


Don't Look Down

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: Chef Gordon Ramsay fics [4]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Gordon Ramsay - Fandom
Genre: AU, Adult Humor, Affairs, Anger, Anxiety, Awkward situations, Bad Decisions, Bondage, Break Up, Consensual Kink, Daddy Issues, Depression, Drinking to Cope, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, False Accusations, Finding New Love, First Date, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Healing, Heavy Drinking, Hell's Kitchen, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Blowjob, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Infidelity, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Masterchef, Mild Language, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Peer Pressure, Pregnancy, Regret, Renewed Hope, Risky Situations, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy, Shame, Slash, Smut, Spanking, Strong Language, Suicidal Thoughts, coarse language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 110
Words: 103,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested fic.</p><p>When Gordon Ramsay's long time girlfriend, Gertie, leaves him during a dark period of his life, the disillusioned Chef wonders if it's worth going on anymore..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HFGR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFGR/gifts).



It was a gorgeous day, the sun was beaming down brightly and the birds were chirping away as if it were spring. Gordon Ramsay was already out of bed, had worked out in his gym, done a few laps of his pool and taken a quick shower. Now, he was just putting the finishing touches on breakfast for his girlfriend, placing everything upon a tray and taking it up to her with an eager grin upon his face. It was a good life, he was young and still fresh out of France after studying for just over a year to perfect his culinary skills and become a world renown Chef.  
  
  
"Good Morning, Gertie!" Gordon spoke with a chipper attitude, offering her the tray as she sat up and yawned.  
  
  
Gertie scratched at her dark, scraggly hair and felt him kiss her forehead, but when he tried to kiss her lips, she turned her face away.  
  
  
"Oh don't, Gordon," Gertie complained, "I've got morning breath.. "  
  
  
"I don't mind!" Gordon grinned at her, trying again but she leaned away from him so he frowned amusedly and went to open the window and let in some of that deliciously warm sunlight.  
  
  
He pulled the curtains open and felt elated by the morning sun, but Gertie just groaned and squinted.  
  
  
"Close them, would you?" Gertie asked him, "it's too bright!"  
  
  
"Alright, darling," Gordon reluctantly closed the curtains, "are you alright? How's your breakfast?"  
  
  
Gertie sighed, she knew he was the doting type who just wanted to look after her and take care of everything but it kind of got on her nerves after a while.  
  
  
"It's perfect," Gertie said of the food, "as always and I'm fine, Gordon.. Quit fussing!"  
  
  
He got onto the bed with her and pinched a little bit of her scrambled eggs with his fingertips, tasting them and grinning again.  
  
  
"Mmm," he nodded in agreement, "that should definitely cheer you up, you're not really a morning person are you, Gertie?"  
  
  
"Then you should know by now not to talk to me before I've had my coffee!" Gertie scolded him.  
  
  
"I'll get it," Gordon offered, leaning in to kiss her cheek.  
  
  
Gertie tolerated the gesture and he hurried off to fetch her a cup of coffee. She set the tray aside, not really feeling like she wanted to eat anything, not even Gordon's wonderful cooking. She was unhappy and it was starting to dig at her, making her snippy and tense.  
  
  
Gordon pulled open the drawer in the kitchen, opened the blue velvet ring box and cheerfully beamed at the diamond ring inside.  
  
  
_Tonight,_ he thought happily and excitedly to himself, _tonight is the night I ask her!_  
  
  
He couldn't wait to see the pleased gleam in her eyes and the bright, happy smile upon her face when he popped the question during dinner that night. He had it all planned right down to the smallest detail, it had taken him months to prepare and it all boiled down to this evening. His heart thumped nervously as he slipped the ring box back into the kitchen drawer, everything had to be perfect and he was worried of something going wrong. She deserved nothing but the best, she was ultimately the love of his life and his first real girlfriend who had stuck by him for longer than a couple of weeks.  
  
  
Gordon was a busy man, often away for long periods of time and he really didn't have much experience in the ways of love and the dating world, so meeting Gertie had been like a godsend to him. She was quirky and funny, she always complimented him and he was completely taken with her, so smitten in fact, that he couldn't possibly have seen it coming..


	2. Shattered

Gordon hurried upstairs again to bring Gertie her coffee, he was surprised to find her plate of food untouched and he had to stop and stare at it for a moment in order for it to register properly.  
  
  
"Gertie?" Gordon handed her the mug and looked confused, "was.. was it too hot?"  
  
  
Gertie sipped her coffee, perfection - as usual.  
  
  
"I'm just not very hungry this morning," Gertie told him, relaxing into the pillows and grabbing the newspaper from his other hand.  
  
  
Gordon was a little bit lost as to what he was supposed to do, nobody had ever turned their nose up at his cooking before - not ever! Gertie looked up at him over the paper, sighing heavily.  
  
  
"Just put some foil over it and I'll reheat it later," she told him. Gordon felt his chest tighten.  
  
  
" _Reheat_ it?" he repeated, "sweetheart.. I-I'll just make you some more.. "  
  
  
Gertie went back to her newspaper and Gordon hesitantly picked up the tray, baffled as he took it back downstairs and set it next to the garbage disposal. He was still standing there some twenty minutes later, lost in deep thought when Gertie came downstairs. He turned around with a wide grin to greet her.  
  
  
"You're up!" Gordon smiled happily, "I was thinking tonight we could go out to.. Gertie?"  
  
  
She looked at him with a pained expression, she was fully dressed and carrying an overnight bag.  
  
  
"When are you going to open up a new restaurant?" Gertie asked him.  
  
  
"Darling, there's a recession right now," Gordon explained, warily glancing at the bag she was holding, "so.. I mean, fine dining has been hit pretty hard."  
  
  
"Meaning?" Gertie asked him curiously.  
  
  
"Well.. " Gordon hesitated, "I'm in a bit of debt right now to be honest.. "  
  
  
"How much debt?" Gertie wondered, her forehead creasing with worry.  
  
  
"We may have to move to an apartment for a while," Gordon admitted, "I don't think I can afford this place for too much longer, I've had to close a couple of restaurants down and.. it's the recession, darling, everyone's suffering for it."  
  
  
"An apartment?!" Gertie frowned, "you expect me to be cooped up in an apartment building?!"  
  
  
"It.. It's not permanent, darling.. " Gordon tried, "it's only temporary until things pick up. It'll get better, I promise."  
  
  
Gertie looked at him for a long moment, sizing him up and shaking her head in disappointment.  
  
  
"I can't do this anymore, Gordon," she said at last, "I'm leaving you."


	3. Heartbroken

"Gertie.. Gertie, no.. please.. " Gordon approached her quickly, "don't say that.. I love you!"  
  
  
Gertie almost faltered at those big, baby blue eyes filled with sudden unshed tears but she was keen to find someone richer than this and steeled her resolve to just walk out on him.  
  
  
"I've been patient long enough," Gertie told him firmly, "you keep saying things will turn around, but they never do! You don't even have a job anymore, Gordon! Face it, you're a washed up has-been and you don't have a future as a Chef! Swallow that stubborn ass pride of yours, go down to the unemployment agency and get a real job, or I'm not coming back, understand?"  
  
  
Gordon took a step back from her, his heart breaking as she crushed his dreams with a final slam of the front door. She was gone, leaving him all alone in the house with a gorgeous engagement ring which he'd sold his last remaining car in order to buy it for her.  
  
  
Gordon wasn't sure what to do with himself after that day, he sold the house and everything he owned so he could move into more affordable accommodation. Only needing a one bedroom apartment now, he was able to stay in it for a lot longer because of the reduced rent. For the first week following their break up, Gordon tried to drown his heartache by drinking and not leaving his apartment except to buy more alcohol.  
  
  
On one such outing, he finally met one of his neighbors, who lived directly across from him.  
  
  
"Hi," she greeted him politely, awkwardly approaching him as he turned around from locking his door, "I'm Krista, you're new here, right?"  
  
  
"Oh, yes.. " Gordon accepted her extended hand and shook it gently, "my name's Gordon, I moved in about, ahh, a week ago, I think.. " Krista smiled at him, the poor guy looked a mess..  
  
  
"Do you know anyone around here, yet?" Krista asked him.  
  
  
"No, not yet," Gordon admitted, "I've been keeping to myself a bit.. "  
  
  
"Ohh a hermit, huh?" Krista giggled, "well if you want, I can introduce you to everyone."  
  
  
"Thank you," Gordon declined her offer, "but I'm not feeling particularly social right now."  
  
  
"That's okay, I understand," Krista said kindly, "but when you feel up to it, you know where to find me."  
  
  
"I'll remember that," Gordon replied, smiling at her and it was the first time he had actually smiled in over a week.  
  
  
Krista watched him leave and felt her heart beating very quickly, she found him well spoken and very handsome indeed. She hurried off to find her friend Jazi, who lived a couple of doors down. Jazi had seen Gordon before, but hadn't spoken to him.  
  
  
"He's really tall," Jazi said with amazement, "and did you check out his muscles? I'd be too afraid to say hello to him!"  
  
  
"Oh, but he's so polite, Jazi!" Krista reassured her friend, "he's so nice and he's got the cutest smile! Damn near took my breath away.. "  
  
  
"Wow," Jazi quirked a brow at her, "you've got it bad!"  
  
  
"Oh come on," Krista blushed hard, "I've only talked to him once! Get your mind out of the gutter already!"  
  



	4. Depression

Gordon returned to his apartment an hour later, a case of beer tucked under his arm and his key in his free hand. At the same time, Krista was just leaving Jazi's apartment and they met at their doors.  
  
  
"Hey, did you change your mind?" Krista asked Gordon, looking at the case, "having a party?"   
  
  
"Uh? Oh, no.. " Gordon replied with a light blush, "no party."   
  
  
"So.. you're going to drink all of that, by yourself?" asked Krista, suddenly concerned about him. Gordon pursed his lips, slipping the key into his door lock and letting himself in.  
  
  
"Talk to you later," he said to her, as politely as his mood would allow him to and he closed the door.  
  
  
"Yeah," Krista slowly opened her own door and wished he'd have stayed a bit longer, "later then.. "   
  
  
Gordon threw his keys onto the coffee table and set the case onto the kitchen counter. Tearing open the box, he shoved some cans into the fridge and picked up a six pack of already chilled beers. He'd already had a few before leaving, so now he kicked off his boots and settled into his armchair to have a few more. His gaze flicked to the kitchen as he drank, one can after another.  
  
_Had he lost his touch?_  
  
  
_Was that why Gertie hadn't eaten his food that morning?_  
  
  
He had been over this so many times now, playing and replaying the whole morning out in his mind to try and pinpoint where he'd gone wrong. Perhaps everyone had been lying to him all along and he really couldn't cook at all, what if Gertie was the only one who had been brave enough to give it to him straight? She'd told him that he had no future as a Chef and as he finished off yet another can, he was starting to believe it. Gordon crushed the empty beer can easily within his strong grip, tossing it at the wall where it fell into a pile of other cans that littered the floor in a messy pile.  
  
  
Generally speaking, Gordon was a health nut and a clean freak, a perfectionist. But right now, he was dazed and confused. His life had been turned upside down and he just wasn't coping at all, not even drinking helped to dull the pain and when it finally did stop hurting, he would just pass out and wake up hungover the next day.  
  
  
Gordon stood shakily to his feet and went to bed, he lay down and curled up on top of the blankets with a sigh. The bed was small and he barely fit himself into it, although he didn't know that because he never tried to stretch out in it, instead just curling up into the fetal position and more often than not - cry himself silently to sleep.  
  
  
Maybe it would be a good idea if he just slipped away and never woke up, it'd stop hurting then, wouldn't it? And who would even notice? The world would continue turning, nobody would ever notice if one man stopped breathing in his sleep. Gordon almost thought he had some sleeping pills around here somewhere, but then he remembered they were at his old house and he'd thrown them away when he'd moved out.  
  
  
As sleep forced his eyes to close, a single tear trickling down his cheek, he gasped a couple of times as if about to sob quite heavily but he passed out instead and didn't regain consciousness again until the next day.  
  



	5. Gordon Ramsay

A few days later, Krista, Jazi and their friend Erica were in Krista's apartment enjoying coffee.  
  
  
"So, did you know that Krista has a crush on our new neighbor?" Jazi blurted to Erica.  
  
  
"Jazi!" Krista blushed.  
  
  
"Ohh really?" Erica grinned, "spill!"  
  
  
"It's nothing!" Krista mumbled, "he doesn't even like me.. "  They heard a door open and close and Jazi grabbed Erica's arm, dragging her to the apartment door to peek out of it.  
  
  
"There he is," Jazi whispered, "that's him!"  
  
  
Erica raised her brows and backed away, shaking her head and sitting back down with surprise written all over her face. Jazi shut the door and looked around at her, curious to know what the fuss was all about.  
  
  
"I know that guy!" Erica said quietly, "oh, Krista, put him right out of your head! You do _not_ want to get involved with him!"  
  
  
"Oh?" Krista glanced up at her now, "why? What's wrong with him?" He seemed perfectly nice to her..    
  
  
"That's Gordon Ramsay," Erica spoke knowingly, "he's very arrogant, you know. And you don't wanna get involved with a Chef anyway, they're very temperamental!"  
  
  
"Well he wasn't arrogant to me," Krista said firmly, "where did you meet him?"  
  
  
"I didn't actually meet him," Erica relented, "but I was at a club once in France and him and some of his Chef buddies were there and they were behaving quite.. well, quite the way one would expect a Chef to behave, let's just leave it at that!"   
  
  
"You really don't like Chefs, do you?" asked Jazi, coming to sit down again now too, "what's with that?"   
  
  
"I used to work with them," Erica replied with a sigh, "all the time and they are all the same! Arrogant, cocky bastards who think they know everything!" It fell silent for a few moments after that, so Erica slowly stood up and glanced at her watch.  
  
  
"Anyway, I'd better get moving," she excused herself from the awkward silence, "remember what I said, okay?"  
  
  
"Bye Erica," Jazi waved her out and then looked at Krista, "are you still going to talk to him then?"   
  
  
"Of course I am," Krista answered her sharply, "I like to get to know people for myself."  
  
  
"She didn't mean any harm by it," Jazi said softly, "she's your friend, she's just trying to protect you, in her own way."  
  
  
"I know," Krista stood up and ventured over to her door, peeking out and hoping to see him again, "he just doesn't seem the cocky type to me, if anything he actually looks like he's given up. I think he needs help, Jazi."   
  
  
"Well if he's really a Chef," Jazi stood up, "then I can't imagine he'd have a job right now. Nobody can afford to blow their budget on going out to dinner these days, what with this damn recession going on."  
  
  
"Fucking politicians!" grumbled Krista, "why do we have to suffer just because they overspend?!"  
  
  
"Why are you looking out the door?" asked Jazi.  
  
  
"I'm waiting for Gordon to come back," Krista replied, sounding distracted.  
  
  
"Oh, I'd better go then," Jazi spoke nervously, moving towards her, "good guy or bad guy, he's still an intimidating presence in my opinion!"  
  
  
Krista shook her head and let Jazi through, how difficult it must be for Gordon to meet someone if everybody thought he looked intimidating or believed he was arrogant and cocky. Krista was determined to learn about him herself, it was the only way to be certain of someone's actual attitude.  
  
  
Some time later, Krista watched Gordon return with another case of beer and she was amazed at how many of those cans he had gone through already. She waited for a few minutes after he'd gone inside, then she boldly crossed the hall and took a deep breath before knocking firmly on his door. _No turning back now_..


	6. Just Say So

Gordon did his usual routine, tearing open the case to put some cans into the fridge and he was about to grab up the chilled few that were still left when someone knocked on his door. He froze, his mind clocking over - who could that be?    
  
  
"Yes, hello?" he called uncertainly. Krista paused outside his door, wasn't he going to even open it? Maybe Erica was right..   
  
  
"It's umm, it's Krista from across the hall," she called back.   
  
  
Gordon closed the fridge and walked over to his door, pulling it open and looking down at her expectantly. Krista suddenly had to think of an excuse as to why she had bothered him just now, maybe she should have planned this out a bit better first..   
  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry to disturb you right now but umm, my window's stuck.. " Krista started talking and hoped for the best, "so you know, it's getting really stuffy in my apartment.. I've asked the Super to come and take a look at it but it's not exactly on his list of priorities right now.. "  
  
  
"Yeah," Gordon rubbed his brow with his hand, "alright, I'll come take a look for you, if that's what you're asking?"   
  
  
"If it's not too much trouble," Krista smiled awkwardly at him.   
  
  
"I'm not busy," Gordon almost choked the words out, as if they were unfamiliar to him and indeed not being busy was just throwing him deeper into the spiral of depression.   
  
  
He needed to be moving, always on the go, always doing something or having to be somewhere. So it was no surprise that he offered to help her, Gordon loved to help others and in turn it helped him because it always made him feel so much better about himself afterwards. Krista led the way and he followed her, looking at the window and trying it out but the damn thing just wouldn't budge.   
  
  
"It really is stuck isn't it?" Gordon mused, running his fingers along the edges of the pane.  
  
  
"I never really bothered with it because it was winter," Krista admitted, "but now the weather's warming up and it's getting hard to be comfortable in here."   
  
  
"I can imagine," Gordon agreed, giving the window a couple of nudges and then somehow, he managed to force it open with his obvious strength advantage.   
  
  
"You got it open!" Krista beamed happily at him, "oh, thank you so much!"  Gordon smiled back at her and felt that familiar feeling of satisfaction, her gratitude made him want to do more for her but this was all she'd asked of him.   
  
  
"Well, if that's it then I'll just see myself out," Gordon spoke politely, not wanting to make her uncomfortable by outstaying his welcome.   
  
  
"Actually," Krista stopped him just with her words, which was encouraging because that meant he was keen to stick around if she would ask him to do so, "I was about to make coffee, can I get you one? To say thank you.. "    
  
  
"Oh.. " Gordon hesitated, he was very observant and could see three empty coffee mugs already, "no, thank you.. I should go."  Krista suddenly realized the cups and kicked herself internally, now he probably thought she was either a liar or a desperate flirt with too much time on her hands.   
  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled quietly, "I just.. I'd like to get to know you better."  Gordon walked to her door and glanced back over his shoulder.   
  
  
"Then you should have just said so, darling," he gently scolded her, a tiny bit of that aforementioned arrogance shining through and returned to his apartment. Krista closed the door behind him and sighed heavily, cursing under her breath and kicking her little trash can over.  
  
  
"Idiot!" she grumbled at herself and stamped her foot down hard, "idiot, idiot, _idiot!"_


	7. Taking Him In

Two days later, Gordon set out to find somewhere else to be. It was a little after 6pm and he wandered into a bar and grill for some human company, even though he was alone. He wasn't there for more than twenty minutes, when Erica spotted him and smiled amusedly, picking up her drink and inviting herself to sit down at his table.  
  
  
"Hello Gordon," Erica looked him over suggestively, "remember me?"   
  
  
Gordon had already thrown down a few whiskey straights and he wasn't particularly in the mood for guessing games right now.   
  
  
"Vaguely," Gordon spoke dismissively, "I think you sucked my cock for a couple of Yen.. somewhere in fuckin' Japan, right?"   
  
  
Erica's face turned sour as he smirked at her and picked up another shotglass, she slapped it out of his hand and Gordon looked down at the spilled alcohol in dismay.   
  
  
"You're a disgrace, Gordon," Erica scolded him scathingly, "the man I knew would never have let himself go like this!"   
  
  
His face was stubbled with the beginnings of facial hair growing back from being clean shaven for years, he had puke stains on his shirt and his hair left something to be desired by now, too.  
  
  
"You can't get to know a guy in three days," Gordon bit back defensively, "you never knew me, Erica."   
  
  
"Self pity now, is it?" Erica asked, lifting a brow but Gordon had had enough.   
  
  
"Oh, fuck off, will you?" he slurred and stood up, pissed off and regretting he'd ever set foot out of his apartment door. Erica finished her drink and sighed, shaking her head with disapproval.   
  
  
"Arrogant prick," she grumbled under her breath.   
  
  
She was only trying to open his eyes and show him what he was doing to himself, but her methods were less than ideal. Gordon was hurting and needed to be looked after for once in his adult life, but even he didn't know this, so how could Erica have?   
  
  
As he walked home on unsteady legs, Gordon might have got into a fight or two if people weren't so wary of his appearance. Krista heard a scratching sound outside her apartment door and curiously looked out of it, finding a very drunk Gordon trying to locate the keyhole with his door key but instead just sliding it along the wall noisily.   
  
  
"Need a little help?" Krista asked him. Gordon looked over his shoulder at her, arrogant or not, he always made eye contact when talking to someone.   
  
  
"I think.. maybe my key is broken.. " Gordon spoke hesitantly, dropping his key suddenly as he felt a dizzy spell overcome him. Krista saw him stagger on his feet and rushed forward to grab his arm and steady him, looking up into his eyes and meeting his grinning face.   
  
  
"What's so funny?" Krista wondered aloud, unable to resist grinning amusedly back at him, his smile was absolutely infectious..    
  
  
"Someone's playing with the lights," Gordon answered her with a short laugh, "can't you see it getting darker?"  
  
  
"Oh no.. " Krista picked up his keys and opened his door, took one look at the filthy conditions he'd been living in and led him instead into her apartment. She managed to get him to the sofa before he passed out with a groan, collapsing onto it but in a comfortable enough position. Krista went back to his apartment and locked it up, then she went and sat in her armchair, watching him sleep and wondering what she was going to tell him when he finally woke up. Going by his previous reaction to her little white lie, she figured it would probably be best if she just came out with the truth. Gordon stirred and she felt her heart thump anxiously, but his eyes didn't open.   
  



	8. At His Worst

After it became apparent that Gordon wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, Krista grabbed some cleaning supplies and went to his apartment. She pulled on some rubber gloves and set herself to work, giving it a thorough cleaning and taking out the garbage. Jazi heard the noise and wandered over, looking around the apartment with a frown and pushing the window open to air it out.  
  
  
"How can anyone live in these conditions?" Jazi wondered, "what is that _smell??"_  
  
  
"I don't know," Krista eyed the bathroom door warily, "something must be terribly wrong, do you think somebody died?"  
  
  
"In here?!" Jazi's eyes widened.  
  
  
"No!" Krista replied with a roll of her eyes, "I mean, do you think he lost someone he loved?"   
  
  
"Beats me," Jazi shrugged, "maybe he's just a raging alcoholic. Why are we cleaning anyway?"   
  
  
"I.. I don't know.. " Krista said again, "I wanted to do something nice for him, I think he's given up somehow and well.. I figured that maybe if I showed him that there's still some good people in the world, he might pull out of his slump."   
  
  
"That's a pretty big assumption," Jazi picked up some spare gloves and Krista smiled at her gratefully as they went into the bathroom to scrub it from top to bottom.  
  
  
*  
  
  
The next morning, Krista showered and made coffee before settling into her armchair again to wait for Gordon to wake up. She had to go to work, so she hoped he'd regain consciousness soon or she may have to leave him a note explaining everything. She knew it was a risky situation, he might not appreciate his apartment being cleaned and could spout off about privacy or something and she would understand completely. Although it'd be quite frightening to see him go off like that, Krista couldn't help herself. She was a hospice care volunteer most weekends and had chosen to do this because helping others was in her nature.  
  
  
Her actual job of cleaning hotel rooms wasn't much, but it paid the bills and she worked on and off all day, depending on when people checked out of the rooms and she was called in to clean them up before the next lot of guests arrived. Jazi was always right there with her, especially with the bigger hotels when they were asked to give the entire building a thorough once over. She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when Gordon shifted uncomfortably and his stomach made a strange sound, Krista pursed her lips and felt nervous all over again, she had no idea how he was going to react at all.  
  
  
Finally, his eyes blinked open and he made a pained expression before dry heaving and Krista quickly handed him a bucket that she'd kept nearby for this very moment. Without question, he accepted it from her and she made no fuss as he retched and heaved into it, rubbing his back comfortingly. She was completely unfazed, she'd seen much worse. Gordon's body trembled with the effort of throwing up and he groaned miserably. Krista was still very anxious about how he was going to react, but for the moment her instinct was to comfort him and make him feel better if possible.  
  



	9. Chatting Him Up

Gordon couldn't think of anything but trying to quell his upset stomach, for years he'd eaten well and worked out to stay fit and healthy, so his abrupt change in eating habits and lifestyle was taking it's toll on his body. Confused and more than just a little disoriented, he sat up slowly and looked at Krista with bemusement. She offered him a glass of water and he thanked her quietly before drinking it, getting rid of that foul aftertaste from his mouth. His expression was both embarrassed and apologetic as she took the bucket from him, but Krista simply offered him a warm smile in return. She took the bucket to the bathroom for cleaning and Gordon looked around curiously, struggling to recall just how he'd managed to end up here. He glanced up as she returned, setting the glass down and clearing his throat.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," Gordon apologized.  
  
  
"Oh, hey.. it's okay, really," Krista didn't want him to feel too guilty, "please stay for a while.. "   
  
  
"No," Gordon insisted and stood up, "I've imposed upon you enough."  
  
  
His head throbbed and his vision blurred from time to time, Krista got to her feet and carefully took his arm. He silently accepted the gesture and she led him back to his apartment, where he took a step back in shock and blinked repeatedly to try and make sense of what he saw.  
  
  
"Are you sure this is my place?" he asked her.  
  
  
"Jazi and I cleaned it up a little," Krista admitted.  
  
  
"A little?" Gordon sounded impressed, "it's much cleaner than when I first moved in!"   
  
  
He hurried into the bathroom and Krista arched a brow, he was certainly a quirky fellow. She could hear him brushing his teeth, probably trying to rid himself of that nasty vomit breath she could smell on him. That was a good sign, it told Krista that he still gave a damn about himself in some small way. This was where things needed to change for Gordon, he had to take pride in himself if it was ever going to get any better. Krista waited for him, standing near the door as she closed it. Gordon had either forgotten she was still there, or he assumed that she'd gone because she suddenly heard him showering.  
  
  
Krista settled herself onto the sofa and waited patiently, smiling a little to herself because perhaps he was putting in the effort just for her sake.  
  
  
Gordon felt like death warmed up but he had company and he looked (and smelled) as bad as he felt. He brushed and flossed his teeth, took a shower and scrubbed himself clean, washed his hair and finally, shaved his face until it was smooth again. Wrapping a towel around his middle, Gordon tossed his clothes into the washing hamper and Krista blushed as she watched him wander off to his bedroom to locate a new outfit. She stood up when he emerged, wearing black faded jeans and a simple black shirt that left his muscular arms exposed and Krista couldn't help but admire the visible outline of his chest and abs.  
  
  
"That is much better," she beamed brightly at him, adoring his fluffed up blonde hair now that it wasn't matted and dirty with God knows what all stuck through it. Gordon smiled bashfully at her and she almost cooed with adoration, blushing profusely when he kissed both of her cheeks politely and thanked her once more for her assistance.  
  
  
"How can I make it up to you?" Gordon asked her, both his tone and the look in his eyes were very insistent and Krista knew he'd not back down and take 'nothing' for an answer.  
  
  
"Well," she said thoughtfully, "I hear you're a Chef, is that true?"  Gordon stared at her for a moment and eventually turned his gaze away, placing his hands on his hips in what she could only assume was irritation.  
  
  
"Sort of," he replied finally, looking back at her again, "why?" Krista didn't want to annoy him, but he did ask.  
  
  
"I'd love to have dinner with you sometime," she said boldly, smiling at his sudden grin of amusement and watching it fade as he realized slowly that she wasn't kidding.  
  
  
"Oh.. You're serious?" he wondered, looking quite bewildered.  
  
  
"I sure am," Krista winked at him and blushed again. Gordon ducked his head bashfully and she loved the way he just seemed to make her feel perfectly comfortable and not at all awkward. She was a fast learner and had quickly figured out that he liked people to be brutally honest and direct with him, so she was going to be upfront about wanting to get closer to him. He seemed to her like a really nice man, a little rough around the edges but nobody was perfect.  
  
  
"Shall we say, around seven?" Krista asked him.  
  
  
"Alright," Gordon agreed, "are you er, vegetarian?"   
  
  
"No," Krista smiled at him for taking an interest in her.  
  
  
"Oh thank God," Gordon sighed and Krista just had to laugh.  
  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, turning towards the door and feeling her face flush heatedly as he hurried around her to open it. She would have loved to have had dinner with him tonight, but she didn't want to push him too much in one day.  
  
  
Krista felt giddy as he kissed her cheek politely and muttered a quick goodbye to her, he was checking all the right boxes on a list she never knew she had. His accent was gorgeous, his manners seemed impeccable and he just gave her the impression that he would bend over backwards to please his woman. So that left the burning question in her mind, what the Hell happened to him? Gordon was a wreck when she'd first ran into him, his gaze was listless and his demeanor was that of a man without hope; he'd given up.  
  
  
She touched her cheek and closed her eyes, the pecks were informal and she remembered Erica saying something about Gordon being in France, so she had to assume he'd picked it up there and hadn't quite shaken the habit. She didn't mind though, he was such a cutie with that baby face and shy kind of smile. Krista knew at first glance that her heart beat only for him, now all she had to do was get to know him better and hope that she was right about him and that Erica was full of shit..  



	10. Bad Influence

Gordon had some vague ideas of what he could make for Krista, but when he searched the cupboards and the fridge, he found nothing.   
  
  
"Damn," he cursed softly, grabbing up his keys and slipping on his boots; he would have to do a bit of shopping.  
  
  
It was strange to have a sense of purpose again, it enabled him to hold his head a little higher as he made his way down to the market in search of some fresh ingredients for dinner tomorrow night. Figuring out what he was going to make was the easy part, collecting the best things was a bit harder because he still clung to his stubborn standards and refused to buy anything that looked like it might be even the slightest bit spoiled. It took a while, but Gordon eventually got what he needed and as he was about to take it all home, he ran into some old friends.  
  
  
"Hey, Gordon!" Michael greeted him, "when did you get back from France?"   
  
  
"Fuck off, Mick," Gordon grinned at him and they hugged briefly, "how's the business?"  
  
  
"Ah, slowly sinking," Michael replied, furrowing his brow, "this damn recession is a Chef's worst nightmare."   
  
  
"You're not wrong," Gordon agreed, "looks like everyone's feeling the pinch."  
  
  
"You're telling me," grumbled Lucas, "I've had to close down and I've only just started!"   
  
  
"What a shame," Gordon was genuinely sorry for him, "I never got to try it."  
  
  
"Hey, Gordon, why don't you join us tonight?" asked William.  
  
  
"Oh yeah.. " Michael cheered up, "a whole bunch of us are getting together, you should come!"  
  
  
"Nah.. " Gordon hesitated, he loved his friends and associates but Chefs weren't exactly his favorite people to hang out with.  
  
  
"Oh come on," Lucas whined, "everyone who's anyone will be there, it won't be the same without Gordon fucking Ramsay!"  
  
  
"Ah fine," Gordon laughed amusedly, "but only because I can't stand that fucking ugly mug of yours when you're begging."   
  
  
"I wasn't begging!" Lucas looked offended and they all laughed. Michael told Gordon the time and the place and he went back to his apartment, putting his things away in anticipation of tomorrow night's dinner with Krista.   
  
  
*   
  
  
While Gordon was making plans on what he'd wear that night, Krista was working and telling Jazi all about her encounter with him.  
  
  
"I mean, it's just one meal," Krista said, packing away the vacuum cleaner, "I don't know if he thinks it's anything beyond that."   
  
  
"Is it?" Jazi asked curiously. Krista shrugged but her heart was beating quickly.  
  
  
"I want it to be," Krista admitted.  
  
  
"You don't know anything about him," Jazi warned her, "remember what Erica said?"  
  
  
"I don't care what Erica thinks of him," Krista got defensive, "he seems nice."  
  
  
"Are you sure you're not just wanting someone to take care of?" Jazi questioned her, "I know how much you love doing that, honestly, you should be somebody's mother someday but he's a grown man, Krista. Let him take care of himself!"   
  
  
Krista frowned and moved to the next room, Jazi didn't seem to get it so she decided to just drop the subject and continue on with her job.  
  
  
*  
  
  
That evening, Gordon entered the bar where just about every Chef and Sous Chef he'd ever known were gathered to drink, bitch about hard times and drink some more. He easily fit in among them and while he wasn't too keen on getting hammered anymore, he found himself quickly drawn in by the older men and wanting to impress them. This was a mistake but one that he made willingly, if unknowingly so. In his life, he'd never had a decent father figure to look up to, so he'd seek approval from the next best thing; Chefs who had been in the business far longer than he had.  
  
  
The trouble was, few of them had any respect for anyone but themselves and they were always looking to take down any upcoming new Chefs a peg or two just for the fun of it. Their sheer arrogance and inability to give decent praise was often taken too far, leading to hurt feelings and insults being hurled back and forth across the room. Erica was there, but Gordon hadn't really noticed her yet and she honestly could care less, although she did watch him from time to time and simply rolled her eyes when he happened to glance her way.  
  
  
At some point, just after midnight, Erica lost sight of Gordon and since she was by the exit and hadn't noticed him leave, she had to assume he was still here somewhere. Part of her did still care about him just a little and the antics of these much older Chefs were getting quite disturbing. They bullied and hazed the younger Chefs, daring them to do things and making them chug their drinks. She worried about Gordon because he was still quite young and seemed to want to make a good impression on the older Chefs, he'd always been that way and she figured it had something to do with his father being such a deadbeat.  
  
  
Erica stood up and headed towards the back of the bar where the restrooms were situated, Gordon was still impressionable and a restless mess of daddy issues, making him an easy target for these shameless assholes and she'd be damned if she was just going to leave him here without at least knowing he was alright.


	11. At His Lowest

The closer Erica got to the restrooms, the more her chest tightened with anxiety because she could hear chants and cheers coming from the men's room. Gordon was nowhere else, so she had to assume he was part of whatever was going on in there and she burst unashamedly into the men's room just as another loud cheer broke the current chant. Some of the men left immediately, their faces red at the sight of a woman in the men's toilets but most of them just stood around laughing amusedly and cat calling at her.   
  
  
Erica ignored them with a furious glare at a group in the corner, she pushed through them and found Gordon on his knees and looking ashamed of himself when he saw her. She only had to look at him once to know what they'd been making him do, semen spilled down his chin and stained his shirt in copious amounts.   
  
  
"Fun's over," she said firmly to the men who were still there, "go on, get out! Leave him alone, you big bullies!"    
  
  
Gordon just looked more embarrassed as they slowly left and mocked him for having a woman rescue him. Erica looked down at Gordon, he glared back up at her and she knew she'd just ruined some sort of crack initiation or something.   
  
  
"What do you want, Erica?!" Gordon demanded, "do you 'ave any fuckin' idea what you've just done?!"    
  
  
Erica wrinkled her nose in disgust, he was clearly drunk but she was always a sucker for his broken accent when he couldn't control it properly.   
  
  
"Maybe it's time you went home, Gordon," Erica told him sharply, "you don't have to prove anything to those bastards.. "   
  
  
He slowly got to his feet, wiping his mouth and chin with his arm and swaying ever so slightly as he watched the room spin a little.   
  
  
"They're my friends, Erica," Gordon defended them.  
  
  
"Oh really?" Erica used her finger to touch his shirt, running it through the still warm mess and holding it up to show him, "is this what friends do, Gordon?"    
  
  
He avoided looking at the cum dripping from her fingertip, shame and humiliation evident in his expression.  
  
  
"I'm assuming that Anthony was the usual ringleader in all of this?" Erica spoke accusingly, "you should stay away from that man, Gordon. He just wants to destroy you, they _all_ do! You're such a threat to them and you don't even see it.. Not anymore.. What happened to you? You're better than this.. "    
  
  
Gordon leaned against the wall, finally lifting his gaze to meet with hers.   
  
  
"Just leave me alone, please," Gordon said softly.   
  
  
Erica shook her head in disappointment, sighing heavily to emphasize how she felt.   
  
  
"Let me take you home," Erica offered, despite her desire to just leave him there.   
  
  
"No," Gordon refused, "I'm walking out of here alone, understand?"    
  
  
Erica stared at him for a long moment, if she walked with him out of there, she had no doubt that they'd all start making fun of him and he would most definitely lose face among his peers. As much as she hated to do this, she had to leave him to finish what had been started. God knows what damage she'd already done by interrupting in the first place and as she left the men's room, she got a sick feeling in her stomach as she glanced over her shoulder and saw the men heading back in there with big smirks on their faces and nudging one another with their elbows. Erica resisted the temptation to just go back in there and drag Gordon out, instead she waited for him just outside and cursed him under her breath as she glanced at her wrist watch.   
  
  
_"Bastards!"_ she swore as she began to pace, "fucking _bastards_ the lot of them!"


	12. It's Not Over Yet

Gordon was most definitely at an extremely low point in his life, funds were running low, the love of his life dumped him when he was about to propose to her and he was feeling quite vulnerable; seeking acceptance from all the wrong places. As he was hauled up to his feet and snogged for the fifth or tenth time, he'd stopped counting anyway, Gordon fell back into the wall and felt a knee press firmly into his groin. His moan was swallowed by the mouth that was pressed against his own, a tongue coaxing his lips to part and darting into his mouth.  
  
  
It was nearly 2am by the time he stumbled out of the building, Erica caught his arm before he fell onto the pavement and she wrinkled up her nose at the smell of male release all over his clothes. They weren't doing anything more than marking their territory, the filthy pigs, she had half a mind to go in there and rip them all a new one..    
  
  
"Come on," Erica said quietly, "let's get you home and changed before you.. "   
  
  
She only just managed to stop him from hitting his head as he collapsed, passing out in the gutter and he was too heavy for her to be able to get him home by herself. Just then, three men exited the building and they did not look at all pleased. Erica eyed them warily but they seemed genuinely concerned when they recognized Gordon, approaching her slowly so as not to intimidate her and kneeling down to try and wake Gordon.   
  
  
"I'm never going to one of those parties again," grumbled William, as he and Lucas got Gordon to his feet.   
  
  
"Me neither," Lucas agreed, "I got my ass kicked so many times, I can't even feel it anymore!"   
  
  
"Ya shouldn't be touchin' yer fuckin' arse anyway," Gordon slurred amusedly, as if he hadn't a clue what had just happened back there.  
  
  
"Wise guy," Lucas grumbled. Michael laughed and shook his head, helping the other two keep Gordon upright.   
  
  
"Let's get you home, big boy," Michael said firmly, "I wouldn't have picked you to get yourself into trouble.. "    
  
  
"Yeah, how did that happen?" Lucas wondered, "you've got more sense, Gordon!"  
  
  
"..And muscles," added William, "nobody can make you do anything you don't want to!"    
  
  
Gordon just walked along with them and kept silent, Erica noted the regret and shame in his expression as she realized he'd not been actually _forced_ to do anything at all. Still, alcohol did not excuse the situation, being drunk did not mean the consent was actually given freely. She certainly didn't envy Gordon come morning, that's for sure.  
  
  
They managed to get him home and onto the bed, he was far too out of it by now to shower safely. Erica thanked the other three and they left, but she considered staying for a moment before she also left. She probably should have stayed though, despite being passed out and completely motionless until the next day, Gordon was in need of a sympathetic ear, a shoulder to cry on.. Someone who understood. Hyperactive was his unofficial middle name, he'd not be still for long and being alone was a bad idea right now, he couldn't possibly have sunk any lower if he tried. But his bad run of rotten luck and worse decisions hadn't quite ended just yet, as he was about to find out tomorrow..  
  
  



	13. The Dinner Date

By midmorning, Krista was at work with Jazi and completely unaware of what had happened last night. Gordon was hating himself and throwing up in the bathroom, while Erica was making her way to his apartment. Gordon showered, changed his clothes and downed three cups of coffee before Erica knocked on his door. He opened it and she marched right inside, but he seemed unfazed as he closed the door and turned to look at her.   
  
  
"Hungover then?" Erica asked him knowingly.   
  
  
"What do you want?" Gordon asked her, sheepishly avoiding her gaze as he offered her coffee with a gesture of his hand.   
  
  
"Not for me, thanks," Erica turned her nose up, "I just came to see if you were alright."    
  
  
"Well you can see that I'm fine," Gordon told her firmly, "so if you'll show yourself out, I've got a date with my fucking toilet.. "   
  
  
His stomach gurgled and churned, causing him to clutch at it and Erica followed him to the bathroom, watching him throw up.  
  
  
"Got a belly full of _man cream_ , have we?" Erica goaded him.   
  
  
Gordon's cheeks and ears flushed red and she smiled amusedly, she figured that if he was teased about it then he'd think twice about ever letting it happen again, but in reality she was just making things worse. He opened his mouth to ask her to leave and just ended up puking some more, Erica sighed and took her cue to exit anyway, leaving him to deal with his misery alone.   
  
  
*  
  
  
By lunchtime, he was feeling a bit less sick but still disgusted with himself and he almost didn't answer his phone when it buzzed on the kitchen counter. He picked it up just before it rang out and answered it, lowering his head with a defeated sigh and nodding slowly.   
  
  
"Yes," he agreed, after listening to the proposal, "I'll do it."    
  
  
He ended the call and sat down, threw his phone onto the floor and buried his face into his hands. He was about to become everything he said he'd never be when he started out, but in all honesty, he couldn't see another way out of this rut. If it worked, he wouldn't ever have to worry about money again but was it really worth it?   
  
  
Gordon leaned back into his sofa and closed his eyes, falling asleep with the label of _'fucking sellout'_ haunting his mind.  
  
  
*    
  
  
At dinnertime that evening, Krista knocked on Gordon's door and he took a moment to answer it, inviting her in politely and she was instantly met with the most delicious aroma she'd ever encountered.  
  
  
"Mmm, something smells wonderful!" Krista smiled brightly, looking around at Gordon as he hurried back into the kitchen.   
  
  
"Should be ready in a minute," he informed her.  
  
  
Krista sat up on a stool at the kitchen counter and watched him finish preparing the meal, he was so focused and attentive to everything he was doing, she never would have believed he'd been desperately hungover just a few hours ago. Gordon was at home in the kitchen, it was the only place he felt comfortable right now and it always made him feel like nothing could bring him down when he was in his element.  
  
  
"I can't wait to try it," Krista licked her lips readily. Gordon managed a small smile in response, still feeling dirty and used but glad that it hadn't escalated to the point of him losing his pants..    
  
  
"Do you drink wine?" Gordon wondered.   
  
  
"Sure," Krista nodded, "is it that fancy?"   
  
  
"It's uh, just something simple," Gordon tried to explain, "but really difficult to master.. It's called a Beef Wellington.. "     
  
  
Krista had never really heard of this before, so she was keen to have a taste and when she was finally seated at the table, she wasn't disappointed with her first bite.   
  
  
"Oh my God, Gordon! Wow!" Krista was amazed, "this is really good!"    
  
  
Gordon looked genuinely pleased with the compliment and relaxed as they started to talk quietly, mostly Krista just talked about herself because Gordon was a fantastic listener but declined to talk about himself too much and she respected his want for privacy. Perhaps when he got to know her a little better, he'd start to open up a bit and trust her. She wasn't sure why, but she somehow sensed that his trust issues were deep seated and unavoidable.   
  
  
  



	14. Flirting

"You're not drinking your wine," Gordon noted.  
  
  
"Oh, I don't want to wash away this beautiful taste in my mouth," Krista replied, feeling that it probably sounded corny but she meant it quite honestly. She couldn't understand the puzzled look on his face shortly after that, as if he didn't quite believe she was being sincere with him.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Krista ventured.  
  
  
"Nothing," Gordon sat back, "it's just.. I mean, the last person I cooked for refused to eat my food anymore and.. "  
  
  
Krista could tell that it was hurting him inside to admit such a thing out loud, he obviously took a lot of pride in his ability to cook to perfection and refusing to eat what he'd made would most assuredly be a cutting insult. Gordon had paused because it was indeed hurting him deep down, the whole ordeal resurfaced in his mind so fresh and new that he almost felt like it was yesterday.  
  
  
"Well then it is their loss," Krista tried to be tactful about it, "I could honestly eat your cooking every day of my life, if this is only a sample of what you can do. You are amazing, Gordon, don't let one person's opinion set you back from your dreams." She knew he was a Chef, Erica had said as much but he certainly wasn't doing much to help himself lately. Perhaps she could help pull him up out of his slump?   
  
  
"I had a dream once," Gordon admitted softly, "I wanted to be the best Chef in the world and people would travel from all over just to visit one of my many restaurants."  Krista smiled at him.  
  
  
"That sounds like such a wonderful goal," she encouraged him, "you've certainly got the talent."  Gordon accepted the compliment and it lifted his spirits, as had the meal because he hadn't eaten much for the last week and good food always cheered him up.  
  
  
"So?" Krista prompted him, "what's your next move?"   
  
  
"Uh?" Gordon sounded surprised, "what do you mean?"   
  
  
"I mean, how are you going to become the world's greatest Chef?" Krista urged him, "one step at a time, talk me through it so that I can understand." Gordon looked at her for a moment, bewildered that she was interested at all in his plans. He still had them of course, but he wasn't planning on actually fulfilling them anymore.  
  
  
"I've still got one place open," Gordon told her, "it's so close to closing down though, I'm going to be ruined."  Krista felt badly for him, this recession was hitting everyone really hard.  
  
  
"Is there nothing you can do?" Krista wondered.  
  
  
"It's only open twice a week as it is," Gordon sighed heavily, "I.. I got a call today. They want to make a television series and I was asked to star in it."   
  
  
"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?" Krista wondered.  
  
  
"It's not for a while yet," Gordon replied, "they're still working out the details, but it's paid work so I accepted."  
  
  
"You don't sound at all pleased though," Krista noted.  
  
  
"I'm not," Gordon pushed his plate away, "in the Chef business, being on television is considered selling out."   
  
  
"I don't believe that," Krista told him firmly, "you do what you have to in order to survive, Gordon. We can't pour from an empty cup, we must take care of ourselves first. You've got to stop worrying what people think of you and just get on with your life. Do what makes _you_ happy."  
  
  
Gordon offered her a friendly smile and she felt her heart flutter, perhaps she might just get through to him afterall.  
  
  
"How are you so wise, for someone so pretty?" Gordon asked her. Krista felt her face blush very hot.  
  
  
"I can't be pretty _and_ clever, too?" Krista asked him.  
  
  
"Sorry," Gordon apologized quickly, "that was rude."  
  
  
"Not at all," Krista smiled at him and enjoyed the way he turned red right up to his ears, "I was just wondering myself how a Chef could keep such a fit body."  
  
  
She loved his muscles quite a lot, she wanted to touch them but thought that might be an inappropriate request so early on. Gordon was quite taken by her flirting right back at him and he smiled bashfully, a cheeky glint in his eyes replacing the vacant sort of stare he'd had for the last few days. Truly he'd been sinking into despair but tonight, he felt like he was being lifted up just a little. He even wanted to get back to the gym, suddenly not keen on losing his six pack in favor of a keg.  
  
  
"I do look after myself usually," Gordon told her, embarrassed by his own behavior as of late.  
  
  
"I think you should keep looking after yourself," Krista encouraged him again, "you can start by getting rid of that beer in the fridge."  Gordon wasn't pleased to be told what to do and he naturally felt tense when she just came out with such an order like that, but he knew that she was right, too.  
  
  
"I will," he nodded, "on one condition.. " Krista smiled at him, _cheeky sod.._  
  
  
"What's that then?" Krista asked him, leaning forwards over the table.  
  
  
"You come back for dinner again tomorrow night," Gordon invited her. Krista smiled so broadly that her teeth showed.  
  
  
"It's a deal," she giggled.  
  
  
"It's a _date_ ," Gordon pushed his luck. Krista raised her brows, still smiling at him.  
  
  
"Okay," she said shyly, "it's a date.. "  
  
  
And she felt her heart almost burst into fireworks as she reveled in his excited expression, for his eyes suddenly lit up like sapphires in the sun. They simply took her breath away..


	15. Don't Bring Me Down

It was the first time in more than a week that Gordon had not touched a can of beer, he found himself craving it suddenly and figured why waste it? So after he got up the next day, he decided to drink one or two cans a day until it was all gone, no harm done. He had some dry toast for breakfast, but found himself unable to resist having a couple of cans straight after. Gordon knew he had to head out again soon and pick up some more things to cook with, thus he kept himself busy for the most part of the day.  
  
  
Erica visited him that afternoon, a couple of hours after lunch and despite his disinterest in her, Gordon let her in. Erica sat on his armchair while Gordon sat on the sofa, she could tell he had been drinking but strangely enough he wasn't as drunk as he normally would be by now.  
  
  
"How are you today?" Erica asked him, looking him over discreetly.  
  
  
"Better," Gordon replied and indeed his tone of voice did sound much brighter.  
  
  
"Oh? What's changed then?" asked Erica, curious to know what might have turned him around so suddenly.  
  
  
"I've got a television deal," Gordon responded idly, "and a date tonight."  
  
  
"You're certainly looking much nicer," Erica looked around, "so is your apartment." But she didn't believe him when he told her he had a date, she figured he was just trying to make her jealous because he secretly wanted to go out with her again.  
  
  
"Yeah I had a bit of help with that," Gordon said impishly. Again, Erica didn't believe him.  
  
  
"I saw Anthony this morning," Erica ignored the whole Gordon's got a girlfriend subject.  
  
  
"Tony? What's he still doing in town?" Gordon furrowed his brow curiously.  
  
  
"He said something about apologizing for the other night," Erica spoke dismissively, "I don't know, I never really listen to a single word that pompous, old hack says anymore." Gordon frowned.  
  
  
"He's alright," Gordon defended him weakly.  
  
  
Erica merely raised a brow and said nothing more about it, Anthony Bourdain wasn't exactly her favorite subject to mention because Gordon looked up to him and she didn't think it was such a healthy relationship; she knew the types of things they got up to every now and then. She had found out only three days into dating Gordon and had been so angry, she had called the whole thing off with him.  
  
  
"So what's this television deal?" Erica enquired, "don't tell me you've sold out?" Gordon tried not to let it get to him, but he wasn't confident enough yet and hadn't really hit his stride.  
  
  
"It'll pay the bills," he muttered stiffly, eyeing the fridge and wanting another beer to drown the sudden rush of bad memories that came screaming back to him.  
  
  
"I'm sure it will," Erica leaned back with a superior smirk, "it'll get your name and face out there double quick, too.. won't it?" Gordon looked at her with a warning expression and Erica feigned innocence in response.  
  
  
"What?" she shrugged, "I'm just asking a question. You want to get rich quick and television is one way to do it, I say good for you and go for it."  
  
  
"Well if you think it's a good idea then I'm out," Gordon stood up, "speaking of out.. " He gestured to the door and Erica slowly got to her feet.  
  
  
"Whatever happened to that woman you were dating?" Erica asked, "what was her name? Gidget?"  
  
  
"Gertie," came his fiery response.  
  
  
"Ohh, I seem to have struck a nerve!" Erica lifted her brows, "is she out of town or what?"   
  
  
"We broke up," Gordon answered her quietly, "it's over."  Erica suddenly zeroed in on him with almost target sights, stepping closer to him instead of heading for the door.  
  
  
"Oh?" Erica was very interested to hear this, "what happened? Did she meet someone else?"   
  
  
"No," Gordon looked embarrassed now, "I.. I think she was afraid of going broke. Can't blame her though, uh? Just look at me.. "  Erica was already looking at him, but not in the way he might have wanted her to.   
  
  
"What happened to us, Gordon?" Erica asked him, watching him slowly sink down onto the sofa again, "you and I, we were happy, weren't we?"   
  
  
"I was," Gordon answered her bluntly, "you ended it, remember? So don't ask me."  
  
  
Gordon felt a bout of self pity consuming his thoughts now, every single time he met someone he liked, they always left him for one reason or another. He had stopped thinking it was just women not being able to make up their minds and had started looking closer to home, wondering what he might have been doing wrong to frighten them off. He was tired of having his heart broken, just how many times could it be repaired if it was just going to get shattered all over again next time he fell in love?!   
  
  
"Gordon," Erica said softly, touching his face and seating herself next to him, "are you alright? You look so down.. "   
  
  
He shook his head, unable to hold it back any longer and Erica was shocked to see him suddenly break down and start crying into his hands. She put her arms hesitantly and awkwardly around him, he didn't push her away and instead turned towards her so she hugged him and gently shushed him, telling him softly that it was all going to be alright.  
  
  
"It's alright, Gordon, I'm here for you," she said to him, stroking his hair, "shhh.. come on.. there you go.. "  
  
  
She watched him slowly look up into her eyes and they paused, hesitantly and uncertainly leaning closer until their lips met in an experimental kiss that suddenly deepened when she opened her mouth and his tongue slipped inside..  
  



	16. Like It Was Before

Erica had only really meant to comfort the hurting Chef but the moment his lips met with hers and she felt his tongue probing into her mouth, the old memories came flooding back to her and she moaned into the deepening kiss. They were only together for a few days, but had known one another before that and for Erica, it was the sex that brought her back. She was quite superficial in that way, she didn't care how nice or how arrogant he behaved, because he knew exactly how to please her in bed.  
  
  
She wrapped her legs around his waist as he stood up, supporting her with his arms around her and carrying her into his bedroom.  
  
  
_"Ohh,_ Gordon, _baby!"_ Erica moaned loudly as he bit and sucked on her collarbone, one hand up under her shirt while the other squeezed at her ass.  
  
  
His only response was a deep, throaty groan as she pressed her knee gently but firmly into his groin and she smiled against his lips. Gordon made short work of her blouse and bra, exposing her breasts and stomach. He paused to watch her soft nipples harden with the sudden rush of cooler air around them, then he groaned and began attacking them with licks, kisses and soft suckles. Erica squirmed underneath him, moaning and arching her back as she ran her fingers tightly through his hair. He loved the way it hurt and felt good at the same time, squeezing her breast hard with his hand while he nipped and kissed.  
  
  
_"Gordonnn!"_ Erica called his name, as he kissed languidly down over her stomach and tugged at her leggings.  
  
  
She felt his tongue glide over her navel, dipping into it softly before circling it slowly. She sighed and moaned again, trying to remember why she'd ever given this up..  Gordon started stroking her firmly through her leggings, Erica parted her thighs to give him full access and she gazed at him through heavy lidded eyes, watching him take off his shirt and jeans.  
  
  
_"Ohh_ , baby.. " Erica half sat up to admire his cock, so thick and long, how she had almost forgotten his wonderful size was beyond her right now..   
  
  
"How fuckin' badly do you want it?" Gordon asked her, his accent slightly broken as he practically growled the words, "uh?"   
  
  
Erica whined softly and reached for his throbbing member, but he swatted her hands away and bared his teeth at her.  
  
  
"Not so fast!" he said sharply, pushing her down into the pillows.  
  
  
Erica was instantly submissive, she much preferred him to be dominant with her but for some reason she was always on top with any other man she had ever dated. There had been none since Gordon, she just couldn't stop comparing and nobody ever seemed to quite measure up. She lifted her ass as he quickly relieved her of her pants and then he nosed and nuzzled at her panties. Erica started to breathe quickly, Gordon pushed her thighs apart further until she was spread wide open and then he began sucking and licking at her panties. They were quickly soaked through and he was still going, Erica writhed and pulled hard at his hair, thrusting upwards into his mouth. It was pure torture for her to not be able to feel his tongue touching her sensitive flesh but it was such delicious torture at that..  
  
  
_"Oh God, Gordonnnn!"_ Erica mewled loudly, gasping and panting, "please! _Pleeeaasseeee!"_    
  
  
He groaned in response at her firm tugs in his hair, roughly ripping her panties and effectively shredding them as they tore away from her. Erica gasped and then moaned long and loud, as his tongue delved deeply into her entrance and began lapping up her moisture. His soft hums and moans of pleasure in eating her out made her shiver and buck with delight, God he sure knew how to please a woman in bed!! Within minutes she was curled up over him, his head still between her legs as she thrust in time with his licking and then he began to suckle her clit and repeatedly spank her ass quite hard.  
  
  
Erica shuddered and shook, her mouth open and unable to close as her eyes rolled and she couldn't stop the flow of high pitched calls that continued to escape her. Her cries became desperate and pleading when he stopped spanking her and two of his fingers suddenly made their way into her yielding entrance, slicking in and out as two more fingers joined the first two.  
  
  
_"Gordonnn!!"_ Erica was practically screaming now, _"fffuuuccckkk!!!!"_    
  
  
She convulsed violently into release, her hands gripping into his hair extra tightly and making him grunt and groan with pleasure pain as his cock became quite erect. Erica was panting and gasping loudly, moaning in pleasure while he slowly licked her and used his hand to gently rub her stinging, red ass with a tenderness that she could not ever recall coming from him. Gordon was a strong and muscular man, he loved his sex to be rough and loud but then there were times when his big softie side showed through and this is what attracted the women to him if they got past his intense exterior and bothered to look a little deeper.  
  
  
Coming down and easing out of her blinding orgasm, Erica gently encouraged Gordon to stop what he was doing. He slowly lifted his head, meeting her lips with his own and kissing her briefly before she touched the side of his face with her palm softly. Her green eyes looked into his stunning blue gaze and she was lost in them for a moment, regretting to have ever told him it was over between them. Closing her eyes, she leaned in and they made out for several long moments, despite her dislike of tasting herself on his tongue.  
  



	17. Hard And Fast

Erica slowly ran her hand up over Gordon's chest, then down over his rock hard abs and he grasped her wrist before she could touch his erect member. She broke off from the kiss and they stared heatedly into each other's eyes once more, their breathing heavy and excited with lust and anticipation. He leaned in to kiss her neck, still keeping her hand at bay from touching him.  
  
  
"Pill?" he murmured deeply against her sensitive skin, causing goosebumps to rise up all over her body.  
  
  
_"Mmmm,_ popped one this morning," she moaned in response, her eyes fluttering closed.  
  
  
His throaty groan purred into her ear and Erica whined softly, pleading for his cock. Gordon slid his hand down to her ass and she wrapped her legs around his waist, effectively trapping him as he rubbed his length along her slickness. Erica moaned as she felt it slowly enter into her, Gordon's teeth biting down hard onto her shoulder to stifle his pleasurable groans while he thrust harder into her.  
  
  
_"Yes! Gordon, yes!_ " Erica arched but couldn't buck her hips because he was holding her so closely and tightly against himself.  
  
  
He quickly settled into a rhythmic pace and Erica continued calling to him, encouraging and arousing him with her mewls and moans. He fucked her hard and held her firmly down, his breath escaping him in short, quick bursts that panted from his clenched jaws. Erica watched his face, fierce as it was with his screwed up eyes and wrinkled nose, his teeth showing as he let her know who was in control here. Erica liked it rough and she trusted him completely not to take it too far, he never made her feel unsafe for even a moment when she was with him. Gordon pulled out of her and flipped her over, leaving her breathless and wanting him filling her with his cock again.  
  
  
He pulled at her hips and she raised them up, crying out when he thrust hard into her from behind and continued fucking her hard and fast. Erica felt herself coating his cock with her slickness, making him breathe harder and utter soft groans and growls of pleasure.  
  
  
_"Ohh Gordon.. Fuck me senseless baby, yesss!"_ Erica buried her face into the pillows, helpless and without a will to resist.  
  
  
Gordon sensed the submission and hauled her up roughly against his body, so that they both were up on their knees and her back was pressed firmly into his chest. Breathlessly panting with each of his thrusts, Erica cried out into orgasm for the second time as one hand squeezed her breast while the other slicked over her folds and teased at her sensitive nub. She felt dazed and dizzy, her body jolting and convulsing within his strong grip. Twisting around and pushing her hands down flat upon his chest, Erica pinned Gordon down onto his back and his back arched as she circled her hips and clawed her fingernails down over his chest.  
  
  
He swore loudly and she whimpered as his cock engorged and throbbed, finding herself quickly rolled onto her side and kissing his groaning lips as he came hard inside her. Erica moaned into his mouth, feeling every pulse and twitch of his cock as it spurted into her repeatedly, their bodies were slick with light perspiration and their chests heaved with deep but short breaths of climactic pleasure.  
  
  
_"Huhh.. Fuck.. "_ Gordon breathed, resting his head down for a moment to recover.  
  
  
_"Mmm, baby.. "_ Erica purred, running her fingers through his sweat dampened fringe, "you _fuck_ as good as you cook."   
  
  
His eyes closed and he hummed softly, regret already surging through his restless mind as his quickened heartbeat began to slow down. He shouldn't have done this.. He really, really should not have done this..


	18. Get Out

Sensing nothing was up, Erica eventually caught her breath back but remained in Gordon’s bed, even after he left to go and take a shower. She would have left but he had this way of making a woman’s knees feel so weak after sex, she was even thinking of sticking around a lot longer and hoping he’d take her back after all this time.  
  
  
Gordon ran his fingers through his hair, turning his face up towards the water as it streamed from the showerhead. He was a tall, very well built, muscular man, so he needed a big shower with water jets coming from just about every direction and he loved it. It helped him to relax but this time it wasn’t helping, he’d just made a big mistake and he needed to correct it before things got too serious between himself and Erica.  
  
  
Erica glanced up and smiled as Gordon came back into the bedroom, a towel wrapped modestly around his waist even if neither of them saw the point. He was drying his hair and trying to fluff it up, she tried not to find him adorable because she wasn’t overly fond of him and mainly enjoyed his well endowed body for the pleasure it could easily bring her.  
  
  
“Are you still here?” Gordon wondered, suddenly noticing she’d not left yet.  
  
  
“I thought we could have some dinner,” Erica continued to smile at him like a predator trying to fool its prey, “then come back and pick up where we just left off.”  
  
  
Gordon offered her a most withering look, shaking his head with a heavy sigh.  
  
  
“I told you, I’ve got a date tonight,” Gordon reminded her.  
  
  
“Oh, you were serious about that?” Erica frowned curiously with a twisted smirk on her lips.  
  
  
“Yes, I was.. “ Gordon replied stiffly, not appreciating the lack of conviction she was showing him.  
  
  
“Yet here we are,” Erica gestured around herself, “naked and in bed together. Why not make it a threesome for dessert then?”  
  
  
“Seriously? Get out,” Gordon told her firmly, sometimes it was handy to have a Chef’s temper.  
  
  
Erica looked at him with less amusement now, realizing that he was indeed genuinely serious about this date of his. The sheer arrogance he was showing her right now was quite enough to put all thoughts of dating him again right out of her head, she got up and started to put her clothes back on in enraged silence.  
  
  
“So who is the lucky asshole then?” Erica asked, once she was fully clothed and still fuming, “is it Tony?”  
  
  
“What?” Gordon looked confused, “it’s a fucking _woman_ , you-.. “  
  
  
“Hey!” Erica cut him off before he could dish out the expletives, “just a little reminder that I helped you out big time!”  
  
  
“Just go,” Gordon sighed, “this was a mistake, Erica. It was over between us a long time ago.”  
  
  
“It wasn’t that long ago,” Erica lifted her chin, trying to keep her self respect, “I’ll see myself out.”  
  
  
For what it was worth, she knew she could seduce him whenever she wanted to because she believed she knew his turn ons but Gordon had merely suffered from a rare moment of weakness which had clouded his judgement. If he had been thinking clearly, he would never have slept with Erica at all. He sat down on the edge of his bed and buried his face into his hands with a long exhale.  
  
  
He’d loved Erica quite a lot, but her shallow nature was much easier to see now that he was not so damn smitten with her.


	19. False Accusations

Krista and Jazi were going through Krista’s wardrobe, looking for something she could wear.  
  
  
“How about this?” Krista held up a dress.  
  
  
“Too low cut,” Jazi replied, “he’ll be drooling over your breasts all evening.” Krista pursed her lips and put the dress back, then she took out another one and lifted a brow. Jazi sighed and reached into the wardrobe herself, pulling out something she figured would be perfect.  
  
  
“It’s sensible yet subtly flirty,” Jazi explained, “it shows you’re interested but not easy.”  
  
  
“Do guys ever really take notice of this stuff?” Krista asked, examining the dress. They both glanced up as there came a knock on the door and Krista went to answer it, finding a slightly distraught Erica standing there.  
  
  
“Erica? What’s happened?” asked Krista, “come in, sit down.. “  
  
  
“Thanks,” Erica sniffled and sat on the sofa, “I didn’t know where else to go.” Krista and Jazi sat down with her, looking concerned.  
  
  
“What’s going on, Erica?” Jazi wondered.  
  
  
“Something has upset me, that’s all,” Erica replied vaguely. Jazi got up and went into the kitchen to make them all some coffee, while Krista rubbed Erica’s back in an attempt to comfort her.  
  
  
“You wanna talk about it?” Jazi called from the kitchen.  
  
  
“It might help,” Krista encouraged her.  
  
  
“Well,” Erica shifted uncomfortably, “I was just in to see Gordon, I wanted to ask him if there was anything I could do to help him out, you know?”  Jazi nodded but Krista looked a little confused, hadn’t Erica told them to stay away from him? That he was bad news? Why would she just go over there and offer to help him?  
  
  
“He was drunk,” Erica started to cry and Krista gently hugged her, giving her the benefit of the doubt for now, “I told him no.. I begged him to stop, but he wouldn’t listen!”  Jazi came back now with coffee for Erica and Krista first, she furrowed her brow.  
  
  
“He _raped_ you?!” Jazi demanded, “the _pig!”_  Erica nodded and Krista was shocked, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing..  Krista looked at Jazi, who was staring at her expectantly.  
  
  
“You’re not still going over there tonight, are you?” Jazi asked. Erica looked at Krista sharply.  
  
  
_“You’re_ his date?” Erica wondered curiously.  
  
  
“Well.. I mean sort of.. “ Krista replied awkwardly, “though I’m not so sure I want to be anymore.. Are you sure you didn’t lead him on, Erica?”  
  
  
“Oh sure, blame the woman!” Erica retorted angrily, “what did I do, huh? Wear my dress too short? Was I _asking for it_ , Krista?!”  
  
  
“I never said that!” Krista retaliated, fired up now, “but if you’re going to drag someone’s name through the mud, at least be honest and sure about it first!” Erica stood up and set down her coffee.  
  
  
“I was wrong to come here,” Erica spat bitterly, “clearly you’re too blinded by that muscular body to be sympathetic to your own friend!”  She stormed off towards the door and left, then Jazi set down Krista's coffee.  
  
  
“I’m kinda surprised at you, Krista,” Jazi headed for the door now, “I would have thought you’d take your friend’s side over some random stranger any day of the week.”  
  
  
“Not you too, Jazi?” Krista looked at her sadly, “we don’t even know if it’s true!”  
  
  
“Her word is good enough for me,” Jazi looked her up and down in disbelief, “as a woman, you should feel the same way. Don’t go in there tonight, Krista. I don’t agree with what you’re accusing Erica of right now, but I still care about you. I want you to be safe.”  
  
  
Krista watched her leave and closed the door behind them both, leaning against it with a heavy sigh and a racing heart. She knew that she should have stuck by her friend, it was what she’d want them to do if anything like that ever happened to her. So why was she so reluctant to believe Erica? Something just didn’t add up here, it didn’t quite make sense and even though she was now worried about her safety, she was still going to see him tonight and perhaps confront him about Erica’s accusation. If he was innocent, it’d at least give him a head’s up if she was going to the cops about it, or worse for him.. The press..


	20. I Would Never

Krista was tense but she got ready anyway and decided to visit Gordon shortly after Erica and Jazi had gone, there was something she needed to see for herself. She slipped across the hallway and knocked on his door, listening for uneven footfalls or something to suggest that he was indeed drunk.  
  
  
Gordon had showered - again - then was ready for this evening but just as he was getting a start on the meal, someone knocked at his door. He glanced up at it and thought about not answering, it was probably Erica again.  
  
  
“Gordon?” Krista called through the door, “are you okay in there?”  
  
  
Gordon cursed under his breath and looked at his watch, she was too early.. He opened the door for her and invited her in anyway, she was a sight for sore eyes.  
  
  
“Krista,” Gordon greeted her with his familiar kiss upon each of her cheeks, “how are you?”  
  
  
“I’m worried,” Krista looked him over, he was so handsome..  
  
  
“What’s happened?” Gordon asked, as she followed him into the kitchen and watched him prepare everything so that he could get started.  
  
  
“It’s my friend Erica,” Krista replied, “she said something really bad about you.”  
  
  
“You’re friends with Erica?” Gordon asked, clearly taken by complete surprise.  
  
  
“Yes, well.. I mean I think I am,” Krista faltered, “she was pretty upset with me when I didn’t believe her.”  
  
  
“What did she tell you?” Gordon wondered, “it couldn’t have been all that bad if you’re here.”  
  
  
“She said.. “ Krista hesitated and he stopped chopping the vegetables to glance up at her, the sunlight filtered in through the kitchen window and made his blue eyes almost glow, “I feel terrible saying it, but she told Jazi and I that you raped her just now.”  
  
  
Gordon looked both surprised and hurt by the accusation, she knew then in that first moment of response that he was innocent, just as she’d hoped. Gordon wasn’t sure what to say to this, he felt rather speechless and just stood there in silence for a long time. Krista wasn’t about to push him into explaining what really happened, clearly there was more to their past relationship than Erica had let on. As she watched the realization dawn on him, Krista braced herself but he didn’t explode.  
  
  
“Has she gone to the police?” he wondered.  
  
  
“I’m not sure,” Krista replied, wishing she had something better to tell him, “but you didn’t do it, so she’s got no proof.. “  
  
  
“Actually,” Gordon rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “I uh.. I did sleep with her, but it wasn’t forced.. “  
  
  
“I see,” Krista felt disappointed, “so you guys are a thing?”  
  
  
“Were,” Gordon corrected her, “I wasn’t thinking clearly, it’s a long, long story. Krista, I never would do such a thing.”  
  
  
“I think I believe you,” Krista replied uncertainly, “what can you do if she does go to the police?”  
  
  
“I have no idea,” Gordon answered her, “if she doesn’t shower first, she’s got all the bloody proof she needs between her legs.”  Krista grimaced, not entirely keen to envision the collection process of such evidence.  
  
  
“I hope we can still have a pleasant evening together,” Krista tried to lighten the mood.  
  
  
“You still want to?” Gordon enquired, “aren’t you afraid?”  
  
  
“I guess I am a little,” Krista admitted.  
  
  
“Well,” Gordon fired up the stove, “at least you’re honest.”  Krista smiled at him because he looked amused now, she knew that he liked people to be honest with him but she had no idea that it was a bigger deal to him than anyone ever actually realized.


	21. More Trouble?

“Make yourself at home,” Gordon invited Krista, “this shouldn’t take long.”    
  
  
Krista took the hint and felt absolutely thrilled that he was hunting her out of the kitchen, she did enjoy a good meal but cleaning up hotel rooms really took it out of her and cooking felt like a chore by the time she got around to wanting dinner. She decided that perhaps she should refrain from mentioning to him that she really liked her microwave meals, because she’d sampled his cooking once by now and already she never wanted to eat anything he hadn’t prepared himself ever again. It made her wonder and start to think about his career, as she wandered around his living room and looked at some photographs of Gordon wearing his Chef’s whites in a big kitchen with a bunch of other Chefs. He was smiling broadly, clearly the happiest she’d ever seen him.   
  
  
“Do you think you’ll ever work in a restaurant again, Gordon?” Krista asked him, picking up the photo frame to get closer to his warm smile.   
  
  
“Oh, I shouldn’t think so,” Gordon replied firmly.   
  
  
“That’s a real shame,” Krista set the picture back down again, “because you obviously have the talent.”   
  
  
Krista wasn’t sure what being a Chef entailed as such, she just knew that people would pay good money to eat Gordon’s food, so why was he refusing so defiantly to get back into the Chef business?  
  
  
“Of course I have,” Gordon looked up from the kitchen and they could see each other through the doorway, “I’m a Chef. It’s what I do.”   
  
  
“So then get paid doing it,” Krista scolded him gently, “it might not be much, but it beats having nothing.”   
  
  
Gordon wasn’t in it for the money, although that part was handy, his passion and love for good, decent quality food was his main driving force behind the desire to become a great Chef. As he began to plate their dinners, a glimmer of light flickered in his eyes and Krista had to smile because it made him look so excited. She wished he would reconsider, he seemed to be at his happiest and most content when he was in the kitchen or eating something delicious.   
  
  
“My last restaurant has it’s days numbered,” Gordon told her, “I just can’t afford to keep it open much longer. If I do, it may very well send me bankrupt.”    
  
  
“I had no idea things were that bad,” Krista sympathized, “but you must have some hope, if you haven’t closed it down by now.”    
  
  
Gordon supposed she had a point there, a part of him really did not want to let go just yet. They sat down at his dining table to eat and Krista took note once again of the sparkle in his eyes when she clearly enjoyed her meal, but she was curious because he changed the subject and they started talking solely about herself. He was looking for information about her, things she didn’t think were very interesting but he seemed to really be listening to her answers when she gave them.   
  
  
“I think that’s quite enough about me,” Krista gently encouraged him to stop asking so many questions, she considered it small talk but Gordon genuinely wanted to learn things about her. Her favorite music, what she enjoyed doing in her free time and if she liked to travel or not. Just simple things, normal everyday things that most people wouldn’t really bother to ask until later on, if at all.   
  
  
“Sorry,” Gordon sat back, as he realized he’d been leaning forwards a bit to better pay attention to her answers, “was I prying too much?”   
  
  
“Not at all,” Krista waved it away, in fact, she found him quite attentive and it was making her blush, “but I do wish you would reconsider your career and give it another shot.”   
  
  
She wasn’t just being polite, she really believed his cooking was worth holding onto as a way to make some money so that he didn’t have to go completely broke. Gordon had been watching his funds disappear day by day, at the current rate it was vanishing, he figured to be penniless within a year.   
  
  
“Do we have to talk about this right now?” Gordon sighed heavily.   
  
  
“I suppose not,” Krista replied uncertainly, “won’t you at least think it over before throwing it in?”   
  
  
“I’ll tell you what,” Gordon stood up to clear the table, “if this recession ends within the next month or so, I might think it over then.” Krista nodded, it was a start at least.   
  
  
“I’m sorry,” she stood up to help him, “I’m not usually this pushy. It’s just a shame to see such talent go to waste.”    
  
  
“Hey,” Gordon said to her firmly, “don’t ever apologize for being who you are, sometimes a push in the right direction might be all somebody needs.”    
  
  
Krista beamed at him and he grinned back at her, she felt that he was definitely considering not giving up more than he actually let on. Which made sense, someone with this much passion and love for what he did, it’d be almost a crime to just pack it in so quickly.   
  
  
“So what will happen to your restaurant?” Krista asked him, as they loaded up the dishwasher.  
  
  
“I may have to go in myself and help out,” Gordon replied, “I hate closing down and I really hate firing people who don’t deserve it.”    
  
  
“The captain sinks with his ship,” Krista mused, “how valiant of you.”   
  
  
“Oh, so you’re a comedian, too?” Gordon asked her, lifting his brows at her.   
  
  
Krista laughed and was just amazed at how calm he was, especially since he was facing bankruptcy and the possible closure of his first yet final restaurant. They both startled when there came an abrupt knock at the door and Krista almost felt her heart stop beating.   
  
  
“This is the police,” came a male voice, “open up.”  
  
  
  



	22. The Police Statement

Gordon moved towards the door, but he felt something snag his arm and he stopped to look at Krista.  
  
  
“What are you doing?” he asked her.  
  
  
“I don’t know,” Krista quickly let him go, “I panicked, do we have to open it?”  
  
  
“I’m pretty sure we do,” Gordon replied, walking to the door again, “unless we want them to kick it in and besides.. “ He grinned as he opened the door.  
  
  
“Get down on the floor!” shouted a booming voice and Krista startled, her heart beating madly.  
  
  
“Aw fuck off..  _Trey!?_ No way, what are _you_ doing here?!” Gordon asked amusedly, having recognized the voice before and so he wasn’t afraid of being arrested.  
  
  
Krista forgot to blink as she was in so much disbelief, there stood an actual policeman demanding that they get down onto the floor and Gordon was talking to him like an old high school chum. The policeman suddenly broke out into a huge grin and invited himself in, nodding to Krista and removing his hat politely. Gordon closed the door and walked over to stand beside them both, looking quite calm as opposed to Krista, who looked very pale and unsure.  
  
  
“Uh, Krista this is Trey,” Gordon introduced them, “he’s a very good friend of mine.. Trey this is Krista, my uh.. I mean.. um.. “    
  
  
“Say no more Gordon,” Trey winked at him and Gordon blushed, as did Krista, “hello Krista, I’m the main reason this bastard ain’t in prison yet!”  
  
  
He put out his hand and Krista glanced uncertainly at Gordon first, he nodded eagerly and was still grinning like a goof, so she accepted the gentle handshake and stood back to regard them both curiously.  
  
  
“So why _are_ you here?” Krista wondered.   
  
  
“I hear you’ve been a bit of a bad boy, Gordon,” Trey answered, his smile fading just a bit, “some woman named Erica has just reported you as raping her.”  
  
  
“Well I’m glad _you’re_ sorting it out,” Gordon spoke nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, “whatever she said, it isn’t true.”    
  
  
“I know,” Trey took out his pen and paper, “I’ll still have to take your statement anyway, then you can get back to.. well, whatever it was you two were just doing.”  
  
  
Krista turned bright red and walked into the kitchen for a glass of ice water, trying not to listen in and vowing to have harsh words with Erica the very next time she saw her!  
  
  
When Gordon was done making his statement, as well as joking around and catching up with his friend, Krista ventured back into the living room and arched a brow in silent question.  
  
  
“He doesn’t think it’ll go far,” Gordon spoke hopefully, “apparently she’s made this claim quite a number of times before.”  
  
  
“Ugh,” Krista sighed, “I’m so sorry Gordon, I had no idea.. “  
  
  
“Don’t apologize,” Gordon told her firmly, “this has nothing to do with you.”  
  
  
Krista nodded, taking his hand into hers and enjoying the way he suddenly went from defensive and assertive to puddle of goo in mere seconds flat. She had him on his knees and she didn’t even realize it, because he was worried she would think it was too soon to have fallen for her and so he refused to mention it. The feelings he had towards her were so strong, they actually frightened him because he wasn’t sure if he was ready to move on from his last breakup just yet.  
  
  
Gordon wanted to lock his heart away and keep it protected forever, a wall of solid stone and brick was starting to form around it but there seemed to be a huge flaw in the groundworks, for it had simply came crashing down the moment he’d started taking actual notice of Krista.  
  
  
“Come here you big teddy bear,” Krista giggled, pulling him into a hug and relaxing into his big, strong arms, resting her head upon his broad, muscular chest, “can I call you Pookie?”  
  
  
“You most certainly can _not_ ,” Gordon answered her firmly, though by the tone of his voice, Krista could tell he was smiling at her.  
  
  
She laughed again and Gordon felt like kissing her, but he held back the affections due to the fear of things repeating themselves. He wasn’t rich and he didn’t have a lot going for him right now, what kind of a future could he possibly offer her? Krista pulled back and gazed up into his blue eyes, she absolutely adored him but she wasn’t sure if he felt anything in return for her. He gave her a half smile and turned away, making her think that maybe it was too soon afterall and she would need to let him get to know her a bit better first. She followed him back into the kitchen, watching him prepare dessert.  
  
  
“What’s wrong, Gordon?” Krista braved to ask him.  
  
  
“What do you mean?” Gordon responded in a typically defensive fashion, “I’m just making some crêpes, dar-.. uh, Krista.”    
  
Sometimes he called women darling out of sheer habit, it meant nothing special but he caught himself because he didn’t want to lead her on - she wasn’t used to his quirks yet.  
  
  
“I don’t mean to pry,” Krista tried to get it out of him, “but.. “  
  
  
“Then don’t,” Gordon interrupted her, then he looked at her with such big eyes that she couldn’t disobey him, “please.. “  
  
  
Krista nodded and sat down silently, he flicked her a grateful smile and returned his attention back to dessert, leaving her frustrated and still wondering what had driven him to drink so badly. Gordon was past that now, drinking was set aside and his sights were now directed towards the here and now, with a little more encouragement and good luck, he’d be looking once again to a much brighter future. It meant that he was left feeling particularly sensitive and quite vulnerable right now, so that just one slight tip of the scale could send him sliding right back into the gutter.


	23. Don't Hurt Me

After dessert and a lot more talking about herself, Krista now sat with Gordon on the sofa and was laughing because he had poured some lemonade into a couple of wine glasses for them to drink. She wasn’t fond of beer and he didn’t have any wine, so the soft drink would have to do and the bubbles kept fizzing up their noses and making them sneeze. Gordon set down his glass and Krista shifted closer to him, looking into his eyes and giving him the right signals that she wanted to kiss with him. Gordon picked up on them but he was hesitant, which she noticed as they leaned in and at the last moment, he merely touched foreheads with her.  
  
  
“Was it something I said?” asked Krista softly.   
  
  
“No,” Gordon spoke quietly, feeling her hand come to rest on his cheek, “it’s just.. I’m almost broke, remember? I’ve nothing much to offer right now.”  
  
  
“I’m not like that, Gordon,” Krista spoke honestly, “I’ve never had much of anything in my life, everything I own.. I’ve had to save and save for it. But I like you and I think that, if maybe you feel the same way, we could.. I don’t know, maybe see how it goes?”    
  
  
She felt awkward, because he was staring at her now and seemed a little bit bewildered. _Too soon!_  Gordon sat back a little, he certainly hadn’t expected that and he was taken quite by surprise at her admission. She could see his guard going up almost instantly, the softness of his eyes turning hard, almost like blue flames of burning ice.   
  
  
“I don’t think you understand,” Gordon insisted, “I could be living in a dumpster within a year, yet you-.. “    
  
  
Krista silenced him, pressing her lips softly against his and coaxing him into kissing with her. It was easy for her to know if a relationship was going to be good, just by how her body reacted to that first moment of intimacy. As his arms slowly and hesitantly came to embrace her, Krista’s eyes closed and she knew that there was something special between them here. It wasn’t just her being foolish, she definitely felt a spark and he’d be a liar if he told her that he did not feel it, too. She squeezed his thigh and he drew back slowly, her eyes quickly opened to look at him and the softness had returned to his baby blues once more. They smiled like shy teenagers at each other, averting their gazes and laughing amusedly at how ridiculous they would have seemed to other people, had they not been completely alone.   
  
  
“My apartment is big enough for two,” Krista reassured him, “you won’t be living in a dumpster.”  
  
  
Gordon nodded in a most humbled manner and she touched his face, prompting him to look at her again.   
  
  
“So I’ll see you again?” Gordon ventured.  
  
  
“Actually,” Krista gave him a coy smile, “I wasn’t planning on going home tonight, if you don’t mind.. “    
  
  
He caught on quickly and she saw him pause, she was starting to figure out that he was indeed heartbroken and wary of being stung again and she couldn’t blame him if that was the case. Love hurts, especially if you fell hard enough and they just walked out on you. She’d been there before, it was hard. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her fingers softly, his eyes never leaving hers.   
  
  
“I promise I’ll never break your heart,” he said this to her so quietly, she almost didn’t believe he’d spoken at all, “if you promise never to break mine.”   
  
  
Messy breakup confirmed, he’d obviously taken it very hard.   
  
  
“You’ve got yourself a deal,” Krista vowed, somehow sensing to keep her gaze locked with his as she spoke the promise to him.  
  
  
She wanted to see more of the Gordon that his friends got to enjoy, the lit up eyes and the goofy grin, she so desperately wanted him to react to her presence in a similar fashion. Little did she know, Gordon was much like a lovesick puppy when he fell for someone this hard. She would own him and he would revel in it, aiming only to please her and make her happy because that’s what made him feel absolutely ecstatic in a relationship. Excellent food and a happy home, his desires in life were simple enough, if only he could keep his head above water just long enough to see out the recession, he figured he could slowly but surely make a complete financial recovery.   
  
  
Krista could see him cheering up already, he clearly wore his heart on his sleeve and she loved that about him because it took all the guesswork out of things. Gordon leaned back into the sofa and she lay down along with him, cuddling up and just relaxing in silence together. It felt warm and so good, her eyes fluttered and she remembered thinking how natural and comfortable it felt to be in his arms; but she didn’t remember falling asleep there.


	24. On My Own

Krista was startled awake in the darkest hours after midnight, she hadn’t meant to fall asleep on Gordon and she felt quite embarrassed for having done so. His deep, even breathing indicated that he was also sleeping, but was it because he hadn’t wished to disturb her? Likewise, she was reluctant to move in fear of waking him, but they couldn’t just stay here on the sofa all night.. Could they? It was comfortable enough, his embrace was certainly warm and secure, so why not? She carefully snuggled down into his chest again and felt him draw her closer to him, even unconscious he sought to hold her tight against him and she smiled to herself. Gordon had sensed the shift of her body and while his actions were subconscious, it just made her feel more wanted and loved by him. It had happened so suddenly, it was a little scary but she felt a connection and wanted to pursue it for all it was worth. Hoping she hadn’t simply caught him on the dreaded ‘rebound’, Krista shut her eyes and sighed contentedly as she drifted back off to sleep once more.   
  
  
*  
  
  
When the sun finally brightened up the living room, Krista again woke up in Gordon’s embrace and she had to wonder how they hadn’t fallen off the sofa all night. She was a tossing, turning fitful sleeper usually, but perhaps he had held her firmly enough so that she’d been quite unable to move a great deal last night. She sighed and smiled dreamily, all her adult life she’d imagined finding someone who would treat her right and keep her safe but she never actually thought she’d meet anyone suitable. She wished he would open up and talk to her though, she knew very little about him and was mainly going by his kind hearted attitude towards her. Gordon shifted slightly and Krista raised her head to look at him, his eyes were just blinking open and he looked a bit confused to be face to face with her just now.  
  
  
“Oh God,” he sat up slowly and rubbed his face with his hands, “I am so sorry.. I can’t fucking believe it! I fell asleep!”  
  
  
Krista bit back her grin and shook her head, trying so hard not to giggle at him but failing miserably. Gordon stared blankly at her, unsure of the joke.  
  
  
“It’s really not funny,” Gordon said flatly.  
  
  
“I know,” Krista tried to calm down, “it’s just, I was thinking the same thing earlier. I thought I’d fallen asleep on you first.”  
  
  
“Earlier?” Gordon frowned and glanced at his watch, “it’s barely six in the morning.. “  
  
  
“Yes, well.. “ Krista suddenly blushed hard, “I woke up in the night.. “    
  
  
“Why didn’t you wake me?” Gordon wondered curiously, “we could have moved to the bed.”  
  
  
Krista shrugged.  
  
  
“I was comfortable,” she replied simply.  
  
  
Gordon moved his head around a little, feeling a stiff neck coming on from sleeping on the sofa all night and being too tall for it.  
  
  
“Coffee?” Krista offered.  
  
  
“Not for me, thanks,” Gordon politely refused, “you go ahead, ah!”    
  
  
Krista paused.  
  
  
“Stiff neck?” she ventured.  
  
  
“Nothing a hot shower won’t cure,” Gordon sat up a bit more and Krista bit down onto her bottom lip.  
  
  
He was so cute, all sleepy and only half awake.  
  
  
“Could I come over again tonight?” Krista asked him, hoping she wasn’t making a nuisance of herself.  
  
  
“Uh?” Gordon looked at her with his bleary eyes and slowly caught up, “oh! Of course, I’ll.. I’ll find something to make for dinner.. “  
  
  
Krista felt a little badly about him having to cook for them every time she visited, he did that enough when he worked so she imagined it’d be a chore to have to do it at home as well. Gordon offered her a smile and leaned in to kiss her cheek, she turned her head at the last moment and stole a kiss to his lips. She adored the way he blushed suddenly and half turned away, a soft laugh escaping him and Krista touched his arm gently. His blue eyes looked up at her then, catching the morning sun’s light and she could have sworn they glowed.  
  
  
“I could swing by and pick up some take-out food,” she offered.  
  
  
“Great,” Gordon stood up, “don’t forget my barf bucket.. “    
  
  
“Oh, fussy!” Krista accused him playfully, “don’t you want to have a break from cooking?”  
  
  
“Are you mad?” Gordon wondered, “I think I’d die if I had to ever stop cooking.”  
  
  
He probably would have too, if it wasn’t for Krista reaching out to him the way she had and nipping his sudden drinking habit in the bud before it got too far out of control. Krista smiled, she was glad he had picked himself up out of that hole he’d been digging for himself, but they were still not as close as she wanted to be. He’d asked her not to pry, she’d discovered that he was heartbroken but that’s as far as it had gone and she wanted to know more about him.  
  
  
Was he rebounding really? How serious was the relationship? Did he still have feelings for the woman? Who was she?  
  
  
So many questions and she couldn’t ask a single one, not until he was ready to volunteer the information himself.  
  
  
“I’d better get ready for work,” Krista said softly.  
  
  
“Take the day off,” Gordon suggested.  
  
  
“And do what?” Krista asked him, thinking him to be quite cheeky to have said such a thing.  
  
  
“We could do something,” Gordon spoke casually but he was really just feeling apprehensive about being left alone again.  
  
  
He simply didn’t trust himself right now, feeling a dire need to be with someone, anyone really, it didn’t matter so long as he wasn’t on his own.  
  
  
“I’ll be back before you miss me,” Krista reassured him, standing up.  
  
  
He looked at her so defeatedly then that she felt a sudden urge to just hold him, but she wasn’t sure if he’d be permissible.  
  
  
“I promise I’ll come straight over after I’m finished,” Krista told him firmly, “alright?”  
  
  
“Yeah,” Gordon seemed to have gotten over whatever was bothering him just now, “I’ll see you later, darling.”  
  
  
He winced, slip of the tongue.. But Krista just smiled at him warmly and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, then she left to go home and get ready to go to work, worrying about Jazi and wondering if she’d even speak to her anymore.  
  
  



	25. Turning Tides

Once Krista was gone, Gordon looked around for a moment and wondered what to do.   
  
  
“Got to keep busy,” he mumbled to himself, then he picked up the keys to his apartment and left the building. Checking his wristwatch, Gordon walked several blocks before flagging down a taxi at last. He got in and sat back, directing the driver to his last remaining restaurant and watching the meter carefully because he needed to keep enough cash on him to get another ride home.  
  
  
Once he arrived, Gordon went inside and looked around. It was promising, there were still people dining here but the sight of so many empty tables was gut wrenching for him. He walked straight to the kitchens and it was an even more surreal sight, for it was almost empty as well.  
  
  
“Hey,” Gordon caught their attention, “how’s it all going?”  
  
  
“Slowly,” replied Gina, who was the Executive Chef here, “but we’re holding on, any idea when things might pick up?”  
  
  
“Soon,” Gordon promised her, “there’s going to be a film crew in here in the next day or so.”  
  
  
“Oh, how exciting!” Gina beamed, “so we’ll be on the tele?”  
  
  
“Yeah,” Gordon spoke confidently, “we’ll be alright. How are the bookings?”  
  
  
“Not great,” Gina admitted, “but enough to keep us open.”  
  
  
“Good, good.. “ Gordon looked around the kitchen, “let’s make sure they keep coming back for the great food, uh?”  
  
  
“Of course,” Gina smiled at him, “just wait until they see this place on television, we’ll be swamped again.”  
  
  
“Just like old times,” Gordon smiled faintly back at her, “has anyone been complaining?”  
  
  
“Not to my knowledge,” Gina replied, “I think so long as the money keeps flowing, everyone is pretty content to stick around.”  
  
  
“Excuse me!” one of the other chefs came over, “I’d be here even if the money was lousy, don’t speak for all of us.. Some of us are loyal to Chef Ramsay, not our sodding paychecks!”  
  
  
“I’m sorry,” Gina apologized quickly, “I was just generalizing.”  
  
  
“Yeah well, don’t,” the chef grumbled, wandering off to check on his dish.  
  
  
Gordon was certainly surprised, but this man had his reasons and one of them was that he had accidentally (maybe a little purposefully) done the math one night and realized that Gordon couldn’t possibly have covered their paychecks from the restaurant takings alone. He was actually making up the difference out of his own pocket, just to keep them paid and happy to turn up to work each day.  
  
  
“Okay,” Gordon looked at Gina, “I’m going to hang about and make sure everything is ship shape for the cameras.”  
  
  
“Yes Chef,” Gina smiled, loving the fact that their boss was around because he was always very encouraging and helpful when they needed a gentle push in the right direction. She couldn’t wait for the cameras to show up, the whole world would be able to see just what a great guy he was. Gordon loved to be in the kitchen, he gave brilliant advice and while he was strict and firm, he never shouted or really swore at the chefs for any reason and it made for quite the harmonious workplace. Customers were never left waiting, nobody sent food back and everyone left with a smile and a full stomach. Gordon started out well enough, ensuring things were clean and nothing was needing repairs, but he soon fell back into place and was in the kitchen to help out with the orders for the better part of the day. It was an efficient and smooth kitchen, everything went like clockwork and they even had time to make jokes and laugh while they cooked.  
  
  
Gordon’s presence made for a pleasant change, he always had the most amusing things to tell them and they all loved his sense of humor. Gina was confident that the show was going to focus on their excellent dynamics and the entertainment factor would be a lot of fun to make people want to cook or dine out in their restaurant. They had no idea whatsoever that this show was going to change everything in such a big way, that they wouldn’t even recognize their beloved Chef in as little as six months..  
  
  
 *    
  
  
That evening, after Gordon had managed to get a lift home with someone who lived not far from his apartment, he went inside and began to prepare dinner for himself and Krista tonight. He actually caught himself whistling and humming and even smiling as he breezed around the kitchen. He was so pleased to have been back at work, even just for the day and the promise of a paid television appearance was definitely something to look forward to. Things were starting to look up and as he flicked on the radio to find a music station to listen to while he fired up the stove, news of the recession finally coming to an end just made him cheer up a lot more. Good things were finally on the horizon, now if he could just hang in there a bit longer, he may not have to sell the restaurant after all.    
  
  
*    
  
  
Across the hall, Krista just got back and was taking a quick shower. She wasn’t at all happy today, because Jazi had made her argue about the whole rape thing again and then she’d stormed out and worked on the other side of the hotel for the rest of the day. Krista sighed heavily, so much for loyalty and friendship, even the police had enough to go on in order to either charge Gordon or not and they hadn’t. So what was the fuss? Erica had clearly been lying, because she hadn’t chased it up or complained about nothing getting done. In fact, she hadn’t even mentioned it or behaved any differently since the incident had supposedly occurred. Krista immediately brightened up when she started to do her hair and makeup in anticipation of simply seeing Gordon again. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him all day long, worrying too and she hoped he was alright as she crossed the hall and knocked upon his door. 


	26. Dealing With A Big Hurt

Gordon looked up as he heard the knocking on his door and he set things to a simmer as he went to answer it.   
  
  
“Ah, just in time,” Gordon smiled at Krista, kissing both of her cheeks in greeting, “come in, I’m almost done.”  
  
  
Krista walked inside and instantly scented the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen and it filled the entire apartment.  
  
  
“Oh wow,” she followed him to the kitchen, “what is that wonderful smell?”  
  
  
“Probably my new cologne,” Gordon spoke amusedly, flashing her a quick smile.  
  
  
His eyes sparkled and Krista was pleased to note that he was in quite high spirits tonight, but what could have been the cause for such a dramatic shift in his mood?  
  
  
“Okay funny man,” Krista laughed, “what’s the deal here?”  
  
  
“I’ve had a good day that’s all,” Gordon admitted, “how was yours, darling?”    
  
  
He was tasting things as he went along, throwing spoons and forks into the sink while picking up another of each shortly after.  
  
  
“Not so good as all that,” Krista sighed and hated to bring down his mood, but she had to be honest with him, “Jazi refuses to even speak to me anymore, we’ve been friends for so long, it feels weird not to have her around after work.”    
  
  
“Oh dear,” Gordon wiped his hands on his towel, “I am sorry, I hope that wasn’t my fault.. “  
  
  
“It isn’t,” Krista grumbled, “it’s Erica’s.. “  
  
  
“Ah,” Gordon caught on quickly, “I see. Give her time, see if she comes ‘round.”  
  
  
Krista nodded, wishing she could feel as chipper as he looked.  
  
  
“In the meantime,” Gordon was already plating the food, “you’ve always got me.”  
  
  
Krista smiled at him, she just couldn’t help it and Gordon looked amusedly at her because he loved her smile and would very much like to see it more often. They sat down to eat and Krista couldn’t help but groan at the beautiful tastes she was experiencing. Gordon was looking quite proud of himself, she asked him again about his day and he finally told her what he’d done and she was so pleased for him, she had to sit back and just smile.  
  
  
“Do you think it’ll turn around now?” she wondered.  
  
  
“I certainly hope so,” Gordon spoke carefully, “television can make or break you, it all depends on the public’s opinion I suppose.”  
  
  
“Everyone will love you,” Krista reassured him, “I know I do.. “  
  
  
Gordon blushed and laughed softly, shaking his head in amusement.  
  
  
“Would you tell me about her?” Krista ventured gently.  
  
  
Gordon kept his gaze lowered for a moment, then he looked anywhere except at Krista. Finally, he met her gaze with his own and she knew he was going to say something, he always looked at her when he spoke to her.  
  
  
“I was going to ask her to marry me,” Gordon admitted, feeling foolish all over again, as if it had just happened this morning, “the day she left me.. “    
  
  
Krista felt badly for him, it had been that serious?!  
  
  
“What happened?” she had to know, “why did she leave?”  
  
  
“It was the money,” Gordon surmised, “when it ran out, so did she. End of story.”  
  
  
Krista shook her head, it was always about money with some people.  
  
  
“I’m sorry,” she apologized softly, “that’s pretty harsh.”  
  
  
Gordon nodded, his gaze lowered again. She could see now why he was so hesitant with her, he was clearly looking for that special someone in his life and not just rebounding or even trying to just score with whoever would lay down with him. She knew then that she needed to be patient with him, he had to be sure that she was the right woman and if he decided that it just wasn’t going to work out, Krista knew she would have to leave him alone so that he could find that lucky so and so and be happy. As long as he was happy, that’s all that mattered and even though she would love for it to be her, she couldn’t choose who his heart belonged to. That was entirely his decision, though she felt that he wasn’t the best judge of character if such a woman had him nearly marrying her.  
  
  
Still, live and learn, right?    
  
  
“Gordon,” Krista spoke after a time and she felt her breath stolen away as his blue eyes met with hers, “I just want you to know that whatever happens, you can always count on me. No matter what.”  
  
  
Gordon hadn’t ever heard that before, it was definitely a new one to his ears, though he had said such a thing himself to others plenty of times. He searched her eyes for a moment, as if trying to decide whether she was lying to him or not.  
  
  
“Would you like some dessert?” he offered, smiling at her now. Krista leaned forward, pushing her luck a little.  
  
  
“I’d rather have you,” she spoke in a sultry voice, half closing her eyes and reveling in the deep crimson blush that reached all the way to his ears, relieved to see his shy smile rather than an irritated frown or an awkward shift of his weight. He stood up and Krista helped him to clear the table, then she found the dessert sitting just inside the fridge to keep cool and she got some cream onto the tip of her finger. She closed the fridge and approached Gordon, he closed the dishwasher up and turned around, so Krista dabbed the cream onto the corner of his mouth and leaned in. He was still as she softly kissed at the cream, using her tongue just a little to get it off his mouth and then she smiled at him invitingly.  
  
  
“You stuck your fingers into the dessert,” Gordon murmured.  
  
  
“I did,” Krista spoke firmly, “so what of it?”  
  
  
Gordon tilted his head and looked into her eyes.  
  
  
“So,” he said softly, “that one’s yours.”  
  
  
Krista couldn’t help but break down into laughter, he smiled amusedly at her and she silently had to hand it to him, he knew how to defuse a situation he simply wasn’t ready for. Backing down, Krista decided to let him steer the relationship for a while and see where it led them, at least she knew he wasn’t against the idea completely; he just needed more time.


	27. Skipping Dessert

Seconds later, Krista found herself being hoisted up onto the kitchen counter, her legs wrapped around him as he leaned over her and they kissed deeply. She ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his head, gripping it tightly and sighing into his mouth with pleasure. Gordon’s arms were embracing her tightly, his tongue in her mouth and his hips carefully rolling to entice her into moving with him. It was such a blatant tease but she didn’t mind one bit, it was what she’d wanted, what she’d asked for just moments ago. Gordon really didn’t want to regret this, he closed his eyes, went for it and hoped that he hadn’t got it wrong this time.   
  
  
Erica, Gertie, now Krista. Surely third time was truly the charm, he wasn’t sure he could handle another rejection or failed relationship in such quick succession. It’d scar him deeply, possibly turning him off looking to settle down with anyone and sending him out there to find loose women every so often, just to satisfy his urges but it’d never make him happy the way a relationship did. Gordon was a caring and quite doting person and he was very lavish with his affection. He would tell you straight up what he thought and felt, no matter what the situation and there was no room for trying to decipher what he meant by his words.  
  
  
Krista hadn’t known him for very long, but he was so straight forward with her that she felt as though she knew him quite well and she certainly felt attracted to his personality. The fact that he was handsome, had great hair, stunning blue eyes and a triathlon toned and tanned body was pure bonus and judging by the way his jeans bulged just now, Krista didn’t need to guess that he was very well endowed on top of all that. Jazi had accused her of only feeling sorry for Gordon, but here he was, looking up and cheerful yet she still found herself almost magnetically drawn to him. If only she could make everyone see her true feelings towards him, but it was Gordon she needed to convince of her intentions to stay with him, not everybody else.  
  
  
Krista felt herself growing wet at his rubbing against her, his rock hard member pressing in between her legs as they kissed more passionately and she heard him grumble a soft moan deep in his throat. Still fully clothed, they could only go so far out here in the kitchen and Krista slipped her hands up under his shirt. Gordon broke the kiss only briefly, to help her lift it up over his head and then he resumed kissing her, unbuttoning her blouse now with his fingers quickly. Krista ran her hands over his fit torso, laying claim to him as she explored and memorized every inch of his upper body. Their relationship had only just begun, but she was already determined that no other woman would ever touch her man this way ever again.  
  
  
Unaware that he was now owned, Gordon drew back and looked into her eyes as he took off her blouse and Krista blushed as she reached back and undid her bra, letting it slip down from her body. His gaze was appreciative as he took her in for a moment, she smiled as his hand softly caressed her face rather than just diving into her breasts right away.  
  
  
“I love to be in the kitchen darling, but not like this,” Gordon spoke to her in a deep, breathy voice that thrilled her immensely.  
  
  
“We should go to the bedroom then,” Krista said to him softly, touching the hand that was on her cheek and turning her head to kiss his palm.  
  
  
His expression became hazy as she did this and Krista met his half closed eyes with her own, excited to learn that she could turn him on with such a simple gesture for it meant that he was really into her and not just doing it to make her happy. Gordon smiled against her cheek as he picked her up, showing off just a little as he carried her to the bedroom. Krista squeaked when he first lifted her up, nervous that he might drop her but he acted as though she weighed less than a cat and it made her feel more secure and able to relax, kissing his mouth before they even got to the bedroom door.  
  
  
As with any new person, Gordon was unsure of what she liked or disliked, so he was keen to take his time and learn her body. Krista lay back into the pillows and they shed the rest of their clothes, Gordon climbed over her and started to trail kisses down her neck and body, running his hands over her to try and get a feel for where she liked to be touched the most.  
  
  
_“Oohh baby,”_ Krista couldn’t help but moan, her back arching at the tenderness and softness of his gentle caresses, _“baby, mmm.. “_  
  
  
Gordon uttered a deep hum in response, his eyes closing as he enjoyed her vocals and began to massage her inner thighs with his thumbs. Exploring her was a real treat for him, to touch and taste every inch of her and to hear and feel how she reacted to what he was doing. Krista had never really done this before, he was taking his time and she appreciated the slow pace for now, it was driving her wild and causing her to lust and ache for him to take her down onto the bed and just completely dominate her into submission.  
  
  
She wanted him so badly to leave her panting and satisfied, he clearly knew how to work a woman up into a near frenzy with the slightest and simplest of touches. But that was Gordon all over, back to basics, find something simple and dish it up in an exciting new way. It was something that had garnered success from several of his restaurants, before the recession broke everything down all around the country. It’d serve him well in the years to come though, for he was a stickler for perfection and stubbornly refused to change his way of doing things when it came to the food itself.  
  
  
_“Krista.. “_ he groaned her name, as she had started to press her fingers deeply into his upper back and was working out a few of those knotted up, tense muscles she had located there, _“ohh God.. “  
_


	28. Ruling Him

“You’re so tense!” Krista spoke softly, able to recompose herself as she’d made him stop moving.   
  
  
Gordon was enjoying the way she made his tension relax, he was always putting too much pressure on himself and was quite unable to be still for any more than five minutes, tops. Krista sat up and Gordon looked at her curiously.  
  
  
“What’s wrong?” he asked her.  
  
  
“Could I give you a massage?” Krista wondered.  
  
  
“Only if it’s a sexy one,” Gordon smiled at her amusedly, “and only if I can give you one after.”    
  
  
“Alright,” Krista felt her cheeks burning red, “I think it’ll be good for us.. but why does it need to be sexy?”  
  
  
“Because,” Gordon carefully lay down onto his front, “I always fall asleep.”  
  
  
Krista giggled and felt better as he grinned and blushed, she thought about placing something over his butt and then chose not to as she got her bottle of massage body oil and began to pour some onto his back. Gordon closed his eyes, feeling her firm but gentle prodding deep into his back, shoulders and neck. Krista bit her bottom lip at the soft groans he uttered, they were almost guttural and it made her shiver with excitement. She caught a few muffled expletives into the pillows, then the five minutes was up and he became instantly restless, sitting up and cutting the massage abruptly short.  
  
  
“Hey!” Krista mock scolded him, “I wasn’t fin-mmff!”  
  
  
He was kissing her now, mouth pressed firmly to hers and she reached down to give his erection a squeeze with her oiled up hands. A surprised moan escaped him and she smiled against his lips, feeling the hardened member throb in her palm. Somehow, she got the feeling that she wasn’t going to get to finish what she had started but she could live with that. Gordon was far too energetic to just lay there, he just felt lazy and if he didn’t fall asleep within five minutes then he never actually stayed for the entire massage anyway. Krista felt his mouth on her neck, then her shoulder and she moaned softly as his hands ran up over her thighs towards her soft mound of curls. How she had ended up on her back with him poised over her was beyond Krista, he’d moved so fast and it thrilled her deep down that he was taking control. A soft sigh escaped her as he resumed exploring her body, touching, tasting and nibbling her all over.  
  
  
_“Ooohh, baby.. “_ Krista moaned and raised her hips, as his tongue ran over her soft folds and she bucked involuntarily when the tip of his tongue flicked out onto her sensitive nub, “just like.. _like_ _thaaat! Oohh!!”_    
  
  
He was grasping her buttocks now, she relaxed her legs and surrendered to his relentless attack on her most delicate areas, mewling loudly as she reached down and ran her fingers through his hair. As she approached climax, her fingers curled and she pulled hard, eliciting a grunt from him but she was too close to the edge to stop and apologize. He carefully stopped and reclaimed her parted lips with his own, pushing into her entrance and starting to thrust with her movements right away. She wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly, ensuring there would be no escape as she devoured his kisses almost feverishly. She tore away from his mouth and arched as she screamed into orgasm, his lips now on her neck and shoulder as he breathed heavily in response to her sudden clamping around his engorged member.  
  
  
As her climax hit it’s peak, Krista startled Gordon by surging upwards and pinning him underneath her. She rolled her hips and thrust them firmly, reaching behind herself to gently fondle his sensitive scrotum. Gordon moaned and writhed under her touch, he grasped the wrist of her free hand and dragged her hand firmly over his chest. His back arched and she fingered his nipple curiously, encouraged by the soft hiss of _‘yess’_ and leaning down to suckle it out of interest.  
  
  
_“Fuck!”_ Gordon swore and Krista gasped as he grabbed her hips and held her tightly as he came hard inside of her, his head thrown back and eyes rolling closed in sheer pleasure. Watching his face as he came was such a treat, Krista very nearly climaxed a second time just seeing and hearing his release. He was very vocal and unabashedly so, it sent shivers and thrills of delight all through her body and made her feel quite hot indeed. She lay down on top of him and he rolled her over so they were facing one another on their sides, her legs still wrapped around his middle so that he was still nestled deeply inside of her. She gazed into his eyes and he smiled warmly at her, already madly in love and completely under her spell but angry with himself for being such an easy target for manipulative women.  
  
  
His heart raced as he imagined all kinds of things she might use as an excuse to stop seeing him now, but as she snuggled up into his embrace, those fears simply melted.. and so did he. Krista smiled as she felt his body relax, she closed her eyes and sighed happily. She felt him kiss the top of her head, so she planted soft kisses onto his chest in return. The message between them was loud and clear, he may be the dominant one but at the end of the day, he answered to her. Gordon was a bit less dominant among his peers, but that was all going to change very soon, as were a lot of things. He was just getting started, now was the time to either hold on tight and just go with him or get left behind and watch him ascend to his inevitable greatness.  
  
  
Neither of them had a clue of course, which made what they had with one another extra special. She loved him for who he was on the inside, she had met him as a man who had almost given up on himself and she had helped him to pull up out of his sinking spiral into despair. Gordon would never forget that and while his love and loyalty was it’s own reward in Krista’s mind, he was devoted to her and wouldn’t ever stop doing what he loved now that she’d shown him and reminded him just how much his life really mattered. Everything he did from here on in would be for her, for himself as well but mostly just for her. Gordon put everything he had into making a relationship work, his whole heart and all. It left him vulnerable and at his lover’s mercy, she would have him on his knees with the flick of her wrist and she would hold all the power that was so willingly given to her.  
  
  
Gertie had been the only serious relationship he’d ever had and he’d been so close to proposing to her, it was little wonder he’d been hurting so badly. Krista felt like she was home when she stayed at his apartment, so getting to sleep was really easy for her and she listened to his heart beating while she drifted off.  
  
  
“I feel like you’re my whole world,” she whispered softly, but Gordon was already sound asleep.  
  
  



	29. Two Years Later

Over the next several weeks, Krista and Gordon bonded and got closer. He wasn’t always at home quite so much anymore, so they had a chance to miss each other and Krista found that it just made Gordon twice as affectionate. He was always bright and bubbly when she came over to see him, despite his tiredness from filming all day. Krista enjoyed hearing about everything that had gone on and no matter how boring her own day had been, Gordon listened intently to her when she spoke and she easily felt as if she were the only person in his life. Indeed Krista was the only important person in Gordon’s life right now, she was his first thought upon waking each morning, his last thought before he fell asleep each night and his every spare thought in between during the rest of the day. Krista wasn’t so easily disciplined with her thoughts, she just couldn’t seem to get him out of her mind at all, so she couldn’t concentrate on anything she was supposed to be doing.   
  
  
When the program went to air, it got rave reviews in the UK but the Producers called Gordon and explained to him that the US wanted their own version of the same show and he would have to appeal to the American public’s style of entertainment. Gordon readily agreed, but he wasn’t really sure what they meant and signed the contract for the new version of the show. Krista watched every episode as it aired on the television, it showed a relaxed Gordon in the kitchen as he trained his Sous chefs and it was all very light hearted with plenty of laughs and a bit of goofing off. There were a few awkward moments when Gordon got a little huffy and scolded someone, but it was a firm yet gentle tone of voice that he used and he always encouraged them once he’d made his point. It was quite the feel-good show, the food they turned out looked delicious and it was plated amazingly. Likewise, Gordon always came home in high spirits, tired but happy and it drew them closer together than ever before.  
  
  
About halfway into the US version of the program, Krista began to notice that Gordon’s mood wasn’t so bright and chipper anymore when he got home. She would visit him and he would always greet her lovingly, but he seemed distracted and aloof for much of the time and she had to wonder what was going on with him. She probably should have just asked, but some weeks later when filming had stopped, Gordon slowly began to cheer up again. He was working in his restaurant again, now that the television crews had moved on and it seemed to have helped his mood a great deal. Krista was excited to watch the new show, Gordon asked her not to watch it but she couldn’t understand why, so she did anyway. After the first one was over, she simply figured that perhaps Gordon had been having a bad day and thought nothing of it. After several more episodes of shouting, swearing and getting angry, Krista got the idea that this was what the Producers had meant by changing the show to suit the American viewers. Insults were in plentiful supply, there wasn’t a lot of smiling or joking about because those parts had been edited out of the show completely. It made Gordon appear intense, fierce and dominating.. it was downright scary to watch and eventually, Krista just stopped tuning in each night and avoided it altogether.  
  
  
Gordon did his ‘I told you so.. ‘ speech and Krista could only laugh at herself, but still she noticed the change in him, subtle yet definitely there. He carried himself more confidently, talked to people without even the slightest hint of fear and Krista also noticed the change in other people’s reactions to him as well. People were taking notice and while that was ultimately a good thing in regards to his fame factor, Krista worried that it might all go to his head. Gordon was growing as a person, but he always kept himself humble in Krista’s presence, only ever wanting to please her and make her happy the way she did so for him. When they kissed, he couldn’t resist her and she could have said anything to him and he would have agreed to it. Krista loved walking into the room wherever Gordon was, because no matter what he was doing or who he was with, he’d always look up at her and acknowledge her with his bright blue eyes and a smitten smile. After a year together, she wasn’t sure that she liked his attitude towards certain people anymore but she knew that she loved him and he made it no secret that he was utterly helpless to feel anything but complete devotion towards her in return. Getting to know him was like knowing two different people, there was Chef Ramsay and there was Gordon - her Gordon, the one who cuddled up with her at night and told her how much he loved her.  
  
  
Krista never got tired of hearing him talk to her about how he felt, he was quickly gaining a reputation for being a swearing, shouting Chef and people were beginning to become afraid of him. He was intimidating, short fused and bad tempered but Krista never saw it at home, only on that damn television series. His confidence continued to grow until even those who would have once put him in his place, were wary about making him lose his temper and kept their manners about them whenever they ran into him. Something she discovered about Gordon, was that he absolutely hated to lose anything. It really got to him and it was easy to tell that it cut him quite deeply, no matter how hard he tried to act as though it was only a bit of an irritation. Krista didn’t blame him, she couldn’t.. He’d lost so much in such a short time, but he was fast making up for that and by the end of their second year together, he’d made his first million, had bought a house, a car and something else that Krista was about to discover one night, when Gordon was treating her to dinner at one of his restaurants, for he had managed to reopen a few of them by now.  
  
  
When Gordon suddenly got down on bended knee and revealed a diamond ring to Krista, she was lost for all words except one.  
  
  
“Yes!” she cried, tears in her eyes as he looked relieved and placed it onto her finger. She hugged him tightly and cheers erupted all around them, the press had a field day announcing the private moment to the world and that was when Krista got her first taste of being annoyed with the media.  
  
  
“We’d have announced it in our own time,” Gordon grumbled the next morning, “now our friends and families have to read about it in the fucking paper!”  
  
  
Krista leaned over him from behind and kissed his cheek, taking the newspaper out of his hands.  
  
  
“They’ll understand,” Krista tried to defuse the situation, “everyone knows what the media’s like, Gordon. It’s all about getting the story first and sensationalizing everything.”  
  
  
He sighed and leaned back, looking at her with an expression of defeat.  
  
  
“Move in with me,” Gordon said suddenly, catching her completely off guard, “please Krista, it’s so fucking lonely here without you.” 


	30. You're My World

“I don’t know what to say,” Krista gushed, “are you sure you want this?”   
  
  
Gordon stood up and took her hands into his, lifting them up to kiss her fingers softly.  
  
  
“More than you know,” Gordon answered her firmly, “please darling, please sweetheart, move in with me.. “  
  
  
Krista beamed at him and giggled at his pleading voice, eliciting a withering look from Gordon.  
  
  
“I’m sorry honey,” Krista apologized, “I didn’t mean to laugh at you, but having you begging me for something is a serious power trip, you know.. “    
  
  
Gordon looked like he wanted to argue with her, but he didn’t because he knew it was quite possibly the truth. He backed down from nobody, his mere presence when he entered a room these days was intimidating and everyone took notice no matter where he was or who they were with. When it came to the one and only Chef Gordon Ramsay, Krista was likely the only person on the planet who could get away with.. well, just about anything really.  
  
  
“Will you at least think it over?” Gordon asked her, as she put her arms around his neck and he had to bend down a little for her or she’d have her feet off the ground, “uh?”  
  
  
“I already have thought about it,” Krista kissed his lips briefly, smiling up at his sparkling blue eyes, “and I think that if you feel like you’re ready to take that step, then I am too.”  
  
  
Gordon picked her up to hug her and she gave a squeal of delight, giggling as she wrapped her legs around him and he supported her by placing his hands under her ass while they kissed lightly. Gordon was always happiest when he got what he wanted, especially when it came to Krista because, by now, she was the only person who could tell him ‘no’ with any ounce of confidence.  
  
  
The kiss slowly deepened and she closed her eyes, his own eyes rolled shut and he felt her sigh into his mouth. Krista thrilled when she heard a soft moan escape from his throat, tightening her legs around his midsection and grinding herself into his bulging erection through their clothes.  
  
  
“Darling, I can’t.. “ Gordon withdrew from the kiss and gazed heatedly into her eyes, “I’ve got to go and.. _huhh.. “_  
  
  
Krista rolled her hips more provocatively, making his eyes roll briefly.  
  
  
_“Mmm_.. Meet with the.. _uhh.. “_ Gordon tried again, but his focus was quickly diminishing, “fuck it.. “  
  
  
He turned and headed for the downstairs bedroom, with Krista now sucking at his neck and nibbling at his ear. Gordon lay her down onto the bed, but was still trapped between her legs as she hadn’t unwrapped them from his waist yet and so he had to lay down on top of her but carefully. He was easily over six foot tall and he didn’t want to accidentally squash her under the weight of his muscles. She managed to get his shirt off and they were making out quite heatedly, when his phone suddenly started to buzz. Gordon fumbled around in his pocket for a moment, his lips never leaving hers and she heard him press the button to switch his phone off before it then tumbled to the floor softly and he slipped her shirt up over her head.  
  
  
Krista moaned as his mouth shifted down to her breasts, his hands now gripping her thighs tightly and pushing them apart demandingly. Krista relaxed and let him have his way with her, being in control was nice but sharing control with him was even better. There were areas of the relationship that Gordon had not yielded to her, the kitchen being one of them and his career being another. She had no say in either of those, though she found ways to sway his final decision in whatever he was contemplating if she deemed it important enough to interfere. It didn’t take him long to have her completely naked, his head down between her legs as she arched and bucked in response to his languid tonguing.  
  
  
When her cries hit a certain note, Gordon rid himself of his pants and Krista rolled over. He grasped her hips, pushing his erection through her slick folds and into her waiting entrance.  
  
  
_“Gordon!”_ Krista threw back her head and called his name, feeling his chest come to rest upon her back and his hands slip down to squeeze and massage her breasts as he thrust harder into her. His breath came out in short bursts, gentle grunts and groans escaping every so often to thrill and excite her. Krista lowered her head, soon feeling his hot, wet kisses on the back of her neck and she moaned into the pillows, then she turned her head and sighed audibly. Her breath caught in her throat as he groaned suddenly, right into her ear and her body tensed up into the onset stages of imminent orgasm.  
  
  
_“Babbyy!!”_ Krista cried out to Gordon, suddenly up on all fours and pressing upwards and backwards into him. He placed pressure upon her top half, forcing her back down but keeping her rear end up for him to continue thrusting into her easily.  
  
  
_“Ah, uhh.. “_ Gordon clenched his jaw firmly, his hard member pulsing and throbbing inside of her as they simultaneously lost control and came together. Krista couldn’t help but call out his name, her head thrown back in complete submission to him as he pulled her up against his chest.  
  
  
“Gordon.. “ Krista whispered, “I love you so much.. “  
  
  
He kissed her neck and she relaxed into his warm embrace.  
  
  
“I love you too, darling,” Gordon murmured against her heated cheek.  
  
  
“Would you scream it to the world?” Krista wondered.  
  
  
“I just did,” Gordon said to her softly and when she got it, Krista blushed and smiled as they lay down together and cuddled for a while, neither of them in a hurry to be apart anytime soon. Gordon didn’t have to scream anything to anyone but her, nobody else’s opinion on how he felt towards Krista mattered. She felt humbled that he’d consider her to be his whole world, she knew he loved her but today she was only just learning that she didn’t even have the slightest inkling of just how much.


	31. Room For More

Krista half expected Gordon to switch his phone back on and try to make it to his meeting, a little late perhaps but he could still get there if he hurried. Gordon pulled her tighter into his embrace and softly kissed her lips, she relaxed and sighed dreamily, he obviously wasn’t in any hurry to leave the bed while she was in it. She felt secure in that she came first before anything else, but also a little guilty that he’d missed what might have been an important meeting.   
  
  
“Honey,” Krista spoke softly, “should you be calling someone right now?”  
  
  
“Not right now, no,” Gordon answered her firmly, “but I’ll just reschedule for a later date, darling. There’s no harm done.”  
  
  
“I’m glad,” Krista smiled at him, not wanting to get him into trouble but Gordon was his own boss now and not only starred in the television shows but he was negotiating for both the Producer’s and the Director’s job so that he could have more say in what went on. It also meant longer hours, more work and a bigger paycheck, which added to his already increasing stress load. Coming home was his only refuge, he could just be himself here and try to relax and wind down. The first thing he did after a shower every time he got back, was seek out Krista’s embrace. Cuddling up with her was the second most stress relieving activity that he loved to indulge in, both cooking and sex were tied for first place.  
  
  
Krista was just happy to be there with him and she didn’t even need to work anymore, which was great because she was planning on starting a family if all went well after the wedding.  
  
  
“Gordon?” Krista wondered, “do you ever see yourself having children someday soon?”  
  
  
Gordon was silent for a moment.  
  
  
“I don’t think so, no,” he responded honestly.  
  
  
“Why not?” Krista was curious.  
  
  
“I’m a man,” Gordon spoke firmly, “we don’t do that.”  
  
  
Krista started to giggle and playfully punched him in the arm.  
  
  
“Ow!” Gordon rubbed it as he laughed and pretended that it had actually hurt him, “hey!”  
  
  
“You know what I mean!” Krista smiled at him.  
  
  
“Alright, alright,” Gordon relented, “of course I do, darling.. I can hardly wait!”  
  
  
Krista was a little surprised, she’d never seen how he interacted with kids and she assumed he wasn’t overly interested in the subject, but Gordon seemed to simply light up at the idea.  
  
  
“Why?” he asked her curiously, “did you want to wait?”  
  
  
“I don’t want to wait,” Krista answered him with a kiss to his cheek.  
  
  
"So.. You want to stop using protection then?” Gordon asked her.  
  
  
Krista nodded silently, reveling in the brilliant and excited grin he flashed her in that next moment. Gordon wanted to do backflips, he was so enthusiastic just then that he couldn’t stop smiling at her. Not only was his career back on track, but he was fast becoming very sought after and highly paid for doing what he loved and then he got to come home and be with the woman who had made his life whole again. It was difficult to believe that just two short years ago, he was unconscious in the gutter and ready to just pack it all in. Now he was engaged to be married and already talking about babies, he wondered if life could get any better than this?  
  
  
“Let’s set a date for the wedding then,” Krista suggested, “I don’t fancy looking bloated when we’re getting married.”  
  
  
“You won’t look bloated, darling,” Gordon kissed her lips briefly, “you’ll fucking glow.”  
  
  
Krista rolled her eyes, he was such a massive dork and a total sap but she loved him immensely for it because it was his real self and not the TV personality that most people saw. Gordon’s friends and people who actually met him, got to know him as a very friendly and honest guy. Krista was in two minds about his big heart though, she honestly believed that he cared way too much about other people and it was just more added stress for him. If he was approached to get involved with a charity, he would and sometimes, he even created his own fundraiser for a good cause whenever the inspiration struck him just right.  
  
  
“Will you be serious for a minute?” Krista asked him.  
  
  
“No, baby,” Gordon nuzzled her neck and she closed her eyes, “come on, let’s start trying right away.. “  
  
  
“Gordon!” Krista squirmed and giggled, as he grabbed and groped at her playfully.  
  
  
“What’s wrong?” Gordon wondered.  
  
  
“We can just let it happen,” Krista insisted, “if we try, it’ll only make us get frustrated and disappointed if it doesn’t happen right away.”  
  
  
“I suppose you’re right,” Gordon agreed, the last thing he wanted to do was make sex a chore, “are you hungry? I can make something for lunch.. “  
  
  
“It’s barely ten,” Krista slowly sat up out of his arms, “why don’t you go on and make that call first?”  
  
  
Gordon was reluctant, he’d just made up his mind to spend his entire day with her and he was still excited about Krista bringing up the subject of starting a family. It was the only thing missing in his life anymore, he had so much love to give, enough for Krista and at the very least.. perhaps three or even four children.  
  
  
“Aw, don’t pout,” Krista grabbed his chin and smiled amusedly at him.  
  
  
“I’m not pouting,” Gordon threw back the sheets, “but I do have a surprise for you if you listen.”  
  
  
Krista was intrigued now, what could he possibly have planned for her?  Gordon collected his phone and sat back on the bed, leaning into the pillows. He switched it on and dialled a number, Krista reached down and began stroking his semi erect member as he spoke quietly with someone and Gordon struggled not to moan as his face flushed in both amusement and mild embarrassment. He pitched an idea and the man on the other end seemed to really like it, Krista was wide eyed because it involved Gordon travelling all over the world to learn different methods and styles of cooking, as well as new recipes for his restaurant menus.  
  
  
But the real kicker was the part at the end, where Gordon insisted that she came along with him. Krista was speechless, Gordon seemed pleased and she knew in that instant what his answer had been.  
  
  
“So it’s definitely a go?” Gordon confirmed.  
  
  
Krista watched him intently, Gordon nodded and smiled brightly. It wasn’t going to happen right away, but the wheels had been set in motion and all they had to do was work out the finer details. Gordon set the phone down and leaned in to kiss deeply with Krista, who was still stroking and gently squeezing his fast growing erection. She sighed happily as he withdrew, lowered his head and groaned, it was so hard to resist him when he made that sound and Krista was soon pushing him down into the bed so that she could straddle him.  
  
  
“Yeah?” Gordon grasped her hips and looked up into her eyes, questioning her.  
  
  
“Yes,” Krista smiled back at him, confirming her desire to make love without protection.  
  
  
Gordon sat up to kiss her passionately, pulling her down with him as she straddled his lap and lay chest to chest on top of him with his arms tightly around her in a loving embrace.  
  
  



	32. Made For Each Other

“I love making love with you,” Krista smiled as she drew back and regarded Gordon with affection.   
  
  
“Mmm, then don’t keep me waiting.. “ Gordon murmured back, pulling her in for another long, passionate kiss.   
  
  
Krista sighed dreamily and ran her hands over his well built body, there was not an inch of him that she didn’t adore. A knock soon had them sitting up and frowning, who could it be? Krista had a whole new circle of friends since being with Gordon, some of whom were celebrities, their partners and other people that Gordon kept in touch with. She hadn’t heard from Erica nor Jazi for a long time, they had both moved and never bothered to tell her where.   
  
  
“Shouldn’t you answer it?” Krista asked him.   
  
  
“No,” Gordon started kissing her neck, making her lose focus on who it might be but this was his house and not hers, so he called the shots right now.   
  
  
_“Oh God_ that feels so good.. “ Krista breathed heavily, “ _oohh_.. “   
  
  
His soft hum in response made her eyes close and she relaxed into his embrace, his teeth and tongue on her exposed throat were tantalizingly erotic. The knock had only sounded twice, then stopped because Gordon’s friends were a lot more polite than any of Krista’s had ever been. Hers would have just kept knocking, then they’d have checked the windows and called through the mail slot. Gordon was obviously home because his car was in the driveway, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t indisposed and he knew they’d come back later if it was important. He encouraged her to get onto all fours, ducking his head down to eat her out from behind.   
  
  
Krista swooned and buried her face into the pillows, moaning loudly as he tongue fucked her and feeling his strong hands prising her open and holding her firmly. Soon, she was trembling and quaking with imminent release and she had figured out a while back that Gordon would do this each time he wanted to make love, because of his well endowed size and it helped her to receive him. She cried out in pleasure as he took hold of her hips, his erection now pushing into her trembling folds. Moving easily within her slick walls, Gordon closed his eyes and groaned deeply at the pleasurable sensation. Krista moaned with each breath she let out, they were soft and desperate, turning him on so that he clenched his jaw and breathed heavily. She felt his cock throb and pulse deeply inside of her, slipping in further each time she relaxed her inner muscles until his soft scrotum was touching her and she knew he was all the way in.   
  
  
_“Oh God, babyyy.. “_ Krista moaned, her eyes rolling and her mouth slightly open, _“ohh.. oh God, yes.. yes!”_    
  
  
His thrusts were getting more powerful, Krista moaned louder to encourage him and was surprised at just how gentle such a muscular man could be, even when he was excited. His grip on her was firm, but not painful and his thrusts were strong but pleasing rather than rough. Control over his body was definitely something he had clearly become masterful of, she had to wonder then if there was anything Gordon Ramsay wasn’t good at? It made her smile internally, as her lips were too busy moaning to comply with the thought. She slid her hand down to where she could feel his shaft entering into her, placing her fingers on either side of his slickened member and squeezing them together firmly. It provided friction as he pulled out and thrust back in, he hadn’t ever experienced this before and it caught him off guard.   
  
  
Krista reveled in the surprised groan of pleasure she elicited from Gordon, his breathy moans fuelling her building orgasm as he lost some of his self control. It made her feel good to be able to unhinge him like that, sex was better if it was unpredictable and she was keen to explore many different things in bed with him.  
  
  
“Kristahh!” Gordon groaned towards the end of her name, as she began to fondle his balls and his hot, heavy breathing was now made louder with raspy moans as he thrust faster. She whined desperately as she felt his fingers now slicking over her sensitive nub, stroking it just right and she was soon streaming her arousal juices all down his rigid length. Gordon swore, his breathing ragged as he suddenly exploded inside of her, eyes shut tight and jaw closed firmly. Krista wailed and threw back her head, her body jolting and her inner walls clamping tightly around his releasing cock. She called his name at the top of her lungs, unhindered now that they were no longer in an apartment building with thin walls.   
  
  
“Yesss!” Gordon hissed, gripping her securely and ensuring he filled her with his love until it overflowed down onto her thighs and the sheets. Krista slowly relaxed, he was rubbing her upper back and shoulders whilst grinding against her, coming down from his high and groaning deeply in satisfaction. Krista felt happy, she couldn’t help but smile and close her eyes. He didn’t just fuck and go, he spent time with her afterwards and it made all the difference to her. Gordon eventually pulled out of her and they cuddled together, kissing deeply and passionately while he fondled and squeezed her breasts. She sighed into the kiss and hummed quietly, her tongue meeting with his and sparking a deep, rumbling groan from his throat. He could easily go again in a little while, but he waited to see if she’d had enough first before suggesting round three.   
  
  
Gordon could go all night if he didn’t get too tired from working his long hours, they had actually done it once or twice and Krista always woke up the next day with her legs so tired that she couldn’t walk properly for a few days afterwards. That was essentially an ego boost for Gordon, though he never teased her about it, he just wore this smug grin and she just couldn’t scold him for it because he was just so adorable. She drew back slowly from his lips, gazing into his heated stare with a smile and he touched her mouth with his fingertips, his gaze now fixated upon her lips.   
  
  
_“Baby_.. I’ve never seen you lose it like that before.. “ Krista said quietly, flicking out her tongue over his fingers and watching his breath catch in his throat. She enjoyed arousing him, teasing him and turning him on, knowing she was the only one who could ever touch him in this way ever again. Sure, others may try to get him in the mood and perhaps they might even succeed, but he would seek her out and that was the main thing, that he had his sex at home. She could get used to the flirting, he was a very friendly man and women practically tripped over themselves to get close to him once they discovered how nice he was. But that wedding band meant something to her and she trusted that it’d mean something to him as well, once it was on his finger. Right now, their loyalty to one another was symbolized only by their love and trust. It was plenty enough but the ring should discourage others whenever Krista wasn’t around to dissuade the actively flirting women (and sometimes men!) from trying to get Gordon to come home with them.  
  
  
“You do the most amazing things to me, sweetheart,” Gordon admitted softly, bringing her back from her thoughts, “I’ve never felt so powerless in someone’s arms before.”   
  
  
Krista snuggled up and rubbed her cheek against his chest, she didn’t want him to see her eyes wide open in amazement of what he’d just revealed to her.  
  



	33. Sense Of Doubt

“Krista.. “ Gordon ventured after a moment or two.  
  
  
“Hm?” Krista kissed his chest softly. His eyes closed, enjoying the gentle sensation.  
  
  
“It’s nearly time for dinner, darling.. “ Gordon informed her, his hazy voice exciting her all over again.  
  
  
“We’ve been in bed all day?” Krista wondered, licking his nipple and smiling at his soft sigh of pleasure.  
  
  
_“Mmm, yes_.. _“_ Gordon’s eyes closed and he put his arms around her.  
  
  
“So _naughty_ ,” Krista murmured against his heated skin, biting his collarbone to elicit a sharp, drawn in hiss from him as he felt the sting of her teeth.  
  
  
_“Baby.. “_ Gordon moaned, his eyes opening to gaze at her with desire.  
  
  
“We should have something to eat,” Krista warned him, “aren’t you hungry?”  
  
  
_“Mmm_ , starving.. “ Gordon leaned down and began to nibble at her ears and neck. Krista giggled and squirmed, as much as she would have loved to have stayed in bed with him even longer, she really was feeling a bit sick with hunger.  
  
  
“I’m being serious!” she laughed, “come on, please?” Gordon sat back and looked at her defeatedly, giving in to her.  
  
  
“Alright,” he finally agreed, “I’ll just go and wash up first.”  
  
  
“Thank you, Pookie,” Krista smiled cheekily and kissed the tip of his nose with a giggle.  
  
  
Gordon’s expression was priceless and she could not help but collapse with laughter, apologizing to him amusedly as he got out of the bed and shook his head at her. Gordon went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, already planning what he’d be cooking for dinner and exactly how he’d prepare and serve it. Krista lazed on the bed and smiled with her eyes closed, she couldn’t have been happier with how her life was turning out and she just felt so elated in that moment to reflect upon the last two years with Gordon. He was getting more and more famous, could afford this mansion and even a ferrari. Now he wanted to get married and start a family, it all seemed too good to be true and just so perfect, part of her was absently wondering what was going to go wrong and it niggled at her for a while.  
  
  
She must have drifted off, for when she next opened her eyes, she smelled something delicious and hummed as she stretched awake with a yawn.  
  
  
“Krista?” Gordon’s voice called to her from the kitchen, “five minutes, yeah?”  
  
  
“Alright,” Krista called back to him, “I’m up.. “  
  
  
“You’re up?” Gordon laughed, “what did you do?”  
  
  
“I fell asleep, baby,” Krista got out of bed, “I’m going to have a shower.”  
  
  
She wandered into the bathroom and just had to grin, Gordon always left it looking immaculate and had considerately hung dry towels up for her to use.  
  
  
“Everything is so perfect,” she said to herself, turning on the water and stepping in, “it’s like a dream.”  
  
  
She hesitantly pinched herself, startling when it stung her arm and confirmed that she was indeed wide awake. Gordon plated up their meals and was just setting them down onto the dining table, when Krista emerged from getting dressed in the bedroom and joined him for dinner.  
  
  
“You look absolutely stunning, darling,” Gordon complimented her, his smitten gaze making her smile.  
  
  
“I’m all bedraggled and wet!” Krista laughed at him, “you are such a charmer, you know that?”  
  
  
She blushed as he shrugged and took a bite of his food, amusement in his gaze and adoration written all over his face. She’d never been used to being loved and adored until she had agreed to date him, now it was something she came to expect from him and she loved the feeling that someone cared more about her than they cared about themselves. She hoped that he knew how much she loved him in return, because sometimes she would look at him and he’d be staring off into space at nothing with a worried expression on his face. Gordon thought that Krista was perfect for him, he always admired and adored her but he couldn’t help feeling that she’d abandon him sooner or later. It was a concern that would plague him for possibly the rest of their lives but he was loathe to mention it to her in case it caused a tension between them that simply could not be resolved.  
  
  
His deep seated fears of being abandoned were possibly caused by so many others doing it to him in the past, it just became a natural feeling to suspect that it was just going to happen again, right when he was feeling safe and content. So Gordon was protecting himself from that pain by not settling down quite completely, which in turn stressed him and made him a little more snippy at work than he would like to be. The ratings on his shows were astronomical and the more he swore and screamed, the higher the ratings soared. Off camera it wasn’t like that at all and he was very encouraging and polite, but of course none of that ever actually went to air, it just didn’t attract as many viewers. There were far too many ‘nice’ chefs out there in TV land, Gordon was something different and unique and despite his hang ups about appearing so mean, it was making him a very rich man indeed.  
  
  
But he wasn’t particularly fussed about the dollars so much, it was nice of course but it was really Krista that Gordon was mainly interested in. If he only had a modest salary, he could live with that and be happy as long as she was there with him. Rich or poor, all he ever wanted was someone at his side through thick and thin and Krista hadn’t let him down yet. She’d met him when he was at his lowest point in life and had stuck by him through it all, for this he would be forever grateful and staunchly loyal to her.  Krista had fears about Gordon meeting someone else due to his sudden fame and popularity, he was very much sought after lately and often spent days away from home. He was in commercials on the television during the superbowl and everything and no matter where they went together, people would instantly recognize him and swamp him with requests for photographs, selfies and autographs.  
  
  
When he was in an obliging mood, Gordon would happily interact with his fans and laugh and joke with them, his casual flirting often leaving them grinning and fanning themselves with their papers. If he was in a hurry, or if they caught him on a bad day, he would simply ask them to make it quick in a polite but firm manner. Krista admired his ability to keep his cool, no matter what the situation was, he either dealt with it calmly or removed himself from the vicinity so that he wouldn’t do something he would regret. Such restraint was a highly attractive trait in a man, at least for Krista it was and she hoped that others would somehow get to see him for who he really was rather than just the screaming chef from TV. He was so much more than that and the press often made her angry when they hyped up his television personality, but Gordon didn’t seem at all phased by any of it. She wished she could just go with the flow the way he often did, she supposed he knew what he was doing and would just have to trust him.  
  
  
“You’re very quiet,” Gordon broke into her deep musings, startling her, “something wrong?”  
  
  
“No, nothing’s wrong,” Krista smiled at him, “I was just thinking and I guess I got a little carried away for a minute there.”  
  
  
He offered her an insecure kind of smile and she wished she could reassure him, he loved and doted on her so much, she could never even dream of ever breaking his heart. He kept buying her nice things, taking her to places she’d only ever seen in flashy holiday magazines and it sometimes felt like he was trying way too hard to please her when all she really wanted was to cuddle up on the sofa and just watch a movie. Not that she was ungrateful, she loved everything he did for her and gave her, but it was her time spent with him that she valued over any sparkling jewels or fancy resort and she wanted to let him know somehow but was afraid of sounding like she didn’t appreciate his efforts. Many times she’d practised in front of the mirror of how to word it just so, but she never found the courage to actually say such things directly to him when he walked into the room and flashed her that flatteringly loving smile of his.  
  
  
“Anything I should know?” Gordon prompted her, confirming her fears that he was worried about her thinking about leaving him.  
  
  
Krista sighed and smiled at him, his worried eyes searching hers just broke her heart and she wanted to be able to put his concerns to rest once and for all, but how?  
  
  
“I was just thinking about how much I love you,” she responded in a dreamy voice, making him blush and grin like a little boy, “and how lucky I am to be with someone who loves me unconditionally.”  
  
  
Gordon relaxed in his seat and exhaled slowly, it was funny to Krista that he would be worried about losing someone as unimportant as herself. She was just a hotel janitor, nothing special compared to the famous Gordon James Ramsay, multiple restaurant owner, Michelin Star Chef and TV personality. If she left him tomorrow, he’d easily pick up another woman within hours, minutes even and yet she somehow sensed that it wouldn’t be the same. Could anyone fit together with him so perfectly as she felt that she did? Would they only be after his wealth or fame? Krista knew that Gordon trusted her because of how they had met, neither of them had much to begin with except for each other and it seemed to be everything they had ever needed.  
  
  
“Now who is being charming?” Gordon teased her.  
  
  
“But you are charmed, aren’t you?” Krista provoked him, “you’re completely under my spell.. ”  
  
  
Gordon nodded slightly, his gaze lowering somewhat because she could so very easily abuse that power and yet she never did. Krista knew that it bugged him deep down to leave himself so open and vulnerable, he was often closely guarded and defensive except for when he was relaxed and in a playful mood.  
  
  
“Gordon.. “ Krista spoke softly, waiting for his stunning blue eyes to meet with her gaze once more, “I will never stop loving you, I need you to understand that and.. and I need you to believe it.”  
  
  
It was now or never to clear the air with him, she wanted to be married to a man who was secure in his relationship with her and that couldn’t happen if he continued to doubt her.


	34. Playing Games

Gordon felt the urge to tell Krista that he did believe her, but he was an honest man and didn’t want to lie to her. It bothered him that she’d noticed his insecurities, of course he wasn’t exactly very good at masking his feelings at the best of times. He’d been down a few times in his life and each time he got to the bottom, he always found out who was there for him and who was not and he never, ever forgot. Right now, he had managed to build himself back up to a point where, if there happened to be another recession, he could easily ride it out on what he’d saved or could sell. Everything was going quite alright, but he just couldn’t shake the feeling of impending abandonment that plagued every spare moment of free time he allowed himself to take.  
  
  
Krista read the guilty expression on his face and sighed softly, would she ever get through to him?   
  
  
“Gordon, you don’t need to shower me with gifts to keep me interested,” Krista explained to him gently, “honestly, you are everything I need.. Do you understand?”   
  
  
She wanted him to know that he was enough, everything else was pure bonus and while she loved his fame and fortune, it meant nothing to her when compared to the man himself.   
  
  
“I’d choose you over anything that can be sold or bought,” Krista went on, “I feel such a deep connection with you, it’s never going to fade.”   
  
  
“How can you be so sure?” Gordon asked her, hating to be so misgiving about the whole thing but unable to shake the fear from his thoughts.  
  
  
“Because,” Krista reached for his hand and took it into her own, “it’s just as strong now as it was when I first felt it, two years ago.”   
  
  
Gordon looked at her with what she could only hope was relief and understanding, even if she could not put his fears completely to rest, maybe she could still alleviate them somewhat.   
  
  
“Alright,” Gordon responded favorably, “I understand, but now I need to tell you something.”   
  
  
Krista felt suddenly nervous, it was his turn now but was he angry about anything she’d said to him just now? Or for even bringing it up in the first place?   
  
  
“Go on,” Krista encouraged him quietly, just wanting to get it over with if he was going to explode at her.   
  
  
“You’ve got a bit of sauce there.. “ Gordon told her, leaning in to kiss at the corner of her mouth, “still there.. “  
  
  
He kissed again and she kissed him back this time, he pulled away and grinned at her, amusement sparkling in his eyes.   
  
  
“Ah, got it that time.. “ he laughed.   
  
  
“Oh my God, you’re such a dork!” Krista laughed as well, “can you ever actually be serious?!”   
  
  
“I don’t see the sense in it,” Gordon replied idly, “unless there’s something else you need to say?”   
  
  
Krista shook her head, no. Plenty enough had been said already for now, she didn’t want to bother him with the smaller things that could be resolved at a much later time.  
  
  
“Are you okay with it, though?” Krista wondered.   
  
  
“Yeah,” Gordon kissed her cheek softly, “but just so you know, I buy you things because I want to.. Not because I feel that I have to.”   
  
  
Krista smiled at him, she was alright with being told she was wrong because it meant that she could put this particular thought to bed.   
  
  
“I’m glad,” she said quietly to him.  
  
  
“Good,” Gordon smirked at her amusedly, “I’d hate to piss off the woman who washes my underwear.”  
  
  
“Ugh!” Krista punched him in the arm playfully.   
  
  
“Ow!” Gordon laughed, reeling back and rubbing the area she’d struck, “hey! Domestic violence!”  
  
  
“So call the cops,” Krista bit back a grin as she dared him with her gaze.   
  
  
“I could have you arrested,” Gordon threatened her but his smile let her know he was still being playful with her.   
  
  
“Do you think I’d look good in cuffs, baby?” Krista purred, half closing her eyes and enjoying the reaction she got from the growing tent in his trousers.   
  
  
“Only one way to find out, darling,” Gordon lowered his voice, sending a thrill down her body that tingled between her legs.   
  
  
He was easily teased into arousal, but he could do it right back to her just as quickly and Krista slowly got to her feet. She ran her hands over her body, further provoking him as she went down onto her knees and placed her hands behind her back.   
  
  
“I give up,” she said in a sultry tone, determined to beat him at this game, “you’d better arrest me then, before I run away.. “   
  
  
Gordon was hesitant at first, he didn’t exactly carry handcuffs with him at all times and he wasn’t exactly sure where he’d put the ones he did have. They hadn’t been used in a while, though he was pretty sure he might have left them at someone else’s house, or one of his flats that he rented under a false name in case he got lucky away from home or needed a bed when the hotels were all full up.  
  
  
“Just a sec.. “ he hurried off to his bedroom and Krista couldn’t help but smile, she felt so free of the worries that had been weighing her down, she felt so much lighter and hoped he was feeling the same way. If he had to be brutally honest, Gordon was definitely feeling validated and unburdened of many of his own concerns. So she wanted to play, did she? He rummaged around in a box he kept at the bottom of his closet, it was full of unusual things and many of them were so incredibly kinky, he couldn’t help getting excited just by looking at them. Some of the items sparked a memory or two and he felt his face blushing heatedly, especially as he took out the strap-on and set it aside in favor of searching for the cuffs.   
  
  
“Damn,” he grumbled under his breath, looking behind the box now, where were they?!  
  
  
  



	35. Above And Below

Gordon sat back on his knees and felt baffled, he couldn’t think of where he might have left the cuffs and as he ran his fingers through his hair to try and remember, he felt something cold and metallic suddenly snap around his left wrist.  
  
  
“Hey..?” Gordon looked around and Krista cuffed his right wrist, giggling amusedly.  
  
  
“I found them a while ago,” she explained, as Gordon flexed his wrists in order to try to free himself, “I think they look better on you.”  
  
  
“I hope you found the key as well,” Gordon looked bemused at the situation, “unless you fancy explaining this to a locksmith.. “  
  
  
Krista looked worried, but suddenly grinned when she saw him turn slightly pale.  
  
  
“Don’t worry,” she reassured him, “I’ve got the key.. Now, come here.. “  
  
  
She grabbed the chain and pulled him closer to her, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. Gordon leaned down so she wouldn’t have to stretch up too far, playing hard to get was never his style and she knew that she could always have him anytime she wanted him. If ever he did refuse her, she knew he was either genuinely exhausted or something was very wrong. She ran her hand down over his abs and stroked his hardening erection through his clothes, driving him to urgently slip his tongue into her mouth and kiss her more passionately. Knowing he couldn’t get away, Krista kept a firm hold on the chain and pulled him closer still. The tug on his wrists forced Gordon to bend lower, making it easier for Krista to return his fiery kiss with some vigor of her own.  
  
  
A moment later, she felt his hand slip up under her blouse and she looked surprised as she drew back, their heavy breathing filling the stunned silence that suddenly hung in the air.  
  
  
“Safety release catch,” Gordon mused with a defiant grin, now pulling her blouse and bra off deftly, catching her unawares and cuffing her hands behind her back.  
  
  
“Wait, what!?” Krista demanded with a giggle, “Gordon! Gordon, no! _Nooo!_ ”  
  
  
She was still giggling as she squirmed and tried to get free of his grip but he soon had her in his arms and was kissing along her collarbone softly. She couldn’t help but moan as he cupped her breasts, lifted them, separated them and moved them around in massaging circles.  
  
  
_“Ohh, Gordon.. “_ Krista closed her eyes, straining against the metal rings and trying to finger them in order to locate the release catch.  
  
  
His deep hum in response thrilled her and she felt her knees weaken, his hot tongue now gliding languidly up over her neck towards her ear. Just as she was relaxing into his gentle ministrations, he suddenly lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. Krista squealed and kicked her legs, struggling half heartedly until he dropped her carefully onto the bed. She wriggled but he whisked off her pants and pushed her down onto her front, leaving her cheek pressed against the sheets and her rear end presenting to him. Krista blushed hard in this humiliating position, her eyes closing as she felt his finger stroking up and down along her soft folds through the thin fabric of her moist panties.  
  
  
_“Gorgeous,_ darling.. “ Gordon breathed heavily, his eyes half closed as he continued to firmly stroke her and watched as she grew wetter and wetter. He could smell her delicious sex scent now as she was in a most highly aroused state, her moans and soft sighs spurring him on.  
  
  
“These cuffs definitely look better on you.. “ Gordon groaned, leaning down to inhale deeply before probing his tongue into her panties.  
  
  
Krista threw back her head and moaned louder, an almost pleading tone to her voice as he teased her into desperate wanting. Gordon shifted to kiss her with wet, open mouthed kisses to the back of each knee, sliding his hands up and down her thighs and calves. Krista felt him tugging her panties slowly down, as his kisses extended to her ankles and then peppered back towards her upper thighs again. Now completely exposed to him, she felt her face flush even brighter red because she knew he’d be admiring his handiwork by now. Gordon sat back to look her over, he could take all the time he wanted but he was not so patient as all that and he soon grabbed the chain link between the handcuffs, pulling her up onto her knees.  
  
  
He kept pulling and she was confused, until he had her standing up and pressed her upper half into the wall. She bit back a smile as he spread her legs, patting her down slowly as if he were searching for something hidden on her naked person. He gave her breasts a most loving squeeze, then his touch turned feathery light and she could barely feel him at all. Her desire was cooling off, Gordon knew this and he calculated before suddenly thumbing her soft folds apart and massaging her down there. The return of his firm touch flared up her excitement anew, stronger this time and she cried out in pleasure. Gordon withdrew his hands from her, eliciting a nearly savage growl of protest from Krista, which settled down when she heard him unzip his pants. Setting free his straining cock, Gordon grunted as it sprang forth from his clothes and he nudged it right at her entrance. She was permissible and wide open, ready and dripping for him.  
  
  
With a guttural growl of lust, Gordon pushed into her and Krista moaned loudly to encourage him to keep going. He pulled her arms right back until it hurt just a little, she leaned forwards until he was supporting her weight - if he let go, she’d topple forwards. Completely helpless now, Krista could only moan and beg for him not to stop. Gordon started thrusting into her slowly, making her plead for him to speed up but keeping his pace frustratingly languid. Krista mewled and closed her eyes, hanging her head in defeat and her body rocked back and forth along with the powerful thrusts of his hips.  
  
  
_“Gordonnn!”_ Krista called, her body fired up and demanding release but his pace was far too slow, _“damnnn!”_    
  
  
His smug grin was short lived, as he heard a soft click and she suddenly had him somehow pinned down onto his back. Krista gazed heatedly down at his wide blue eyes, the look of complete shock thrilling her as she began to impale herself repeatedly hard and fast onto his rigid cock. Gordon groaned and arched his back, reaching up to grasp her hips and not fighting it as she had her way with him. She felt pleased with herself for managing to get free of her bonds, it had actually been starting to hurt a bit too much and if she hadn’t located the release catch, she would have had to have asked him to stop. Theirs was not a relationship of weak and strong, they were equal partners and shared in everything, especially pleasure.  
  
  
“Thought you could cuff me, did you?” Krista growled at him, squeezing her inner muscles tightly around his throbbing member.  
  
  
_“Huhh,_ yes.. “ Gordon responded defiantly, his eyes rolling closed.   
  
  
_“Ohh.. “_ Krista moaned, not as in control as she thought she was, _“babyyy.. “_  
  
  
His deep groan resonated through her body like a vibration, feeling her fingernails digging deeply into his forearms and enjoying the pleasure he derived from the sharp stinging sensation. Krista felt that she had to admit, they both kind of sucked at being dominant with each other and she figured it all boiled down to a deep sense of love and respect. Gordon was certainly the biggest dom in the kitchen, no matter where the kitchen was and Krista loved that about him but at home? Pure teddybear pushover. He really showed his underside to her and there was a profound amount of respect and trust between them at all times, because Gordon was not always at home yet neither of them even thought of straying. This ensured a very romantic and much needed rekindling of their physical relationship when he finally did come home, exploring one another’s body as if learning it anew.  
  
  
Grinding her hips, she revelled in the surprised outcry that escaped his parted lips. With a heated blush to his face and ears, Gordon’s expression was bewildered as she took complete control and soon had him subdued into a gasping climax that quickly triggered hers and left them both breathless and panting into each other’s mouths as they tried to make out and calm themselves down. After several minutes passed, Krista collapsed onto Gordon and relaxed into his warm embrace, his muscular arms never failed to make her feel both loved and protected.  
  
  
“I feel so lucky to have you,” she whispered, kissing his closed eyelids. Gordon hummed sleepily, he felt like the lucky one and he murmured so as he began to drift off, making her smile widely and feel stinging tears in her eyes as she nuzzled up against him and felt content to just remain locked together as they slept.  
  



	36. The Cuckoo's Nest

The next morning, Krista woke up to Gordon calling her name. She blinked and frowned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes with a tired yawn.   
  
  
“Krista!” Gordon called again, he sounded impatient and she wondered just how long he had been calling her for.   
  
  
She got out of bed and quickly wrapped a robe around herself, suddenly annoyed with his tone of voice and intent on giving him a piece of her mind. However, as she emerged from the bedroom, she felt a chill run down her spine when she heard a heated argument already occurring downstairs. She’d heard Gordon screaming like this on television, but that was mostly just for the show, why would he be screaming now and at this godforsaken hour of the morning?   
  
  
She hurried downstairs, walked into the living room and took a step back. Gordon had some poor guy bailed up against the wall, their faces almost touching as they spat curse words back and forth so quickly that Krista could barely follow the conversation. She was terrified, would Gordon hit the guy? Would the guy strike first?   
  
  
They were both red with their teeth bared and their faces scrunched up angrily, but why had Gordon called her? Glancing down when she noticed something moving out of the corner of her eye, Krista gasped and swooped in on the infant, hurrying to remove the little girl from the scene unfolding before them. Gordon turned to look at her and the guy took his chance, ducking away from the fired up Chef and slipping towards the front door.   
  
  
“Hey!” Gordon shouted, chasing after him, “get the fuck back here!”    
  
  
Krista could hear them start going at it all over again, right outside this time for the entire street to observe. So, why didn’t the guy come back for his child?    
  
  
Outside, Gordon now had the man bailed up against his car, if one could call the beaten up old rust bucket a vehicle at all.   
  
  
“I’ve told you everything!” the man was almost in tears now, but they were tears of rage and fear rather than sadness.   
  
  
“You’ve told me fucking nothing!” Gordon raged.   
  
  
“Nothing!” the man repeated, just as angrily, “you don’t listen! I’ve told you everything, I swear!”   
  
  
“Fuck me.. “ Gordon groaned, “you fucking knob.. You come here with a severely malnourished little girl and tell me she’s my fucking problem now, how is that telling me fucking anything at all?”   
  
  
“Hey, I’m just the messenger okay?” the man backed down, “take it up with Erica.”  
  
  
“Erica?” Gordon looked baffled, _“what?!”_  
  
  
“I promised I wouldn’t mention her name but there it is,” the man averted his gaze.  
  
  
“Wait.. “ Gordon rubbed his forehead, “how old is the girl?”   
  
  
The man was silent for a moment, then he cleared his throat.   
  
  
“Ahh, around fifteen months.. “ he said quietly, looking up at Gordon’s eyes as he seemed to be suddenly grasping the situation at last.  
  
  
“Can.. Can I.. ?” the man stammered.   
  
  
“Fuck off,” Gordon spoke in his most disgusted tone of voice, “fucking fuck off!”    
  
  
Within moments, the screech of tyres could be heard as the old engine roared and clunked off as fast as it was physically able to go. Gordon walked back inside, running his fingers through his hair and exhaling long and loud, trying to calm himself down and as he entered the kitchen, he looked down at Krista. She was cradling the now unconscious child and tears rolled down her cheeks as Gordon knelt beside her, the screaming sounds of an ambulance siren drawing quickly closer by the moment.   
  
  
“She just collapsed,” Krista sobbed, her shoulders shaking, “I had to call them.. I can’t wake her up!”    
  
  
“Hey, hey.. Shhh, come on.. “ Gordon drew her into his embrace, “you did the right thing, darling.”    
  
  
“How could someone do this to their own child?” Krista asked softly, stroking the infant’s blond hair, “this is cruelty.. and abandonment!”   
  
  
Gordon sighed heavily and they both stood back as the paramedics rushed in, police swarming around behind them preparing to ask questions.   
  
  
“It’s not abandonment if one of the parents is present,” Gordon told her, still hugging her as he fought back the urge to push everyone away from the baby.   
  
  
“What are you saying?” Krista asked him, “is the mother still outside?”   
  
  
“No, darling.. “ Gordon said to her gently.   
  
  
“Well then.. ?“ Krista trailed off, drawing back to stare at him in disbelief.  
  
  
“It’s me,” Gordon admitted, keeping eye contact with her now, “that’s _my_ baby.”   
  
  
Krista looked around at the tiny little bag of bones, but explanations could wait, they had to get her to the hospital - now.  
  
  



	37. Gordon's Girls

By lunchtime, things had calmed down and were less erratic. Krista stood over by the door, while Gordon sat next to the hospital crib and stroked the little girl’s hair. She was awake and smiling now, undoubtedly his daughter with those inherently stunning blue eyes and a headstrong disposition.   
  
  
“I just don’t understand,” Krista puzzled, “Erica could have sued you for child support, or more.. “  
  
  
Gordon looked up while she spoke, taking in what she was saying and listening intently to her.  
  
  
“I suppose not everyone is like that,” he said to her quietly.  
  
  
“She could still come back and make our lives miserable over this,” Krista warned him.  
  
  
“I know,” Gordon agreed, “but we can only cross that bridge when and if we come to it.”    
  
  
Krista nodded, she understood what he meant but she still couldn’t help worrying about it. Getting so attached and then having Erica come along to snatch the baby away, it’d devastate him. She paled, was that her plan?  
  
  
“I’d ask you to go off and find the cafe but hospital food is rubbish.. “ Gordon told her with a half grin, "that's why there's a morgue downstairs."  
  
  
Krista relaxed her shoulders and smiled at him, glad of the comic relief and Gordon extended his arm. Krista accepted the invitation and sat in his lap as he cuddled her, kissing her cheek softly.  
  
  
“You're terrible! So what happens now?” Krista asked, looking down at the tot.  
  
  
“Well,” Gordon sat back and gazed up into her eyes, “she has to stay here for a few days and then I suppose we take her home.”  
  
  
“Us?” Krista looked confused.  
  
  
“Yes,” Gordon spoke firmly now, “I’m not letting Erica go near her ever again.”  
  
  
“Have you called her?” Krista wondered.  
  
  
“No,” Gordon responded bitterly, “I don’t want to talk to her.”  
  
  
“But she owes you an explanation,” Krista insisted.  
  
  
“Don’t fucking argue, babe.. “ Gordon got defensive suddenly, “there’s nothing she can say that’ll make an ounce of difference.. “  
  
  
Krista nodded and dropped the subject, it was still a fresh and raw wound and he wasn’t going to be able to have a civil conversation about it, at least not today anyway. Gordon was upset that he wasn’t able to protect the little girl, that she had suffered so much and nobody had even told him about her. Krista could see him already blaming himself for the tot’s condition, knowing he’d have ensured that she got at least three healthy meals a day if he’d have known. It was going to have to happen sooner or later, Erica had to have her say and tell her side of the story and Gordon needed closure on the matter, whether he wanted to hear it or not. Krista wasn’t going to ask Gordon when they would be going home for the night or if he was going to take a break away from the hospital, he seemed to be reluctant to leave the bedside, even when he had to duck out to visit the bathroom.  
  
  
“She looks just like you,” Krista smiled sadly at the too thin girl, “but she sure doesn’t look fifteen months old.”  
  
  
“That’s the malnutrition,” Gordon explained, “you need a decent diet to grow properly, we can only hope that no permanent damage has been done to her.”  
  
  
“How long before they can tell?” Krista worried now.  
  
  
“All in good time,” Gordon was keen to drop the subject again, “they’re doing everything they can for her.”    
  
  
Krista pursed her lips, no doubt she would be getting the best medical care available, sometimes it really paid to be rich and famous and the head nurse seemed to have quite the schoolgirl crush on Gordon. Krista had so many questions regarding the man and Erica, so she guessed that Gordon had twice as many but she decided to let him have his quiet time just now and simply get to know the shocking new addition to their lives. First he had asked her to move in with him and now this, it was making her head spin as she thought of the media and fan reactions once word got out. She turned and looked back down at the little girl, who smiled back at her and Krista had to marvel at how such an abused little soul could seem so placid and content.  
  
  
It was then that she finally stopped listening to her doubtful thoughts, the bleeps and blips of the machines and the fears in her head, the room fell silent around her as she heard only Gordon’s voice, humming very softly. The melody was unfamiliar, but it seemed to really soothe the baby, who looked nearly half asleep by now. He was still stroking her hair and her eyes began to flutter and roll, then she drifted off to sleep and Gordon sat back once more.  
  
  
“Gordon.. “ Krista started.  
  
  
“Fucking Twat,” Gordon growled, fierce blue eyes now raging at the floor, “fucking Plonker.. I’ll fucking kill him!”  
  
  
“Gordon, please.. “ Krista tried to calm him down, “it’s not worth the prison time.. Think of your daughter now.. “  Gordon looked up at her, his fury subsiding somewhat.  
  
  
“I do think of her,” Gordon responded softly, “and you, that’s why the wanker’s still got both his kneecaps.. “  
  



	38. Plotting To Destroy Him

It took quite a while for little Savannah to become well enough for Gordon and Krista to take her home with them, but during that time, Krista had ensured a room was ready at home for the little girl. The day the nurses told them that they could finally take Savannah home, Gordon was so overjoyed that he was tearful and Krista felt relieved, she wasn’t a fan of hospitals and having to stay there for weeks at a time. Everything was ready, they had a car seat for the baby (and a car that it could be fitted into) Krista had moved in and at last, they took the first steps into their home with Krista cradling Savannah.   
  
  
“I hope she likes her room,” Krista spoke softly, so as not to awaken the slumbering infant.  
  
  
“We should move her crib into our room,” Gordon fretted.  
  
  
“Gordon.. No.. “ Krista whined softly.  
  
  
“Just for a few nights,” Gordon bargained with her, “just until she gets settled in.. “    
  
  
Krista couldn’t resist his big, blue eyes when he pleaded with her like this, so she sighed and caved in with a nod of her head. She loved him for including her so immediately like that, not putting his foot down and using the fact that he was the father and she was of no relation whatsoever to the child. Gordon smiled with relief, kissing her cheek and hugging her gently for fear of crushing the baby in Krista’s arms.  
  
  
“Thank you darling,” he said quietly, “it won’t be for long, I promise.”    
  
  
Krista returned his smile, but was it the baby he was so worried about settling in or was he the one who needed to adjust to being apart from her?    
  
  
*  
  
  
Savannah slept in their bedroom for the first week, feeding was shared between them and a nurse came to visit daily to teach them how to care for the infant and change her diapers. Savannah was developmentally delayed, but as far as they could tell, no actual brain damage or lasting physical effects had occurred and she would eventually catch up to her peers with the help of both physical and speech therapy. Krista never felt left out, in fact, she actually felt a doting fondness for the child and considered Savannah her daughter. Gordon never, ever said anything different and always adhered to her when she spoke about the baby.  
  
  
Equal partners, there were no shouts of ‘she’s my baby, not yours’ - even when they disagreed on certain things. Compromise was key here and Gordon knew it well enough, he’d lost too much in his life from being stubborn and overconfident, he knew when to quit while he was ahead by now. Watching him with her was gold, what a pushover! That little girl was going to be super spoilt and Krista had to keep herself from lavishing Savannah any further, Gordon was the biggest softie she’d ever seen and that baby never went a day without anything her little heart desired. Of course, neither did Krista or even Gordon himself. They had their ups and downs, especially during sleepless nights when Savannah simply wouldn’t settle, eventually ending up sleeping in the bed between them or on Gordon’s chest as he sat in an armchair humming softly to her.  
  
  
*  
  
  
One afternoon, when they were talking about how to celebrate Savannah’s first birthday party, Krista’s phone buzzed and she got up to answer it. Gordon put Savannah into her highchair and started feeding her some nice, home cooked baby food.  
  
  
“Hello?” Krista left the room to leave the pair in peace.  
  
  
“Krista,” came a familiar voice, “how are you?”  
  
  
“Erica?” Krista narrowed her eyes, “how did you get this number?”  
  
  
“Doesn’t matter,” Erica replied casually, “congratulations on landing the hottest chef in the biz!”  
  
  
“What do you want, Erica?” Krista asked her firmly, considering hanging up.  
  
  
“What? Can’t an old friend just call and say hello?” Erica asked back.  
  
  
“Not you,” Krista responded icily.  
  
  
“Alright fine,” Erica dropped her innocent act, “I’m calling about the brat.”  
  
  
“She’s not a brat,” Krista felt fired up now, “you should be ashamed of yourself for letting her get so sick!”  
  
  
“I couldn’t cope!” Erica raised her voice, “I got depressed, I started to drink real heavy and that fucker I was with didn’t look twice at me after I told him I was pregnant with some other man’s baby.”    
  
  
Krista fell silent, listening to her explanation and wondering if any of it was truthful.  
  
  
“I thought about getting rid of it,” Erica admitted, “but when I saw that tiny little heart beating, Krista.. I couldn’t. It wasn’t right.”  
  
  
“Why didn’t you tell him?” Krista demanded, “why did you never tell Gordon? He would have helped you!”  
  
  
“I didn’t want to ruin his life,” Erica responded sadly, “he’s got it all going for him, I didn’t want to dump a kid in his lap.”  
  
  
“What made you change your mind?” Krista wondered.  
  
  
“I stopped pitying myself long enough to actually take notice of her,” Erica said softly, “I saw her thin, skeletal frame and the folds of skin hanging from her bones.. I nearly killed myself in shame.”  
  
  
Krista briefly thought she should have done just that, but didn’t voice it.  
  
  
“I told Scotty to just take her to Gordon’s place,” Erica concluded, “I knew he’d take her in, I knew he’d fall in love with her and that she would be safe.”  
  
  
“He really has taken to her,” Krista bit back a smile as she peered around the corner of the door, watching Gordon pretend the spoon was a plane in order to encourage Savannah to eat.  
  
  
“Really?” Erica sounded interested to hear this, “so they’ve hit it off, then?”  
  
  
“Utterly inseparable,” Krista blurted, “I’ve never seen him so besotted.”  
  
  
“Oh.. “ Erica sounded disappointed.  
  
  
“What’s wrong?” Krista asked her, furrowing her brow.  
  
  
“Well, nothing.. Only I.. “ Erica hesitated, clearing her throat, “I’ve been to rehab and got my shit together.. I’ve even got a job and.. “  
  
  
“Don’t say it.. “ Krista shook her head, lowering her voice, “Erica please.. “  
  
  
“I’m sorry,” Erica responded coldly, not sounding at all apologetic, “but I would like my baby back now.”  
  
  
Krista’s face dropped.. And she ended the call. She looked in at Gordon with a building feeling of dread, like the nervous sensation people got when they were about to go onstage or make a speech. How was she going to break it to him?  
  
  



	39. Hold On Tight

“Babe look.. “ Gordon laughed, “she’s doing it all by herself!”    
  
  
Krista set down her phone and smiled, entering the dining room and watching as Savannah awkwardly fed herself with her spoon.  
  
  
“What a clever little thing you are!” Krista encouraged her.  
  
  
“Who was on the phone?” Gordon wondered. Krista’s stomach felt like it was churning itself into knots.  
  
  
“E-Erica.. “ she stammered, watching his face go from relaxed and smiling to hard and frowning.  
  
  
“What did she want?” he asked firmly.  
  
  
Krista flicked her gaze to Savannah and Gordon stood up before she could even say a single word.  
  
  
“No,” Gordon spoke firmly, “no, absolutely not. I’ll fight this.. “  
  
  
Krista carefully hugged his arm.  
  
  
“We’ll fight it,” she reminded him.  
  
  
He put his other arm around her and kissed her on top of her head softly.  
  
  
“I’m sorry darling,” Gordon apologized.  
  
  
Krista hugged him tighter, determined to see this through to the end.  
  
  
“There’s no way she can possibly win,” Krista reassured him, “I’m sure that all we’ve got to do is show the hospital records and we can’t lose.”  
  
  
There would be many other factors to consider, such as the improvement of Erica’s behavior but Krista was almost positive that Savannah wasn’t going anywhere.  
  
  
“I hope you’re right,” Gordon said quietly, “it’s been almost nine months, why now? Why can’t she just leave us alone?”  
  
  
“I don’t know,” Krista replied, stroking his cheek and jolting in surprise when her fingertips got wet, “please don’t.. You’ll start me off.. “  
  
  
She couldn’t ever help blubbering when she knew Gordon was upset, his tears only made hers come out more easily. He laughed gently, pressing foreheads with her and looking into her eyes.  
  
  
“We’ll pull through,” he promised her, “one way or another.”    
  
  
He then let her go and picked up Savannah, taking her off into the bathroom for a wash. Krista hesitated, one way or another? What did he mean by that? Surely he wouldn’t do something illegal..     
  
  
*    
  
  
Erica fumed at her phone, setting it down to avoid throwing it across the room in a fit of rage.  
  
  
“What’s the matter?” asked Scotty.  
  
  
“Stupid bitch hung up on me!” Erica practically roared.  
  
  
“Hey, calm down.. “ Scotty stood up and rubbed her arm, “they’ve agreed to give us the kid, right?”  
  
  
“No,” Erica swatted him away, “looks like we’re going to have to fight for the little bitch in court.”  
  
  
“Court? Oh no.. “ Scotty backed off, “I can’t go to court, I’m wanted in five states already.. And how’re we ever going to afford a lawyer?”  
  
  
“We can’t,” Erica sighed heavily, “unless they agree to get paid after we win.”  
  
  
“I don’t think it works that way,” Scotty spoke doubtfully.  
  
  
“Then what do you suggest?” Erica demanded.  
  
  
“What about an out of court settlement?” Scotty suggested, “it’s much cheaper and we can really sting them for anything we want.”  
  
  
Erica smiled slightly, it was certainly a sound plan in her mind.  
  
  
“A big cash settlement,” she grinned wider, “I could ask for anything and he’d give it to me just to hold onto his precious baby.. “    
  
  
“Wait, I thought we were going to get him for child support?” Scotty puzzled.  
  
  
“Nah,” Erica waved that idea away, “I’d rather take his money and run, let him take care of the kid.”  
  
  
“But how can he if you ruin him?” Scotty wondered.  
  
  
“I don’t care,” Erica spat angrily, “it’s either his wealth or the kid. I want everything he owns, except her.”  
  
  
“That’s asking a lot,” Scotty was doubtful.  
  
  
“Well,” Erica picked up her phone once more and dialled Gordon’s number directly, “let’s see just how much _daddy’s little girl_ really means to him.. “    
  
  
*    
  
  
Gordon felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, just as Krista walked in to help with Savannah’s bath. She always freaked out whenever they put her into it, but as long as the two of them were in the bathroom together, she calmed down a great deal and they were able to bathe her a lot more calmly. Gordon sat back while Krista took over, taking out his phone and almost snarling as he answered it.  
  
  
“What do you want now?” he demanded angrily.  
  
  
“Mmm, I always did love it when you were fired up,” Erica’s voice fuelled his internal rage, “angry sex is my favorite.. “  
  
  
Krista half listened, worried as she took Savannah out of the tub and began to dry her off carefully while the tot played with a bright yellow rubber duckie.  
  
  
“You’re not getting your hands on Savannah,” Gordon spoke bitterly, “I’ll drag you through the courts for years.. “  
  
  
“Now now,” Erica tried not to let him sense how nervous she was when she heard this, “there’s no need to go there, I’m feeling generous enough to agree to an out of court settlement.”  
  
  
“An out of court settlement?” Gordon repeated, calming down somewhat, “how much were you thinking of?”  
  
  
He’d give her anything she asked for and his biggest problem was that Erica was already quite aware of that fact. So was Krista.  
  
  
“Do be careful, honey,” Krista whispered.  
  
  
“I want.. “ Erica paused for effect, “everything.”  
  
  
“What do you mean?” Gordon asked her.  
  
  
“I mean everything that’s yours,” Erica told him firmly, “give me all of it, every belonging, every house, every dollar.. All of it and you can keep her, I’ll never contact you again.”  
  
  
“No, you won’t ever need to, will you?” Gordon snarked, “stupid bitch, no fucking deal. Get yourself a lawyer and we’ll talk then.”  
  
  
“You know I’ll win!” Erica tried to bluff him, desperate for something, anything, in exchange for the girl, “I’m her mother!”  
  
  
“And a shit one at that,” Gordon’s voice had become calm, that irritatingly calm tone of his when he knew he was riling someone up, “starvation, abuse, neglect.. Paints a really pretty picture, don’t you think?”  
  
  
Erica gripped her phone so tightly, she nearly cracked the screen.  
  
  
“I’ll go to the press,” she growled, “I’ve noticed you have been able to keep her out of the public eye so far, I’ll blow the lid wide open!”  
  
  
“Go on and do it then,” Gordon called her bluff, “let’s see what the public thinks of how you treated your own baby.”    
  
  
Erica fumed, seethed and ground her teeth, she was lost for words and couldn’t think of anything else to bargain with.  
  
  
“How many times have you gone to sleep.. “ Gordon said softly, “only to see that pitiful little body laying there, helpless and thin.. Her tiny hands no longer reaching out for you, eyes avoiding you because there’s no point in seeking attention anymore because it just doesn’t work.. The first time I gave her a bottle she sucked on it like mad because she thought I might get bored and take it from her.. Just like good old mummy used to do.. “  
  
  
“Stop it!!” Erica screamed, “asshole!”  
  
  
_“I’m_ an arsehole?!” Gordon demanded.  
  
  
“How could you say those things to me?!” Erica began to sob.  
  
  
“I couldn’t have said them if you hadn’t allowed it to happen in the first place,” Gordon told her firmly, “you’re not getting your hands on her Erica and I think you know that.”  
  
  
“I don’t want her anyway,” Erica sniffled coldly, “but give me something Gordon, you owe me _something_ at least!”  
  
  
“Can’t walk away empty handed,” Gordon said quietly, “uh?”  
  
  
“That’s right,” Erica growled, “I carried that little-.. “  
  
  
Gordon ended the call, unable to listen to her a minute longer. Krista handed him the baby, taking the phone from him and Gordon cuddled the now clothed little girl.  
  
  
“So.. What happens now?” Krista wondered.  
  
  
“To be honest?” Gordon replied curiously, “I haven’t a _fucking_ clue.”  
  
  



	40. Head's Up

“That didn’t sound like it went our way,” Scotty frowned.   
  
  
“That’s because it didn’t!” Erica screamed in his face, her entire body shaking with the effort to not lose her temper violently, “I need a fucking drink!!”   
  
  
Scotty backed away and watched her pour herself a glass of brandy, then she set the glass down and began to just chug from the bottle. Scotty grimaced, shaking his head at her.   
  
  
“You got too greedy,” he said to her firmly, “I would have settled for a couple of million bucks, now we’ve got nothing.. “   
  
  
Erica dropped the bottle, it had only been half full but she needed more.  
  
  
“Come on,” she ignored the remark, “let’s go out, I’ve got some thinking to do. I’m not walking away from this without crushing Gordon Ramsay.”   
  
  
“Why do you want to hurt him so badly?” Scotty asked her, pulling on his coat.   
  
  
“Because,” Erica sniffed haughtily, “he was supposed to marry me, not her.”   
  
  
Scotty rolled his eyes.  
  
  
“Um, hello? Boyfriend standing right here!” he complained.  
  
  
“Just shut up and come on,” Erica grabbed his arm, “it’s your shout.”   
  
  
*   
  
  
“I’m really looking forward to Savannah’s first birthday party,” Krista followed Gordon into the nursery, “I mean, I know she’s turning two and all but I seriously doubt she ever got a party at one.”   
  
  
“I know what you mean,” Gordon agreed, putting the baby down into her cradle and watching her drift off to sleep, “she’s so much calmer than she used to be.”   
  
  
“She knows she’s safe now,” Krista rubbed his back.   
  
  
“Is she?” Gordon wondered, his brow creasing worriedly.  
  
  
“As long as she’s here with us,” Krista spoke carefully, “she’s as safe as can be.”   
  
  
“But Erica.. “ Gordon reminded her.   
  
  
“We will deal with her,” Krista reassured him, “we have to stay strong, alright?”   
  
  
Gordon nodded, of course she was right, she usually was. Krista forced a smile at him, she didn’t like it when Gordon was worried, he was generally such a confident man and nothing ever really phased him - Hell, the guy once ate a tarantula! With an involuntary shudder, Krista took his hand and he turned his gaze from the sleeping tot to look into Krista’s eyes.   
  
  
“Do you think I’ll ever have a baby?” Krista asked softly, feeling selfish for dropping her worries upon him when he had his own problems to fret over just now.   
  
  
“Of course you will darling,” he told her firmly, “it’s just.. Taking a while.”  
  
  
Krista nodded and lowered her head, but Gordon placed his finger under her chin and made her look back at him.   
  
  
“Why don’t we try again tonight?” he suggested to her.   
  
  
Krista nodded, beaming at him now. She’d felt a little frustrated that it wasn’t happening for her and she had figured that Gordon was too distracted now with Savannah to want to try anymore.   
  
  
“When was the last time you took a test?” Gordon asked.   
  
  
“I can’t remember,” Krista frowned, “a while ago.”   
  
  
“Alright, so take one now,” Gordon told her.  
  
  
“Are you trying to get out of sex?” Krista teased him.   
  
  
“Oh no, babe.. “ Gordon smiled at her darkly, “I just don’t want to get too rough if baby’s in there already.. “   
  
  
Krista giggled and went off to the bathroom to take the millionth test, she was pretty sure it would be negative, it always was.   
  
  
Gordon stayed to watch Savannah sleep for a while longer, he just could not fathom how anyone could do to such a sweet, innocent little girl, what Erica had done to this one. It was beyond his ability to understand and as he turned to exit the room and let her dream peacefully, he startled at a loud, high pitched squeal coming from the bathroom. He ran to the door and burst in, panic written across his face as he looked at Krista questioningly.   
  
  
“What’s happened?” he asked her quickly, “are you alright?”   
  
  
“I’m better than alright!” Krista grinned at him broadly, showing him the test, “I’m _pregnant!”_  
  
  
Gordon couldn’t believe it.   
  
  
“Are you serious?” he asked her, unable to keep himself from smiling back at her, “tell me you’re not joking!”  
  
  
“I’m not!” Krista hugged him and he lifted her up, “I’m really not!”    
  
  
*    
  
  
At the closest bar and grill, Erica and Scotty sat at a booth and drank until their eyes were bloodshot.   
  
  
“So what is the plan now?” Scotty asked slowly, trying to stay focused.   
  
  
“I’m going to hire someone to kidnap Savannah,” Erica spoke firmly, as though not caring if anyone heard her, “Gordon will have to pay up then, if he wants her back in one piece.”  
  
  
“I don’t get it,” Scotty shook his head and felt dizzy for it, “do you even know anyone who’d risk prison for that?”   
  
  
“For a share in everything he owns?” Erica smirked, “who wouldn’t?”   
  
  
“Do you think he’ll go for it?” Scotty asked.   
  
  
“He has to,” Erica pointed out, “I will give them specific orders to kill the little brat if he goes to the cops. I win either way, I just want him crushed.”   
  
  
“I’m glad I’m not on your bad side,” Scotty breathed and picked up his glass, “you’re scary!”    
  
  
*    
  
  
Gordon and Krista sat on the sofa and started making out, when suddenly his phone buzzed again. Gordon took it out to check the number first, but it wasn’t Erica this time.   
  
  
“David Bowie, wonder what he wants?” Gordon wondered, accepting the call.   
  
  
“David Bowie.. _THE_ David Bowie?” Krista raised her brows, “he’s got your number? And he’s called you just now, oh my God.. “ She trailed off and got closer to listen in, making Gordon almost laugh as he spoke.   
  
  
“What’s up?” he asked.   
  
  
“Gordon,” David’s voice sounded concerned, “I’m just sitting here at the bar and grill on Main street and I’ve just heard a very disturbing conversation, regarding your little girl.”   
  
  
Gordon frowned, only their closest friends, relatives and Erica knew about Savannah.   
  
  
“Go on,” Gordon encouraged him, “tell me everything you heard.. “   
  
  
“Alright,” David answered him with a sigh, “but you’re not going to like what I have to say.”   
  
  
Gordon braced himself and Krista put her hand comfortingly upon his shoulder, feeling his tension building up as well as her own. Just what the _Hell_ was going on?


	41. Plots And Plans

*  
  
  
“What are we going to do?” Krista asked softly, after Gordon was done talking to David.  
  
  
“I don’t know yet,” he responded hesitantly, “but we can’t stay here. We’ll have to go somewhere else for a few weeks.”  
  
  
“But she knows every place you live,” Krista reminded him.  
  
  
“You heard David, we could stay at his place,” Gordon said eagerly, “come on, it’ll be fun. He’s got a little girl that Savannah can play with.”  
  
  
“Well.. “ Krista fidgeted nervously, “I mean, as long as he said it was okay.”  
  
  
“He did, babe,” Gordon reassured her, “David doesn’t say things unless he really means them and besides, it’ll do Savannah good to have a friend her own age.”  
  
  
“Alright,” Krista agreed, “where does he live?”  
  
  
“Here and there,” replied Gordon, “but I think he and his wife are heading back to Switzerland this weekend, so we’ll go with them.”  
  
  
“I’ve never been there,” Krista smiled, “how exciting!”  
  
  
“Yeah,” Gordon felt much better now that they had a plan in place, “now.. Where were we?”  
  
  
Krista giggled as he leaned in and they started making out once more, the phone dropped softly to the carpet as their hands began to grope and squeeze various places upon one another’s body. They didn’t have to be quiet, Savannah used to wake up at the smallest of sounds but lately she simply slept like a log and was easily catching up on all that lost sleep she had missed out on due to anxiety and hunger. Krista felt giddy and excited, she adored Savannah and now she was pregnant with her own little Ramsay, something she had started to doubt would ever happen for them. She drew back and looked him in the eye, unable to hide her joy from him.  
  
  
“I love you so much,” Krista touched his face, thinking back to their first encounter and hardly able to fathom just how the Hell they had ever got to this point. She felt his hand rest upon her stomach, it was barely any bigger than it normally was but it was still early days yet.  
  
  
“And I love you more than words can say,” Gordon told her sincerely, “this trip to Switzerland, let’s get married while we’re there.”  
  
  
Krista nodded eagerly, it was very short notice but Gordon had a private jet and could easily fly anyone there who wanted to come along. Krista had kept it low key, but she had been taking a business course during her time as a hotel cleaner and she was keen to someday own a hotel herself. Gordon had sussed her out almost immediately and with his help, she was fast becoming close to landing such a dream that she’d had for a long time. Part of her wanted to be successful and rake in the big dollars like Gordon was, but part of her just wanted a place for her friends and relatives to stay that was both comfortable and had excellent food. Gordon wouldn’t steer her wrong, he really knew his stuff and if he was stuck on something, he sourced more information from anyone who might have an idea to help him along his way.  
  
  
They stood up and went to the bedroom, giggling and stripping the whole way until they were finally nude as they fell upon the bed together, kissing and groping as they had been earlier.  
  
  
“Gordon,” Krista broke the kiss and squealed when he growled at her, “babe, why did you want me to take a test?”    
  
  
“You’ve been growing,” Gordon told her bashfully, cupping her breasts as if weighing them, “they feel fuller and heavier. I had a hunch but I didn’t want to excite you.. “  
  
  
“You always _excite_ me,” Krista breathed, gazing heatedly into his eyes.  
  
  
Gordon looked at her with that bewildered baby face of his and she smiled at him like a wildcat who was stalking her prey, something that never failed to get him on the run and she quickly straddled him, pinning his upper arms down firmly. Knowledge was power and they were safe with the knowledge that everything was going to be alright, much thanks to their rock star acquaintance. Krista began by slowly rolling her hips, going directly for the kill. Gordon uttered a short groan and half heartedly tried to get up, thrilling her when he allowed her to put him back down in his place without protest. His back arched and his eyes closed, she loved to be in control and to watch him just lay there and take it.  
  
  
How she would laugh so loudly whenever she watched Hell’s Kitchen, especially when Gordon was furious and the contestants were shaking in their shoes while he screamed into their faces. If they only knew what a cuddly pushover he really was, they would probably laugh too but then that would kinda kill the whole series so unfortunately, she had to keep it under wraps whenever possible. Of course, not all of it was drawn from nowhere. She knew he had a rough time growing up and an even rougher time learning his trade, ending up crying in a corner in some kitchen before leaving to become his own boss. Gordon had a dangerous temper, she had seen the real deal for herself but thankfully, he also had a true chef’s discipline and had never actually seriously hurt anyone. He knew he was big and strong, so a fair fight it could never be with arrogant little pipsqueaks, who almost always backed down the moment they came face to chest with him. Yet here she was now, slender and petite, pinning him down and making him groan mercilessly.  
  
  
_“Oohh, sexy baby.. “_ Krista moaned deeply, leaning down to kiss with him and grind her hips harder down until his groan was almost pleadingly high in pitch. Gordon felt flustered at her teasing, he really couldn’t stand it for long and wanted to get started but it was important for them both to be playful and flirty before anything too serious happened in bed, it was all part of the bonding experience and kept things interesting between them.  
  
  
_“Damn!”_ Gordon vented his frustrations, but Krista just smiled against his cursing lips.  
  
  
“Something wrong, sweetie?” she purred, feeling his hot, throbbing member pulsing as it rested just between her thighs. She slid herself along the underside of his shaft, eliciting another set of expletives from him as she was super slick and ready for him.  
  
  
“Potty mouth,” Krista scolded him gently, shrieking when he suddenly flipped her onto her back and leaned down to begin love biting her neck.  
  
  
_“Ohh! Oh God, no! Fuck!”_ Krista mock protested, this would always sting like Hell but she moaned at the eventual pleasure pain and went limp for him. Encouraged by the tension suddenly draining from her body, Gordon uttered a dominant kind of growl against her bruising flesh and Krista whimpered softly in response. She was always thrilled when their love making got animalistic, it turned her on so badly, probably because she was one of those rare few left anymore that actually found dominating males hot. And she did.  
  
  
Krista found it extremely hot when Gordon was the top male in any situation, but she secretly found it exciting too when he wasn’t, though she never admitted this to him! Oh how he hated to lose!  Swearing and moaning half formed words was the extent of their vocals, dirty talk wasn’t really a thing here and when they had tried it, they had ended up laughing so much that sex was the last thing they could think of doing anymore. Anything they said had to be completely spur of the moment, or else. Gordon drew back, admiring his bite.  
  
  
“The mark of the beast,” Krista hissed, already feeling the throb in her neck that announced she’d be sporting the telltale bruise as early as tonight.  
  
  
“I’m so fucking _hard_ , babe.. “ Gordon’s voice was deep and low, revealing his need to have her and soon. Krista had come to know each of his tones and what they meant, making any chance of lying to her almost impossible and yet she had noticed that he’d never once even tried it on her.  
  
  
“Let me kiss it better.. “ she cooed at him, scooting down to suckle-kiss the head of his erection.  
  
  
“Krist _aahh!”_ Gordon tried to scold her but ended up moaning, as she squeezed his buttocks and sucked his straining member deeper into her mouth, _“ohh no.. “_ She knew he wanted to be in control and he knew he’d just have to wait his turn but Gordon was not known for his patience..


	42. The Dragon's Underbelly

_“Mmmm,”_ Krista moaned, enjoying the taste of Gordon’s erection in her mouth, becoming easily seduced by his groans of pleasure and the feel of his strong hands resting firmly upon her shoulders.  
  
  
She remembered how turned on he made her whenever she saw him get all red and fired up on the television, when he started shouting and swearing, she would imagine herself soothing him with soft touches and stolen kisses.  
  
  
_“It’s easy,”_ she would whisper softly at the screen, _“just kiss him and show him who is boss.. “_  
  
  
It definitely worked for her at home, Gordon’s knees always turned to jelly when she kissed him but of course they couldn’t hear her and she would do it for them sometimes and felt a bit silly when her lips touched nothing but glass. Gordon would probably not calm down if the contestants suddenly started molesting him, so it was just something she said when she was in her own company and nobody was actually around to hear her. It really wasn’t fair though, she didn’t know how anyone could stand to listen to him talk without being able to touch him. Krista never failed to get excited by his voice, from the soft, sleepy tone of early morning Gordon, to the snarling expletives of Hell’s Kitchen Gordon - and every single other tone in between.  
  
  
He could just talk random nonsense and she’d be ready to bed him within minutes, but what really got her going was when he was with his friends. He was so confident and relaxed, always grinning and laughing, playing around and just being so normal. It always made her smile and feel so much at ease, as if the world was perfect and nothing was ever wrong.  
  
  
“Babe?” Gordon’s voice startled her and she looked up into his questioning blue eyes, “is something wrong?”    
  
  
Krista hadn’t realized she’d stopped, she blushed and smiled up at him bashfully.  
  
  
“I was just daydreaming about you,” she admitted softly.  
  
  
“You don’t need to daydream,” Gordon laughed gently at her, “I’m right here, darling.. I don’t know, two years together and you’re still bloody fangirling!”    
  
  
Krista looked at him and dropped her jaw, then she bit her bottom lip and smacked his bare butt.  
  
  
“Hey!” Gordon jumped, laughing again, “watch the merchandise!”  
  
  
“I think I can afford it,” Krista giggled.  
  
  
“Cheeky monkey,” Gordon growled, eliciting another giggle-squeal from her as he grabbed her and started to kiss her belly.  
  
  
“Gordon!” Krista couldn’t stop laughing, she was very ticklish there, “Gordon! Stop!”  
  
  
Her giggles soon turned into soft moans, as his kisses extended down past her navel and his tongue flicked out to begin teasing her sensitive folds that were slick and warm. Her fingers ran through his hair, unable to resist his relentless licking and suckling, she leaned back and relaxed her thighs wide open for him. Gordon stopped at that moment and leaned up to kiss at her neck, she wrapped her arms and legs around him and encouraged his eagerness to make love with her, arching her back in pleasure as he entered her immediately. She heard a soft groan come from him that she didn’t recognize, it sounded like a sigh but a puzzled one.  
  
  
“Does it feel different now?” Krista asked softly.  
  
  
“Yeah,” Gordon still sounded taken by surprise, “but.. in a good way.”    
  
  
Krista was relieved and she closed her eyes, pulling him down closer so she could make out with him. She clung to him tightly, thrusting with him and not letting him go so that even if he stood up and walked out of the room, she’d still be hanging there with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Gordon broke the kiss and started to breathe heavily, Krista was shorter than him so she easily reached his chest with her lips and began to tease her tongue in tight circles around his nipples. He swore and she felt him throb inside of her, he came undone so quickly when she teased him, no matter how much control he thought he had over her at any given time. In an unexpected move, he grasped her breast and gave it a squeeze, reaching down with one hand to try and retaliate against her attack on his sensitive chest. Krista whined softly, feeling his fingertips pinch her nipple, which was extra sensitive now but he was quite gentle, as if he knew without her even mentioning it.  
  
  
_“Ohh.. “_ Gordon groaned deeply, he knew it would get to her and it did, she couldn’t ever hear him groan without getting excited, _“uhhuuhh!”_    
  
  
Krista swore this time, abandoning his chest and diving up for his mouth, quelling his moans by stifling them with her kisses. He shifted a little so that as he thrust in and out of her, their bodies would grind together and Krista felt her sensitive nub begin to tingle as the friction upon it now was sending her into the starting stages of climax. He sped up and she tightened her thighs around him, suddenly pushing him down onto his back and riding him hard as she suddenly came with a loud, long moan, her body convulsing and her inner walls clamping firmly around his rigid erection. He was so close but stubbornly holding it back, able to last all night if he really wanted to. Krista slowed down as she slowly calmed herself, his eyes flew open and she smiled knowingly at him, he couldn’t take such a slow and deliberate pace and they both knew it.  
  
  
“No, no.. Don’t slow down!” Gordon urged her.  
  
  
“Easy baby.. “ Krista spoke to him softly, “just relax.. “    
  
  
“Krista.. “ Gordon lay his head back down, “babe, _please_.. “  
  
  
He reached for her hips, but she took hold of his wrists and pinned them down, grinding herself against him in circular motions.  
  
  
“I _love it_ when you beg, baby,” Krista whispered softly to him again.  
  
  
He was coming undone now, groaning and trying to pull his hands free. Krista started to feel tingly again and began to speed up, reaching her second climax as Gordon was finally coaxed into release. His long, powerful spurts felt so good deep inside of her, his hot, throbbing shaft filling her with every drop of his surrender. He looked a little pouty when she next gazed upon him and she smiled, teasing her fingertips over his lips.  
  
  
“You never let me win,” he said to her.  
  
  
“Oh you could if you really wanted to!” Krista spoke knowingly.  
  
  
Gordon put his arm around her as she snuggled up into him.  
  
  
“I suppose I could,” he agreed, “since I’m so much stronger than you.”  
  
  
Krista lifted her brow at him.  
  
  
“You might be stronger,” Krista said softly, “but even the armor-skinned dragon has a soft underbelly.. “    
  
  
She kissed at his chest and he hummed in response, proving her point and he smiled down at her. Krista gazed into his eyes. They looked at her so lovingly and she was mesmerized by them but Gordon was also entranced by hers and neither of them could look away for a long time until they kissed and settled in for some rest and lots of cuddles and they talked about what they’d name the new baby. Krista wanted to name the baby after Gordon, if it was a boy but Gordon said he would need to think about it first. His father’s name was Gordon James, just like him and it was a sensitive subject that he really didn’t enjoy to dwell upon. 


	43. Going Away

The morning of the trip was slightly a hectic one, David phoned at around five in the A.M and it took him several minutes to get any sense out of the still half asleep chef, who at one point was holding his phone upside down and facing the wrong way. Krista groaned as Gordon prodded her, urging her to get up so they could have plenty of time to shower and get everything out to the car. Reminding him they had done everything the night before, Krista lured him back down into the bed for a snooze.   
  
  
Woken some time later by the doorbell, Gordon sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes. Krista was up perhaps a half hour ago, getting Savannah ready and ensuring the house was locked up tight. She was a little bit nervous to answer the door, because she hadn’t actually met David in person yet and she was scared! Not like he’d hurt her scared, but the fact that he was a big star scared. Tentatively, she pulled open the door and was met with a very cheeky smile that faded only slightly, she knew he would have expected Gordon to answer the door.  
  
  
“Krista, hello!” David grinned at her anyway, reaching up to tickle Savannah’s chin, “she’s grown so much!”  
  
  
“Hi David,” Krista loved how casual he was and not as awkward as she thought he might be around someone he didn’t know very well, “Iman, Lexi.. Come in!”  
  
  
“Thanks,” David accepted and wandered inside, vanishing almost immediately. Iman carried Lexi inside, following Krista to the living room. They set the two girls down onto the floor to meet each other and looked at one another curiously.  
  
  
“We haven’t met before,” Krista said impishly, “but I have heard so much about you.”  
  
  
“It is a pleasure to finally meet Gordon’s family,” Iman smiled easily back at her and Krista relaxed, “I’m not well acquainted with him but David seems to like him and I trust his judge of character.”  
  
  
“Well hopefully we can all get to know each other better in Switzerland,” Krista said confidently, “why are you going there?”  
  
  
“We live there,” Iman replied, looking down at the two toddlers and smiling as they interacted favorably, “and David wants to ski soon before the snow melts.”  
  
  
“I didn’t know you guys could ski,” Krista smiled broadly, “oh I cannot imagine Gordon.. “    
  
  
Iman laughed along with her and Krista felt that she’d known the woman for years in just a matter of minutes. She was like this with all of Gordon’s friends, pretty much, he had such an innate sense of who was worth talking to and not one of the people he’d introduced her to had disappointed her yet.  
  
  
“Is David alright?” Krista looked around, “he just sort of vanished.”  
  
  
“Oh he’s fine,” Iman laughed gently, “he’ll be getting Gordon out of bed.” Iman wanted to add something humorous, like ‘usually he’d be trying to get Gordon INTO bed’ but she decided that perhaps it was too soon for such tongue-in-cheek giggles just yet.  
  
  
“Ugh good luck with that!” Krista laughed as well, “he’s just in his boxers!”  
  
  
Iman and Krista had to laugh quite a lot at the thought, then Krista offered Iman coffee and they sat down to wait for their boys to make an appearance.  
  
  
When David wandered into the bedroom, Gordon was sitting up and leaning back against the head of the bed with his eyes half open.  
  
  
“Hey!” Gordon suddenly opened his eyes wide, “get out of here!”  
  
  
David looked at him with a shrug.  
  
  
“It’s time to go, son,” David referred to him by the pet name he’d given the blue eyed chef, “up and at ‘em, come on.. “  
  
  
It was the only nickname that David used that Gordon didn’t mind, the others just annoyed him and David only used them when he wanted a reaction out of him. It was also quite fitting, because Gordon liked to imagine David as a sort of father figure, since he didn't really have a decent one to look up to and everyone else he'd tried to idolize as such had only used and disappointed him. David hadn't ever judged him, or scolded him for calling late in the night to unload.  
  
  
They had lost contact for a while during the recession, Gordon knew that David would have offered his home and anything else to him until he got back on his feet again but Gordon didn't want that. He knew David would not have even thought twice about it, though somehow it just didn't feel right to Gordon, to just drop in and live in someone else's house. Maybe if David was on his own, that might have been alright but he had a wife and child now, a family. It would have been awkward, or so Gordon had thought at the time. The truth was though, nothing was ever further from the truth, David and his little family always made people most welcome and would never let anyone feel uncomfortable around them if they could help it.  
  
  
Gordon sighed and wished he hadn’t stayed up so late now, but he had to make sure they hadn’t forgotten anything.  
  
  
“I couldn’t get to sleep right away last night,” Gordon admitted, “I kept thinking Erica would do something.. “  
  
  
David sat down next to him on the edge of the bed, looking at Gordon’s hands that now rested in his lap.  
  
  
“She can’t do much,” David reassured Gordon, “from what you’ve told me, she doesn’t have a legal leg to stand on.”  
  
  
Gordon’s eyes met with David’s now, a silent conversation happened between them, or so it would have seemed to an observer. Gordon was clearly worried more about what David had heard down at the bar and grill a few days ago, David was confident that nothing would come of it and it showed in his tight lipped smile.  
  
  
“Alright,” Gordon finally spoke again, “hey, this is supposed to be fun, yeah?”  
  
  
“Exactly,” David stood up and headed for the door, “chin up, son. It’ll all work out.”  
  
  
Gordon nodded and David left him to get dressed, which Gordon appreciated because he was sporting his usual early-morning-boner and really wasn’t in the mood for smirks and glinting eyes. He pulled on his jeans and looked amused at the thought, because he knew David would never actually do anything like that. He might flirt and talk the talk but in the end, the age difference was a thing and David preferred the company of his wife anyway. He had behaved himself really well since marrying Iman, never once cheating on her. Now that was a strong marriage, Gordon could only hope that his own would last just as long and would remain just as intact as David and Iman’s was.  
  
  
He put on a shirt, grabbed his jacket and went out into the living room. Lexi and Savannah were sitting together, eating some apple slices and bits of banana.  
  
  
“They look happy enough,” Gordon smiled, greeting Iman with a soft kiss to both of her cheeks,  "how are you, my darling?”  
  
  
“I’m fine thank you, Gordon,” Iman beamed at him.  
  
  
“Are we all ready to go then?” Gordon wondered.  
  
  
“I should think so,” David mused playfully, “your wife’s been running around like crazy.”  
  
  
“I thought we did everything last night?” Gordon looked around at Krista, who was carrying a nappy bag and her knees bent under it’s weight. He took it from her and slung it over his shoulder and Krista sighed, thanking him quietly.  
  
  
“I forgot to pack Savannah’s things,” Krista told him, “are we going to be late?”  
  
  
“Nah,” David laughed, “we’ve got plenty of time.”  
  
  
“He’s just being polite,” Iman spoke sternly but more at David than anyone else, “we really should be leaving now.”  
  
  
David smiled, looking like a puppy who had just been scolded and was trying to see if it’s master was permissible for a hug of apology. Krista giggled softly, picking up Savannah and following Iman outside. David scooped up Lexi, walking with Gordon out to their cars to load up and settle in for the drive to the docks. David was not a fan of flying, Iman revealed, so they would be taking an ocean cruise to Switzerland rather than a quick flight.  
  
  
“Oh, that’s fine,” Krista smiled, “I’ve never done that before!”  
  
  
“God, where’d you find this one, Gordon?” David frowned amusedly, “behind bars?”  
  
  
“Not funny,” Gordon warned him.  
  
  
“Oh lighten up, babe,” Krista kissed his cheek and hugged Gordon tightly, “actually David, I never really got out much because.. Well, I.. “ She was embarrassed to say she couldn’t afford it, she didn’t want the subject of marrying Gordon for his money to come up.  
  
  
“S’alright love,” David spared her, “we’ve all been there.”  
  
  
Krista nodded and tried hard not to let her eyes sting with tears of gratitude that they all understood. Iman, David and Gordon had each individually been there, all of them had their story of poverty and had somehow managed to make something of their lives in the end. She hoped to follow suit, rather than riding on Gordon’s coattails for the rest of her life. They all got into the cars and headed off, Krista looked at Gordon as he drove and he was grinning.  
  
  
“What’s so funny?” she wondered.  
  
  
“I can’t imagine driving with that man,” Gordon told her, knowing David would've been fiddling with the music player and driving him crazy.  
  
  
“This is really fun though,” Krista giggled, “I had no idea they were so easy going, I figured they’d be totally snobbish.” Krista sat back and closed her eyes for a while, smiling.  
  
  
“Lexi! Lexi!” Savannah cried out.  
  
  
“Soon honey,” Gordon reassured her with a grin.  
  
  
“Yeeaahh!” Savannah cheered, “Lexi!”    
  
  
Krista exhaled and relaxed, they hadn’t really made a friendship like this before, with another couple and a child, she sincerely hoped it worked out because it was lonely sometimes and she missed her fun times with her ex-best-friend, Jazi. Perhaps this getaway was the break they needed, far away from the troubles they were having with Erica and just enjoying spending time with friends. Krista began to feel happy and giddy all over again, reminding herself that by the end of the little vacation, she was going to be finally married to the love of her life.  
  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at Gordon again, his eyes were bright and he wore a smile on his handsome face. That was all it took for Krista to completely just let go and look forward to the trip, nothing was going to get her down, she simply wouldn’t let it happen.


	44. Sound Advice

Traveling in style was certainly something David had perfected, Krista couldn’t believe she was on a ship, it looked more like a luxury resort! She was soon sunbathing alongside Iman, Krista felt a little lumpy compared to the Somalian beauty but Iman was a supermodel, it was her job to look that amazing, so Krista tried not to let it disturb her self confidence. Gordon and David were keeping the little ones entertained, they were quite safe on such an expensive liner because not everybody could afford such a luxury and those who could, generally kept to themselves. The deck they were on, was for children and the two men sat down together to keep an eye on their daughters and just catch up on what they’d each been doing and what they planned to do in the near future.   
  
  
“When you get back to the states,” David told Gordon, “if I were you, I’d get some legal advice and follow it through. I’ll come with you and make a statement if need be, you and your family deserve to feel safe.”    
  
  
“That’s a very good idea,” Gordon nodded, “I shouldn’t have left it alone, but I just wanted to have my daughter and enjoy her peacefully without all the media hounds on our backs.”   
  
  
“Yes,” David frowned, “that is going to be an issue for you, they’ll get wind of it for sure. Still, it’s a small price to pay for some peace of mind.”  
  
  
“True,” Gordon leaned back and sighed, “I wanted to keep her out of the papers but I guess it was going to happen sooner or later.”   
  
  
“It’ll blow over soon enough,” David reassured him, “and you probably don’t want to hear this but if somebody does end up trying to take her, a lot more people will know her little face and that just makes it harder to get away with such an attempt.”   
  
  
Gordon nodded, it made a lot of sense and he was always very thankful for David’s pearls of wisdom whenever they were offered to him.   
  
  
“I really wish you would have contacted me two years ago,” David spoke a little quieter now.   
  
  
“I’m sorry,” Gordon lowered his voice as well, “I know I should have and I realize I may have hurt you.”   
  
  
“Yeah, you did,” David said ruefully, “but you know what? I get it.”  
  
  
“You do?” Gordon wondered.  
  
  
“You’re a proud and stubborn man, Gordon,” David teased him a little, “I wouldn’t have thought twice about dropping in on you if I were in trouble.”   
  
  
Gordon laughed, it was true though, sometimes he could be quite proud and stubborn.   
  
  
“You’ve got a family now, David,” Gordon pointed out, “I didn’t want to upset things for you if your wife didn’t agree.”    
  
  
David thought about it and nodded, if Iman had not agreed to let Gordon stay then it might have caused them to fight. They had the odd argument here and there, who didn’t? But they always found some common ground and compromised to make it better, rather than let it stew and fester for weeks on end.   
  
  
“Perhaps it was none of my business,” David said with a twisted sort of grin, “but if it ever happens again, I’ll make it my business, got it?”   
  
  
“Trust me, it’s not going to happen again,” Gordon reassured him, “I’ve learnt my lesson well. I’ve even got a trust fund for Savannah and everything.”   
  
  
“Good, good.. “ David approved, standing up, “why don’t we get these girls fed and see what our wives are up to?”   
  
  
“Yeah alright,” Gordon couldn’t believe it was nearly time for dinner, “what’s on for tonight?”   
  
  
“I’ve got some things to do in the cabin,” David replied, “it’s important for me to get it finished.”   
  
  
“You want some peace and quiet then?” Gordon wondered.   
  
  
“Yeah,” David picked up Lexi, “it shouldn’t take too long though.”   
  
  
“Oh good,” Gordon scooped up Savannah before she could make a run for the slide, “you can watch the girls while the rest of us go out and enjoy ourselves.”  
  
  
David laughed and Gordon grinned at him.   
  
  
“You do know there’s a supervised area for toddlers, right?” David asked.   
  
  
“I did not know that,” Gordon replied, “is it safe?”   
  
  
“It is quite safe, yes,” David replied, “I’ve used it once or twice myself. There’s only children under the age of four and Lexi never wants to leave when I come back to get her.”   
  
  
“You don’t feel guilty just leaving her there?” Gordon wondered.   
  
  
“No, well, I did at first,” David admitted, “but it’s all very secure and the kids just love it. There’s food and drink, they give you a buzz if you prefer to change the diaper yourself when it needs doing.”   
  
  
“Sounds alright,” Gordon nodded, “I trust you, perhaps we can drop the girls off later and do something on the adults only deck?”    
  
  
“Thought you’d never ask,” David winked at him cheekily.  
  
  
“With our _wives_ ,” Gordon said firmly, though he smirked a little.   
  
  
“Of course,” David acted innocent, “whatever did you think I meant?”   
  
  
They continued on to the buffet deck to find something for the girls to eat, planning dinner and wine with Iman and Krista this evening, after they ensured that Lexi and Savannah were safe in the toddler’s area under the watchful supervision of well vetted, highly qualified professionals.


	45. Of Love And Life

Gordon and David took their little ones to the buffet area, loading up a couple of plates for them and David had to smile when Gordon kept asking how fresh the fruit was and the way he poked and sniffed at the seafood carefully.   
  
  
“You can take the chef out of the kitchen,” David mused.  
  
  
“Oh stop,” Gordon laughed, “it’s important to watch what goes into your child’s mouth.” David shrugged and sat Lexi down next to Savannah, securing them into their little chairs.  
  
  
“Everything goes into their mouths,” David set Lexi’s bowl down in front of her.  
  
  
“Suppose all we can do is make sure everything’s clean,” Gordon commented.  
  
  
“Did you ever think you’d be a dad?” David wondered, browsing over the table.  
  
  
“I wanted it,” Gordon admitted, “I honestly thought Gertie and I would have had a few together.” David said nothing, he figured that subject was best left alone because he didn’t have anything nice to say about that woman at all.  
  
  
“What about you?” Gordon asked.  
  
  
“Not as early as I did the first time around, no,” David admitted, “I wouldn’t have changed it for the world, though. It wasn’t easy raising him alone but he’s a good lad, I don’t regret it.” Gordon nodded, it really had been unlucky that those two had gone as far as bringing a child into the world before their messy break up happened, but David had a best friend in his son and Duncan was probably the main reason David finally decided to get away from the drugs.  
  
  
“Lexi is our little miracle,” David smiled down at her so lovingly, “we tried for seven years to no avail and then, there she was. Just one year shy of menopause.”  
  
  
“Fuck,” Gordon swore softly, “that was lucky.. “  
  
  
“Yeah,” David pursed his lips and fell silent, he’d wanted more but he was content with his little girl. Gordon sensed the desire for a subject change, so he pushed aside the urge to mention Krista’s pregnancy for now.  
  
  
“So what’s it like at home now?” Gordon asked him, “do you have any time for yourself?”    
  
  
“Not at first,” David replied, “but I learned to juggle everything in the end.”  
  
  
“So you’re really hands on?” Gordon wondered.  
  
  
“Everything but diapers,” David grimaced.  
  
  
“Same,” Gordon laughed, sitting down with the girls and David sat next to him.  
  
  
“They really like each other,” David commented. Lexi and Savannah were eating their dinner together, each watching what the other was picking up and trying to copy, ending up in giggles and lots of mess everywhere.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Iman and Krista had left the sunbathing deck chairs once the sky had turned into a pinkish sunset, they made their way back to their cabin and got dressed, before heading up to find their husbands and children. Soon the two families were all seated at the same table and it felt so relaxed and calm, free of tension and fear. Krista kept stroking Gordon’s inner thighs with her foot, keen to get him going and enjoying his flushed cheeks as he tried to remain focused on the conversation they were all having about the cruise ship and what other things they’d each like to do before they arrived in Switzerland.  
  
  
“So I’m curious,” Krista smiled adoringly at the two men, “how did you two meet?” They didn’t seem the likeliest of friends but they definitely made it work somehow.  
  
  
“Oh, you know,” David’s eyes lit up the way they always did when he was getting himself into mischief, “I asked Iman to recommend the worst restaurant in town.”  
  
  
“Hey!” Gordon lifted a brow, “what was that?”  
  
  
“Let me finish,” David looked extremely amused and Iman was suppressing a giggle, “so we went there and we found a film crew standing around.. “  
  
  
“Wait, why did you want to visit the worst place in town?” Krista wondered.  
  
  
“Sitting right here!” Gordon looked very unamused indeed.  
  
  
“Oh stop it, David,” Iman said gently but firmly, “tell her the truth!” David laughed quietly and sat back, nodding and looking a little bashful.  
  
  
“Alright, alright,” David relented, “we met at the farmer’s market out by the docks, I was looking for something different to make for dinner and Gordon recommended the striped bass.” Krista loved Gordon’s striped bass, it was simply divine.  
  
  
“I was looking for a decent salmon but I never did find it,” Gordon added, “you were looking a bit lost, so I thought I’d help you out.”  
  
  
“Did you know who he was?” Iman asked with a smile.  
  
  
“Yeah,” Gordon nodded, “yeah I did, it was intense.”  
  
  
“I had no clue who Gordon was at the time,” David grinned, “he was just some young, know it all punk for all I knew.”  
  
  
“So what happened?” Krista asked, fascinated by the tale.  
  
  
“We tried the bass,” Iman replied now, “David made it just the way Gordon had instructed him and it was delicious!”  
  
  
“I went back again the next day,” David added, “we exchanged numbers and that’s pretty much it.”  
  
  
“I wasn’t going to go back there,” Gordon revealed.  
  
  
“Then why did you?” Krista asked him, amazed at how funny fate could be sometimes.  
  
  
“I admit I was a little starstruck,” Gordon suddenly blushed and grinned, “I was just hoping to see David again, actually.”  
  
  
“Rubbish,” David spoke with a knowing, yet cheeky sort of grin of his own, “you just wanted to ask me how the bass was.”  
  
  
_“That_ sounds like Gordon,” Krista had to laugh heartily and Gordon sat back to fold his arms in bemusement but he eventually saw the funny side of it and they all settled back into a nice dinner together.  
  
  
Afterwards, David went to do some work in the cabin while Lexi and Savannah napped in the bed nearby. Iman, Krista and Gordon went up to the adults only deck to grab a few drinks and wait for David to join them.  
  
  
“Doesn’t it bother you that he’s working when he is supposed to be enjoying himself?” Krista asked Iman.  
  
  
“David enjoys himself no matter what he does,” Iman smiled casually at her, “otherwise, he simply wouldn’t do it.”    
  
  
“He sounds so spoilt,” Krista giggled, “but then I guess that’s a pretty good way to live, only doing the things that you enjoy.” Iman nodded, her gaze flicking to Gordon.  
  
  
“He is rather spoilt,” Iman agreed, “but he deserves to be happy. We all do.” Krista followed Iman’s gaze and she had to grin at her future husband, who was standing over by the barbeque area, beer in hand and joking with the other men about being allergic to vegetarians.  
  
  
“If those guys weren’t laughing so hard,” Krista shook her head, “I’d have to drag him away from there!”  
  
  
“Oh, don’t even get me started!” Iman’s eyes grew wide, “David has a wicked sense of humor but sometimes he gets a little too friendly and I often have to distract him away before someone tries to punch him.”    
  
  
“Does he often flirt with other people?” Krista wondered, worried that Gordon might be the same way whenever he was not with her.  
  
  
“He doesn’t mean to,” Iman replied, “he’s just so damned charming, it comes off as flirting sometimes.”  
  
  
“I see,” Krista was more worried now, what if someone thought Gordon was flirting and tried something with him?    
  
  
“You seem upset,” Iman noticed.  
  
  
“I’m not used to being with a famous person,” Krista admitted, “Gordon wasn’t that big of a deal when we first met. In fact, he was a real mess.. ”  
  
  
“That makes your relationship with him all the more special,” Iman beamed proudly at her, “he must know that you love him unconditionally then.”  
  
  
“Oh I do,” Krista looked over at him with doe eyes, “I really do.”    
  
  
“Then you have nothing to worry about,” Iman said to her firmly, “he would be a fool to risk losing you and from what David says of him, Gordon Ramsay is no fool.” Krista smiled, relaxing and taking a sip of her drink.  
  
  
“You know, David wasn’t exactly my first choice when we first met,” Iman admitted, “but he grew on me. I got to know the real man behind the stage persona and he won me over. I tried to not worry about other people trying to turn his head, he makes it so easy for me when we are together but like you, I did get a little paranoid whenever we were apart.”    
  
  
“How did you stop being so wary?” Krista wondered, eyeing some women suspiciously as they wandered over to the barbeque area and joined the men there.  
  
  
“Trust,” Iman replied simply, “I just trust David to make the right decision whenever the situation arises. I know it happens, it is unavoidable and he enjoys flirting back and forth and that is okay, it’s just part of who he is. I know there’s nothing meaningful behind it and he has given up drinking anything more than a glass of wine here and there.”  
  
  
“I wish I could be so sure with Gordon,” Krista said softly, “he’s such a confident, athletic, outgoing, easy to talk to guy.. I often wonder what the hell someone like him is even doing with a nobody like me.. “    
  
  
“You’re more than somebody to him,” David had wandered over by now, “you saved his life.”    
  
  
“I caught him on the rebound,” Krista doubted herself.  
  
  
“No,” Iman insisted now, “I have seen the way he looks at you, Krista, there isn’t an ounce of regret in his eyes at all. David looks at me in much the same way, don’t you darling?” David smiled at her and Krista saw the way he looked at Iman, as if he really couldn’t help doing it and she found it simply adorable.  
  
  
“You two are just disgustingly sweet,” Krista scrunched up her nose and grinned, “you really see Gordon looking at me that way?”  
  
  
“I do,” Iman nodded, “I’m surprised you haven’t noticed it!”  
  
  
Krista looked over at Gordon and he suddenly seemed to sense her eyes upon him, glancing back at her and offering her a pleased grin. Krista’s breath caught in her throat, it was subtle probably because he was with other guys standing around being all manly and shit but it was definitely there, the look she’d been missing due to her lack of self confidence.  
  
  
“See?” Iman smiled knowingly, as David began to kiss her neck languidly, “I told you so-oohh.. “    
  
  
Krista blushed and averted her gaze, her heart thumping madly and nothing could wipe the silly grin from her face just now. He loved her, like truly loved her, the way she loved him! She could not have been more relieved and so happy, the giddy feeling of getting to marry him soon suddenly returning to make her want to start jumping up and down, squealing in excitement.


	46. Boys Will Be Boys

Krista turned back to Iman as David wandered over to join Gordon at the barbeque gathering, keen to get some steak sandwiches to bring back, so Iman was heading over to claim a table for them all.   
  
  
“I wish I could stop Gordon from drinking so much,” Krista admitted, sitting down near Iman at their table, “he doesn’t drink half as much as he did when we first met but he still gets drunk from time to time.”    
  
  
“He’s still quite young though,” Iman spoke in a permitting tone of voice, “he doesn’t hurt you, does he?”  
  
  
“Oh no,” Krista blushed suddenly, “Gordon’s not an angry drunk, it just makes him very sleepy.”   
  
  
“David got very aroused when he drank too much,” Iman grinned amusedly, “those days are long over by now but he hasn’t lost his passion for me at all.” Krista giggled.   
  
  
“I noticed!” she exclaimed, “aww, but it’s so adorable.. “    
  
  
It was cute to watch how different the two men were socially, David liked to casually blend in amongst the group, while Gordon preferred to lead the conversation and make sure he was being noticed. David was quite over being the center of attention during his touring days, taking a break from big crowds and screaming fans was perfectly ideal to him at the moment, but he’d eventually crave the attention again and go on another tour. Until then, he was perfectly happy to just be ‘one of the guys’. Gordon could never get enough attention, he was still eager to please and enjoyed putting good food onto people’s plates, reveling in the happy smiles and satisfied hums of delight they gave him in return.   
  
  
“What is so fascinating over there?” Iman wondered aloud, looking again over at the gathering at the barbeque area, “oh no.. “    
  
  
Krista glanced up and over, stifling a giggle as Gordon was taking over at the grill.   
  
  
“Should I go and.. “ Krista began, when suddenly she saw David flipping some burgers alongside him, “oh dear Lord.. “   
  
  
“You just can’t take them anywhere,” Iman sighed, biting back a smile.  
  
  
It turned out to be a very pleasant evening, with people complimenting the change in the barbequed food, remarking on how they used to call it the ‘char grill’ before tonight. Krista’s favorite part was the dancing and meeting some new people who Gordon had introduced her to. Then they went and got the girls from the toddler’s area, put them to bed and bid one another goodnight. David and Iman went to their room, while Krista and Gordon slipped quietly into theirs. Savannah and Lexi were in the main area, safely sound asleep in their portable cribs. Krista turned and watched Gordon strip down to his briefs and get into the bed, his eyes half closed and his breathing slow.   
  
  
“How many did you have tonight?” she asked him, trying to keep her voice light but he saw through it.   
  
  
“Only fi-five or six,” he said stiffly, a furrow to his brow revealing his disinterest in being scolded right now.   
  
  
Krista sighed and got into the bed alongside him, there was no use in fighting with him if he wasn’t even going to remember it the next day. Gordon pulled her into his embrace and closed his eyes, Krista snuggled up into his bare chest and smiled as her eyes closed as well, they could talk about this another time. She hated to argue with him, he always got so defensive and just a little frightening, even though she knew he’d never lift a finger against her, she couldn’t help thinking back to episodes of Hell’s Kitchen and flinching when his eyes got fierce. The funny thing was, Gordon never actually shouted at Krista. He raised his voice only very slightly when he got angry or wanted to be heard, but he never once had ever shouted at her.   
  
  
Gordon never would, he respected her far too much to put her through that and he preferred to make people laugh rather than cringe. Having a good time, that’s what life was all about but he was quite sensitive about his business and that’s when he got very serious indeed. He didn’t like being made a fool of, so when he promised his diners something and the chefs in training couldn’t deliver, it got on his nerves quite badly. He was an assertive and confident man, but deep, deep down there was always going to be that lost side of him, terrified of ending up all alone and not a penny to his name. It was going to take a long time for that fear to subside, though eventually Krista would ease it away with her open loyalty towards him and their little family unit. As much as he made her feel safe and secure, Gordon had to admit that she was making him feel safe too, but in a different way. They really connected when they came together, like two pieces of a puzzle that had been finally matched up.   
  
  
Krista hoped that Gordon wouldn’t be too sick tomorrow, with the hangover he was likely going to experience, along with the rocking of the ship itself, it couldn’t make for a very comfortable combination for him. 


	47. Giving Thanks

By the time they arrived in Switzerland, the bonds between each of them could not have been stronger. Lexi and Savannah had become fast friends, behaving more like close sisters. This was exactly what Krista had hoped would happen, because Savannah had no friends her own age to really connect with. Savannah had also stopped panicking when in the presence of Iman or David, quickly figuring out that they wouldn’t hurt her and beginning to show them some trust. She was still nervous around most other adults, but Gordon was hoping that she would at least behave calmly and just stick close to someone she knew and trusted, rather than draw attention to herself and scream bloody murder.

 

Iman, Gordon, Krista and David had all become quite close by now as well, it was an essential step to spending some weeks together in the same house. Krista still felt like the odd one out though, nobody ever swamped around her for autographs and photos like they did with the other three. Sometimes she was glad of it because it looked really annoying, but other times she did feel a little left out. Of course the feeling never really lasted, because Gordon would never be sidetracked by his fans for long before he started looking around and trying to locate Krista. He would pull her close to him, or ensure that they never stopped holding hands so that they wouldn’t get accidentally split up amidst the larger crowds.  
  
  
That he thought about her even when he was being praised and admired was a real boost for Krista’s confidence in their relationship and she told Iman as much during a conversation that first night. Gordon was cooking dinner for everyone and David was ‘helping’ him, so that left the two women to talk about things and of course they had to bring up the subject of their significant others eventually.  
  
  
“David is lost without me, too,” Iman smiled as she boasted and Krista giggled, “but you know, we were walking together down the street and the laces of my trainers came undone, so he just stops, gets down and ties them up for me! I never asked him to and he’s always doing things like that, he takes good care of me.”  
  
  
Krista beamed happily, it was so good to hear the similarities between Gordon and David.  
  
  
“We sure struck the jackpot,” Krista mused.  
  
  
“As did they,” Iman said firmly, “we might be lucky to have them but they are equally as lucky to have us!”  
  
  
Krista was not as self confident as Iman, she figured Gordon could easily attract another woman into his life but perhaps as Iman was suggesting, this new woman would be all wrong for him.  
  
  
“You’re such a strong and confident woman,” Krista admired the supermodel.  
  
  
“I have been through a lot,” Iman admitted, “I had to learn things the hard way.”  
  
  
Krista nodded and they both glanced up as David appeared in the doorway.  
  
  
“Dinner’s almost ready,” he told them, smiling at Iman like a lovesick puppy.  
  
  
“Alright darling,” Iman smiled back at him, “we’re coming.”  
  
  
David took the hint and went back to help set the table, Iman turned back to Krista and sighed happily.  
  
  
“It’s so nice to have someone to talk to like this,” Iman said, picking up Lexi from the rug on the floor, “most of my friends haven’t even thought about getting married yet.”  
  
  
“Oh, same,” Krista related to her problem, picking up Savannah, “sometimes Gordon is just too much and I want to gush to somebody about him but.. “  
  
  
Iman smiled knowingly.  
  
  
“But there is only him and you don’t want to make him feel all embarrassed like some crazy fan,” Iman knew what Krista was trying to say.  
  
  
“Exactly,” Krista felt relieved that she understood.  
  
  
“You know,” Iman tried not to laugh, “Gordon does just exactly that, but don’t tell him I told you.”  
  
  
Krista couldn’t believe that Gordon would be gushing about her, she was nothing special.  
  
  
“He talks about me to you?” Krista lifted a brow.  
  
  
“Not to me,” Iman replied, heading for the dining room, “to David.”  
  
  
Krista blushed hotly.  
  
  
“David tells you?” she wondered.  
  
  
“We have no secrets,” Iman nodded, “but don’t worry, it goes no further.”  
  
  
Krista wasn’t worried about good things going around about her, she was more just curious as to what kinds of things Gordon had specifically said. They all sat down to eat and David sat up straight, looking like he wanted to say something.  
  
  
“Before we eat,” David said with a grin, “why don’t we each say something we’re grateful for?”  
  
  
He picked up his glass and held it in towards the middle of the table.  
  
  
“I’m grateful for nights that turned into mornings,” David started them off.  
  
  
“Friends that turned into family,” Gordon held his glass up to join with David’s.  
  
  
Krista held hers up too.  
  
  
“Dreams that turned into reality,” she smiled.  
  
  
Iman held hers up last, looking pointedly at her husband.  
  
  
“Likes that turned into love,” she said firmly.  
  
  
They each took a sip of their drinks and the dinner was amazing, as always, with small giggles as David kept pointing out all the bits he had done to help.


	48. It Never Lasts

Just after dinner, Krista and Gordon let it slip that they planned to be married very shortly. Krista also unexpectedly announced her pregnancy, which made Gordon tense up a little and flick his uncertain gaze to David, but his friend was just as excited to learn of the new baby as Iman. Upon realizing there was no upset, Gordon was able to relax and enjoy the happy atmosphere that the trip was supposed to have been all about in the first place. The girls went to bed early, tired from the trip and they slept in the same room comfortably. The adults went outside to sit on the back patio, the women chatted and giggled as the men decided to play around with an old football Gordon found laying around in the garden. A few of their close friends and neighbors came to see them, some noticing their lights were on while others had been following them online.   
  
  
It turned into quite a fun filled evening, but Krista was glad to finally lay down in bed and close her eyes that night. She wore a huge grin on her face, it just wouldn’t go away and she didn’t want it to, either. She opened her eyes when she felt Gordon get into the bed beside her, turning her head to gaze at him affectionately. She could smell the beer on his breath but it was a comforting kind of scent, he was always very friendly and sleepy when he drank and Krista felt lucky that she got to be with someone who abhorred violence like Gordon did. Not even if he was blind, staggering drunk, he would never intentionally hurt someone. He never went that far though, the moment he started to feel tired he put down his drink and left it alone.  
  
  
“I feel like it’s all just too good to be true,” Krista said softly, as he pulled the duvet up over them and tossed his shorts onto the floor. Gordon turned towards her and pulled her into his embrace, she enjoyed the feel of his naked flesh against hers and sighed in content.  
  
  
“Mmm, get used to it darling,” he slurred tiredly, eyes closing, “it’s only going to get better.. “  
  
  
She smiled at him, his accent broken and almost hard for her to understand.  
  
  
“I love you so much,” she said softly, kissing the tip of his nose but he just parted his lips and snored quietly.  
  
  
Krista snuggled down into his chest and closed her eyes, she was still smiling when the sun filtered in through the window and woke her out of her restful sleep. Gordon was still out of it, so she got out of the bed carefully and crept downstairs to set the coffee machine going but David was already in the kitchen and the coffee was ready to pour by the time Krista got there.  
  
  
“Morning,” Krista smiled at him. David, who was reading the paper, startled and set the paper down onto the counter. He hadn’t heard her come in or noticed that the coffee was ready, he’d been too interested in the news.  
  
  
“Good Morning,” he responded with a cheerful grin, “coffee?”    
  
  
“I shouldn’t,” Krista rubbed her belly and David nodded.  
  
  
“I’ll get you some juice,” he suggested happily.   
  
  
Krista thanked him and sat down on a stool at the kitchen counter, pulling the newspaper towards herself and opening it up to browse through it.  
  
  
“How long have you been up?” Krista wondered.  
  
  
“Couple of hours,” David replied casually, “did you sleep well enough?”  
  
  
“Like a log, thank you,” Krista smiled at him and accepted the tall glass of juice he offered to her.  
  
  
“Good,” David nodded, making himself and Iman some coffee, “I’m really glad to hear that.”  
  
  
Krista watched him take the two mugs of coffee away and she figured he and Iman were going to have a lazy morning in bed today and why not? It would be such a lovely start to the day, the children were still asleep and it was early enough for an hour or two of extra snooze time. Krista took her juice and the paper, it was freezing outside but the house was easily temperate inside and she wanted to cuddle up to Gordon some more before they started the day.  
  
  
Walking past David and Iman’s bedroom, Krista heard sexual moans coming from behind the door, so she blushed and quickly went upstairs to get into bed next to her sleeping chef. He was still all warm and cozy, so she shifted closer to him to get herself warm again after being up and out of bed for a while. She had a busy day planned, they had already invited many people to the wedding, now they just needed to finalize everything and ensure that they hadn’t missed anyone or overlooked anything important. She opened the newspaper again, but it was not in English, so she just looked at the pictures for a while and tried to guess what the stories were about.  
  
  
Giving up after a while, she grabbed up her phone and went online to see what was happening in the news this morning. She browsed for a while and then she felt her heart drop into her gut, as a headline struck her into a brief moment of complete body and mind paralysis. It read: Gordon Ramsay raped me and stole my baby!  Krista’s hands trembled as she unwillingly read the piece, her eyes growing wider and her heart pumping quickly as she got to the end and saw a picture of Erica there. She was being consoled by her boyfriend and looked to be in tears, _the fake bitch.._  
  
  
“Mmph, no.. “ Gordon mumbled in his sleep, furrowing his brow restlessly, “don’t _fry it_ , David.. “    
  
  
Krista would have smiled at him if she wasn’t in a state of shock and near panic, this was not what he needed right now and she had half a mind to hide it from him at any cost.


	49. Of Fire And Ice

“Darling, do you know what’s happened to my phone?” Gordon asked curiously. It was nearly lunchtime and everyone was up and about, getting ready to go out for a ski at the nearby lodge. Gordon was trying to access his phone, but it wouldn’t even switch on.   
  
  
“No idea,” Krista spoke quickly, damning herself for lying to him but for some reason he did not catch her out, “do hurry or we’ll be late!”    
  
  
“Huh.. “ Gordon threw his phone down onto the kitchen counter and left it there, “oh well. I’ll see if it’ll charge when we get back.”    
  
  
David looked at Krista knowingly, she slowed down as she passed by him and he gently snagged her arm.  
  
  
“Odd time for a phone to die,” David said quietly.  
  
  
“You know?” Krista breathed nervously.  
  
  
“I read the paper,” David said firmly.  
  
  
“It’s in the _paper!?”_ Krista panicked more, “oh God.. “    
  
  
“Relax,” David reassured her, “it wasn’t exactly front page headlines.. It was in the _gossip_ column.”  
  
  
"What were _you_ doing reading the gossip column?" Krista teased him gently.  
  
  
David laughed quietly.  
  
  
"I always say, if you haven't got anything nice to say about someone, come and sit next to me!" he told her amusedly, his grin fading only slightly due to the seriousness of the situation.  
  
  
Krista smiled but sighed softly, running her fingers worriedly through her hair.  
  
  
“So what happens now?” she wondered.  
  
  
“Well,” David lifted his gaze to ensure Gordon wasn’t about to interrupt them, “he won’t come away from this smelling of roses, but he can opt for a press conference to clear up the facts.”  
  
  
“And that’ll help?” Krista asked him pointedly.  
  
  
“It won’t hurt,” David replied vaguely, “come on, we’d better get moving.”    
  
  
He shifted away from her just as Gordon approached them, Krista looked up and Gordon smiled at her a little, looking curiously from her to David and back again.  
  
  
“Something wrong?” Gordon wondered.  
  
  
“Uhm.. “ Krista’s voice shook a little and her eyes darted to David, but he was still walking away and didn’t turn back. Gordon looked less amused now, his expression turning almost serious.  
  
  
“Babe?” he prompted her.  
  
  
“It’s not important right now,” Krista replied, not wanting to ruin what could potentially be a wonderful day out, “can we just go?”  
  
  
Gordon sized her up for a moment and she held her breath, then he just smiled broadly at her and pulled her close to him.  
  
  
“You are a funny, little thing sometimes,” he said amusedly, ruffling her hair and kissing her cheek with a laugh when she squealed in protest and swatted his hand away.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Watching David trying to teach Gordon how to ski was hilarious, Gordon kept falling over and in turn, David would sink to his knees in laughter. It eventually turned into a half hearted snowball fight, with Gordon stuffing snow down David’s back when he finally caught him and dragged him to the ground.  
  
  
“Gordon! Be careful!” Krista shouted across the snowy ground, wobbling as Iman grabbed her arm and held her steady, she was learning too but was making a bit more progress because she wasn’t goofing off like the men had been all day long.  
  
  
“It’s alright,” Iman reassured Krista, “David’s a big boy, he can handle a little rough housing.”  
  
  
“He’s so much smaller in stature though,” Krista worried, “what if he gets hurt?”  
  
  
“Trust me,” Iman spoke knowingly, “my David is tougher than he looks.”  
  
  
She turned and continued on down the slope, Krista hoped she knew what she was talking about and followed her slowly, glancing back at the men once more and then continuing on after Iman. Lexi and Savannah were playing in the snow nearby, the slope was a small one for beginners and so they wouldn’t be able to go out of sight of their parents very easily.  
  
  
“Fuck, that was _freezing!”_ David shook the snow out of his clothes, “I can’t feel my back at all.. “    
  
  
Gordon got up as well, shaking himself off a little and dusting the snow from his hair.  
  
  
“Yeah well, I can hardly feel my arse,” Gordon complained with a grin, “how much did you manage to pack down there? Fuckin’ hell!”  
  
  
David laughed a little harder as Gordon tried to discreetly scoop the snow from his pants and Gordon tried to tell him to shut up but dissolved into laughter himself in the end.  
  
  
Back inside the lodge, they all drank some hot chocolate to warm up and admit to one another how much fun they’d had. Skiing had a romantic place in David and Iman’s hearts, they constantly held hands, smiled and kissed at every opportunity and Krista adored them for the way they behaved like newlyweds despite having been married for a long, long time. She gazed at Gordon, who was squeezing her thigh while he talked to some guy sitting close to him about the benefits of fennel and lemongrass on whatever dish the guy had queried him about. Krista hadn’t really been listening, her thoughts drifting back to that news piece and her heart skipping a beat as she tried to find the right way to tell Gordon about it.  
  
  
She had no idea how he’d react, she knew that the longer she left it the more damage she might cause, but could she honestly destroy such an amazing holiday with such a shitty piece of information? Did she really want to look back on the photos of this trip (not to mention their wedding pictures!) and see that faraway look in Gordon’s eyes, as he thought distractedly about the headlines and forced a smile to his face just for the sake of the camera? She had to hand it to David, he was as cool as a cucumber and didn’t even seem remotely phased or look anything at all like he might be harboring such a secret. David would eventually tell Gordon if Krista did not, he was too good a friend to let one of his best mates down like that but he was giving her the opportunity to get in first. She looked at Gordon again, he was going to be a billionaire someday, she was certain of it and this would not be the only incident he would have to face. Might as well get it over with, it wasn’t just going to magically disappear all on it’s own.  
  
  
“Gordon,” Krista spoke up and was quick to notice David ushering Iman away, leaving them alone to talk. Gordon turned away from the fan he was chatting with and gave her his complete attention.  
  
  
“What’s the matter darling?” he asked her with concern in both his tone and expression, “you look pale.”  
  
  
He was staring at her with such affection, love and worry, Krista hated to have to be the one to break the bad news to him. She touched his face and stroked his cheek softly, her bottom lip trembling and she snuggled up into his offered embrace.  
  
  
“Hey,” Gordon consoled her gently, “what’s got you so upset sweetheart? Is it the baby?”  
  
  
“No,” Krista let him know immediately, “no it’s not the baby.”  
  
  
Gordon hugged her tighter.  
  
  
“Whatever it is,” he assured her, rubbing her back and letting her cuddle up into him more, “I’ll fix it, I promise babe.”  
  
  
Krista rubbed her cheek against his shirt, feeling his broad, muscular chest through the fabric and sighing deeply, relaxing into his arms. Even as she prepared to tell him his bad news, he was thinking only of her and promising to make it better. Selfless, it was a word she often used to describe him and she felt it right now, no matter what was happening, she always felt his immediate concern for her welfare before his own.  
  
  
“You’re not going to like this,” Krista finally managed to speak. She drew back and he looked at her curiously, his warm, deep blue eyes catching the sunlight that reflected from the snow outside the window and taking her breath away momentarily. She took out her phone and shakily held it out to him, Gordon looked confused as he took it from her hesitantly, then he glanced down at the little screen and Krista watched as his brow began to furrow and his eyes got decidedly colder, the deep blue turning pale as if by magic and she shivered involuntarily. They had changed almost before her very eyes and they now looked so icy, it was utterly frightening..


	50. Look Back In Anger

Krista waited silently, she knew she shouldn’t be afraid of him but the way his eyes had just changed color like that, it really set her nerves on edge. She had seen it happen on television before, but she had merely assumed that it had been a trick of the camera or coincidental lighting fixtures in the right place at the right time. Now, she knew better and it was eerie to say the least. Gordon handed her phone slowly back to her and she instantly turned it off, trying to gauge how he might respond right then.   
  
  
Gordon stood up and walked off, Krista got to her feet and felt someone snag the crook of her elbow. She turned her head, it was David.  
  
  
“Best not, love,” David cautioned her quickly and quietly, before heading back over to Iman and sitting down once more.  
  
  
Krista felt like crying, no.. Not crying, she felt like throwing herself onto the bed and sobbing until there were no more tears left to fall. She knew that Gordon would walk away when his anger threatened to get the better of him, for this she was thankful and could only hope that he returned soon, before some unlucky soul got in his way while he was trying to cool off.  
  
  
Outside, Gordon wandered off towards the forested area where the snow lay on the ground like an undisturbed white carpet. He leaned against a tree and his knees felt suddenly weak, his hands trembled and he took in some deep breaths, long and slow. He was angry about the story in the news, anyone would be but it was the pain of knowing that Krista had withheld the information from him that had truly set him off and forced him to remove himself from her presence. She had drained the battery from his phone, let him sleep in and then hurried him out the door so he wouldn’t see the newspaper. It wasn’t something he would expect her to do to him, it made very little sense to the furious chef as he tried to calm himself down. He continued walking, too agitated to really concentrate much on where he was going until he finally glanced up and realized he had wandered quite a long distance from the lodge.  
  
  
He went to grab his phone from his pocket, but then he remembered it wasn’t there and he sighed, the snow had begun to fall softly again, covering his tracks and preventing him from following them back the way he’d come. He swore explicitly under his breath and ran his fingers through his hair, struggling to get his bearings and grateful of his snow gear or else he’d have to also worry about freezing to death. He stared hard at the ground, trying to see if he could spot the telltale tracks of his footprints and he thought that he just barely could make them out but he wasn’t really sure. He glanced at his wristwatch, it would be dark in a few hours so he really needed to come up with a better plan.  
  
  
Back at the lodge, everyone was ready to go home but Krista could not find Gordon anywhere.  
  
  
“He’s been gone for hours!” she fretted, “where could he be for so long?”  
  
  
“I don’t know,” David admitted, “he’s probably wandered into the woods, it’s really coming down thick and fast out there by now. Do you want to see if we can get someone out there looking for him?”    
  
  
“Yes,” Krista nodded quickly, regretting causing his phone to die now more than ever, “I’ll never forgive myself if something has happened to him!”  
  
  
David went to find someone in charge, while Iman consoled the high-strung Krista, trying to reassure her that Gordon was smart and would be just fine, but Krista couldn’t help worrying and fearing for his life.  
  
  
“We will find him,” Iman spoke calmly, rubbing Krista’s back and arm, “you will see. David has told me about what was in the news, we will stick by you both, whatever the fallout.”  
  
  
Krista was encouraged and thankful of this, normally celebs would distance themselves from any sort of scandal if they could help it but David and Iman, while no different in that area usually, were not budging and were standing firm and true to their loyalty and friendship with the Ramsays.  
  
  
“Thank you,” Krista sighed softly, “I really appreciate that and so will Gordon, once we find him.”  
  
  
“That is the spirit,” Iman hugged her again, “don’t worry yourself so much, the snow is settling down and he will be easier to find now.”    
  
  
Krista glanced out of the window, the snow had stopped falling and she felt relieved but her chest was still tight with anxiety and fear of the unknown.  
  
  
Outside, Gordon slowly turned around when he heard a soft growling sound to his left and he froze to the spot. There was a huge gray wolf, standing there and staring at him. Gordon swallowed dryly, he was about to see if he could perhaps frighten it off by lunging towards it and shouting, when several other wolves emerged from the trees and began to snarl and growl at him. Gordon dared not take his eyes off them, though he tried to remember which way he should run to the closest tree and hoped that it was easy to climb. He stole a quick glance around himself and realized he was right in the middle of a large clearing, he couldn’t outrun a wolf and the nearest tree was not near enough.  
  
  
“Damn!” he cursed under his breath, suddenly aware of the wolves now closing in and circling around him, cutting off any and all hope of retreat.


	51. Look Up

The sound of a helicopter quickly sent the wolves running deeper into the woods, they headed for the mountains and Gordon shielded his eyes as he looked up and squinted. He breathed out a sigh of relief and the pilot indicated that he’d seen Gordon, he would be safe now.   
  
  
Krista was relieved to be able to throw her arms around his neck and Gordon felt her trembling in his embrace, she’d been so worried about him and he felt instant regret at having wandered off so far from the lodge. He peppered her face with kisses, mumbling soft apologies against her cheeks and ears as he did so, the thought of never seeing her or Savannah again had enabled him to calm down from his fury pretty quickly. Krista forgave him of course, he didn’t set out to get lost on purpose, she felt very lucky to have such a wonderful little family, the thought of losing any of them was utterly terrifying.  
  
  
“Let’s go home and get you warmed up,” Krista suggested, taking note of his teeth now chattering as it grew steadily darker and much colder. Gordon didn’t argue and they headed back to the car, where Iman and David were waiting for them. They had been very pleased to know Gordon was safe, but thought it best to let he and Krista have a moment to themselves before rushing over to make a fuss of him. Gordon took the attention in his stride, he understood their concern and he was silent for the trip back to the house. Krista thought he’d never cheer up, however he did seem to brighten up after a hot shower and when he’d started to cook dinner.  
  
  
“Never fails,” Krista smiled to herself. Cooking seemed like work to most people, but Gordon found that it was more like an escape for him, he could focus every bit of his attention on what he was doing and none of his problems could bother him while he was in the zone. Tasting the food, it was impossible to tell that Gordon was distracted or furious at all, it melted in their mouths and their contentment soothed his angry soul. His stomach full and his palate pleased with good tasting food, Gordon ventured outside to sit for a while. Krista went to put little Savannah to bed, giving him his space because she sensed that he wasn’t just angry with Erica just now. His responses to her were short and while his tone wasn’t at all snippy, he wasn’t exactly giving her a warm, fuzzy feeling either. She came out of the bedroom and Iman was waiting for her, looking sympathetic.  
  
  
“You must talk to him now,” Iman advised, “sometimes giving him space can be a good thing but you need to know when enough is enough. You don’t want him to deal with this alone, he’ll only end up bottling it away and that just isn’t healthy.”  
  
  
Krista nodded, she would never turn down advice from Iman, she was quite happily married and seemed well versed in the ways of keeping a relationship strong and healthy. Iman touched her shoulder.  
  
  
“Good luck,” Iman said softly, “and try not to force it, he’ll come around when he’s ready. Just make sure you’re there for him.”  
  
  
Krista took this to heart as she went outside to stand near Gordon, who had been gazing up at the stars until he’d noticed her and was now looking at Krista curiously.  
  
  
“What a day, uh?” he spoke first. Krista tried not to but she started to cry and just fell into his embrace the moment he opened his arms. He could have been a lot more hostile towards her, but she just knew he never would.  
  
  
“I don’t want us to fight!” Krista sobbed into his chest, “I’m sorry, I never should have lied to you.”  
  
  
Gordon felt badly for being so stiff towards her all evening, he rubbed her back comfortingly and kissed the top of her head.  
  
  
“Babe, we’re going to be married in a couple of days,” Gordon reminded her gently, “we need to get past this and move on.”  
  
  
Krista couldn’t have agreed more and she was glad that this wasn’t going to turn into one of those fights that could last for days or weeks. She and Gordon had always been upfront and honest with each other and while they did have their disagreements (it was only natural because they were both quite stubborn at the best of times) they had never actually fought to the point of storming out in tears or throwing things at each other. Gordon refused to allow any situation to escalate in such a way, he’d had enough of it growing up and while training, he had plenty of his fill of shouting at work, he didn’t need more of the same at home. Home was his refuge from such things, the place where he could just relax, goof off and be himself. It bothered him a great deal when something unsettled the harmony of the sanctuary that was his home and his family.  
  
  
“It’s time to put this whole thing to rest,” Gordon said to her quietly and Krista shivered.  
  
  
She knew what it would entail and she would stand right there at his side, she just wished it didn’t have to happen around their wedding day. Such conflicted emotions surrounding both events, she wasn’t sure she could cope.  
  
  
“Should we perhaps delay the wedding?” Krista wondered.  
  
  
“No,” Gordon refused, “I want to be with you forever and I can’t wait to slip that ring onto your finger and call you my wife.”  
  
  
He drew back and gazed into her eyes so lovingly, she almost felt that she didn’t deserve him after what she’d done. She leaned up and kissed his lips softly, so he placed his hand at the back of her neck and encouraged her to make out with him. Krista relaxed and sighed, her tongue massaging with his and her hands trailing down over his back. She started to shuffle backwards towards the door, keen to get him to follow her upstairs and into the bed..


	52. Dangerous Games

Erica was sitting in a restaurant with Scotty, he got up and went to the toilet and that’s when Erica suddenly heard the conversation going on in the booth directly behind her. She strained to listen, because Gordon’s name was being mentioned and she wanted to know if her story was being taken seriously. She had been promised front page and got the gossip column instead, _the bastards_..  There were several women sitting at the booth, giggling and making remarks about the article.  
  
  
“I think it’s insane!” said a woman named Trudy, “how does Chef Ramsay even have a kid? He’s sooo young and _hot!_ ”  
  
  
“ _Unf_ tell me about it, I was shocked!” said her friend Melanie, “and anyway, if it’s Gordon, it’s definitely _not_ rape!”  
  
  
They all giggled again and Erica’s face burned, she glared at the table and ground her teeth, why were they making fun of her?! She was the victim here, didn’t they care?!  
  
  
“I feel sorry for that poor little girl though,” said Trudy, “she’s stuck in the middle of it all.”  
  
  
“Yeah,” Melanie agreed, “I bet she’s cute as a button too.”  
  
  
“She’s gotta be,” Trudy laughed, “I can’t wait to see if she’s got his eyes!”  
  
  
“Oh my god I’d die!” Melanie spoke in a shrill tone, “aww how gorgeous is he?”  
  
  
“He could fuck me any day of the week,” Trudy mused.  
  
  
“Amen,” Melanie giggled, "everytime he says _'fuck me'_ I just want to jump into my television set and go for it!"  
  
  
Erica clawed at her seat with her fingernails, feeling suddenly very apprehensive and regretting going public now. If these women were anything to go by, Gordon would only have to tell the press how neglected and abused Savannah was and everyone would be eating out of his hands. Scotty returned to the table and Erica stood up, grabbing her purse.  
  
  
“Where are you going?” asked Scotty, “we haven’t eaten yet.”  
  
  
“I’m suddenly not very hungry,” Erica said grumpily, “you can stay but I’m going home for an early night.”  
  
  
Scotty nodded, he was starving so Erica headed home by herself and as she approached her car in the parking lot, a group of people surrounded her and kept her from getting into it.  
  
  
“What do you want?” Erica asked them, looking from face to face wildly, “leave me alone!”  
  
  
“We don’t like what you said about Chef Ramsay,” a thuggish looking woman stepped forwards, “we’re going to teach you a brutal lesson about fibbing.. Chef _hates_ liars!!“  
  
  
*    
  
  
Krista smiled amusedly as Gordon followed her into the bedroom, she knew she could always lure him to bed, whether he was exhausted and being stubborn or not tired yet and keen for sex, she knew most of his weaknesses and had a few tricks up her sleeve.  
  
  
_“Ohh baby.. “_ Krista ran her hands over his body, “you’ve been working out more than usual, haven’t you?”  
  
  
“What’re you talking about?” Gordon laughed, “are you trying to.. _Huhh_.. “  
  
  
She had reached his semi erect member and was stroking it firmly, just gently squeezing the head into her palm. Krista watched his eyes flutter and then stare down at her hazily, his breathing sped up a little and became uneven, she had him on the run now and she started to back away, forcing him to follow her up onto the bed. She gave him a coy smile, licking her lips provocatively and raising her eyebrows. Gordon shuffled forwards on his knees and Krista lowered herself down to take him into her mouth, she began to lick and tease first, suckling his tip and teasing precum from it. His soft hums of pleasure aroused her and she began to suck in earnest now, moving her head and relaxing her throat as best she could. Gordon swore and if he wasn’t already on his knees, she easily would have made them buckle.  
  
  
He was always a pushover for a decent blow job and Krista had learned through trial and error just the exact way he liked it best. Gordon watched her intently, in between shutting his eyes and groaning, thrusting his hips and pleading her to keep going when she paused for breath. Krista continued to stroke his length while she took in a quick breather, not wanting him to feel the need to finish himself off. She reached down, fondling and probing at his soft, sensitive weights. His fingers ran through her hair, cupped the back of her head and she knew he was close.  
  
  
“Krista.. I’m going to.. “ Gordon breathed heavily, _“huhh.. fuuhhuhh.. “_  
  
  
Krista was amazed, he couldn’t even form a single expletive anymore and she soon felt his grip tighten in her hair as he suddenly came down her throat. Krista always felt a sense of smugness and accomplishment when she made Gordon come, she never fully understood why but she enjoyed it and smiled as she carefully withdrew from him, licking her lips in satisfaction. Gordon slumped down into the pillows and closed his eyes, Krista gazed down at him, flustered and in disbelief.  
  
  
“Oh no you don’t,” she pulled at him, trying to get him to sit up again, “it’s my turn!”  
  
  
Gordon suddenly lunged at her and she squealed, giggling as he tackled her gently so as not to cause too much distress to her pregnant body. It was still very early and the chance for miscarriage in the first trimester was higher than at any other stage of pregnancy, so he was going to have to be very mindful of this for some months to come yet.  



	53. Ups And Downs

Gordon started by kissing her softly, running his hands over her body sensuously and making her arch in anticipation. Krista whined and moaned, his kisses trailing from her mouth down to her neck and shoulder, then finally to her breasts.   
  
  
_“Ohh babbyy!”_ Krista called to him softly, feeling his tongue circling her nipple before he blew onto it softly and caused it to harden, _“Gordonnn!”_  
  
  
He smiled, closing his eyes and taking the breast into his mouth, keen to savor it because when she was a little bit farther along he’d have to stop until the breastmilk was no longer an issue for him. Far too sweet for him, but then who knows? Maybe he would like it if it came from somebody he loved with his whole heart. Continuing his journey downwards, Gordon lavished her stomach with plenty of kisses and Krista giggled, ticklish and excited. He ran his hand over her tiny, barely 5 week bump and it brought tears to her eyes, because he just gazed at it so lovingly, as if to say ‘that is my baby in there and I love him or her so much already’.  
  
  
Gordon kissed her inner thighs, using his hands now to sweep his thumbs over them and push them further apart. Krista had never really experienced such intimacy before she met Gordon, it was hard to find someone who took as much pleasure from giving oral as they did receiving it. Her mind was hazy as his tongue located her sweet spots with ease, he had mapped out her entire body within a few weeks and was quite familiar with each and every inch of her.  
  
  
_“Mmm,”_ his hum of delight sent her into an arch of desire, knowing he was enjoying himself turned her on until she was incredibly aroused.  
  
  
_“Yess!”_ Krista bucked her hips, _“oh.. ohh!”_  
  
  
He was getting hard again, running his hands smoothly around to her rear so he could elevate it and dip his tongue deep inside of her. Krista whined and moaned, his suckling and licking were driving her to the edge and his muffled moans in response to her cries were just making her go over the edge that much faster. Krista felt her thighs shaking, she bucked hard and fast and taking the hint, Gordon targeted her clit exclusively. Krista panted and moaned loudly, her body rocked into orgasm and she encouraged Gordon to fuck her while she was still climaxing. He didn’t argue and was soon plunging into her, the twitching tightness of her inner walls and the way they seemed to massage and pull him further in, it was sheer ecstasy.  
  
  
_“Faster, harder!”_ Krista insisted and Gordon complied but not too hard or fast because he remembered that he had to be careful.  
  
  
He pushed her onto her side, thrusting one of her knees up and holding it there while he lay behind her and continued to thrust into her. Krista panted and twisted her upper half right around, meeting his lips with hers and drawing him down into a deep, passionate kiss. His moans got louder, more desperate and she felt him throb and pulse inside of her, the way his body moved and the sudden feeling of hot between her legs indicated that he’d just came. It took them a while to calm after that, kissing and groping one another as they always did. Giving cheeky smiles and naughty giggles, it really was the best way to come down after such an intense climax. Krista stroked his face and looked at his eyes, she could not help but see how soft and deep azure-blue they were. The calm seas before the ice storm, she thought to herself.  
  
  
“What will you do about the article?” Krista wondered to him, feeling terrible for bringing up such a thing right after she’d managed to get him to calm down.  
  
  
“Nothing,” Gordon answered her quietly, “it’s just gossip darling.”  
  
  
Krista nodded, relieved that he wasn’t going to have to endure invasive and personal questions at a press conference or feel the need to push Savannah out there into the public eye if he wasn’t comfortable in doing so just yet.  
  
  
“I’m glad,” Krista encouraged his mature approach to the situation, it’d do them no good to draw attention to it if nobody was making a huge deal about it.  
  
  
“I might make some sort of formal statement of course,” Gordon explained, “I can have someone else do it for me though.”  
  
  
“Will you mention the abuse?” Krista asked him carefully, knowing the subject was a sensitive one.  
  
  
“Not unless I have no other choice,” Gordon replied tiredly, “I don’t want her to get beaten to a bloody pulp, now that her face is splashed all over the bloody news.”  
  
  
Krista nodded, it made sense to her that he’d want to protect someone from getting hurt if he could, even if it was Erica. They weren’t aware of it just then, but as they cuddled up and fell asleep in each other’s arms, Erica was slowly dragging her badly beaten self to the hospital. And her claim? Well, the tabloids the next morning were screaming the headlines: _“Gordon Ramsay hired goons to shut me up!”_    
  
  
David was the first to awaken and noticed it immediately, shaking his head and furrowing his brow.  
  
  
“What is it darling?” Iman asked him, sipping her coffee that David had brought in for her.  
  
  
“It’s that crackpot ex-girlfriend of Gordon’s,” David replied, “she’s at it again!”  
  
  
Iman looked worriedly at her husband.  
  
  
“He’s going to have to say something,” Iman said firmly, “or she will just keep doing this until she ruins him, you know that, don’t you?”  
  
  
David nodded, he knew it well.  
  
  
“I’ll talk to him after breakfast,” David promised, “I really do feel badly for him, though. This is supposed to be a holiday for him and his family, they’re going to be married in a day or two and now this happens.”  
  
  
“I agree the timing is awful,” Iman said quietly, “but I am certain that once he makes his statement, this will all blow over.”  
  
  
David looked back down at the article, it had made page three rather than the gossip column this time and that could only mean Erica had become more than just a casual interest on a slow news day by now.  
  
  
_“Damn,”_ he grumbled, for even if Gordon mentioned the abuse now, he might not get people on his side because of the claims against him for abusing Erica in more ways than one.


	54. Pent Up Anger

Gordon was still asleep when Krista woke up, she gazed at him for a long time and finally had to just touch his peacefully resting face. He shifted and grunted, blinking open his eyes and looking at her half asleep and drowsy. Krista was certain that if they ever did have a big fight, all he would have to do is wake up beside her and she’d go all soft on him.   
  
  
“Morning babe,” he mumbled, eyes closing once more. Krista leaned down and kissed his cheek, causing him to smile and open his eyes again.  
  
  
“Good morning honey,” she grinned at him.  
  
  
“Mmm, how are you feeling today?” Gordon slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
  
  
“I’m fine,” Krista looked confused, he was the one who had got the bad news so why was he concerned about how she felt?    
  
  
“Good,” Gordon cleared his throat, “I might get an early start.”  
  
  
He kissed her lips briefly and wandered off for the bathroom.  
  
  
“Gordon! You’re still naked!” Krista called but he was already out the door.  
  
  
She sighed and bit her bottom lip, shrugging and snuggling back down into the warm blankets, it had snowed all night and it was freezing!  
  
  
Gordon went into the bathroom and started the shower running, looking over to the sink where David was now cleaning his teeth.  
  
  
“Sorry, didn’t see you there,” Gordon apologized.  
  
  
“No problem,” David set down his toothbrush and began to floss, inching closer to the mirror, “bit nippy this morning.”  
  
  
“Yeah, fancy a jog?” Gordon wondered.  
  
  
David turned around and laughed, shaking his head.  
  
  
“You still do that?” David asked him.  
  
  
“Yeah,” Gordon nodded, “can’t you tell?”  
  
  
“I noticed,” David have a coy smile and turned back to the mirror, “ah but I have to do a lot of work this morning.”  
  
  
“Work? Aren’t you supposed to be on holiday?” Gordon stepped into the shower and began to wash himself.  
  
  
“Intermittently,” David responded idly, “it’s one of my favorite ways to make an album. A change of scenery always inspires me.”  
  
  
“Sounds alright,” Gordon rinsed his hair.  
  
  
It went quiet and David eventually left the bathroom, he had to talk to Gordon seriously about the article but not in the bathroom. Gordon washed his hair and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and walking back to the bedroom. Krista smiled at him as he wandered in, dropping the towel to tease her as he shut the door.  
  
  
“Ohh baby.. “ Krista purred, sitting up suddenly, “c’mere.. “  
  
  
Gordon grinned at her cheekily and Savannah started to call for Krista.  
  
  
“I’ve got to go for a run anyway, darling,” Gordon said regretfully, “I’ll see you at breakfast.”  
  
  
He got dressed and kissed her cheek, then he went out and Krista looked a little confused as to why he would go out for jog straight after taking a shower..    
  
  
Gordon left the house and began to jog around the block, but then he stopped by a tree and leaned against it for a moment. He felt his chest tightening and found it difficult to breathe, so he sat down and tried to calm himself. It was a strange sensation, probably just a panic attack, he’d be alright in a minute. He was just under a lot of pressure and too much stress right now, he needed to vent and there just wasn’t anywhere safe around for him to do it. He wanted to punch the ground, or maybe the tree but he kept it bottled up and held it in, slowly getting back up onto his feet and continuing on his way. By the time he got back and had jumped back into the shower for a brief rinse, Gordon had pushed aside his concerns and focused on what he was supposed to be doing to help Krista finalize their wedding arrangements. He hurried downstairs to breakfast, David wasn’t too bad a cook and the discussion was light hearted as he sat down and kissed Krista on the cheek.  
  
  
It was afterwards that really put a damper on Gordon’s spirit, as David took him aside and they went upstairs to sit together in David’s office. David quietly told Gordon about the new article, his tone was serious and his expression sympathetic yet supportive. Gordon ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily, burying his face into his hands and shaking his head. Was this nightmare ever going to end?  
  
  
“I’ll do whatever I can of course,” David said firmly.  
  
  
“Thank you,” Gordon said, appreciatively.  
  
  
David put his hand on Gordon’s shoulder and Krista knocked softly, the door was open already and she slowly walked in. David got up and politely left them to it.  
  
  
“Gordon?” Krista spoke softly. Gordon got up and walked over to the window, Krista frowned and approached him.  
  
  
“Are you alright?” she asked.  
  
  
Iman had filled her in and she had come up to check on him.  
  
  
“I just need a minute,” Gordon said quietly.  
  
  
“We can get through this,” Krista came closer, “Gordon.. “  
  
  
“I said get out!” he snapped at her and Krista jumped in fright.  
  
  
Her eyes widened and she backed away, he’d never shouted at her like that before, not ever, not even once..    
  
  
“I-I’ll come back when you’ve calmed down,” she said to him, fighting back the tears in her eyes and turning sharply.  
  
  
She left him there and Gordon sighed, staring out of the window and closing his eyes, a couple of tears slid down his face and he instantly regretted opening his mouth just now.


	55. On The Rocks

Krista ran to the bathroom and locked herself inside, she closed the lid of the toilet and sat down upon it, just sobbing heavily into her palms as she buried her face in them. Her chest was heaving and her heart was in pain, her eyes were puffy and her head began to throb. She and Gordon had disagreed before but this was the first time he had ever actually shouted at her like that, with his flashing eyes and screwed up face full of contempt. He generally reserved that expression for the TV shows, she never actually believed he was capable of making that face in earnest and certainly not directing it at her.   
  
  
Iman knocked softly on the bathroom door, calling gently for Krista to please open the door. She wiped her eyes and stood up, slowly approaching the door and unlocking it so Iman could enter, which she did and immediately hugged Krista.  
  
  
“Are you alright, you poor thing?” Iman asked quietly, “oh honey, I’m so sorry.. I heard the shout from downstairs but I only came running because I thought David was making a nuisance of himself.. I never thought you’d be the one Gordon was shouting at.. “  
  
  
Krista cried harder, shaking her head and just feeling so much more hurt.  
  
  
“I know he’s going through alot right now,” Krista admitted, “I shouldn’t be so upset, he didn’t mean it, right?”  
  
  
“Of course he didn’t,” Iman soothed her, “but it’s still not an excuse, he should apologize to you when he’s calmed down.”  
  
  
“I just got so scared, Iman,” Krista shook all over her body, “I will never laugh at those poor contestants ever again!”  
  
  
Iman rubbed Krista’s back comfortingly, easily prepared to stay there for as long as Krista needed.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Back in the other room, Gordon was clawing at the wooden window frame but he didn’t leave any marks on it, this was not his home and he was respectful of other people’s property. His head was hung low, ashamed of his sudden outburst at the one person he should be pulling closer to himself instead of pushing away. Krista had stuck with Gordon through his worst days, she had been there when nobody else wanted to have anything to do with him. She had supported and encouraged him to get off the floor and start looking up, she was the reason he’d not been found dead in his apartment a long time ago, possibly from choking on his own puke. She’d saved his life, perhaps without even realizing it and she’d never asked him for anything in return because she knew he was almost penniless and she’d even offered him a room. Gordon felt terrible, how could he have snapped at her?  
  
  
Erica was the one he was pissed at, but she wasn’t here and he’d just lashed out at the love of his life.  
  
  
“Fucking arsehole,” he grumbled to himself and he meant it, too.  
  
  
His first instinct was to run, just turn away from the situation and hide, go down to the nearest bar and drink himself into a stupor. But of course, his mind didn’t work that way anymore, he knew the end results of such behavior and didn’t particularly want to go back there again. He was a big, strong and easily intimidating man but when he was drunk, he was reduced to almost infancy and needed looking after.  
  
  
This was generally when he found out who his real friends were, if he happened to be with the wrong ones at the time well, he often woke up with serious regrets and his head in the toilet, alone and shaking. Gordon lifted his head, his logical thinking whirring back in to take over his more impulsive thoughts and he knew he had to apologize to Krista as soon as possible. He turned around and walked out of the room, but he wasn’t sure where she would be so he went downstairs and found David keeping the toddlers entertained.  
  
  
David glanced up, still grinning from being amused at Lexi and Savannah’s giggles and gurgles.  
  
  
“Is Krista around?” Gordon asked, ashamed of himself for even needing to ask.  
  
  
“She hasn’t come down,” David responded calmly, “though I saw Iman pass me by on my way down the stairs, I daresay she’s up there with Krista.”  
  
  
“Alright,” Gordon glanced at the stairs, so long as she wasn’t alone.  
  
  
“David,” Gordon suddenly looked back down at his friend, “would you really come with me? To make that statement?”  
  
  
“Of course,” David replied without hesitation.  
  
  
“Thanks,” Gordon said honestly, “I appreciate it, I really do.”  
  
  
David couldn’t possibly have an inkling of how much his support actually meant to Gordon, but David had been through this kind of shit before and he knew how to handle it without a bigger fuss being made out of things.  
  
  
“I’ve got your back, son,” David promised him quietly, “don’t give it another thought.”  
  
  
In his younger days, trouble was David’s middle name and he saw a lot of himself in Gordon at times.  
  
  
“Thank you,” Gordon sighed with relief, he really didn’t want to have to face this alone, “I’d better go find Krista.. “  
  
  
“Yes,” David said firmly with a short nod, “you’d better.”


	56. Not Good Enough

Gordon walked back upstairs and listened carefully, he heard the sound of soft talking coming from the bathroom and he moved to stand just outside of the door. He cleared his throat, announcing his presence politely before he knocked on it softly. Krista and Iman glanced up at the door as Gordon made his presence known to them, Iman stood to her feet and smiled reassuringly at Krista.  
  
  
“Be strong now,” she said firmly, “forgive him, Krista, but don’t let him get away with it.”   
  
  
Krista nodded, wiping her eyes as Iman turned and quietly slipped out of the bathroom. Gordon looked around the door and Krista couldn’t help but bite back a smile at his hangdog expression.   
  
  
“You can come in,” she said softly, sniffling and using some tissues to clear up her face a little. Gordon crept in and closed the door behind him, turning to look at her again. It took every ounce of her willpower not to just jump up and hug him, she was the one who needed comforting now, not Gordon.   
  
  
“Krista, I’m sorry,” Gordon started with the obvious part, “I shouldn’t have snapped at you, darling.”  
  
  
“But you did,” Krista wasn’t going to let him off so easily, “Gordon, you really frightened me.”   
  
  
Gordon could see the way she was shaking all over again and he knelt down by her feet now, almost groveling there as his big blue eyes stared up at her pleadingly.  
  
  
“Can you forgive me?” he asked her softly. Krista looked down at him and she did want to forgive him, oh but how could she?   
  
  
“I don’t know,” she spoke with complete honesty, turning her eyes reluctantly away from his. Gordon waited patiently for a while, then he sat back and started to feel as though she was taking this whole thing a bit too far. He had only snapped at her briefly, it wasn’t like he had screamed at her and kicked something over, or thrown anything at her.   
  
  
“Babe, I’m going to make a statement soon,” he said quietly, “it’s going to be alright.”   
  
  
Krista felt more tears stinging into her eyes.   
  
  
“You just don’t understand, do you?” she asked him, turning her gaze back to meet with his, “I know you can fix this thing with Erica, Gordon. I honestly believe in your capabilities and you have great friends who can back you up but this isn’t about that. This is about us.. “   
  
  
Gordon’s puzzled expression only hurt Krista more, she needed him to get it but it just didn’t seem to be sinking in.   
  
  
“Please,” Krista begged with him, “Gordon, tell me you know what I’m going on about?”   
  
  
He remained silent, she could see him trying to figure it out and gave him some time to work on it, silently and patiently waiting for it to finally click. When it became obvious to her that he wasn’t following, Krista sighed and decided she would have to spell it out for him.   
  
  
“Gordon you shouted at me,” she said firmly, “you don’t do that to someone you love.”  
  
  
“It was just a little snap, darling,” Gordon inched closer to her on his knees, “it was nothing.”   
  
  
“Maybe to you,” Krista bit back angrily, “but it was damn terrifying for me, Gordon!”   
  
  
She stood up and pushed at him, unexpectedly he fell backwards and Krista stormed out of the bathroom. Gordon sat up and rubbed the back of his head where it had hit the tiles, he hadn’t been thinking she would actually get physical or violent with him, he’d only wanted to make it up to her but she just wouldn’t let him. He sat there, a little dazed and more than just a little confused, where had he gone wrong? Why wasn’t she accepting his apology?    
  
  
Krista went to the bedroom and lay down on the bed, hugging her pillows tightly and facing away from the door. She couldn’t understand why she wasn’t just happy that he’d come to his senses and stopped being nasty in such a quick amount of time. She was actually quite proud of him for that, because she knew what he was like once before and he certainly had come a long way since then. So why couldn’t she just let go of this angry feeling inside of her? It didn’t make any sense to her, but she kept getting images of Gordon snapping at the baby and shouting at Savannah. It was a fearful thought, was she even ready to be a mother right now? Could she handle a newborn baby? Would Gordon stick around to help her out or would he be too busy doing his own thing and leave it all up to her?    
  
  
She started to cry again, she felt so stupid and she wanted to just stop but she couldn’t help it. 

  
  


 


	57. Baby Blues

Gordon slowly picked himself up off the floor, the urge to flee was stronger than ever and yet he felt drawn to follow Krista to the bedroom. She was aware that he had come silently into the room, but she didn’t turn to face him.   
  
  
“Krista,” he spoke first.  
  
  
“Go away, please.. “ she said softly, “I need to be alone right now, Gordon.”  
  
  
“But I don’t,” Gordon said quietly, “don’t do that to me, baby, please. You know I can’t take it.. “  
  
  
“Oh, you can’t take being alone?” Krista scoffed, “you can go away for a week or a month but you can’t take being alone? Who sleeps with you in your hotel bed then, huh?”  
  
  
“That’s not fair,” Gordon furrowed his brow at her, “you know I sleep by myself darling and you know I have to work.. “  
  
  
Krista did not respond and Gordon set his jaw as he turned and left the room, he was starting to get riled up and he didn’t want to make the same mistake twice in one day. He went downstairs and sat down on the sofa, pulling Savannah up onto his lap. She nuzzled his chest and yawned, ready for her nap.  
  
  
“How’d it go?” David asked him, “she’s okay to go to sleep, I’ve already fed them both.”  
  
  
“Thanks,” Gordon sighed tiredly, “it didn’t go so great, she won’t listen to me.”  
  
  
Iman was standing nearby, but she soon left the room and headed back upstairs to find Krista. She adored the woman and David loved Gordon, these two were such a great couple and they were clearly made for each other, so this was going to be fixed somehow, one way or another.  
  
  
“What did you say?” David asked.  
  
  
“I said I was sorry,” Gordon replied, “what more is there?”  
  
  
“Nothing mate,” David shook his head, “that should have been plenty enough to get the ball rolling at least.”  
  
  
“Well it wasn’t,” Gordon sighed, “I just can’t understand it, am I really that bloody scary?”  
  
  
David smiled faintly at him, he’d seen kids dress up as Gordon for Halloween but he decided that perhaps now wasn’t the right time to tease him about that.  
  
  
“What are you going to do?” David wondered instead.  
  
  
“I’m not sure yet,” Gordon replied honestly, “but I’ll tell you what I’m not going to do, I’m not going to give up. I love her, David.. I’m a fucking slave to that and it is killing me inside to have her so angry with me.”  
  
  
“I know the feeling,” David sympathized, “I seriously do. Women just don’t seem to realize the power they can hold over guys like us.”  
  
  
Gordon nodded, he certainly hoped this was true or else women were a lot more manipulative than he wanted to believe.   
  
  
Iman found Krista on her bed and sat beside her, rubbing her back.  
  
  
“What went wrong, hm?” Iman asked, “didn’t he say he was sorry?”  
  
  
“He did, but that wasn’t it,” Krista sat up and looked at her worriedly, “Iman, I keep thinking he’s going to hurt the baby or shout at Savannah.. If he’s going to scream at me, what’s stopping him from doing it to them? What if he hurts them? What if - !!”  
  
  
“Shh.. “ Iman embraced the now sobbing woman, “it’s alright, take a few deep breaths and listen to Iman.. “  
  
  
Krista nodded and tried to stifle her sobs.  
  
  
“What you’re feeling is completely normal,” Iman told her, “you’re insecure and while I hate to play the hormonal card, I’m afraid this is one of those times where the blame needs to be placed squarely upon it. Your body is going through such rapid and radical changes right now, you’ve never been pregnant before Krista but I have. Alexandria wasn’t my first child, so trust me when I tell you that I know what I’m talking about, alright?”  
  
  
Krista nodded again, pulling back and looking at Iman’s gentle smile, it made her feel much better.  
  
  
“So, I’m not being irrational because he shouted at me?” Krista asked softly.  
  
  
“It may have triggered the feelings,” Iman replied wisely, “but you can overcome them. Gordon is a good man, you know that in your heart.”  
  
  
“I do,” Krista agreed, “he’s never done anything to make me doubt that before, I don’t know why I’m blowing this all out of proportion.”  
  
  
“It’ll take some getting used to,” Iman warned her, “but you must always talk to somebody about it when you feel this way, don’t bottle it up and hold it inside of you. It will only do more harm than good.”  
  
  
“Thank you,” Krista smiled sadly, “you and David are so good to Gordon and I.. “  
  
  
“We love you both very much,” Iman touched Krista’s cheek affectionately, “we were young too, once. We know the struggles and if we can help you to avoid the bigger obstacles then we will certainly do our best to help. You need only ask, Krista. We will always be there.”  
  
  
Krista sighed and relaxed her shoulders.  
  
  
“I think it’s my turn to apologize, huh?” Krista spoke sheepishly.  
  
  
Iman smiled broadly, nodding slowly and standing up to walk with Krista back down to the living room.


	58. Where Are They?

David glanced up as the women walked into the living room and he placed his finger to his lips, they crept in and looked around the sofa at Gordon, who was asleep with Savannah curled up on his chest.  
  
  
“Aww,” Iman smiled, “isn’t that cute?”   
  
  
“It’s not like Gordon to fall asleep during the day,” Krista worried a little, unable to resist feeling his forehead for a temperature but he felt alright.   
  
  
“Probably the stress, love,” David told her, “will you let him sleep?”   
  
  
“He’ll have my guts if I do,” Krista looked warily at Gordon.   
  
  
“Tough choice,” Iman said thoughtfully.  
  
  
Krista sat beside Gordon and tried to take Savannah gently from him, so she could put the toddler to bed but the instant Savannah moved just a little, Gordon’s eyes snapped open and his arms embraced the little girl protectively. He looked around at Krista and blinked a few times, finally surrendering the child into her arms and sitting back again to try and recompose himself.   
  
  
“How long was I out?” he frowned at his wrist watch.   
  
  
“Just a minute,” David reassured him.  
  
  
“Oh, good.. “ Gordon looked relieved, “I’m too busy today to take naps.”   
  
  
He stood up and hesitated, Krista looked at him apologetically and kissed his cheek softly.   
  
  
“We’ll talk tonight,” she promised him, “everything’s okay, I promise.”   
  
  
Gordon smiled at her, she could tell it had lifted a huge weight from his shoulders already and David got to his feet.   
  
  
“Ready?” David grabbed up his car keys.  
  
  
“Yeah,” Gordon nodded to him, “let’s do this.”  
  
  
“Please look after him, David,” Iman said softly.  
  
  
“I will,” David said firmly, “don’t worry.”  
  
  
He kissed her, deeply and passionately and Krista thought they’d never stop, but they eventually parted and David headed out after Gordon.   
  
  
Krista looked at Iman, who was gathering Lexi up into her arms.   
  
  
“Let’s put them to bed,” Iman suggested, “and watch a movie.”   
  
  
“Ugh, Gordon makes the best popcorn,” Krista smiled as they walked to the girls’ bedroom.   
  
  
“Pity he’s not here then,” Iman sympathized, “David is really coming along with his cooking since he and Gordon got back in touch.”   
  
  
“Oh yeah?” Krista lay Savannah down, “what could he do before?”   
  
  
“Burn water, that’s what,” Iman giggled.  
  
  
“That’s a special kind of talent,” Krista chuckled, “how’d he manage that?”   
  
  
“He just gets sidetracked very easily,” Iman replied, “no attention span, not unless he really concentrates.”   
  
  
“Oh gosh,” Krista laughed quietly as they crept out of the bedroom, “he’s such a sweetheart though.”   
  
  
“He is,” Iman agreed, “but he isn’t always so chipper, David suffers from depression and he needs a lot of love and affection and constant reassurance. I don’t want you to think that we are without our difficulties, Krista. We make it work because we are deeply in love and I can see that between you and Gordon.”  
  
  
“I had no idea,” Krista looked at Iman with gratitude, “thank you. I know it must be hard for you guys to let people in.”   
  
  
“Sometimes, yes,” Iman nodded, “we do enjoy our privacy these days, but I know we can trust you. Now, what do you want to watch?”   
  
  
“Labyrinth,” Krista teased and Iman laughed amusedly.  
  
  
“We do have that actually!” Iman smiled broadly, “oh alright, let’s watch it then.”   
  
  
So they settled in to watch the film and Krista tried not to giggle too much, but Iman didn’t and they both ended up nudging each other whenever David’s scenes came up and his crotch seemed to steal the show.  
  
  
*  
  
  
“How do you think they’re doing?” Krista wondered, starting to worry about Gordon as the film ended, “oh I hope everything works out okay.”   
  
  
“I’m sure they’re fine,” Iman reassured her, “would you like me to call David and find out what’s happening?”   
  
  
“Alright,” Krista agreed, “it’s the not knowing and the waiting that gets to me.”  
  
  
“Well I need to check in on David anyway,” Iman smiled, taking out her phone, “I know he can’t go for long without hearing my voice, it relaxes him.”   
  
  
Krista smiled, they were so cute together and she really hoped things were alright with the guys. Iman looked curiously at her phone after a while and Krista lifted her brow, wondering what could be the matter.   
  
  
“That’s strange,” Iman tried again, holding the phone back to her ear once more.   
  
  
“What is?” Krista asked, suddenly worried again.   
  
  
“David never lets me get to voice mail,” Iman frowned again as her husband failed to answer a second time, “something isn’t right.. “ 


	59. Wedding Bells

Gordon had called his PR man from the car, telling him to organize a quick press conference and while his PR man advised against it because Gordon had nothing readily prepared, Gordon insisted upon it quite firmly and hung up. David kept driving and after a while, Gordon answered his phone again.   
  
  
“It’s all set up,” Gordon relayed the message to David, “seems the press is keen to hear what I’ve got to say for myself.”  
  
  
“I bet they are,” David spoke quietly, “where are we going?”  
  
  
“Just turn right here,” Gordon said, gesturing to the corner, “we’re almost there already, just a few blocks down.”  
  
  
“Are you sure you’re ready to do this?” David wondered.  
  
  
“No,” Gordon clenched his fists and took in several deep breaths to calm his nerves.  
  
  
They arrived to cameras flashing in their faces and microphones being shoved at them from all directions, David bared his teeth and swatted at them, keeping the temperamental chef behind him to avoid further conflict.  
  
  
“Back in your seats please!” came Gordon’s PR’s voice loudly over the din, “all questions will be answered, please just be seated, thank you!”  
  
  
The press all returned to their seats, David and Gordon sat up at the desk that was readied for them and Gordon was suddenly glad of David’s supportive presence. He’d be a nervous wreck if he wasn’t sitting right there beside him, just like the father he’d dreamed about having, one who was always there no matter what.  
  
  
Part of the way through, David felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, but he wouldn’t leave Gordon’s side at this time and he felt it again a few moments later, ignoring it once more. The questions being flung at Gordon were starting to become personal and nosey, half of them had nothing to do with the accusations placed against him by Erica at all and Gordon was starting to get fed up. David started to chime in, quipping his smartass comments to discourage further snooping and Gordon took a small breather for a few moments, joining in to deflect the more inappropriate questions with clever responses that dodged and avoided the point.  
  
  
Together, they handled it pretty well and soon after that, no more questions were being asked and people began to pack away their gear. It was an outdoor affair, so the public were gathered around by now as well and quite a number of them were cramming around, trying to get selfies and autographs of the two stars. Neither of them could possibly predict which way the press would spin this conference, they could only hope that they had done enough and responded carefully enough to avoid further scandal. It took a couple of hours to wade through the gathered fans, both Gordon and David were reluctant to leave without being at least a little sociable and then they just got caught up in the fun of it all and ended up staying for much longer than they had planned to.  
  
  
They finally got into the car and David checked his messages, looking guilty as he immediately called his wife right back. Iman was pleased and relieved to hear his voice, he told her they would be home soon and she told David to take his time. David took the hint and instead drove Gordon to the nearest bar, where they sat down to have a drink or two and relax. David kept himself under the limit, then he got a text and pulled Gordon away from some riveted fans who were hanging on his every word as he explained how to properly cook a turkey for thanksgiving.  
  
  
David quietly reminded Gordon they could barely understand a word of English, let alone try to follow Gordon’s quick talking and thicker accent once he’d had a few. Gordon found this amusing and they drove back to David’s house, then diverted and Gordon looked quizzically at him.  
  
  
“Get your tux on, son,” David laughed quietly, flashing him a brief, knowing look.  
  
  
Gordon sat there for a moment, then he realized David wasn’t kidding and he turned to grab the tuxedo that hung in the back part of the car. He scrambled to get undressed and then dressed again, swearing and cursing all the while and David kept laughing amusedly at him, offering Gordon absolutely no help at all. Gordon was finally sort of presentable, when they pulled over and David turned off the engine.  
  
  
“I know I’m not your father,” David said softly, “but I want to wish you all the best, son.”  
  
  
Gordon looked out the window and saw his friends and family all gathered around, dressed for a wedding in the park, the evening was cool and perfect for a party outdoors and there were decorations everywhere. He looked back at David and smiled, drawing him in for a tight hug.  
  
  
“You’re the closest I’ve got to one,” Gordon said before drawing back, “I really do appreciate everything you do for us.. “  
  
  
David nodded, they hugged again and then they got out of the car, it was time to for Gordon and Krista to get married, ready or not. David went off to find Iman immediately, while Gordon mingled with the guests and let them all know with his big smiles that they had certainly brightened up his day.  
  


 


	60. Happiest Moments

The place was packed, everyone was happily chatting and mixing with one another but Gordon was keen to locate Krista. He looked everywhere but ran into David, who still hadn’t found Iman and then everyone was startled by the music starting to play. People began to take their seats and as Gordon looked around, Krista emerged from a white limo with her father who had come to give her away. Iman was just behind her and she hurried over to David, kissed his cheek and took her place as the head bridesmaid.   
  
  
David stayed with Gordon as his best man, he gave Gordon’s shoulder a squeeze to reassure him, because Gordon was suddenly shaking as Krista began to walk up the aisle towards him. They soon stood together and Gordon whispered to her how beautiful she was, she just took his breath away and he let her know it. Krista blushed profusely, smiling and feeling tears in her eyes as the ceremony went on and they exchanged their vows. She saw Gordon’s blue eyes glittering with his own unshed tears as he placed the ring onto her finger and she just wanted to hug the big teddy bear. They shared their first kiss as husband and wife and everyone suddenly started throwing rice and confetti everywhere, it got into Gordon’s hair but he didn’t mind and just kissed her again, holding her tightly to his body as if he never wanted to let her go again.  
  
  
Lexi and Savannah stole the show with their little flowergirl outfits, tossing petals everywhere and when Krista tossed the bouquet, there was a scramble for it and she turned back to Gordon, kissing with him deeply, slowly and passionately.  
  
  
Later, they had the first dance alone while everyone watched with affectionate smiles, those already married hugged their loved ones and reminisced about their own wedding day. Once the first dance was over, everyone else took to the floor and Krista felt a tap on her shoulder, she stepped aside amidst amused laughter as David asked for this dance and took up with Gordon. Gordon blushed hard and laughed, neither of them could dance for laughing too much, then they went back to their wives and everyone just had a wonderful time.  
  
  
There came a slow tune and the dance became a hugging, foot shuffling affair, heads resting upon each other’s shoulders and sweet whispers into one another’s ear soon followed. It was getting dark and a bonfire was started, a barbeque was fired up and it seemed as though the party was only just getting started. Krista mingled with her friends and family, reacquainting herself with some of Gordon’s family and friends, too. She had lost sight of him for a while and she eventually went looking for him, finding him by the makeshift bar drinking with David and a few of their buddies. As she approached however, the other males made themselves scarce and Gordon turned to look up at her with a big grin on his face.  
  
  
“There you are!” Krista smiled back at him, his grins were quite infectious, “I missed you.”  
  
  
“C’mere darling,” Gordon said slowly, a little drunk and he pulled her into his lap, kissing with her passionately, though a little sloppy due to his having had one too many beers by now.  
  
  
“Mmm, you taste so drunk babe,” Krista smiled as they touched foreheads and gazed hazily into one another’s eyes, “my parents have offered to look after Savannah tonight, you wanna go somewhere a little less crowded?”  
  
  
Gordon stared back at her with half closed eyes, he was listening but he was just taking a bit longer to register just exactly what she’d said. Once he figured it out, he nodded and stood up, taking her hand into his own and kissing the back of her hand lovingly. Krista laughed as he’d accidentally kissed his own hand, but it was the thought that counted and she appreciated the gesture just the same.  
  
  
Krista led him hurriedly away from the festivities, David and Iman had already said their goodbyes and given their congratulations a bit earlier, having little Lexi to get to bed before she stayed up too late.  
  
  
“I can’t wait to get you down onto the bed, baby,” Krista spoke heatedly to Gordon, trying to encourage him to walk a little faster with her.  
  
  
“What’re you going to do to me, darling?” Gordon wondered and Krista whined softly, he’d turned her on so much with that one innocent question and she was so ready to get him stripped off out of that tuxedo.  
  
  
“You’re so handsome, babe,” she said to him in a husky tone of voice, “but it’s time to get that penguin suit off.. “  
  
  
Gordon looked around as Krista unlocked the front door, probably looking for an actual penguin and she grabbed his tie, dragging him inside and he stumbled in after her.

 


	61. Home At Last

Krista giggled as she tried to undress Gordon, because he kept trying to hug her and kiss at her neck, distracting her from what she was attempting to accomplish.   
  
  
“Gordon!” she laughed, “hold still!”  
  
  
“But I love you so much darling,” he tried again and they ended up toppling down onto the floor. Krista was in hysterics, Gordon looked baffled and tried to figure out why he was on the floor and not the bed but they hadn’t even made it past the living room yet.  
  
  
“Darling,” he nudged his giggling wife, “darling, I think we fell, darling.. “  
  
  
Krista struggled to contain her amusement, but he just looked so damn serious that she really couldn’t help it. She slowly stood up and helped to get him onto his feet, shaking her head at him in mock disapproval.  
  
  
“You really need to limit yourself, Gordon,” she scolded him gently, “come on, up to bed with you.”  
  
  
Gordon followed her upstairs, leaning against the wall once they got inside the room.  
  
  
“I’m not tired yet,” Gordon protested.  
  
  
“Who said anything about sleeping?” Krista wondered, slowly stripping off in front of him. He watched her and smiled lazily, his eyes intently taking her in.  
  
  
“How did I ever get you to fall in love with me?” Gordon asked her, “you’re too good for me. You deserve so much better.”  
  
  
“Don’t be so insecure,” Krista spoke to him in a soothing tone, “you’re perfect just the way you are!”  
  
  
Gordon shrugged and shook his head, he was feeling sorry for her but Krista could not imagine why.  
  
  
“I’m not perfect,” he said stiffly.  
  
  
“But you’re perfect for me, oh I do wish you wouldn’t sulk, baby,” Krista walked over to him and helped him out of his shirt and tie, dropping those and his jacket to the floor.  
  
  
“I’m not sulking,” Gordon protested.  
  
  
“Now you’re pouting, too!” Krista told him, “come to bed and let me make it all better, hm?”  
  
  
She rubbed his arm, leading him over to the bed and they reclined together.  
  
  
“Now where is all of this self doubt coming from?” Krista asked him, looking into his big, blue eyes.  
  
  
“Ah don’t pay any attention to me,” Gordon waved it away, “I’ve had a few too many, that’s all.”  
  
  
Krista stroked along his jawline, he smiled at her and seemed to just realize something.  
  
  
“You’re naked,” he pointed out and Krista had to laugh.  
  
  
“So I am,” she leaned in closer and lowered her voice, “what can we do about that?”  
  
  
She reached down and squeezed his thigh, smiling wider at his favorable response of humming softly. She hoped he wouldn’t pass out on her, feeling his erection growing almost instantly under her touch.  
  
  
“Still with me, baby?” she wondered, as his eyes were now closed.  
  
  
“Mmm,” his response was lazy. Krista decided to get his pants off, in case he did fall asleep and she was pleasantly surprised when he sat up to help her and he even kicked off his shoes, socks and briefs. She kissed his lips and he leaned over her, responding with increasing vigor. Krista moaned and ran her hands over his muscles, enjoying how hard and firm they felt under her soft palms.  
  
  
“Baby, you feel so much bulkier,” she noted.  
  
  
“I was thinking of training for the Ironman Triathlon,” Gordon murmured into her ear, kissing her neck and making her moan loudly. He’d have to get into serious shape for that..  He leaned down further, kissing down along the shallow valley between her breasts until he reached her sensitive stomach. Krista felt her tummy muscles tensing up at the soft touch of his lips, smiling down at him as he looked up at her for consent. How lucky she felt to be with someone who, even though they were now married and naked in bed together, still asked if she wanted to continue.  
  
  
“No,” she decided to test his resolve, “don’t do that.”  
  
  
Gordon looked at her curiously, sitting back and tilting his head.  
  
  
“Have I done something wrong?” he wondered.  
  
  
“Not at all,” Krista smiled at him, “I just want you up here with me.”  
  
  
Gordon crawled up and reclined with her again, she kissed with him deeply and began to stroke and squeeze his erection firmly. It started to feel hot in her palm and throbbed every so often with pleasure, Gordon groaned into her mouth and encouraged her with gentle thrusts of his hips.  
  
  
“I want to play, baby,” Krista whispered to him.  
  
  
“Mmm, what do you want to play, darling?” Gordon mumbled against her neck. They couldn’t get too rough, for the sake of her growing child within, but they could still have some fun anyway.  
  
  
“We’re going to have to get really inventive when I’m as big as a boulder,” Krista giggled. Gordon drew back and looked down at her tiny bump, rubbing it with his hand and smiling.  
  
  
“You didn’t answer my question,” he said to her, “what do you want to play?”  
  
  
Krista leaned in close to his ear, smiling wickedly as she spoke softly and sat back to witness his face flushing hotly.  
  
  
“Dirty girl!” he mock chastised her with a grin.


	62. Ice Cold Heat

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Gordon wondered, “it’s such a waste, darling.. “   
  
  
“Just get it,” Krista instructed him, grinning at him.   
  
  
He sighed and stood up, wandering off to the kitchen and grabbing out a container full of ice cream. Then he got a spoon and returned to the bedroom, as they sat together on the bed, completely nude, Gordon pulled open the lid.  
  
  
“This is going to get messy,” he complained.   
  
  
“Stop spoiling the mood,” Krista giggled, wrapping a black blindfold around his eyes. Gordon felt like going to sleep..   
  
  
“I’m waiting,” Krista prompted him. Gordon took the spoon and scooped out some ice cream, then he blindly sought to feed Krista, who opened her mouth but held perfectly still. She grimaced as he shoved the ice cream onto her ear, reeling back because it was cold!   
  
  
“Ah! Gordon!” she shrieked and giggled.   
  
  
“I missed?” he wondered.   
  
  
“Yes!” Krista wailed amusedly, “you know the rules baby, now you have to lick it off.. “   
  
  
Gordon set down the ice cream and the spoon, leaned in and Krista guided him so that he could kiss and lick at the ice cream and he nibbled at her ear.   
  
  
“I don’t like this ice cream,” Gordon murmured.   
  
  
“Why not?” Krista’s eyes fluttered as she became aroused by his mouth and lips.   
  
  
“It’s store bought,” Gordon whispered softly.   
  
  
_“Mmm,_ you’re just spoilt,” Krista teased him gently, smiling as he slowly pulled back.   
  
  
“Try again, honey,” Krista grinned, watching him grope and fumble around. This time, he tried lower but it ended up on her chest and she gasped in shock of the cold.   
  
  
“I think we need to use something warmer!” Krista breathed. Gordon once again leaned in and soothed the coldness with his warm lips and his hot tongue, making her moan now. Gordon tore off the blindfold and moved up to kiss her parted lips, pushing her down onto the bed and running his hands over her body. She could feel his erection, hard and rubbing against her, now that was more like it..    
  
  
Krista wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him back with a heated passion as Gordon’s eyes became brighter and more alert. She was a little disappointed the game hadn’t lasted longer, but she figured that with the amount of alcohol in his system, it was only a matter of time before his will succumbed to the desire to sleep. Perhaps another night though, she could be the one who was blindfolded next..    
  
  
 _“Ohh baby.. “_ Krista moaned, turning her head and arching slightly, _“oh god.. “_   
  
  
He was kissing her neck now, his hands gently roaming free over her exposed flesh and he was taking his time in doing so. Gordon loved the feel of her softness under his hands, letting them glide over her body was like a thrill of magic in itself and he enjoyed it immensely. He trailed kisses between her breasts, right down to her navel and felt her fingers run through his hair. Krista gazed down heatedly as she saw his tired blue eyes seek her permission as usual and it still made her smile, she nodded her consent and lay back to enjoy his languid kisses upon her inner thighs. One soft, feathery kiss to her most sensitive area, right between her legs and Krista moaned impatiently.   
  
  
_“Please.. “_ she whispered, _“baby.. “_  
  
  
His eyes met with hers once again as she lifted her head to gaze down at him, his head lowered and he open-mouth kissed her folds, using his tongue to further pleasure her before he gave pause yet again. Krista whined softly, encouraging him by stroking his hair repeatedly and pulling it to force his head down. She could feel him resisting, another soft kiss and he hesitated once more. She felt fierce and she bared her teeth when those soft baby blues met with her eyes once again.   
  
  
“ _Damnit_ Gordon!” she swore at him, shoving his head back down quite hard, “eat my _fucking_ pussy!”   
  
  
She thought she caught a hint of a wicked little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth but she couldn’t be sure, because he immediately obeyed her and began to suck and lick at her sensitive flesh. She let her head fall back into the pillows, spreading her thighs wide open and feeling his hands upon her ass to support her as he raised her up a little to gain better access to her. Krista began to perspire, moaning and bucking wildly as he got into a nice, steady rhythm and he held onto her firmly. She threw back her head, feeling his tongue delving inside of her before flicking out to circle and tease her throbbing nub, he suckled it and used his thumbs to spread her entrance open and tongue-fucked her until she finally came. Krista jolted and cried out, he suckled her soft nub and continued doing so until she came a second time, his face was wet and his eyes rolled closed.  
  
  
Krista eventually panted and caught her breath, laying there for a while before she realized he was softly snoring by that time. She wished she could have entertained him in return, but he was so loving and generous that way, he never once complained about her if she didn’t get the chance to return any of his sexual favors. Gordon was happy enough just to give them and while he did very much enjoy getting them back, it wasn’t an issue he felt was worth fighting about.   
  
  
“Goodnight baby,” Krista kissed his forehead lovingly and settled in to sleep beside him, a little awkwardly though because he was positioned down there between her legs. 


	63. Happily Married

Krista woke up first, shifting carefully so as not to wake Gordon but he was still out cold and didn’t even flinch when she left the bed to take a shower. She then went out to the kitchen and smiled at David, who was modestly wearing his robe for her sake and when he noticed Krista, he even tied it shut before she reached him.  
  
  
“Good Morning, Mrs. Ramsay,” he beamed at her happily, “coffee?”  
  
  
“Please,” Krista nodded, she had a slight headache but other than that she was fine and she couldn't help but feel giddy at the way he had addressed her just now, Mrs. Ramsay..  
  
  
“Gordon still sleeping then?” David wondered, pouring her a cup, “just one coffee a day love, don’t stress the baby.”  
  
  
“Thanks,” Krista accepted the beverage, “I think I might have overdid it last night.. “  
  
  
“Don’t fret,” David rubbed her upper arm, “it was just wine.”  
  
  
She smiled at him and felt better as she took her first mouthful of coffee, David leaned back onto the counter, watching her with half closed eyes.  
  
  
“Love that first sip,” he purred. Krista blushed and he seemed to snap out of it, grabbing up the breakfast tray he’d been making and putting his head down with a cheeky grin as he left without another word, returning to his bedroom where Iman was undoubtedly waiting for him.  
  
  
Krista felt her heart beating rapidly, it made her worry about the baby for a moment and then she felt guilty because David had just accidentally flirted with her - and she’d really liked it, she was so flattered and she felt terrible because she was faithful to Gordon and David was so in love with Iman that he probably felt just as bad right now. Deciding to never mention it, Krista took her coffee into the living room and sat down to enjoy the quiet and her coffee before the day really began.  
  
  
After about an hour, Iman left the bedroom with quite a satisfied look on her face, those dreamy, glazed over eyes told Krista at once what they’d been doing in there but she just smiled to herself and was happy that they were so smitten with each other. Glancing at the clock, she realized that it was nearly 8am and Gordon was still in bed. That was unlike him, but this was a holiday and he was going to be hungover when he finally did wake up, so she figured to just let him sleep. David soon slunk out after Iman, a sheepish expression upon his handsome features as he hurried off to the bathroom to join his wife and Krista couldn’t help but laugh softly to herself, they really did not need to sneak around just for her sake.  
  
  
She got up and decided that perhaps today she and Gordon could spend the day somewhere together, so that David and Iman could have some time to themselves. She washed out her mug and turned around, walking back into the bedroom where Gordon was still asleep, now face down on the bed. Krista grunted as she rolled him onto his side, he was heavier when he was unconscious but she didn’t want him to accidentally suffocate himself.  
  
  
“Gordon?” Krista shook him gently, “Gordon.. Wake up.”  
  
  
He grumbled and groaned, she was sympathetic towards him and ran her fingers through his hair as he squinted up at her.  
  
  
“What time is it?” he asked sleepily, then he groaned and lowered his head, holding it tightly in his hands, “ohh fuck me.. “  
  
  
Krista smiled a little, rubbing his upper back.  
  
  
“It’s after nine,” she said softly.  
  
  
“What?!” Gordon sounded quite upset, “darling, why didn’t you wake me earli-oohh.. “  
  
  
“That’s why,” Krista said softly, “do you need a bucket, honey?”  
  
  
“No,” Gordon slowly sat up, closing his eyes against the sudden whirling of the room, his stomach heaved and Krista looked at him apprehensively.  
  
  
“Are you sure?” she asked him.  
  
  
“I’ll be fine in a minute,” Gordon insisted.  
  
  
“Alright,” Krista believed him but she was worried, too. Even just one drink could mean a slip back into old habits, she hoped this wasn’t the start of such a slippery slope.  
  
  
“I thought we could go out somewhere today,” Krista told him, “just you, me and Savannah.. “  
  
  
“Oh yeah?” Gordon rubbed his eyes and looked most pitifully at her, she inclined her head and caressed his cheek gently.  
  
  
“Yeah,” she said softly, “God you’re adorable.. “  
  
  
He just stared at her blankly for a moment and she kissed his lips, then she pulled away slowly and was happy to note that his gaze seemed a lot clearer now.  
  
  
“Give me ten minutes,” he said to her tiredly, his sleepy, early morning voice just making her heart flutter.  
  
  
“Alright,” she smiled at him lovingly, “don’t be too long, we have to go and pick up Savannah from my parent’s place soon.”  
  
  
Gordon kissed her briefly on the lips, then he reluctantly got out of the bed and went to get himself at least somewhat sobered up and presentable.


	64. His Namesake

Once the holiday was over, the two families promised to keep in touch and they all kept that promise, whenever it was possible.   
  
  
A few months into her pregnancy, Krista started to wonder about how she’d cope with both Savannah and the baby when Gordon was called away. Plenty of single people did it, but she hadn’t ever had a baby before and she worried that she might do something wrong. Gordon reassured her but also promised to let her be in charge of picking a nanny for the children, which was David’s idea because he’d used one himself and highly recommended it for Krista’s peace of mind. She soon found a woman named Justine who seemed to be just exactly what Krista was looking for, hiring her on the spot for a trial run to see how she went with little Savannah.   
  
  
Gordon was working at Maze for most of the day, bringing his team of chefs up to speed and ensuring everything was running smoothly before he would have to go back to filming another season of Hell’s Kitchen. So for the most part, Krista was without his comforting voice and loving embrace but she at least had Justine to talk to and it sufficed for now. However, when her due date came and went, Krista would only visit the doctor with Gordon and when the examination was completed, she was booked in immediately because she was already dilated and in the early stages of labor.   
  
  
Early in the tiny hours of the next morning, Krista and Gordon welcomed their newborn baby son into the world with big smiles and teary eyes. Only minutes old and the baby opened his eyes and gave his parents the cheekiest of tiny grins, Gordon and Krista looked at each other knowingly.   
  
  
“David,” they both spoke in unison, laughing quietly and cuddling up with their tiny son some more.   
  
  
Needless to say, David was absolutely chuffed when he visited and found out the baby had been named after him and Savannah was very gentle and loving when they finally brought baby David home.   
  
  
The first 6 weeks were difficult, Gordon refused to work, Krista was trying to get baby David into a routine and Justine kept implementing her own schedule in order to fit in with Savannah’s needs and wants. Krista began to get fed up with Gordon, as he was constantly getting in the way and under her feet. She would shout at him to just go and do something, anywhere else but here at home and Gordon would argue with her for a while before finally storming out and wouldn’t return for hours.   
  
  
Justine and Krista didn’t mesh well during those first few weeks, but once Gordon was called away to Hell’s Kitchen filming, things calmed down and the women got themselves and the little ones into a routine at last. Gordon made Krista edgy when he was filming Hell’s Kitchen, even more so now that baby David was here and when he got home, in his usual bad mood, she would often avoid him and hope he’d just go to bed. Most nights he did exactly that, too exhausted and pissed off to seek any form of affection from Krista anyway. Justine would always be there though, ready with a cold beer and some flirty smiles for him once he was out of the shower because the little ones would be asleep by the time he got home, so she really didn’t have much else to do.   
  
  
One night, Gordon was especially fired up because tonight had been a crucial night in Hell’s Kitchen and somehow, the chefs had managed to ruin the entire evening, resulting in everyone being sent home after waiting for their food for more than 90 minutes. He cursed and swore in the shower, put the towel around his waist and fixed up his hair, then went straight downstairs to grab his usual beer from Justine. He gulped it down and she fetched him two more, but Gordon only accepted one because he knew he really shouldn’t get started on this again or else it’d end up taking him over again.   
  
  
“Wanna talk about it?” Justine wondered gently.  
  
  
“Oh, no darling, you go on up to bed,” Gordon waved it away, he didn’t like to complain and become a burden to her, she was here to look after the children, not listen to him bitch about work.  
  
  
“I really don’t mind,” Justine sat beside him on the sofa, “just lay it on me, I can handle it, I promise.”   
  
  
Gordon looked at her and felt uncomfortable wearing nothing but a towel, so he slowly got up and cleared his throat.   
  
  
“Um, g’night Justine,” he said quietly. She stood up and boldly stroked his cheek, gave him a coy smile and paused as she reached the doorway.   
  
  
“You know,” she said thoughtfully, looking him up and down provocatively, “I like it rough, if you’re ever in the mood.”   
  
  
She was risking her job but Gordon said nothing as she went to her bedroom and closed the door. Gordon sighed, he was so used to being blatantly flirted with, it didn’t really shock or surprise him at all, so he took almost no notice.  
  
  
Almost..


	65. An Opportune Moment

Krista looked around when Gordon walked in, he got into bed and cuddled with her so she turned to face him and frowned. She could smell the beer on him, she really did not approve of it because of how he’d ended up before she’d met him.  
  
  
“Have you been drinking?” she asked him.  
  
  
“Yeah,” Gordon replied without hesitation, “just one or two.”  
  
  
Krista sighed and pulled out of his arms, trying to ignore his big, pleading eyes, she couldn’t just cave in every single time or he’d never learn.  
  
  
“Come to bed sober,” Krista told him firmly, “or don’t come to bed at all.”  
  
  
“Babe?” Gordon urged her, but she did not answer him. He really didn’t want to leave, it was an utter nightmare for him to sleep alone anymore but Krista wouldn’t let him even put so much as one arm around her. He reluctantly got up out of the bed and took his pillow, it was the doghouse for him tonight, or rather - the sofa. Either way it was too small for him, so he wasn’t going to get much sleep tonight, more woe to the poor contestants tomorrow for having to deal with his temper..  
  
  
*  
  
  
The next day, Krista was packing a bag when Gordon emerged from the shower and he paused by the bedroom door to look at her worriedly.  
  
  
“Was it really so bad as all that?” he wondered.  
  
  
“What?” Krista looked around at him and she felt her heart flutter at his sad expression, “oh, baby no.. I’m not going away forever. My mom wants me and the kids to stay for the weekend, so I figured I’d go.”  
  
  
“Oh,” Gordon felt a little better but still held the fear of abandonment close to his heart. Her reasoning was simple enough, get out of his way for a while and give him some breathing space to calm down for a couple of days. Gordon really didn’t need the space, he just needed cuddles and plenty of reassurance, leaving him alone would just make him more miserable and the fact that she didn’t know this just made him wonder if maybe she was just looking for an excuse to avoid him.  
  
  
“Are you taking Justine with you?” he asked her.  
  
  
“No,” Krista shook her head, “I gave her the weekend off.”  
  
  
She stopped and sighed.  
  
  
“Please don’t pout, baby,” she said to him gently, “it’s just for a few days, then we’ll be right back. Why don’t you go and see someone?”  
  
  
“I’m working,” Gordon folded his arms.  
  
  
“Well.. “ Krista looked thoughtful as she finished packing, “we’ll do something together when I get back and Justine can watch the children, okay?”  
  
  
Gordon smiled faintly.  
  
  
“I’d like that,” he spoke encouragingly, all he really ever wanted was to hold her close and enjoy her presence, nothing more, nothing less. Why did she insist on going?  
  
  
“Can’t you just stay here?” he asked her.  
  
  
“Gordon I need a break!” Krista finally told him, “you’re always so damn grouchy when you come home from Hell’s Kitchen, you’re unbearable! I have to get away, baby, just for a little while, alright?”  
  
  
He stood there silently, which just made her feel worse but she’d made up her mind.  
  
  
“Baby, I love you,” Krista reassured him, “this is something I have to do for me, for both of us. I hope you can understand that.”  
  
  
She hugged him and felt him relax into her embrace, her arms around him were more than therapeutic enough to calm him right down, she didn’t have to walk out - but she did. Gordon sat around for a while after she had gone, glanced at his watch and got up, heading out to the car.  
  
  
“Gordon!” Justine called, hurrying out to catch him, “Gordon, could I grab a lift?”  
  
  
“What’s wrong with your car?” he wondered.  
  
  
“I’m going the same way,” she shrugged, “why waste the fuel?”  
  
  
“Alright,” Gordon smiled at her, “hop in.”  
  
  
Justine got into his car and raised her brows, grinning.  
  
  
“Posh!” she exclaimed, impressed, “how much did this baby cost?”  
  
  
“One point two million,” Gordon boasted gently, starting the engine, “listen to that purr.. “  
  
  
Justine sat back and put her seatbelt on.  
  
  
“Sexy,” she flirted with a cheeky grin and Gordon blushed, pulling out of the driveway, “oh wow, it’s like we’re driving on a cloud!”  
  
  
Gordon nodded and started talking about the car, she didn’t really understand any of it but she listened to him intently and nodded from time to time, lifting her brows and looking impressed or surprised, depending on his expression and tone of voice whenever he glanced at her to gauge her reaction. Gordon was appreciative of having someone to talk to, it really calmed him down a lot and had a much nicer effect on him than driving alone with his melancholy thoughts would have had, where he'd compare Krista's recent behavior to Gertie's before she'd left him..  
  
  
Once they arrived, Gordon got out of the car and opened the door for Justine, she smiled at him as she got out and even dared to kiss his cheek but while she was flirting, Gordon thought nothing of the gesture because in France it was considered polite and nothing more.  
  
  
“I’ll see you at around ten?” Gordon asked her.  
  
  
“Oh I’ll be finished long before then,” Justine told him, “is it alright if I pop in?”  
  
  
“I suppose that’d be okay,” Gordon reluctantly agreed, he couldn’t just have her waiting around in the carpark all evening could he?  
  
  
“Great!” Justine beamed at him, “see you later!”  
  
  
“Bye bye darling,” Gordon smiled at her politely, heading inside to deal with the red team in particular because they were pretty shocking this season..


	66. The Invitation

It was almost dinnertime when Justine got back, she had no trouble getting in because she was known to the staff and the producers of the series, but she was instructed to keep herself out of trouble. She was given a single table close to the pass and she sat down to watch the contestants hurrying to start dinner service, Gordon began to fire off the orders and the kitchen was suddenly busy. Justine sat back with a glass of wine and startled every so often, just like everyone else, whenever Gordon shouted or swore at someone.  
  
  
It didn’t take long for the pressure to get to the unnerved contestants, who kept losing their focus and sending up food that really should have been done better. Gordon was losing his temper, they were so deep into the series now, they should have been performing a damn sight better than this.. Last night everyone had been sent home without dinner, he was stressed and worried that tonight would end up the same way. Gordon looked around as some gasps were heard and he growled loudly, someone had set their pan on fire, so he told them to move away and he threw it safely into the sink. The man who had done it apologized repeatedly but Gordon was fed up and really let him have it, sending him back to the dorms in tears.   
  
  
Gordon stepped aside and took a breather, Justine was curious to note that there was a nurse standing by in case somebody got hurt and she’d suggested to him to just take some time out for a minute or two. He looked around the place, barely even half the customers had anything on their tables and then his gaze met with Justine’s. She gave him a sympathetic smile, she knew that Gordon couldn’t talk to anyone about this because nobody understood, but she did notice that he looked a lot less rigid than he did a moment ago. Why, though? Moral support, perhaps?   
  
  
Whatever it was, it certainly worked because Gordon was soon back at the pass and firing off orders again. He did it in such a way now that the people cooking the food were starting to calm down and stopped making mistakes, food started going out and people began to eat and enjoy their meals. Justine really enjoyed watching the show on television, but seeing it first hand was quite an eye opener and she felt privileged to see what really went on and how much was actually cut from the final edit. Nobody liked the shouting, or the kicking of bins, or the smashing of food as it splatted under Chef Ramsay’s fist. But between takes, he settled right down and became Gordon again, encouraging them and explaining how to do things correctly, until the cameras were rolling and Chef Ramsay took over once more.   
  
  
Once it was all over, Justine stood up and looked around, the place was empty and quiet. She softly padded out into the kitchen, where she found Gordon making sure everything was turned off and clean.   
  
  
“Hey,” she spoke gently, careful to approach him in here where he was clearly territorial. He looked around at her, pursed his lips and stood up straighter. Justine lifted her gaze and tilted her head upwards, fuck he was _tall._.  
  
  
“Almost done,” he informed her, “wait in the car, I’ll take you home in a minute.”  
  
  
“What’s the rush?” Justine shrugged, “let me buy you a drink.. “   
  
  
“I really shouldn’t,” Gordon declined, “it just gets me into too much trouble.”   
  
  
“With who?” Justine wondered, “Krista?”   
  
  
“Yes,” Gordon spoke firmly, “but it’s not only her, I’m.. I drink too much once I get started.”   
  
  
“It’s just one drink,” Justine reassured him, “come on, it won’t hurt. You deserve it.”   
  
  
“For what?” Gordon asked her, as she approached him closer.   
  
  
“For whipping those chefs into shape,” Justine replied with a coy smile, “you’re so masterful, Gordon.. Even that big guy was shaking, it was.. exciting.. “   
  
  
She stood right there at his side now, so close to him that she could see his faint blush at her compliments. She had always liked that about him, he either blushed or turned away and smiled whenever due compliments were given but if it was just sucking up and flattery, he would roll his eyes and make a face, speaking discouragingly to the person and asking them to knock it off already. Gordon didn’t like fake people or liars, he simply didn’t have time for them.   
  
  
“Gets you going, uh?” he asked cheekily, he didn’t mean to say it really but Krista hadn’t been intimate with him since baby David was born and he was feeling very lonely. Justine looked at him with amusement, encouraged by his casual flirting.   
  
  
“Never fails,” she admitted, lowering her voice and sidling up to him, “in fact.. I used to masturbate every time I watched a whole edited compilation of nothing but you shouting for 90 minutes straight.. “   
  
  
Gordon’s gaze darkened, his cheeks flushing a deeper red than before, did he really shout so much as all that? 90 minutes worth of footage, _really?_   
  
  
“Oh yeah?” his voice was breathy as he got a little flustered.   
  
  
“Uh huh,” Justine put her arms nervously around his waist, but she relaxed when he returned the gesture without hesitation and he gazed down into her eyes.   
  
  
“That’d be something to see,” he said quietly. Justine looked surprised, _was she dreaming?_  
  
  
“Well then,” she purred softly, “come and have a drink with me and I just might let you watch.. “


	67. Bondage Blues

Gordon drove them around to the nearest bar, where Justine sat with him as they enjoyed a couple of drinks together. She knew that he was a naturally flirty man, so she hadn’t taken his behavior seriously and was content to flirt back and forth with him, even if nothing came of it. Gordon’s love for Krista was obvious in everything he did, but Krista was still dealing with bouts of postnatal depression and while he did everything he could to help her, she would often end up snapping at him for fussing over her so much when she just wanted to be alone. It made him feel unwanted and unloved, though he knew this wasn’t true, he simply had very little understanding of the problems she was having and she refused to talk about it.  
  
  
This made Gordon seek affection elsewhere, from hanging out with his friends to exchanging harmless flirts with whomever would engage in it with him. So he had no real intentions of actually doing anything with Justine, he simply couldn’t ever bring himself to even think of it. But after a while, Justine began to like the idea more and more and her flirting suddenly took on a more serious note. Gordon sat back and wondered if perhaps he was reading too much into it, but then she slipped off her shoe and pressed her foot into his crotch under the table. He shifted uncomfortably and she let her foot stroke along the quickly hardening bulge in his pants, enjoying his sheepish smile and red flushed face.  
  
  
“I think we’d better head home now,” Gordon said to her, his voice a lot breathier than he had thought it would be. Justine moved her foot away and slipped her shoe back on, he took some moments to calm down before attempting to make his way out to the car and they drove back to the mansion in silence. When they got inside, Justine turned around and quietly apologized for what she had done. Gordon grabbed up her arm and pulled her, she stumbled and yelped in surprise, her big eyes pleading with his to be merciful.  
  
  
“That.. “ Gordon spoke to her fiercely, “was fuckin' embarrassing!”  
  
  
“I said I was sorry!” Justine lowered her voice in an attempt to appease him, “it won’t happen again Gordon, I prom- _mmph!”_  
  
  
Her eyes widened as he kissed her, then they closed when the kiss deepened and they put their arms around one another. Justine felt him grinding against her, so she uttered a soft, pleading whimper to try to excite and encourage him. The kiss was rough and forceful, just the way she imagined he’d do it and she was enjoying it immensely, pouting when he finally broke away.  
  
  
“Don’t give me that look,” he scolded her, grabbing her roughly by the arm again and hauling her so that she stumbled after him, “you’re not fuckin’ sorry.. But you soon will be, darling.. “  
  
  
He took her upstairs to her bedroom, nobody had ever been in there before because they respected her privacy and when he looked around after closing the door, Justine felt a hot blush creeping into her now burning face. She kept her door locked when the children were around, now he understood why. There were handcuffs, chains, whips, vibrators.. Just about everything a kinky mind could possibly ask for.  
  
  
“Please Chef Ramsay,” Justine whispered, looking up at him pitifully, “please.. please don’t.. “  She knew the difference between the two and this was definitely _not_ Gordon..  
  
  
He gave her a fierce look right back and she offered him a subtly coy smile, of course she wanted him to, who wouldn’t? She backed away from him, stripping off as she did so and he watched her, folding his arms as though unimpressed. When the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed, he suddenly moved forwards and swiftly handcuffed her to it, making sure she couldn’t get away as she lay there and stared back at him, now helpless. She could still move around, she just couldn’t get away and she got onto her knees, wiggling her ass and trying to entice him with some soft, whimpering moans.  
  
  
Gordon looked hesitant, but then he approached her and left his clothes on the floor as he got onto the bed with her. She felt his hands cup her ass and she smiled, looking at him over her shoulder and moaning deeply at him, for his thumbs parted her slick folds from behind and he was sitting back to regard her with an expression of fascination and intent. But he wasn’t in any great hurry and he massaged her rear for a while, lowering his head to kiss and nip at the base of her spine. She protested when he moved down off the bed again, Gordon ignored the sounds and found some strips of leather and a few other items of interest. It wasn’t long before he had her completely immobile, tied up and gagged to the point of being almost hogtied.  
  
  
“Now then,” he said softly, tracing her protruding left nipple with his fingertip and giving it a tight pinch to make her whine, “you said that.. you like it rough.. right, darling?”  
  
  
She looked at him worriedly, nodding as best she could.  
  
  
“Just as well,” Gordon whispered hotly into her ear and she shivered with lust and anticipation..


	68. She's Been Bad

Gordon was quite good at getting out his negative energy by swimming, jogging, riding his bike or working out until he ached. Anger was not something he often dealt with at home, unless he was already like that before he got in the door but it rarely, if ever, originated from here. That being said, he wasn’t angry so much as sexually frustrated right then in that moment. Not just physically, but in every way. Krista was grouching at him almost nonstop and while she did quiet down at times and apologize, she’d just end up biting his head off again in the same moment. This was good news only for Justine, who had kept her eye on the situation since it had started to get more and more obvious. Her start here was innocent enough, but frequent clashes and disagreements with Krista soon had Justine feeling less inclined to befriend her and looked more to Gordon for someone to talk to. He was always very accommodating towards her, but.. feed a stray dog..    
  
  
Justine tried to move and Gordon watched her, his eyes were hard and pale like ice, his smile was absent and in its place was a sort of bemused smirk. She looked on, unable to make more than just a muffled whimpering noise, as he leaned down and took her breast into his mouth. She closed her eyes, feeling him nibble and bite at her nipple, he was firm but gentle enough that he wouldn’t bruise her or draw blood. His quiet moan as he began to lick and tease the bitten flesh was making her quickly heat up, already wet from the mere act of being bound and gagged, Justine knew she was in for a treat.  
  
  
“Mmm, baby.. “ he groaned against her breast, grasping her throat tightly but not hard enough to frighten her. Justine breathed rapidly through her nose, eyes suddenly wide open as he leaned up and pulled down her gag so that he could kiss fiercely with her. She responded with grunts and moans, kissing him back with increasing ferocity and letting out a shrill cry as he bit her lip, causing it to bleed just a little.  
  
  
“Kinky fucker!” she gasped, breathing heavily. He just smiled faintly and moved down to her throat, biting and sucking until she thought she couldn’t take the sexual pleasure pain a minute more, then he withdrew and paused to admire the mark he’d left there. Justine kept her eyes lowered as he did this, admitting silently that he owned her, though not in the literal sense and it’d go no further than the bedroom. She made a quietly startled sound as she felt his rock hard erection rubbing against her thighs, it was throbbing and hot. He sat up and grabbed her hair, making her protest and as an afterthought, he suddenly paused.  
  
  
“What’s your safe word, darling?” he asked. Justine felt relieved that he’d remembered, or even cared enough to think of such a thing, because she’d completely forgotten that she could use such a thing to stop whatever she might not agree to.  
  
  
“Roses,” she said softly and he dragged her onto her front, still by her hair. Now her rear end was up and he encouraged her to keep it that way, as he switched on a vibrator and began to tease and slick it between her legs. Justine began to moan and smile, closing her eyes and rocking gently to further enjoy the gentle pleasure. Gordon amusedly shook his head, rubbing her ass with his large hand firmly and suddenly starting to give it some firm, noisy spanks. Justine cried out, though each outcry was less startled and more aroused than the last until she was demanding more and encouraging him to smack her harder. Gordon knew the limits, though and he didn’t get carried away, watching the shaft of the vibrator glisten as it became slick and wet with her juices.  
  
  
Plunging it deeply into her without warning, Gordon started to slowly wiggle it around inside of her, causing her to moan and beg for him to move it faster. It was long and slender, fitting easily inside of her and Gordon decided this just would not do. He pulled it out and tossed her over onto her back, climbing over her and utterly towering over the captive woman. He shoved her knees up to her chest, pushing them down onto her breasts as he positioned himself and impaled her immediately with his rigid cock, making her gasp and moan. It felt to her like he was all the way in, but this wasn’t quite true because he’d barely made it halfway before her inner muscles had clamped and stopped him. He began to sort of move in and out, eventually able to just glide his cock right on into her as she mewled and moaned helplessly. Oh how she wanted so desperately to touch him, to kiss him, to pull his hair..  
  
  
His growls of pleasure were in her ear now, she grunted and gasped with each of his powerful strokes and she knew she was going to be sore tomorrow.  
  
  
“Gordon,” she panted, “ohh, big, big boy.. “   
  
  
He groaned and lowered his head, baring his teeth and hitting her harder with stronger thrusts of his hips. Tears pricked at her eyes with how rough he was being, pressing down onto her knees so that it was hard for her to breathe easily as they pressed down firmly onto her chest. Her plaintive mewls fueled his desires, he closed his eyes and she protested, needing to see those adorable baby blues but one more glance at them as they flicked open soon shut her up because they were still cold and pale, as they had been earlier. She found that his eyes were different depending on his mood, right now, she was not a big fan of them..  
  
  
“Ohh, oh fuck!” she cried out, as he groaned and made quite possibly the hottest sexface she’d ever see in her life, “I’m.. I’m gonna.. !!”  
  
  
His eyes glared down at her, all movement suddenly ceased and she howled with frustration.  
  
  
“Not yet,” he said shakily, his voice trembling slightly, “don’t you fucking dare.. “  
  
  
She whined softly and ground her hips, Gordon moaned and almost just let her go over the edge but managed to somehow restrain himself.  
  
  
“No.. “ he whispered harshly, pulling out of her too fast and making her gasp loudly, “ohh foolish girl, no.. We haven’t even started yet.. “ 


	69. He's Been A Bad Boy

Gordon let her relax for a moment, laying over her after her legs were lowered back down and he began showing his softer side, kissing and sucking at her neck affectionately. He was softly moaning and since he was so close to her ear, she could hear him quite clearly, she felt thrills shiver down her body as she inclined her head to give him full access. But the rest was short lived, for he soon withdrew from her and untied a few of the bonds so that she could move a little more freely. Her wrists were bound to the top bedposts and her ankles to the bottom ones, then he straddled her head with his knees on either side. He was facing towards the end of the bed, Justine opened her mouth and accepted his cock into her mouth, gagging on his thickness and length as well as the taste of herself on him. Gordon slowly thrust his hips, closing his eyes and lowering himself carefully down. He grasped the back of her knees and parted her thighs, making her give a muffled moan of anticipation.  
  
  
Gordon hummed and thrust his hips a little more firmly, almost choking her but all she needed to do was turn her head and she could stop him with a single word. Her back arched as he delved right into his favorite sexual act of eating her out, with the sole intention of making her come close to climax repeatedly but not letting her actually go over. This was an acquired skill, perfected over time and with compared notes amongst only his most trusted of friends. Justine felt her first build up and began to buck her hips, Gordon eased into a slower motion and held still, his body trembling with the effort. Justine caught on after the third hesitation and began to really suckle and bob her head in earnest, moving her head around in a sort of circular motion to really get him going.  
  
  
_“Ah, oh God!”_ Gordon had to stop his ministrations, he hadn’t counted on her pleasuring him so effortlessly. Justine felt quite pleased with herself, even more so when he began to thrust rhythmically, matching the movements of her bobbing head. He started breathing heavily, loud enough for her to hear him from down there between her legs. Gordon rested his cheek against her thigh, turning his head to kiss and lick at it during loud groans of pleasure that made her whine and suck harder.   
  
  
_“Uhh.. Oh fuck.. “_ Gordon breathed, _“yess.. “_   
  
  
Justine moaned and made the mistake of thrusting her own hips, reminding him by accident that he was supposed to be the one pleasuring her. He snapped out of it and lowered his head once more, languidly teasing and suckling, licking and nuzzling. She was very wet, there was so much moisture it was seeping down onto the sheets and her scent was dizzyingly strong, giving him a heady sensation as he groaned and succumbed, shooting his impressive load down her throat as she was forced to swallow and sputter, cum and spittle dribbling out of the sides of her mouth and his cock kept it stuffed full.  
  
  
“Damn,” he cursed softly, shaking and breathing hard as he shifted and sat on the edge of the bed.   
  
  
“Did I do something wrong, baby?” Justine wondered. Gordon picked up an item from the bedside table, turning to show it to her and she looked excited and a little nervous. Desperate to climax and being denied the release over and over, despite almost getting right to the edge so often, Justine nodded.   
  
  
“Yes,” she verbalized her consent, because Gordon didn’t move upon seeing her simply nod, “please.. I need to cum, baby!”    
  
  
Gordon got back up onto the bed with her fully, she admired his muscular body and licked the drool that was still forming and dribbling from her lips.   
  
  
“You’re so _sexy,_ Gordon,” she whispered, raking her eyes over his perfect form and uttering a pleading moan to encourage him.  
  
  
_“Mmm,”_ his response was a hot hum of sensual desire, as he leaned down to kiss firmly with her. Justine responded willingly, unable to get free but trying to anyway, she needed to touch his body! Gordon bit her lip again and made the lightly healed nip from earlier start bleeding again, it was starting to get a bit swollen but she didn’t mind at all. She watched him with urgent moans and thrusts of her hips as he began to smother the spheres he’d found with lubricant, slicking his now wet finger in and around her anus. He leaned down once more, kissing with her heatedly as he pressed the first sphere at her now slickened anal entrance, it took some work but his kissing with her helped her to relax and not focus so much on what was going on down there. It finally slipped in and she moaned long and low into his mouth, their tongues soon dueling as he probed and slipped in the second and third spheres until she felt very full down there.   
  
  
He withdrew to look down at her, the spheres were joined together and there was a small looped part still showing so that he could carefully remove them later, but there was a silicone vibrator on the other end of it. He picked this part up and switched it on, bringing it up to her soaking folds. The spheres vibrated inside of her, the shaft had two parts and one part he shoved inside of her, forcing the other much smaller part to press right onto her sensitive and throbbing nub. She began to really writhe and moan, crying out and gasping for air, trying desperately to pull free of her shackles and begging for him to stop! Gordon just laughed darkly, a soft sound but she heard it perfectly well enough and since he hadn’t heard her safe word, he didn’t have any intention of stopping anytime soon.


	70. He Likes To Watch

It was time to change the game, after so many false starts and not being able to reach climax, Justine was quick to suddenly go over the edge with a powerful orgasm that had been a long time in waiting.  
  
  
_“Ohh, oh my God!”_ she panted, as his tongue ran over his teeth and her body jolted with the continued presence of the vibration, “Gordonnn!”  
  
  
He just kept moving it in and out of her, holding it deep inside and just focusing on her sensitive and now swollen and throbbing nub every so often. He was very good at using this thing and Justine arched her back, bucked her hips helplessly and cried out as she came again. Breathless, she was quick to realize that he wasn’t stopping again and simply continued on as before. Her thighs shook and she was soaked and hot between her legs, tied to the bed and unable to free herself. Gordon leaned down and hummed as he began to help the vibrator along by licking and suckling at her anywhere he could, intermittently using the toy and his tongue to pleasure her until she screamed into her third orgasm.  
  
  
It seemed like only minutes, but he’d had her tied up for nearly four hours now and she was quickly reaching the end of her tolerance levels, exhaustion threatening to force her eyes to close and yet his constant attentions keeping her wide awake. Gordon slowly slipped the toy out of her, moving it aside and she felt relieved, believing it was over and closing her eyes to doze off. She then felt something gently, but firmly patting her face and she shifted and moaned in protest.  
  
  
“Hey, hey come on.. “ Gordon urged her, “wake the fuck up!”  
  
  
Justine startled at his commanding tone and looked straight into his pale blue eyes, shivering with the fierceness that glowed within them.  
  
  
“What?” she asked softly.  
  
  
“I want to watch you now,” Gordon told her stiffly, taking off only one of her bonds to set her right hand free. Justine blushed hotly when she figured out what he meant, but she’d never masturbated in front of anyone before, she wasn’t even really sure she could.  
  
  
“I-I don’t know,” she stammered. Gordon stared at her expectantly, further intimidating her into not really wanting to.  
  
  
“Gordon, I’m uncomfortable,” she admitted honestly, but he wasn’t hearing her safe word, so he grabbed her wrist and shoved her hand down towards her snatch. Justine turned her head away from him and started to rub just a little between her legs, then he held her chin and made her look back around at him. He obviously wanted to watch her face too, which was now beet red and her hand had pulled away.  
  
  
“No,” he spoke firmly and pushed it back down there, “keep going.. “  
  
  
“I can’t!” she cried, “it’s humiliating!”  
  
  
“Justine! Get fucking started!” he shouted at her, making her jump. She hesitated, unable to tell by his fired up expression if he was serious or just trying to sexually humiliate her in accordance to their agreed upon encounter.  
  
  
“Gordon, I am feeling very unsafe right now,” she stated with her voice shaking and her eyes wide and pleading.  
  
  
He leaned down close to her ear, growling that he didn’t give a damn and to just get on with it before he punished her for disobedience. She knew then that she was indeed quite safe, he was just adding some realism for her to make it more exciting and she felt validated by the insincere tone he purposefully used in his voice just now. Self consciously, she began to slowly stroke herself, awkwardly avoiding his intense gaze. Gordon let his eyes trail down to where the action was, humming softly and uttering gentle words of encouragement such as _‘yess’_ and _‘just like that’_ and _‘mmm, you know what I like’_ \- it made her feel hotter and she really started getting into it, his eyes closed and he breathed in deeply, her scent reaching him in no time at all as she got more and more excited. Justine started to moan and her eyes rolled in pleasure, whimpering as she took keen notice of his fully erect shaft standing to attention.  
  
  
He brought his hand up to just lightly stroke the rigid, throbbing shaft and she moaned louder just watching him and fully appreciating the gesture. She knew that Gordon was somewhat shy, despite his reputation and ferocity, a lot of that was just a display and it was quite an effective one at that. He had just about everyone lazy enough not to do their homework believe that he was an asshole who shouted and degraded his workers, but really, if he was truly like that, he’d have nobody lining up to be hired at any of his restaurants.  
  
  
“Gordon,” she whimpered his name and he breathed heavily, keeping his pace even as she began to buck and moan as she teased herself, her fingers were wet and dripping with her arousal juices and she licked her lips, noticing the precum glistening from his tip by now as he became more intently turned on by her show.  
  
  
“Gordon, you sexy fucker,” she moaned and cried out, throwing back her head and really bucking hard.  
  
  
_“Uhhuuhh.. “_ she heard him groan deeply, turning her head to see his head lowered and his eyes closed. She began to pant and moan rhythmically, reaching her crescendo and loudly announcing her orgasm at long last. As her world went momentarily dark and her head felt like it was spinning, she gasped and tried to catch her breath while his eyes flew open to watch her reach her sexual peak. Her breasts heaved as she fought for her breath, so he straddled her and cupped them together with his hands, placing his almost scorching hot cock between them and starting to thrust. Justine moaned loudly, his thumbs firmly teased her nipples as he fucked her between her breasts, his large hands easily keeping the friction firm and pleasurable.  
  
  
She lowered her chin and flicked out her tongue, his cock was nice and big so she had little trouble reaching it. His resulting moans and encouraging phrases urged her to keep going, using her tongue to pleasure him further. If he’d forgotten that her hand was free, she was going to use that to her advantage and she gently but firmly rubbed his ass before boldly daring to give it firm slap. He barely even noticed, so she did it a few more times, getting harder and harder as she did so until he finally grunted. Gordon nodded briefly, so she kept doing it until he made.. an almost.. _feminine_ sound.. and shot his release all over her face. Justine opened her mouth after the initial startle and caught some in her mouth, she really loved the taste, salty but definitely of his essence.  
  
  
“Fuckin' 'ell,” he spoke breathlessly, his accent broken and hard to understand if he wasn’t just using expletives. Justine was pleased with herself, not worried about spanking him because, well.. he had nodded.. right?  
  



	71. Domestic Bliss

Gordon carefully moved down from straddling Justine, his eyes tore away from her face as he found the display fascinating and had stared at her for several moments.   
  
  
“Are you alright?” he wondered, taking up a cloth and softly cleaning her face for her.   
  
  
“I’m fine,” Justine answered him tiredly, a lazy smile on her lips.   
  
  
“Are you sure?” Gordon asked her, starting to untie her.  
  
  
“Yes,” Justine reassured him, shifting to cuddle up with him on the bed. She sighed and just melted into his embrace, Gordon let her fall asleep this time and closed his eyes.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Typically, he was the first to awaken and while he felt less tense and a lot more relaxed, Gordon’s thoughts couldn’t help drifting back to Krista. Sensing that he was awake, Justine blinked open her eyes and looked up at him with a nervous sort of expression. She was worried he might regret what they had done and tell Krista, blaming her for the most part of it. Gordon returned her gaze and he smiled at her, easing her fears aside for the time being.  
  
  
“Good Morning,” he said softly.   
  
  
“Morning,” she smiled back at him, almost cooing at his sleepy morning voice and half closed eyes that squinted with the shroud of sleep still upon his fuzzy mind, he wasn’t completely awake just yet. She tilted her head upwards slightly and he accepted the offered gesture, leaning down to kiss her lips and they lay in each other’s arms for a while longer, just relaxing and enjoying one another’s presence. Justine was trying to be careful with Gordon, she didn’t know what, if any, of his back stories were true. If they were, he’d been hurt before and she really didn’t want to do that to him. She closed her eyes, the feel of his warm body against hers and his muscular arms wrapped around her made her feel so safe, secure and loved; she could easily see why Krista loved him so. He was gentle, caring, kind, considerate..   
  
  
She didn’t condone cheating on his wife, but she understood how it happened and if he asked her to back off, she most certainly would. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin his life, just for the sake of being intimate with him. Of course, if he asked her to stay, she’d be more than willing to do that as well.   
  
  
“Are you hungry?” Gordon asked suddenly.   
  
  
“A little,” Justine nodded. He sat up and she took in a deep breath through her nose, sighing as he left the room and laying back down again. She thought that he smelled wonderful, even before his morning shower.   
  
  
Gordon took a quick shower, then made his way into the kitchen to make breakfast, feeling refreshed and actually quite happy this morning.  
  
  
Justine went about tidying her room and then took a brief shower herself, finding both Gordon and her breakfast waiting for her in the dining room. She joined him and while they had previously eaten together many times before, it felt different this time, more intimate and romantic. He talked with her at length, his voice quiet and his eyes a soft, deep azure blue. Justine actually felt like, if she closed her eyes, she could actually imagine that she was married to him rather than Krista. That made her feel slightly guilty, she wasn’t here for that.   
  
  
“You seem distracted,” Gordon noted and she smiled at him affectionately, he was so attentive.  
  
  
“I’m just thinking,” she assured him, “and enjoying this wonderful breakfast of course.”   
  
  
He relaxed and grinned back, offering her the newspaper to read first while he stood up and started to clear the table. Justine looked at the paper, but she wasn’t really reading it, she was lost in thought once again. She knew he couldn’t take her out anywhere in public, the press were always looking for a good scandal and without the children present, it’d certainly make the tabloid gossip column at least. She figured rather correctly that he would either behave as normal during the daytime hours and let his tiger come out at night, when they could be alone together and not under the scrutinizing gaze of the public or the media.  
  
  
Gordon wasn’t as expert at keeping out of the gossip and scandal news as David and Iman were, but he did his best and was pretty careful most of the time. The idea was to not give them something to look into in the first place, but if you did somehow manage to slip up and find yourself in a position that could be used against you, it was important to be as stealthy about it as you could. Gordon didn’t return to the dining room, she knew his routine by now and expected he was either in the home gym room or doing a few laps in the backyard pool.   
  
  
She simply leaned back and closed the newspaper, she had nothing to do while the little ones were at their grandparent’s place, so now she figured she’d have to find something else to do today. Shopping soon came to mind, she didn’t need much because she lived here like one of the family, but a few personal items never went astray and she got up to get ready for a trip into the heart of the city. She really hoped for some more of Gordon’s attention tonight, but her ass was really smarting this morning, so perhaps something a little more intimate was in order.


	72. Hold Him Close

Justine was nearly ready to go out, she put on her perfume and was looking around for her shoes, when she suddenly squealed and giggled. Gordon had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her midsection, resting his chin on her shoulder and growling softly into her ear.   
  
  
“You frightened me!” Justine scolded him with an amused grin. She turned around and gazed into his beautiful eyes, his arms still embracing her as she placed her hands upon his shoulders and leaned up. He lowered his head obligingly, kissing with her slowly and passionately. He was a very loving and affectionate man, there was no fuck and go attitude about him, he really did care about people.  
  
  
“Are you headed out somewhere?” he wondered, taking notice of the way she was all dressed up.  
  
  
“I was just going to do a little shopping,” Justine answered him, feeling her knees go weak at his expression of interest in her going beyond the physical. He smiled at her, touching her face gently with hands that were strong enough to effortlessly crush her own. He was such an intimidating presence, a tall and muscular male with quick reflexes and yet he never threw a punch if he could possibly avoid it. She felt completely safe with him, confirmed from last night that he’d never let it all go to his head when in a position of complete control and power over another person. There was a strong fondness inside of him, a deep and caring nature that was so contrast to his public portrayal at times and this was the kind hearted softie his friends and family got to know best. He didn’t have to ask her if she was alright last night, he didn’t need to care for her and clean her face, but he did it without prompt nor question and she respected him greatly for this.  
  
  
“Alright,” he said to her, “be careful, uh?”  
  
  
She smiled back at him and nodded, such respect he showed for her and yet they were doing something so very disrespectful, she felt torn.  
  
  
“I’ll be back later,” she promised, kissing his cheek and he let her go with great reluctance and watched as she went out the door.  
  
  
Now he was alone in the house, something he did not often enjoy since Krista had agreed to move in with him. It was an eerie feeling that just made him tense, he was a social creature, he needed to be around other people. Gordon took out his phone, needing to hear his wife’s voice but he hesitated and imagined being scolded over the phone for checking up on her, not trusting her or just plain annoying her while she took her break away from him. He sadly slid his phone back into his pocket, best not bother her or she might decide to stay away a lot longer than just the weekend. So what to do with himself? He glanced at his wristwatch and sighed, it may be the weekend for some but he still had to work. There was another hour and a half before he needed to be on set, although he had to laugh to himself because the blue and red team were being dragged out of their dorms before sunrise this morning and set to doing a remedial task before he showed up.  
  
  
Gordon pulled on his boots and went out to his car, he was going to be early but he honestly had nothing better to do today. Normally, he would be fussing over his children or playing with them, or perhaps talking with Krista and tending to her if she needed anything. He hated to feel still, despised feeling useless and felt himself getting irritated before he even got to Hell’s Kitchen. He gave a long, low hum of boredom, being rich meant nothing if he was lonely and he wished that Krista hadn’t left. Gordon knew that his own travels made him homesick for his family, but it bothered him that Krista enjoyed their time apart or at least seemed to cope much better than him. Good for her,  he supposed that it was better than them both being miserable without each other and he always felt welcomed home once he was done. Until recently, he hadn’t felt at all wanted by Krista and he had to wonder if this was why she enjoyed her time away from him.  
  
  
Personally, he couldn’t get enough of her but she liked to keep him at arm’s length sometimes and that was fair enough, sometimes women were complicated like that and while he did not claim to understand it, he could respect it at least and try hard not to fight about it. She didn’t seem to know that he felt so lost and alone without his family, if she did then he would feel validated but so far, all she seemed to know was what she wanted for herself. Krista loved him madly, there was nobody else in the world for her, of this she was positive but he needed to learn that being on his own wasn’t the end of the world that he seemed to imagine it to be. Her reasonings were logically sound, at least in her own mind, she wanted him to feel safe and secure in their relationship even when she wasn’t around. But it wasn’t easy, Gordon had abandonment issues and they were what held him back from being able to enjoy himself completely whenever he or Krista had to go somewhere alone.  
  
  
He frowned as he slowed the car down, he missed her so much.. His eyes misted over and he felt very sad, because it was too quiet without Savannah and baby David and his lovely wife in the car with him. Hell’s Kitchen soon loomed into view and he took some moments in the carpark to calm himself down, it wouldn’t do him any favors to be seen crying in front of the contestants. With a heavy sigh, Gordon left the car and went inside, sadness had no room in his kitchen and by the end of the day, had been replaced with more tension and anger than he really should have allowed..

  
  



	73. Never Let Go

During a break, Gordon was surprised to find Lucas waiting over by one of the cameras and he left the kitchen to wander over.   
  
  
“Good to see you, Gordon,” Lucas hugged with his friend.  
  
  
“What are you doing here?” Gordon asked him, “you look like you’re doing well.. “  
  
  
“I am doing much better,” Lucas agreed, “but wow, look at you though!”  
  
  
“Ah I’m doing okay,” Gordon spoke with a sheepish blush to his cheeks.  
  
  
“Just okay?” Lucas raised a brow, “you think I didn’t see that million dollar car parked out front?”  
  
  
“How are you though, Lucas?” Gordon shifted the subject, “you doing good?”  
  
  
“Yeah, don’t worry about me,” Lucas waved it away. The contestants stood around in the kitchen, watching Gordon relax in the presence of his long time friend and fellow chef.  
  
  
“Did you need something?” Gordon asked him.  
  
  
“Nah, just found myself in town and thought I’d drop by and say hello.. And, you know.. “ He leaned in and whispered into Gordon’s ear until Gordon pulled away, red as a beet.  
  
  
“Lucas!” he hissed softly, blue eyes darting but hazy with the thoughts of what was suggested just now, “I’m fuckin’ married!”  
  
  
“I know, I know,” Lucas tried to calm him down, “I’m just letting you know it’s still an option, you know, if you ever feel like you want to, maybe just for old time’s sake.. “  
  
  
Gordon’s ears were red too by now and he cleared his throat, avoiding Lucas’ gaze.  
  
  
“Come on, Lucas.. “ Gordon finally looked around at him again, “my wife would have my nuts!”  
  
  
“I’m still not hearing no,” Lucas took a step closer, “you know where I am, if you feel like you might change your mind?”  
  
  
“Yeah,” Gordon nodded quickly and left him wondering if anything might come of it.  
  
  
*  
  
  
That evening, Justine looked up as the front door opened and she smiled just a little when Gordon entered the living room.  
  
  
“Hey,” she greeted him, as he wandered over and leaned down to kiss her briefly on the lips, “how was it today?”  
  
  
Gordon sighed and seated himself next to her, she leaned into him and he obliged to put his arm around her. Justine loved the way she wouldn’t need to stand up when he walked in, he went to her automatically as he would with Krista if she were there. Either he had been raised a gentleman, or Krista had him very well trained.  
  
  
“I ran into a friend,” Gordon spoke evasively, “I might go around and see him sometime, he’s in town for a couple of days.”  
  
  
“Sounds nice,” Justine wriggled closer and he let her relax into him, she loved the way he pulled her closer with each of her attempts to do just that. It made her feel wanted and loved, further sparking the envy of what Krista had and was seemingly throwing back into his face but neither of them had an inkling of why she was doing this to him.  
  
  
Perhaps she should have mentioned it to him, perhaps she could have used a less harsh method, but she didn’t really know what to do in order to help him get used to being away from her. She felt suffocated sometimes, she did appreciate his affection and loyalty but she needed him to simmer down and not be the excited puppy that peed itself every time she walked in the door. She wanted a nice, calm, casual glance up and smile, was that too much to ask for?  
  
  
Gordon simply couldn’t help himself, when he fell in love, he fell head over heels and drowned without putting up a fight. His idea of being in a relationship was to put himself and everything he had into it, one hundred percent, no excuses to hold back or make his lover feel for even a moment that he wasn’t paying attention to them. Then there was the crying, tears were Gordon’s biggest weakness and if Krista was upset and he saw her crying, he would trip over himself just to make her stop. Tears had no business in a happy relationship, Gordon would easily sniff out the problem issues and deal with them accordingly, rather than just avoid the talking and wait for the upset to spark up and outpour all over again the next time she cried. He wouldn’t just put a plaster on it and hope it went away, he washed the wound, nursed the hurt and kissed it better. He did nothing half assed, everything had to be perfect and he’d jump right on in there with both feet in confidence that he could make it all better.  
  
  
Justine was very perceptive and she had noticed it all, being privy to such behind the scenes situations that came from living in the family home and to have his complete attention in these couple of days was simply heaven itself to her. She was aware that perhaps she was simply a crutch for Gordon to lean on while Krista and his family were gone, but she held onto the knowledge of his personality and hoped that it’d continue on, even after Krista returned home. She knew this was called home wrecking, but she wasn’t planning to steal Gordon away, she just wanted to have him to herself whenever time allowed for it.  
  
  
But as she cuddled up to him on the sofa and he grabbed up the can of beer she’d left there for him on the coffee table, Justine started to feel a lot more possessive than she’d intended to. The thought of Krista coming home and taking her place in Gordon’s arms, making him all doe eyed only for her, now that she’d had him to herself..  
  
  
“You’re really tense, darling,” Gordon picked up on it immediately. Justine was startled by the swiftness with which he’d noticed her sudden shift in mood, but she would be lying if she said she was surprised.  
  
  
“I am, just a little,” she admitted.  
  
  
“Turn around then, babe,” he said, setting down his beer, “let me rub your shoulders.. “  
  
  


 


	74. Nowhere To Run

Justine shifted and faced away from Gordon, he began to rub her back and tried to massage her shoulders. She wriggled around a little, then she stripped off her top and bra so she could really feel his hands touching her bare skin. The massage was much smoother now and more enjoyable for them both, as Justine was quite vocal and kept moaning. He ran his hands down over her exposed back, she pulled her hair aside and he leaned down to kiss the back of her neck, causing her to shiver and smile. Justine closed her eyes, his knees were on either side of her but he didn’t sit on her, just straddled her while he gave her the gentle rubdown. Grazing her shoulder with his teeth, Gordon elicited a soft whimper from her. She needed him to get more physical with her, so she was trying to lure out his much desired dominant side. He felt her rub against him as she lifted her rear, deliberately teasing him and enjoying the feel of his erection through their clothes. He quietly groaned into her ear, his breath tickling her into shivering once more.   
  
  
“Gordon,” she moaned his name, “please.. “  
  
  
She was utterly defenseless to the growl that followed her plea, it seemed to just reverberate throughout her whole body and he could already smell that she was soaking in her panties by now. Sliding his hands down over her body, Gordon planted kisses all the way down her back until he reached her denim shorts and she wriggled out of them easily with his help. Panting with anticipation, Justine could feel him nosing at her panties and she whined softly, just moments before his tongue flicked out exploratively.  
  
  
_“Oh!”_ Justine bucked instantly, heavily sopping wet and sensitive to the lightest of touch. Gordon hummed and pushed her rear up higher, suddenly licking and teasing along her folds and tasting her readiness for him.  
  
  
_“Oohh.. “_ Justine bucked gently, crying out loudly as he began to really open his mouth and suck firmly, “Gordon! _Oohh!_ No!”  
  
  
She squirmed and twisted, he grasped her firmly and pulled her back into position, his tongue soon slowly gliding over her panties again. Justine moaned and rocked herself against his mouth, feeling his fingers hook into her panties and drag them down until they were off. She yelped and tried to jump down from the sofa, but he caught her easily and pinned her down onto her side. Justine struggled against him, she could feel his head resting between her thighs now as his tongue got to work on her now exposed folds. His hands held her down in such a way that she could not escape, despite her best efforts to kick out at him. His relentless sucking and licking soon had her writhing in pleasure, head thrown back and mouth open to the point of drooling slightly. She begged for him to stop, her plaintive mewls almost screams by the time he attacked her sensitive nub, slick with her arousal juices and the wetness of his tongue.  
  
  
Every plea he heard just made him hold her more tightly and concentrate his efforts more exclusively, until it finally happened. Justine gasped and cried out in dismay, the building up sensation within her lower regions told her she had already lost the battle. Bucking her hips, Justine surrendered to the climax that suddenly forced her body into a jolting, bucking and shaking display of submission. Her howls and gasps were pleasing to Gordon’s ears, as he continued to slowly lick her until she was no longer receptive of his offered ministrations. Justine eventually whispered her safe word, knowing he would easily just stay there between her legs until he’d licked and sucked her into another orgasm or three but not wanting to just leave him hard and with nothing to show for it. She got up onto all fours and wiggled her ass at him, enticing him as he watched her with an intent expression. He found that she smelled different to Krista but still just as pleasant, he felt the desire to dive back down there and taste of her some more but she’d spoken her safe word and he had to hold back.  
  
  
“I want you so badly right now,” Justine moaned with a glance at him over her shoulder, “don’t you want me, baby?”  
  
  
Gordon sat up a little more and eased out of his pants carefully, his erection making the process slightly difficult as he didn’t want to hurt himself.  
  
  
_“Mmm,”_ Justine hummed with a desperate tone to her voice, “that’s what I want big boy.. _Ooohh_ nail me to the floor, baby!”  
  
  
Gordon positioned himself behind her and obligingly straddled her, pushing her down onto the floor with her rear still lifted. Her arms splayed out onto the carpet and her breasts felt crushed into the floor under his weight, her knees were hurting but it was a pleasure pain and she could take it. He pressed his erection firmly into her folds, thrusting to rub it between her legs and Justine started to moan and buck her hips in time, feeling the head of his cock rubbing briefly over her sensitive nub with each stroke. He was such a fucking tease, he knew she wanted him deep inside of her and he smiled darkly with his lips against her cheek.  
  
  
Justine suddenly darted forwards and he caught her again, dragging her up now by her hair and pulling her as she struggled to get away. He ignored her protests and took her to her bedroom upstairs. He was too strong, not that she genuinely wanted to escape anyway, Justine could only scream and kick and try to bite him as he shut the door and forced her onto the floor. Now she was on her back and gazing up at him timidly, gulping back a whimper as his eyes trailed fiercely down over her exposed breasts. He licked his lips, eager to have them in his mouth but which to choose first?


	75. In Too Deep

Gordon’s hesitation nearly cost him his dominant position, as Justine surged up and caught him off guard. She wrestled with him until he managed to easily shove her right back down to the floor onto her front, he was not being gentle about it either but she wasn’t asking him to. She wanted to bite him, really hard, she knew he’d like it but she didn’t want to leave a mark that Krista would find. She relaxed under the pressure he was applying to her body, so he eased off her and hauled her up onto the bed. Justine gazed up into his eyes and smiled nervously, brushing one side of his face with her fingertips. Gordon leaned down and Justine arched her back just a little, moaning as he lavished such attention onto her breasts that she never wanted it to end.  
  
  
_“Ohh_ my God, Gordonnn!” Justine encouraged him, her eyelids fluttering with the pleasure and her body responding to both his touch and the soft groans of content that escaped from him as he enjoyed what he was doing immensely. His muffled moans in response to her vocal outcries were just making her feel more desperate to have him deep inside of her, she suddenly surged up once again and this time, he let her pin him onto his back and she straddled him quickly. He gazed back at her with half closed eyes and a lazy smile, signalling he’d given her the lead role for the time being. Justine wasted no time and lifted herself up, easing herself back down again onto his rigid cock. Gordon hummed deeply, eyes rolling briefly in pleasure as she grew accustomed to his length and girth, which wasn’t easy but she was so wet that it certainly helped her to guide him in nice and deep.  
  
  
One of the many perks of foreplay and something she guessed he’d have to do regardless of experience, considering his partner first and ensuring as much lubricant as possible; natural or otherwise. She started to move, slowly at first and he rubbed her thighs with his hands.  
  
  
_“Babe.. “_ he groaned and began to thrust with her movements. Justine could tell he was lost in the moment now, it was her turn to take control and make _him_ see stars. The trouble was, she didn’t really know what he enjoyed being done to him and she felt embarrassed to have to ask him. Taking his lead, she decided to just do whatever and if he didn’t like it, he would soon let her know. His hands had slid up over her ribs by now, she rocked against him and enjoyed the way he fondled and squeezed her breasts, before he let his hands drop down to her ass. She had to rest her own hands on his chest because he grasped her buttocks and began to bounce her, she gasped and cried out in pleasure each time he thrust upwards while she was going back down onto his cock. He was still in control, even in this position and she resigned herself to the fact that only his wife was allowed to truly dominate Gordon Ramsay.   
  
  
On a whim, she dug in her nails and he sucked in a hiss that was followed by a very permissible and encouraging groan. Hesitantly, she placed her hand at his throat and gave it a firm squeeze. It didn’t affect him, so she quickly abandoned that idea and clawed at his chest again with her nails. He pushed her onto her side, moving with her to keep himself deeply inside of her. It was a new level of intimacy now, their bodies grinding and crushed against one another. Her breath on his chest, his in her hair as it came in short bursts following powerful thrusts. She reached around and squeezed his ass, he grunted and she moaned to quell his initial reaction of tensing up. Once he relaxed again, she clawed her fingernails over the lightly muscular flesh of his rear and he groaned in response.  
  
  
“Gordon,” she gasped, “I..- _Ooohh!_ ”  
  
  
She felt her body convulse in the lead up to her oncoming orgasm and he swore as she clamped and tightened around his thick shaft. She suddenly sucked in a sharp breath as he pulled out of her quickly, her hand instinctively going down to grasp and squeeze until he groaned and came into her palm. Her dizzying climax continued as she felt her lower regions pulsing and clamping still, as their lips met in an open mouthed kiss that soon became a passionate display of cuddling, grinding and making out. The only downside to all of this was the impending return of Krista, how would Gordon behave when she was around? Justine ran her fingers through his hair, pulling it tightly and making him groan into her mouth with pleasure. She knew he liked the hair pulling, it really seemed to excite him to an extent and she enjoyed his favorable response very much. Some minutes later, he was fussing over her once more, making sure she was alright and she smiled at his doting nature.  
  
  
Even if he had hurt her, how could she possibly stay mad at him?  
  
  
“You’re so cute when you make a fuss,” Justine dared to coddle him a little.  
  
  
“I just care, that’s all,” Gordon pouted, in disbelief that she would say such a thing to him.  
  
  
“I know you do,” Justine spoke more seriously this time, brushing his cheek with her hand, “and I appreciate it.”  
  
  
He leaned into her hand and kissed her palm, Justine felt her heart skip a beat and she felt crestfallen as she realized that she was in way over her head. Likely he was just looking for company and solace in Krista’s absence, while she stupidly had to go and fall completely head over heels in love with him. She was angry with herself and to make it worse, he noticed her sudden tension and kissed her neck, just below her ear. Justine relaxed and sighed audibly, she wanted him for herself but she refused to break up his family. If what she’d learned of his past was true, it’d be the final straw to break him down without hope of ever bouncing back this time.


	76. Cards On The Table

It was at breakfast the next morning when Justine felt that it was high time they had an actual discussion about their relationship, she had to know if they were both on the same page. Having woken up warm and safe in his loving embrace was enough to make her want to forget her previous morals and just go for it, but his fragile state of mind was an issue she wasn’t ready to deal with if everything suddenly crumbled down around him. She had to give Krista huge kudos for that, she’d been there when he was at the lowest point in his life and Justine simply would not have known how to deal with it herself. That’s why they belonged together, that’s why Justine couldn’t do anything to upset what those two had, but she needed to know what his thoughts were on the subject.   
  
  
She looked at him and smiled, he had a dab of cream at the corner of his mouth and his brow was furrowed as he studied the newspaper silently. He’d been up since dawn and she’d arisen to the tantalizing smell of some weird things that Gordon called scones, which were eaten hot with butter or cooled with jam and cream. She’d never had them before, but found them actually very tasty and the pleased expression on his face when she went in for seconds was like a drug to Justine. To see him so happy and smiling, this is how he must feel towards Krista, she simply couldn’t get enough of his smile.   
  
  
“Gordon,” Justine gently roused his attention up from whatever article had captured his complete attention.   
  
  
“Yes darling?” he glanced up, eyes on her and fully attentive, she was the only thing in existence and it made her feel very important indeed.   
  
  
Though he was just being polite, a habitually intent person, Gordon found it easier to look at someone when they were talking to him. Delivering bad news wasn’t easy for Gordon, his eye contact dropped considerably and he held his hands up close to his chest or face, or he simply folded his arms. Looking down and away was a force of habit for the shy at heart, something Gordon had done his best to hide from the public and whenever he caught himself avoiding eye contact and looking away, he would force himself to turn back to the situation and simply get on with it.   
  
  
“What is this thing we have?” Justine wondered lightly, lifting her brows at him. Gordon looked like he wasn’t completely certain how to respond to that, she could see his mind working and calculating behind those big blue eyes of his.   
  
  
“I do like to think we have something,” Gordon replied carefully, “but I can’t explain it, Justine.”   
  
  
She nodded, she could accept that, she could barely explain it herself, hence the questioning of it.   
  
  
“I don’t want to upset anyone,” Justine reassured him, in case he was worried she would tell Krista or blackmail him somehow, “I just enjoy our time together.. But.. Well, the thing is.. It isn’t easy for me. I think I’ve really fallen hard for you over the last few weeks, Gordon. I don’t know what to do. I didn’t mean to, honestly, it just sort of.. Happened.”   
  
  
Gordon sighed heavily, his expression somewhat resigned.   
  
  
“I feel it, too,” Gordon admitted and Justine sat back, her mind reeling in response to the unexpected revelation.   
  
  
“You.. Wh-What?” she stammered. His expression was guilty now, for he loved Krista more than anything in the world and he knew in his heart they were meant to be together. He could not judge Justine on her sincerity, she had come to him after the fact whereas Krista had loved him when he was at his least loveable.   
  
  
“I feel strongly for you,” Gordon explained, “I hate myself for it. You deserve better and so does Krista.”   
  
  
“Gordon.. “ Justine was bewildered, most men would just take full advantage of this situation, use their money and influence to keep both women at his beck and call with the slim hope that one or the other would not catch on.   
  
  
He looked down and away, a clear signal that he was not comfortable with the situation but he forced himself to meet with her gaze once more. She watched as his tongue flicked out and took the dab of cream from the corner of his mouth, making her feel warm and think naughty things about him.   
  
  
“I don’t think we are hurting anybody,” Justine chose her words carefully, she had to or it could all go pear shaped for her, “what we have together, is just between us. It’s never going to lead anywhere and I can accept that.. I am happy just to be with you, Gordon.”   
  
  
She let it sink in and fell silent, she felt that she could share Gordon with Krista, she simply had to learn how to keep her jealousy intact without Krista getting suspicious of her behavior.  
  
  
“I don’t want you feeling used,” Gordon told her quietly, “or second best.. “  
  
  
“I don’t,” Justine replied firmly, “I promise you, Gordon. When we are together, I feel like the most important person in the entire universe.”   
  
  
He smiled at her and she felt rewarded and relieved that he’d accepted what she had just said to him, he was convinced that everything was okay, now all she needed to do was convince herself..


	77. Cat And Mouse

Later that day, Gordon was making sure everything was ready for dinner service that night. He was frustrated because it was black jackets now and they were still making some very basic mistakes that really should not be happening this close to the finale. A few of the contestants had already made flirty passes at him, both on and off camera, which he mostly ignored but it was making him want to go home and be with Justine pretty badly. This in turn made him feel aroused, because thinking of her led to some pretty heated images sneaking into his mind. If anyone noticed, they hadn’t said anything so he just continued on working until it was time for a break. He sat in his office, just to wind down and make some notes to remember for later about who did well and who had made mistakes today but he just couldn’t get his mind back on track. It was easier in the kitchen, his legendary focus was just completely switched on there but right now he couldn’t seem to get a handle on it.   
  
  
“Oh for fuck’s sake.. “ Gordon swore harshly and threw down his pen, sitting back in his chair and exhaling as he ran his fingers through his hair with both hands. Without even hearing a knock, Gordon looked on as his office door opened and Simone walked in. She was a tall, leggy, red haired woman and had made more passes at Gordon than any of the others combined. Gordon wasn’t sure why she was here and he was in no mood for her games, the cameras weren’t rolling and he hadn’t been informed that anyone was coming to see him right now.  
  
  
“You shouldn’t be in here,” Gordon scolded her, “what are you doing? Get out!”  
  
  
Simone purposefully seated herself onto the chair across from him, unbuttoning her blouse more than what she really needed to and smiling at Gordon just a little. She was nervous, he was intimidating but considered among her social circle as being ‘worth it’ - whatever the consequences would eventually be. Gordon looked at her in disbelief, shaking his head slightly as he waited for her to explain her actions.  
  
  
“Chef.. “ she spoke at last, her voice a little timid at first.  
  
  
“Yes Simone?” Gordon prompted her, after she failed to continue for a moment. She bit back a soft whimper, her name on his lips, his accent and the way he said it just made her terribly aroused.  
  
  
“I need to tell you something about Rick,” Simone spoke more confidently now, “I don’t think he deserves to be here.”  
  
  
Gordon got this a lot, it was just a way to try and get rid of the stiffer competition and he liked Rick, the guy did really well but he had to listen to her complaints as per the rules of the show.  
  
  
“What’s he done, darling?” Gordon wondered, his brow furrowed curiously. His term of endearment was a general one, he used it even on people he’d never met, call it a force of habit. But Simone took it a little more personally than that and she smiled at him, her cheeks almost as rosy red as her hair.  
  
  
“I’m sorry but he does something that you really need to know about,” Simone continued, “I mean, you need to know.”  
  
  
Gordon sighed heavily and waited impatiently, but she was still caught up in a fantasy from when he’d called her ‘darling’ and Gordon was getting frustrated with her.  
  
  
“Well just spit it out!” Gordon demanded, “what’s he done, Simone?”  
  
  
She startled and cleared her throat, shifting in her chair closer to his desk, leaning over as if someone might be listening.  
  
  
“He sleeps with his hands down his pants, chef,” Simone replied quietly, to which Gordon lifted his brows and she went on, “and I kid you not, chef, he doesn’t even wash his hands when we head into the kitchen.”  
  
  
It was a rule that everyone had to wash their hands before dinner service, or before even entering the kitchen for that matter, so to hear this made Gordon’s stomach churn. He was a stickler for hygiene and he’d eaten things that this man had cooked, there was only the hope that Simone was lying to him just to get rid of Rick and try to secure her spot in the top four by doing so.  
  
  
“That’s a very serious accusation,” he warned her.  
  
  
“I know,” Simone nodded firmly, “but I’m not the only one who has seen it.”  
  
  
“Then why are you the only one who has come forward?” Gordon asked her. Simone fell silent, averting her eyes for a while and fidgeting with her hands in her lap.  
  
  
“Uh?” Gordon prompted her again, needing to get to the bottom of this unusual situation.  
  
  
“Because,” Simone unbuttoned her blouse some more and darkened her gaze provocatively, making him very uncomfortable now, “I wanted it more.”  
  
  
“W-Wanted what more?” Gordon asked, distracted by her predatory expression and body language, “the credit?”  
  
  
She nodded slowly, holding his gaze and staring intently into his sparkling blue eyes. The moment his gaze broke from hers, as it often did when he felt self conscious, she was up and out of her chair, rounding his desk and stalking towards him. Gordon pushed his chair back from the desk, looking up as she drew closer and thinking that she was going to attack him with something she had hidden on her person. Simone didn’t reach for anything though, he watched her carefully but she just suddenly straddled his lap and put her hands on his shoulders. He looked into her eyes, confusion written all over his face.  
  
  
“What the hell are you doing?” he asked her angrily. His eyes closed briefly as she ground her hips, making sure she had his complete attention.  
  
  
_“Mmm,”_ she smiled as she hummed quietly, “chef, you’re _so hard_.. “


	78. It's No Game

As she continued to grind herself against Gordon, Simone wondered why he kept chanting her name, until she was startled awake by someone touching her shoulder. She realized she had just been dreaming, after flopping down exhausted on the dorm room sofa.  
  
  
“Thanks a lot!” she complained, “I was just having the best dream ever!”  
  
  
“We know,” said Bethany, smirking, “you were moaning chef’s name just now, you’re lucky he doesn’t come up here or he might have heard you!”  
  
  
Simone turned red and got up off the sofa, she really needed to take a cold shower after that. Gordon was still in his office, but Simone decided to just take that shower and count herself very lucky not to have embarrassed herself in front of him. Kevin glanced at Bethany, who shrugged and shook her head.  
  
  
“She’s never going to be able to concentrate,” Bethany sighed.  
  
  
“Less competition for us then,” Kevin smirked and wandered off. Bethany knew this was true, but she kind of liked Simone.. Still, it _was_ a competition..   
  
  
“I think dinner service tonight is going to be really interesting.. “ said Malcolm, also amused by this time.  
  
  
“That’s putting it mildly,” Bethany agreed, looking to the bathroom door and having mixed feelings about the whole situation.  
  
  
That evening, Simone was pretty nervous and kept avoiding looking at Gordon, which made him pretty angry because he considered it quite rude when he was talking to her and she answered him without even glancing up.  
  
  
“Where’s the salad?” he demanded from the pass, “all this food is ready to go and we’re waiting on the bloody salad?!”  
  
  
“I’m just undressing now, chef!” Simone blurted, “I-I mean I’m dressing the salad now, chef!”  
  
  
Gordon looked around at her while everyone who had caught the slip up put their heads down and tried to keep a straight face, some even turned away due to being unable to hide their snickering. He looked her over briefly, slightly puzzled and Simone breathed a sigh of relief when he just went back to what he was doing.  
  
  
“Salad!” Gordon called again.  
  
  
“Right behind you chef!” Simone called back, bringing the plate up to the pass finally.  
  
  
“Gorgeous,” he spoke approvingly and she thanked him quickly, turning bright red and walking back to her station briskly.  
  
  
She was finding it difficult to focus, there was duck breast added to the menu tonight and she refused to believe that she was the only one who stopped just to pause and listen to him say ‘breast’ every time someone ordered it. Once, the duck breast was raw and she almost lost it when he pointed it out and asked them all to touch it. Then it was overcooked, he called it rubber and showed them by squeezing it angrily. She was feeling uncomfortably wet between her legs, but she didn’t want to ask him if she could visit the restroom because she knew it was a very busy night and they needed everyone in the kitchen.  
  
  
Even Gordon was working up a sweat tonight and Simone kept stealing glances at him when he used his cloth to dab at the perspiration that trickled down his neck. Bethany wished that Simone would just buckle down and get on with the job, there were cameras everywhere and Gordon noticed more than he ever let on, what was she playing at by staring at him with those big, doe eyes? But with every tiny taste he took, Simone had to suppress a soft whimper at either his brief hum and compliment or the sight of his tongue as it flicked out occasionally to lick his lips with satisfaction of a meal well prepared. She went weak in the knees every single time he called out ‘service please’ because she would very much like to service him sometime herself..    
  
  
“Service please!” Gordon called to the waiters just then.  
  
  
“Anytime chef,” Simone responded without thinking, “I mean, yes chef! I mean.. _Damn_.. "  
  
  
Gordon looked around at her, taking the garnish from Rick, who was struggling not to laugh.  
  
  
“What??” Gordon looked very annoyed with her right then and she blushed harder than ever before.  
  
  
Gordon wasn’t able to pay close attention to what she’d said, he hadn’t even been addressing her, so why did she respond to him? He caught a brief conversation from nearby about editing it out, so he figured to just forget the whole thing and focus on getting dinner service completed. Simone switched stations and after a while, Gordon was glaring at her.  
  
  
“Turn it on, Simone!” he barked at her.  
  
  
“I am turned on chef!” Simone called back, turning the switch, “I mean the gas is, chef.”  
  
  
More turned faces and suppressed snickers, but Gordon had had enough.  
  
  
“You,” he pointed directly at Simone, “come with me, now.”  
  
  
He wasn’t going to take no for answer when he was using that tone of voice. Simone grew wide eyed and pale, her hands trembling as she followed him towards the pantry. Gordon looked absolutely livid, he held the door open for her, ever the gentleman even when he was pissed..


	79. No Sampling

Simone jumped as Gordon slammed the door shut, he whirled around and she shrank back from his icy blue stare.   
  
  
“What is _with you_ tonight??” he demanded of her, “explain!”   
  
  
She cringed at his shouting tone, prompted by his impatient stance to speak up but her nervousness just made her stammer and fail. Gordon registered that she was a little too intimidated and took a step back from her, trying to ease her tension.   
  
  
“I’m sorry chef!” Simone finally found enough courage to speak now, “I’ll do better!”  
  
  
But it did not explain anything to him.   
  
  
“What is _wrong_ , Simone?” he asked her, still angrily but a little more gently this time.   
  
  
“I’m.. “ Simone paused, her gaze flicking to the camera briefly before she closed her mouth.   
  
  
“You can say it,” Gordon reassured her, “I’ll have them edit it out later.”   
  
  
Simone trusted him and she nodded.   
  
  
“I’m attracted to you,” she said quietly, “I’ll try not to let it distract me again, please.. Don’t send me home, chef.”   
  
  
Gordon sighed, unimpressed with the explanation but while it was just another crush to him, it was a much bigger deal to her. The trouble with falling for someone famous was the fact that you might think that you know everything about them but they hadn’t a clue about you in return, you were generally just another fan falling at their feet or making creepy passes at them everywhere they went. This was nothing new for Gordon, while he could usually walk around and do normal things that most people did, he still was spotted and asked for a photo or an autograph here and there. So he was used to hearing all kinds of crazy things, from marriage proposals to party invitations and all from people he’d never even met before who seemed to think they knew him.   
  
  
“Simone, you’re one of the best chefs in the competition,” Gordon told her firmly, “I need you tonight.”   
  
  
She stared at him for a moment, he looked genuinely sincere but she got the feeling he hadn’t meant it the way she had taken it just now.   
  
  
“You do?” she asked softly, taking a meaningful step towards him.   
  
  
“Yes,” Gordon told her, “so can you please just focus?”   
  
  
Simone nodded.   
  
  
“Yes chef,” she answered, stopping short as she realized now what he really was talking about. He needed her to complete dinner service and nothing more, she was crestfallen but determined to make him proud of her.   
  
  
“Thank you,” Gordon breathed with relief, opening the door, “now come on!”   
  
  
He let her out first, then walked back to the pass. Simone returned to her station, soft wolf whistles and kissing sounds following her every footstep as the other contestants mocked her for going into the pantry with Chef Ramsay all alone for several minutes. Gordon seemed unphased by the encounter but Simone was shaken and filled with a desire to impress, she really picked up her game and just knuckled down, ignoring the humiliation she was being sentenced to by the others. At some point, Gordon picked up on the bullying and got furious at them, putting an immediate stop to it and soon enough, dinner service was done and the show was over about an hour later.  
  
  
It was all dark and he was ready to head out to his car, glancing at his wristwatch and contemplating grabbing something to eat on the way home.   
  
  
“Gordon?” a sleepy voice caught his attention and he glanced around, Simone was coming down the stairs from the dorms. She was wearing her nightgown, which was two sizes too small and quite transparent.   
  
  
“Is something wrong?” he asked her, catching himself looking down at her body and instantly lifting his gaze to meet with hers, only to find her smiling at him knowingly. He felt his face burning and got embarrassed, he apologized quietly and she just shrugged.  
  
  
“It’s alright,” she reassured him, “I don’t mind, really.”   
  
  
“Did you need something?” Gordon asked her, “I’m on my way out and you should really be sleeping right now.”   
  
  
Simone nodded, it was getting late and she’d woken up almost five minutes after she’d fallen asleep.   
  
  
“I had to come and see you alone,” she told him quietly, “I realized how creepy I must have seemed and I want to apologize to you. I promise it’ll never happen again.”   
  
  
Gordon relaxed his shoulders and felt his tension ease.  
  
  
“I appreciate that,” he pardoned her, “thank you.”   
  
  
“Goodnight chef,” Simone smiled at him and walked towards the stairs, knowing he was watching her ass because she wasn’t wearing any panties.   
  
  
“Uhm, G’nite.. “ Gordon replied, confirming what she already knew. He resisted the temptation to go up after her, even after she glanced over her shoulder and smiled again. Gordon turned away and headed for the door, rightfully questioning her sincerity in that moment.


	80. What The Heart Wants

Justine was in the middle of cooking some dinner for herself, when she heard the front door open and she wondered if perhaps Gordon had returned home early tonight. She glanced up as Krista walked into the kitchen, she felt her heart sink a little.   
  
  
“Hey, welcome back,” Justine smiled at her despite the disappointment, “how was it?”   
  
  
“Oh it was just what I needed,” Krista smiled back, “I missed Gordon so much, I can’t wait to see him.”   
  
  
Justine took baby David from Krista’s arms after switching off the stove.  
  
  
“Why don’t you get settled in and have a break while I put the little ones to bed?” Justine suggested, stepping back into her role as the children’s nanny.   
  
  
“Thank you,” Krista sighed with relief, nodding and heading into the living room to relax.   
  
  
Justine took Savannah by the hand and went off to get her and little David to bed, she knew it was too good to last but at least she’d been able to have something with Gordon, which is more than what most people could say. She reflected on their time together and smiled dreamily, glad that Savannah was so well behaved and did not argue when she got into her cot. Gordon and Krista were fine parents, especially for a couple of first timers, they were naturals. Given poor little Savannah’s worrisome beginnings, she was the picture of health now and such a happy little girl, too. Little David was definitely not wanting for anything either, they had nothing to fear from Justine, for whenever she looked at their sweet, little faces; she just knew that no matter how much she wanted Gordon for herself - she simply could not break up this beautiful family. If there hadn’t been children involved, she would have absolutely tried her best to perhaps steal his heart but it just wasn’t meant to be.   
  
  
After the little ones were sleeping, Justine ventured back down into the kitchen to finish making her dinner. She poked her head around the corner of the living room door to ask if Krista might like to join her, but she found the poor woman in tears. She hurried in and sat beside Krista on the sofa, immediately placing her arms around her.   
  
  
“Krista, what’s happened?” Justine asked her, “what’s wrong?”   
  
  
She felt her heart racing madly, what if Krista had enjoyed herself so much that she was thinking of leaving after all? Gordon would be devastated! Krista turned towards Justine and hugged her back, trying to stifle her sobs.  
  
  
“I just feel like such a terrible person!” Krista said quietly, sniffling and grabbing some tissues, “I hope you took good care of Gordon while I was away being selfish.. “   
  
  
“Oh Krista.. “ Justine rubbed her arm comfortingly, “you weren’t being selfish at all, you have to look after yourself, too.”   
  
  
“I know,” Krista nodded, “but I just feel so bad about it, how did Gordon cope?”   
  
  
“He has been really good,” Justine reassured her, “he really misses you but he’s doing well, I’m taking really good care of him, I promise.”   
  
  
Krista smiled a little more easily now and she exhaled, relaxing somewhat.   
  
  
“I’m really glad to hear that,” Krista sighed, “I thought he might get depressed and start drinking.. “   
  
  
“Don’t worry,” Justine smiled back at her, “I kept him busy enough, he didn’t have time to drink more than a small glass.”   
  
  
“I’m so glad you’re here,” Krista enthused, “I could never have just left him here alone without panicking every five minutes. I just knew that somehow, you’d be able to fill in for me.”   
  
  
Justine tried hard not to look smug, for she had indeed filled in for Krista, in every possible way she could think of. The front door suddenly burst open and Krista stood up with a startle, her heart thumping in her chest. Gordon had seen her car in the driveway and was keen to see her, he threw down his keys onto the table and looked around, trying to contain his excitement so as not to awaken the little ones.   
  
  
“Krista?” Gordon called her name as loudly as he dared to, keeping his voice down.   
  
  
“In here,” Krista softly called back and within seconds they were in each other’s arms.   
  
  
Gordon felt every ounce of tension and anxiety just melt away as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed, Krista felt tears welling up into her eyes as her own body was embraced by his loving arms and she once again felt safe, secure and loved. Justine had to smile, she really couldn’t help it and her feelings of jealousy just set themselves aside. She slipped quietly back out to the kitchen, it felt good to have Krista home again, she could just sense Gordon’s relief and affection as it flowed through the entire room in just those few moments.   
  
  
“I should never have left,” Krista whispered, burying her face into his broad, muscular chest, how she’d missed it so. Gordon hugged her more tightly, there simply was no question of his intense love for her, so now what of Justine? Would he just ignore her?


	81. Eye To Eye

It was past eleven at night when Justine was done eating and now soaked in the hot tub, relaxing with her eyes closed and nearly falling asleep. She looked up as the door slowly opened and she smiled as Gordon walked in, buck naked, squinting into the light of the bathroom and stumbling as though he’d just woken up from a deep sleep.   
  
  
“Gordon,” Justine said softly, “what’re you doing up?”  
  
  
He knelt down beside the tub and leaned in, kissing with her. She readily responded, feeling his hand under the water to run along her thigh, up over her stomach and coming to grasp and fondle her breasts while they made out. He withdrew slowly, leaving her in a haze.  
  
  
“G’nite,” he whispered, silently leaving the bathroom and Justine sighed and smiled. She held no doubts now that he wasn’t going to just behave indifferently towards her, the feeling of guilt for even questioning this crept into her at that moment but it was short lived because she was still happy and on a high from his goodnight kiss. Gordon got back into bed and fell straight back to sleep, Krista was so tired, she hadn’t even woken when he’d left.  
  
  
*  
  
  
The next few weeks were smooth enough, Gordon was excited to have his family home and it showed through at work, much to the dismay of the Hell’s Kitchen directors, who were looking for more angry outbursts to showcase than what Gordon was offering to them. Krista was relaxed and happier and thus more tolerant of his fussing whenever he got home and sought to cuddle with her or spend time with his little ones. Justine easily fell back into her job as the children’s nanny and she found that Krista and herself got along a lot better now that Krista had taken some time to herself and there was a lack of jealousy due to the fact that Gordon would always make sure neither of them felt left out or forgotten. Naturally polite, he wouldn’t leave anyone out of a conversation and during cuddles on the sofa with Krista, Justine would be busy doing her jobs anyway. Krista would go off to do some grocery shopping, leaving Justine and Gordon alone sometimes if she took one or both of the children.  
  
  
This made for plenty of time spent together, often talking while heavily petting but he never would ever finish inside of her if they did copulate at all. She understood though, he’d been there once before and he’d learned his lesson the harshest way possible, he wasn’t about to make that error again. Visits and playdates at the park or some other interesting and exciting place were commonplace now, more often than not, David and Iman would accompany Gordon and Krista, keen for their kids to have some companionship together and for them to all keep in touch in general. Gordon confided in David about his affair with Justine, it was met with disapproval but a vow of silence just the same and Gordon appreciated this very much. David gently warned him that Justine had his balls in a vice, but Gordon was convinced that she’d never use it against him.  
  
  
The finale of Hell’s Kitchen was fast approaching, it was a big night and Gordon was keen to show off his little family during the celebrations but this was where the harmonious atmosphere at their home was suddenly shattered. Krista was not so eager to have her baby on camera for the entire world to see, Gordon was very sociable and often snapped his wife and children on camera to put onto his social media outlets such as facebook and twitter. He loved the attention and publicity it offered to him, but Krista simply didn’t share his outgoing views. She liked the way David and Iman kept their daughter’s face out of the public eye, her privacy was paramount to the more introverted couple and Krista wanted to do the same with her little ones.  
  
  
Justine was not able to really judge one way or the other, she really didn’t see either one of them as being right or wrong and she wisely kept out of it. Frustrated, Gordon would walk away from the heated arguments and leave Krista shaking from the fear that he might shout at her like he had done once before but he never did, always managing to stop himself and take a breather before he could reach that point. As the day loomed closer and closer, the fighting about whether the children would be attending the show grew more intense but in the end, Krista had her way and Gordon was forced to relent.  
  
  
A compromise was made afterwards, they could go but would remain behind the scenes and not on display for all to see. Low-key, no great fuss and Gordon agreed, the fight was finally over and Justine was glad of it because when Gordon was fighting with Krista, it made for a very unhappy and awkward household atmosphere BUT it also made him angry and rough when they got to be alone together and that was just about the only good thing to ever come of the whole situation.

 

 


	82. Give An Inch

Funnily enough, the last two competitors of the Hell’s Kitchen season finale were Rick and Simone. The odds of that happening were unreal, but there it was. The stakes were high, Gordon was on edge more than ever before due to Simone’s habit of flirting with him and he was hesitant to get too close to her in case she tried anything foolish. There would be eyes everywhere, more cameras and photographers than what had currently been in place, nothing would go unnoticed on the biggest day of the season and he couldn’t afford for anything to go wrong. Everyone was there, including David and Iman.   
  
  
The fact that these two were present did a lot to calm Gordon’s nerves, David was just so much like a father to Gordon that he sometimes actually called him ‘dad’ but if it bothered the rock star any, he never made it known to Gordon at all. Throughout the entire day, it was a combination of things that helped Gordon maintain his cool. Krista’s presence along with Justine and his two children, David’s grins and reassuring shoulder squeezes whenever he got the chance, Iman and little Alexandria in the wings with Gordon’s family, but it was Simone who was undoing it all with her tendency to try and get Gordon’s attention when she thought it was safe enough to do so. He really wished she’d take it more seriously, this was it, win or lose, there was no second chance to be fought for now.  
  
  
“So what’s happening once this is all over?” David asked Gordon during a break.   
  
  
“A week off,” Gordon replied, taking a breather, “then it’s time to get down to making arrangements for Hotel Hell.”   
  
  
“You’ve done that once before, right?” David asked innocently.   
  
  
“Oh don’t give me that bollocks!” Gordon called him out amusedly, “you’ve watched every episode.. “   
  
  
“Yeah I have,” David smirked, “you know the screensaver on my laptop is a screenshot of your backside in the shower.. “   
  
  
“I’ll fucking bet it is,” Gordon laughed with him, though they both knew it wasn’t true.  
  
  
It was David’s flirty sense of humor that was winning the day for Gordon, it kept him down to Earth and made him feel more playful rather than all serious business and this resulted in a much more relaxed atmosphere despite the fierce competition. This in turn helped Rick and Simone to stay calm and not make many mistakes, taking deep breaths to try and stop their hands from shaking right up until the last reveal. They each had their hands upon the door handles, their hearts thumping like mad and Gordon stood behind them, ready to give them permission to try their doors. Whoever had the unlocked door, was the winner of Hell’s Kitchen and Simone closed her eyes, putting her head down and whispering pleas over and over for her door to open.   
  
  
“Simone, Rick.. “ Gordon started their hearts pounding all over again, “good luck.. “   
  
  
They both thanked him shakily, gripping their door handles tight.  
  
  
“You can open your door.. “ Gordon paused for effect, “..now!”   
  
  
There was a huge celebration as one door opened and Simone stepped out, her hands suddenly over her face as she broke down into relieved and happy tears. The rest was so surreal to her, she couldn’t believe she’d won but since their last encounter that night a few weeks back, she had behaved herself rather well and really picked up her game from then on. Gordon struggled to find fault with her in the kitchen, his only problem being with her flirting but that had become minimal to almost non existent in the lead up to this day. Simone had wanted to win at any cost, she thought that flirting with Gordon would get her somewhere but it only got her in trouble, so she’d won today due to her own merits and skills and it felt really good to win honestly and without cheating.   
  
  
There was an after party for everyone, including the families of the contestants and then there was another one after that, just for Gordon and his friends and family. It was held on Gordon’s yacht and it was a generally calm and relaxed atmosphere now that the event was over and it was time to kick back and enjoy themselves for a while. There was plenty of alcohol around, so the little ones were sent home with their nannies, since it was getting late by now anyway. Justine was happy to do this, she’d had a long day and the thought of putting the children to bed and getting some sleep herself was just what she needed.   
  
  
Krista and Gordon sat with David and Iman, drinking and laughing and just generally behaving like a group of teenagers on spring break. But then, so was everyone else and it was a lot of fun. Gordon was crept up on and doused with a beer keg, soaking him from head to toe and luckily it was a warm night or he might have got sick from the chill. It was all in fun and jest, so he took it well and he was intoxicated anyway by that point. He put his arm around Lucas, who was also drunk and he leaned in close to Gordon, sucking the dripping beer from the chef’s neck. It made Gordon blush and laugh, pushing him away but nobody really took it to heart, they were all good friends here.. 


	83. Take A Mile

Krista smiled as Gordon’s friends gathered around him and made him relax and laugh, she was content to be there among all of their mutuals and non mutuals alike. She knew better than to get jealous of drunken shenanigans, as long as it didn’t go too far. She found it cute how Lucas would keep cuddling up to Gordon but after a while, it started to bother her because Gordon was starting to look less amused and more uncomfortable as the evening wore on. Lucas was constantly whispering things into Gordon’s ear, resulting in gentle shoves away from the increasingly embarrassed chef but Lucas simply wasn’t seeming to take the hint.  
  
  
Eventually, Gordon just gave up, he wasn’t fighting it anymore and Lucas started kissing his neck, trying to rub his thigh and get him to wake up a bit and snap out of it.  
  
  
“Lucas!” Krista called over, “leave him alone!”  
  
  
Lucas glanced her way, a smile on his face as he pulled Gordon closer once more.  
  
  
“We’re just kidding around,” Lucas promised her, “aren’t we?”  
  
  
Gordon rested his head on Lucas’ shoulder, his eyes closing of their own accord by now, he was exhausted.  
  
  
“Oh dear,” Krista stood up and approached the two males, “would you help me get him down below?”  
  
  
“Sure thing,” Lucas agreed, unbuckling Gordon’s belt eagerly, until Krista stopped him.  
  
  
“That’s not what I meant,” she scolded him firmly, “help me get him downstairs, he needs to sleep it off.”  
  
  
“Oh!” Lucas laughed, “sorry Krista.. I meant no harm, we go a long way back, him and me.”  
  
  
“He’s **drunk** ,” David wandered over, “and so are you.. That means **no consent** , go on, move over.. Here, let me help.”   
  
  
Krista was relieved and Lucas just sat back in his chair, watching the world spin as David helped Krista to move Gordon to the below deck. There was a bedroom that he could rest in, the bed was big and comfortable and she hoped he wouldn’t throw up all over it later when he awoke.  
  
  
“Thanks David,” Krista sighed with relief.  
  
  
“Try not to worry,” David reassured her, “I think everyone’s about the same right now.”  
  
  
It was almost accurate, just about everybody was either drunk or on the verge of passing out at this hour. Except David and Iman, they weren’t very heavy drinkers at all and simply enjoyed the gathering of friends and family without feeling the urge to overdo it. Krista was watching her own drinks intake, making sure she was alright to get them both home but it looked as though she and Gordon would be spending tonight onboard the yacht.  
  
  
“David.. “ Krista spoke slowly, uncertain as to whether this was appropriate or not to ask right now, “is um, is Gordon.. You know?”    
  
  
David looked at her questioningly for a moment or two, not quite following her.  
  
  
“Sorry?” he wondered, “is he what?”   
  
  
Krista blushed, looking at her passed out husband on the bed.  
  
  
“I mean, does he enjoy attention from.. from men and women the same?” Krista tried again, not wanting to make David feel uncomfortable.  
  
  
“Oh.. “ David caught on, “well, I think perhaps that’s a question you need to ask him, love - Not me.”  
  
  
Krista nodded, feeling really self conscious just then.  
  
  
“I’m sorry,” Krista apologized quickly, “that was inappropriate.”  
  
  
David just smiled warmly at her.  
  
  
“It’s alright,” he reassured her, “I know why you asked me of all people, but you’re on the right track. Just.. Be careful, alright?”  
  
  
He winked at her and left to return to his wife’s arms, Krista sighed and sat down on the end of the bed. She didn’t want to just leave him down there alone, but he was unconscious and there were still guests to entertain, so she reluctantly got up and went back upstairs to make sure everybody had a good time and eventually got off the yacht safe and sound. When she was certain it was just her, she cleaned up and went below deck to check on Gordon. But he wasn’t alone and Krista quirked a brow at the scene she found there on the bed, Gordon was stripped down to his briefs and Lucas lay on the floor, up against the wall with blood coming from his nose. Krista shook her head, she could guess what had happened here and she knelt down to make sure Lucas was alright.  
  
  
“I guess there’s a time and a place for this sort of thing,” Krista told the dazed man, as she helped him to his feet, “this is neither one of them, I’ll call you a cab okay?”  
  
  
Lucas nodded and she soon had him in a taxi, then she returned to Gordon’s side and lay down with him, smiling proudly as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
But was it okay, really?  
  
  
How did she feel about this?  
  
  
What would Gordon tell her if she confronted him?


	84. Don't Go There

Things were back to normal by lunchtime the next day, Gordon was buzzing around in the kitchen and Justine was bringing the children to the dining room to eat after helping Savannah to wash up. Krista took little David to feed him in the living room, where Gordon brought her a plate when he’d finished making lunch for them all.   
  
  
“Gordon,” Krista looked up at him as he set the plate down in front of her, “can I talk to you about last night?”  
  
  
Gordon sat down across from her and nodded for her to continue.  
  
  
“Of course,” he consented more clearly, “what’s wrong?”  
  
  
Krista did not want to upset him, so she tried to choose her words carefully.  
  
  
“I was just wondering about Lucas,” she said slowly, meeting his gaze to try to gauge his reaction, “and.. and you.”  
  
  
Gordon sat back a little, he really didn’t like where this was going just now.  
  
  
“Can we not?” Gordon spoke firmly.  
  
  
“I’m just curious,” Krista pressed him, deflated by his clear and obvious reluctance to even talk about this with her, his wife.  
  
  
Didn’t it mean anything to him that they shared everything except this? He remained silent, eyes averted and head turned away from her. Krista sighed softly, if he was unsatisfied and unhappy with their marriage, it made her feel terrible to be responsible for that. She really needed to know his true feelings, to have it all out in the open and let there be no secrets between them.  
  
  
“I just need to know that you’re happy,” Krista prompted him. His following frown and puzzled expression when he looked back at her just made her wonder more, did he even understand what she was trying to say?  
  
  
“Krista, if I were any happier with you I’d fucking burst,” Gordon told her outright, “why can’t you see that?”  
  
  
He felt disappointed with himself for not showing her enough affection, for making her question his love for her. She could see him taking this conversation as a failure on his part and it bothered her, because he hadn’t failed her at all but she wasn’t quite sure how to bring the topic out of the hole it had sunken into.  
  
  
“It’s just a simple yes or no,” Krista tried the direct approach.  
  
  
“Followed by more questions,” Gordon countered, showing further reluctance to have this talk right now. She backed down, just because David wouldn’t talk with her about it, perhaps some of Gordon’s other friends could fill her in without her needing to make Gordon uncomfortable in the meantime. But would they kiss and tell?  
  
  
He certainly wasn’t.  
  
  
Gordon sensed that she was done and stood up, but he didn’t go to the kitchen and instead headed out the front door.  
  
  
“Gordon!” Krista called after him.  
  
  
“I need some air,” he said grumpily, slamming the door shut as he stepped outside. Justine slowly walked into the living room, seating herself where Gordon had just been sitting a moment ago.  
  
  
“I couldn’t help but overhear,” Justine said apologetically. Krista leaned back and kept nursing little David, making sure he was feeding comfortably.  
  
  
“What do you think then?” Krista wondered.  
  
  
“I don’t think it matters much,” Justine shrugged, “the point is he comes home, right?”  
  
  
Krista nodded, but it wasn’t as simple as all that.  
  
  
“Why does he hide it?” she asked with a frown.  
  
  
“Maybe he’s ashamed,” Justine replied gently, “some guys are just like that. He loves you so much, Krista. Every time you two have a fight, I can see his heart breaking in two.”  
  
  
“Don’t you think I know that?” Krista demanded, “of course he loves me, I love him too! But if he’s needing something more than I can give him, I want him to know that it’s alright.. I don’t mind.. “  
  
  
She lowered her gaze.  
  
  
“There.. are other ways, Krista,” Justine said softly, “just because you’re a woman, doesn’t mean you can’t satisfy that other craving.. “  
  
  
Krista looked up again and Justine pursed her lips into a knowing sort of smile, then she stood up.  
  
  
“Think about it,” Justine told her, “use your imagination.”  
  
  
She walked back to the dining room to make sure Savannah had finished her lunch and Krista thought about what she’d said just now. Of course, Justine was talking about Krista wearing a strap-on but Krista hadn’t taken it quite in that way. She was thinking along a very different line, one that was probably going to erupt into a very uncomfortable conversation at bedtime tonight, despite her very best intentions upon trying to follow Justine’s misguided advice. Both of them meant well, but this was probably going to end in tears anyway.


	85. Oh No She Didn't

That night after dinner, Krista went ahead and arranged a special night for her and Gordon to share in and she hoped that he would enjoy it after their bristling conversation earlier on in the day. He’d returned in a better mood, but she could still sense that he was putting a lot of effort into not being upset with her. She couldn’t figure it out and she wanted him to open up and just tell her, but he just wouldn’t and so she went ahead without really thinking it through and now she just hoped that it worked out tonight. Gordon entered the bedroom to find it candlelit and smelling of perfume, there were red rose petals everywhere and Krista was reclining on the bed with her skimpiest lingerie on. He relaxed and smiled at her, his eyes softening to that deep azure colour she loved so much.   
  
  
“What’s all this?” he asked casually, undressing himself in anticipation of a night of physical activity that did not involve wearing any clothing at all.  
  
  
“Just a little surprise for the most wonderful man in my life,” Krista purred back at him.   
  
  
She moved aside as he climbed onto the bed, wasting no time in making out with her and ridding her of what little clothing she had on. He quickly kissed down to her neck and she moaned, pushing at his chest before he went too far. Gordon held back and gazed heatedly at her, more than ready to keep going and eager to take her on the bed right now.  
  
  
“What’s wrong?” he breathed, desire written in his eyes.   
  
  
“This isn’t the surprise,” she smiled at him and gestured behind him. Gordon furrowed his brow and turned around to see, then he sort of jumped back and looked mortified as he tried to cover Krista over with the sheets.  
  
  
“What the _bloody hell_ are you doing here?!” Gordon demanded angrily, his face and ears turning bright red with perhaps embarrassment, perhaps rage. Lucas stood naked by the closet door, a rose in his teeth and a quickly diminishing smile on his face as he realized that Gordon was not amused in the least.  
  
  
“I invited him,” Krista quickly explained, “I thought we could, you know, I mean you two.. I thought.. “   
  
  
Gordon got up and started putting his clothes back on, Lucas looked rather fearful at this point, convinced that Gordon was going to knock his teeth out.   
  
  
“Fucking hell,” Gordon cursed angrily.   
  
  
“Gordon, I wasn’t sleeping with her,” Lucas said hurriedly.   
  
  
“I invited him here for you,” Krista added to that, worried also of a fight breaking out, “Gordon?”   
  
  
He just shook his head, stormed out of the bedroom and they sat in silence as they eventually heard his car roar out of the driveway and hurtle down the road. Krista looked at a loss for words and prayed that he slowed down and didn’t hurt himself, she couldn’t understand what she’d done wrong.   
  
  
“You told me he was into it,” Lucas hissed at her, “what the fuck?”  
  
  
“I never told him,” Krista admitted, “I wanted it to be a surprise.”   
  
  
“ _You what?!_ ” Lucas demanded, “aww man.. Krista! You can’t just do that, it’s got to be mutual!“   
  
  
He realized what had happened and within five minutes, Krista was left alone with her thoughts. She reached over onto the bedside table and picked up her phone, she could think of nobody else to call.  
  
  
“Hello, David? I’m sorry about the late hour.. “ she sniffled and tried not to cry.   
  
  
“What’s happened?” came his sleepy voice from the other end, “are you alright? Should we come over?”   
  
  
“No.. “ Krista used a tissue to dry her eyes, “I’ve just done something stupid I think.. “  
  
  
She explained to him what had happened, then asked him what she’d done wrong.   
  
  
“Oh dear, poor love,” David replied gently, “Krista, you can’t manufacture that sort of situation, love. It happens, but it’s not usually premeditated. I know your heart was in the right place, but all you’ve done is humiliate them both. That’s probably not what you want to hear, where is Gordon right now?”   
  
  
“He took off in his car,” Krista sniffled again, “really fast, I’m worried about him.. “   
  
  
She didn’t mean to embarrass them, if only Gordon had explained this to her in the first place, she wouldn’t have misunderstood.   
  
  
“I don’t understand what went wrong,” Krista sighed.   
  
  
“Love, I know what you’re going through,” David reassured her, “and I know what he’s going through, believe me. But Krista, if that urge is something you’re worried about.. I can tell you it’s not on his mind every moment of every day. You are.. That other stuff, it might occur to him perhaps once in a few years or so, I promise you, it isn’t a constant problem that you need to address.”   
  
  
“But Lucas!” Krista tried to argue.   
  
  
“Lucas was testing the waters,” David explained, “Gordon wasn’t receptive, he struck out, end of story until he tries again. Do you understand now?”   
  
  
Krista lowered her head, feeling terrible but at least David had explained it in a way that she could finally understand. It wasn’t a habit, it was just a casual thought once in a blue moon that may or may not lead to something happening, depending on the circumstances and who might be around at the time if the mood struck him just right.   
  
  
“I am such an idiot,” she said to herself with a quiet sob.  
  
  
“Do you want me to help find him?” David offered and Krista felt her throat constrict and her chest tighten, what if he crashed?   
  
  
He could be hurt somewhere, or worse..


	86. Be Careful What You Wish For

It was well after midnight by now, Traci and her friend Aimee were at a table in a nightclub when Traci suddenly choked on her drink.   
  
  
“Are you alright?” Aimee asked her, frowning with concern.  
  
  
“Yeah,” Traci sputtered and coughed to clear her lungs, “holy fuck, Gordon Ramsay’s just walked right on through the door!”  
  
  
Aimee pursed her lips, unimpressed.  
  
  
“I’m so not falling for that one again,” she said to Traci, rolling her eyes, “honestly, get some new material. You’ve already used that one six times today alone!”  
  
  
They knew he was around, but they couldn’t get anywhere near Hell’s Kitchen, it was far too crowded and security was tight.  
  
  
“I am not kidding this time!” Traci insisted, “Aimee! Turn the fuck around!”  
  
  
Aimee lifted her brows and tilted her head, then sat back and folded her arms in defiance.  
  
  
“Ugh!” Traci took out her phone and snapped a picture as Gordon looked around for a moment, watching him make his way over to the bar. She showed Aimee the picture, Aimee finally turned around and opened her eyes wide.  
  
  
“He really is!” Aimee breathed, “oh my gosh! What do we do?!”  
  
  
“I’ll tell you what we don’t do,” Traci said firmly, “we don’t fangirl all over him.. Aimee!”  
  
  
But her friend had already stood up and was pushing through the crowd of people to get to her favorite chef.  
  
  
Gordon ordered himself something not too strong, he planned on surviving the drive home and making it back in one piece, it wouldn’t do to make his children suffer just because he was upset with Krista. She had done some almost unforgivable things in the past but this time he wasn’t so sure he could get past it so easily, but he would try. He just needed to understand where she was coming from, what made her do it and how she’d gotten it into her head that it was okay. He was suddenly grabbed by the arm by an excitable woman and he glanced around at her, a little surprised.  
  
  
“Oh my gosh, you are so gorgeous! I love your leather jacket!” Aimee gushed, “did you bring your bike? Can I go for a ride?”  
  
  
Traci pulled her back a few feet, clearing the area in case Gordon wanted to get up and leave.  
  
  
“I am _so sorry_ , Gordon,” Traci apologized for her friend.  
  
  
“It’s fine,” Gordon smiled at them both, “maybe just warn me next time, uh?”  
  
  
Traci nodded and nudged Aimee, who was staring and grinning like a cheshire cat.  
  
  
“Hm? Oh! Right, yes! Sorry!” Aimee apologized, “you’re just the best!”  
  
  
Gordon laughed quietly, his face burning as they were drawing attention to the fact that he was here and heads began to turn, the whispering and pointing soon started up then and he was worried that he might have to leave after all.  
  
  
“Aimee, you’re embarrassing him!” Traci hissed, pulling her friend’s arm again before she could lunge forwards, “not to mention yourself and me, too!”  
  
  
“Aimee, is it?” Gordon leaned forwards a little to hear them better over the music.  
  
  
“Let go!” Aimee scolded Traci, smiling quickly at Gordon and blushing hotly, “oh God he said my name, he said my name! I love this! Can I please get a picture with you?”  
  
  
Gordon agreed and Traci reluctantly let her go, making sure to kiss his cheek for the photo and Traci sighed, because Gordon smiled for the picture but he looked a little uncomfortable. She understood and respected the privacy of celebrities, there were times and places they just wanted to be left alone and she got the feeling that this was one of those times. But her friend was the opposite, Aimee believed that if someone was going to become famous, it was their own fault that they had to put up with people like herself.  
  
  
Gordon was generally polite and indulged his fans whenever he could, but there were times when he did get a little snippy with them and usually only if he was in a rush to be somewhere else or if he was working and didn’t need the distraction.  
  
  
“I’ll get her out of your way,” Traci offered, reaching for Aimee’s arm once more.  
  
  
“No, it’s fine really,” Gordon gestured to the two seats beside him, “why don’t you sit down?”  
  
  
Aimee almost fainted at the offer and sat in the seat closest to him, eager and hyper to talk at him some more. Traci had to stay now, whether she wanted to or not, there was no way she’d be able to drag Aimee away now that Gordon had invited them to stick around. The least she could do was sit down and try to calm her friend down a little, before she annoyed him so much that he felt compelled to leave.  
  
  
“Would you please just simmer down?!” Traci hissed at her, “is this honestly how you want him to know you?”  
  
  
“Would you relax?” Aimee spoke quietly back to her, “he totally digs it, or he wouldn’t have asked us to join him.. Besides, all he needs to loosen up is a couple of drinks!”  
  
  
Traci was about to object, when Gordon shifted his seat closer to them so he could hear them better and talk with them more easily.  
  
  
Two hours later and everything seemed to be going okay, until Gordon suddenly furrowed his brow.  
  
  
“This music is shit!” he said firmly, making them both giggle.  
  
  
“Well,” Aimee leaned closer to him, “we could get outta here.. “  
  
  
“Aimee!” Traci scolded her in disbelief.  
  
  
“Alright,” Gordon agreed. Traci’s eyes grew wide.  
  
  
“Say what?” Traci was in disbelief again, _did he just.. ?_  
  
  
“Wait for me!” she suddenly called, as she realized they were headed out the door already. She got up and hurried out after them, shocked to see Aimee’s hand in Gordon’s as they approached his car.  
  
  
“What the _hell?_ ” she muttered to herself, “ _what’s goin’ on??_ ”


	87. Wild Ride

“Aimee! What’re you doing??” Traci called after her friend, hurrying to catch up. Gordon opened the door to his car and pulled on Aimee’s arm, but she resisted and looked actually a little nervous.  
  
  
“What’s wrong?” Gordon wondered. Traci tugged Aimee away from him, looking him over warily.   
  
  
“Really?” Traci demanded firmly, “in the back seat of your car? I thought you was classier than that, Gordon.”  
  
  
“Oh I am,” Gordon smiled at her, “but she isn’t, are you darling?”   
  
  
Traci’s jaw dropped.  
  
  
“Don’t talk to her that way!” Traci could not believe her ears.  
  
  
“It’s alright, Trace,” Aimee giggled now, “I’m really not.. I mean shit, I once licked beer off a coaster when I couldn’t get anybody to buy me a drink!”  
  
  
“I don’t care!” Traci spoke up in defense of her friend, “you shouldn’t talk that way about her, it’s rude and doesn’t help her to become a better person at all!”   
  
  
Traci couldn’t understand it, this wasn’t the Gordon Ramsay she thought she knew. Well, to be honest she didn’t actually know him, but he seemed like such a nicer man than this if one looked hard enough. Gordon looked at Aimee, deciding not to respond to Traci, he wouldn’t get what he wanted from her.   
  
  
“Hop in, come on,” he encouraged the more inclined of two, “do you know how much this car is worth?”   
  
  
“Oh please Traci?” Aimee begged to be let go, “I’ve always wanted to get into a car like that.. “   
  
  
“A minute ago he couldn’t get you in,” Traci scolded her, “now I can’t keep you out? What’s going on, Aimee?”   
  
  
“I just got nervous that’s all,” Aimee answered her quickly, “I’m totally fine now, I swear.”   
  
  
Traci stared at her, she wasn’t drunk so she knew what she was saying but was it as innocent as all that? She reluctantly let go of Aimee’s wrist and watched her jump into Gordon’s car eagerly.   
  
  
“Good girl,” Gordon praised her with a grin, turning his attention back to Traci, “we’re going for a spin, are you coming?”   
  
  
Traci sized him up, trying to remember how many drinks he’d had and weighing them against his physique.   
  
  
“Are you okay to drive?” Traci lifted a cautious brow, “I ain’t getting in unless you can prove-.. Gordon!”   
  
  
He was already getting into the driver’s seat and Traci growled, only just managing to get in and shut the door before he sped off away from the curb. Traci immediately put her seatbelt on, reaching over to strap Aimee in despite her friend’s protests that if Gordon wasn’t wearing one, then she didn’t want to either.  
  
  
“Just leave it!” Gordon watched briefly in the rear view mirror, “watch this.. “   
  
  
He turned onto a long strip of road and put his foot down harder and harder, the car was almost flying along the empty street and Traci held onto her seat belt for dear life while Aimee hooted and whooped, encouraging Gordon to go even faster.   
  
  
“Hold on tight!” Gordon warned them, leaning back and braking in such a way that they spun dangerously, eventually ending up facing the way they had just come. The engine was still running, but the car stood motionless and Traci felt like throwing up. Gordon looked around at them, seeking their reactions.   
  
  
“Did you like that?” he wondered.  
  
  
“I almost peed my pants!” Traci was clearly upset.   
  
  
“I think I did,” Aimee spoke shakily but forced herself to smile.   
  
  
“You did enjoy it or you did pee?” Gordon asked her.   
  
  
“You better hope you didn’t pee,” Traci told Aimee, “there’s no way we can afford to have these seats cleaned.. “   
  
  
“Can we do it again?” Aimee breathed, keen to impress Gordon, “even faster?”   
  
  
Traci couldn’t believe what she was hearing.   
  
  
“Are you _insane?_ ” Traci demanded.   
  
  
“Let her speak,” Gordon hushed her, “she knows what she wants.. C’mere darling.. “   
  
  
Aimee blushed and moved to the front seat, straddling Gordon and grinding her body against his as they started to make out. Traci stared in disbelief for a moment as they both moaned and groped each other, as if they had been looking to touch one another for a long time waiting. Aimee was grinding her hips in particular, trying to arouse him and make him hard and achieving this pretty quickly. She could feel his erection through the gentle fabric of her shorts, as she wasn’t wearing any underwear at all. Feeling like a third wheel, or the designated driver in a group of partying friends, Traci sighed and shook her head.   
  
  
“Oh for - Let me in on some of that.. No need to be so greedy.. “ she muttered, pushing in closer to take over from Aimee so that she was now making out with Gordon, freeing up Aimee to go down on him like she’d wanted to from the first moment she’d seen him in the bar. He made no effort to stop them, having recognized Aimee’s ‘dirty girl’ nature immediately and stepping into the role she had depicted for him. While Traci knew he was a nicer man than what the television showed, Aimee believed the persona shown to the public and that’s what she wanted right now, so that’s what he was giving her. 


	88. Hell's Highway

_“Mmmm,”_ Traci closed her eyes as she moaned, making out with Gordon was like pure heaven as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders to try and keep him still. He made out perfectly, she tasted rum on his tongue and honestly could not fault him except for his constant moving around but Gordon could not hold still. Aimee had his pants down around his ankles and she was taking his erection into her mouth as deeply as she could, choking on his thickness and length so that her throat muscles clamped around him. His hips thrust to encourage her to keep taking him in deeper, while his hands sought something else to grope. One hand ended up in Aimee’s hair, pulling on it tightly and keeping her head down while his other hand squeezed and cupped Traci’s ass. She wasn’t sure when he’d managed to get her leggings down but she wasn’t complaining anymore, neither of them even had the presence of mind of take out their phones, which was probably a good thing for Gordon’s sake..   
  
  
Traci thought he might somehow throw them both off, he was really strong and writhing quite a lot by now but then she figured that if he really wanted them to stop, there’d be no way they could keep him pinned down - not even with both of them holding him. He got excited and broke the kiss with Traci, lifting her up a little higher and she awkwardly straddled his shoulders as he dove right on in and began to eat her out. She bucked against his face, her weight fully supported only by his hands, giving her an indication of just how strong he really was. She started to get really wet and panted heavily, short, sharp outcries of pleasure soon escaping her parted lips. His responding groans were deep and long, Aimee reached down and whimpered softly as she started to masturbate with one hand while stroking his cock with the other and still taking him deep into her mouth. Traci was easily the first to surrender, she couldn’t take it and she never stood a chance with his expert tongue in the first place.   
  
  
Gulping air back into her lungs, coming down after rocking hard against his face, Traci slid herself off to one side to try and recompose herself. Gordon was groaning quite erotically by then, so she didn’t last long before she pounced upon him and captured his lips with her own. Stifling and muffling his pleasure vocals, Traci thrust her tongue into his mouth and tasted rum as well as herself this time. Aimee was keen to continue listening to his unbridled groans, she kept trying to push and shove at Traci, who eventually got the hint and moved aside once more to watch heatedly. Aimee made a gesture and Traci looked around for her phone, but realized that in her rush to catch up, she’d left her jacket back at the bar and her phone was inside one of it’s pockets.  
  
  
“Damnit!” Traci grumbled, drawn back to watching and unable to think straight as she got closer to hear Gordon now growling out cuss words between groans of pleasure. She placed her hand down firmly on his chest when he arched his back, if he thrust too hard Aimee might hit her head on the steering wheel and hurt herself. Aimee paused only to surrender to her orgasm, Gordon’s jaws clenched and he swore through his teeth as he shook and waited for her to continue. Aimee tossed her phone up to Traci, then lowered her head to complete her task but Traci just got more frustrated when the screen came up and asked her to enter in a password. Here they were, in the middle of an empty street, exchanging oral sexual favors with none other than Chef Gordon Ramsay himself and they’d walk away without an ounce of proof! Traci wondered what more could possibly go wrong - and they’d all live to regret it very soon.  
  
  
_“Huuhh,_ _ahuh, fuck!”_ Gordon threw back his head, Traci leaned closer to watch his face as he rumbled Aimee’s name and released at last into a powerful climax. _  
  
  
“Aahh, ahh.. “_ Gordon breathed heavily, eyes rolling. Traci moaned at the sight of his expression, forever etching it into her memory and feeling pity for Aimee because she was seriously missing out right here. _  
  
  
“Hot dayum!_ ” Traci whispered, shaking her head but not taking her glazed eyes off him as she wiped a bit of drool from the corner of her mouth. She’d never be able to watch him on the television the same way ever again after tonight and neither would Aimee. It took a little while for them all to calm down, each of the women took turns making out with Gordon and enjoying the way he would fondle and squeeze their breasts playfully.   
  
  
Then, all too soon it was time to head back into the city and as promised, Gordon put his foot down onto the accelerator and they flew down the long stretch of road and this time, both Traci and Aimee laughed and encouraged him loudly to go faster, faster.. __faster!


	89. Here She Comes

Going back into the city meant that the spin wouldn’t be possible at the end of the drive, so eventually Gordon had to slow down and as he pulled up to the curb once more, Traci realized they were right back where they had started from.   
  
  
“There we go,” Gordon leaned back and smiled easily at them, “got you back in one piece.”   
  
  
He got out and walked around to the other side of the car, opening the door for them and letting them out. Traci staggered on weak legs and Aimee held her up as best she could.   
  
  
“Will we see you again?” Aimee wondered.   
  
  
“You most certainly will not!” came a very disgruntled voice indeed. One that made even the fierce Gordon Ramsay himself cringe - It was the voice of his wife. Traci recognized her straight off and started backing away, keen to get back inside and locate her jacket and phone, pulling the confused Aimee along with her. Thankfully, Aimee did not protest and soon Krista was left outside alone with Gordon.   
  
  
“How could you?” she asked him accusingly, shaking her head, eyes brimming with tears. His gaze lowered in shame and she forced herself to walk closer to him, she barely got within a foot of him before she stopped and could smell the rum on his breath really strongly.   
  
  
“Was it worth losing your children?” she asked him in an even tone, “was it worth losing me?”   
  
  
Gordon looked slowly up into her eyes, the only thing stopping her from actually carrying out such threats was the fact that she knew it would end him. They could work through this, a couple of women weren’t worth losing him over. But she had to make sure he knew just how close he was to being right back where she’d found him, alone and without a family or someone to love and be with him.   
  
  
“Babe.. “ Gordon spoke in a shaking voice.  
  
  
“No,” she responded sternly, “don’t you ‘babe’ me.. “  
  
  
“Krista,” Gordon corrected himself, “please don’t, I couldn’t take it.. Please.. “   
  
  
“You don’t deserve me, Gordon,” Krista spoke only the truth and he did not argue.   
  
  
“I’ll do whatever it takes to make it up to you,” Gordon vowed, “please darling, I love you more than life itself, I made a mistake.”   
  
  
“Yeah, you did,” Krista frowned, walking a little closer to him and taking the car keys out of his hand, “I could have lost you tonight, drink driving, what were you thinking? And those women?? Gordon, this isn’t like you.. Is it?”   
  
  
Gordon shook his head, it wasn’t like him and having been drinking wasn’t an excuse. She knew it made him really friendly and easy prey for such predatory women as those ones might have been, he was just so eager to impress and make everyone happy. She couldn’t blame him for all of it, but she could blame him for part of it and it was important that he felt afraid right now.   
  
  
“I’m going home now,” Krista told him, “you can go and sleep in a hotel tonight and think about what you’ve risked for a bit of tail, got it?”   
  
  
He nodded slowly, she could see the tears forming in his eyes but she couldn’t just let him off, not without driving it home and making him sleep alone in a hotel room was torture plenty enough. On the road, it was barely tolerable for him but when he could be in his own bed and cuddling up with his wife? Being alone on such a night as that would hurt and cut him deeply, Krista didn’t want to make him suffer but he’d really stung her with this and to think she had been worried about him enough to go out looking for him in these tiny hours of the morning.   
  
  
“Let me come home,” he whispered, as she got into the car.   
  
  
Krista started the engine and did her best not to look back at him as she drove off and left him there, she had to get the message across and nip this sort of behavior in the bud, before it got any worse. Gordon waited for her to perhaps change her mind and come back for him, but as the sun slowly began to rise, he realized she was serious and stumbled off to get himself booked into a room. He almost made it too, but for the alcohol in his system causing him to eventually slump against the wall and pass out. He wasn’t aware when someone lifted up his upper half and another someone lifted his lower half, he was put onto the back seat of a car and it began to drive away from the hotel he’d passed out in front of..   
  
  
When he finally woke up, Gordon found himself in a comfortable bed and within a bedroom that he recognized as safe, so he settled back in and went back to sleep, miserable for being alone but relieved to have been found by David and Iman. It could have ended so much worse, he knew this now and he regretted the entire night. If only he could start it over, now he had to try and fix one Hell of a big fucking mess, with nobody to blame but himself.


	90. The Upper Hand

Gordon slept right through the morning and only began to stir a little after lunchtime, his head was a little achy but he’d be alright. Sitting up slowly, he puzzled as to his whereabouts for a moment before remembering what had happened and sighing with regret once more.   
  
  
“Coffee?” David stood by the door, looking in at him.   
  
  
“Normally no,” Gordon answered him, “but I’ll take it today.. Thank you.”   
  
  
David wandered over and handed him the beverage, seating himself on the edge of the bed.   
  
  
“This needs to stop,” David told him gently. Gordon nodded without a word, he knew it did. David was well aware of how easy it was to cheat, how susceptible one became while intoxicated, drinking made David lose a lot of friends and he’d quit doing it for that very reason. In an ideal world, Gordon would learn from David’s mistakes but he was making his own and finding out the hard way.   
  
  
“How mad was she?” David wondered. He had not been there when Krista found out, but he drew his own conclusions when he’d found Gordon in front of a hotel, no car keys or car, passed out and disheveled. It wasn’t a difficult guess from there, but his tone was soft and not scolding, genuine concern in his expression now.  
  
  
“Not as mad as she could have been,” Gordon sat up to drink the coffee slowly, “she didn’t scream or hit me or anything.”   
  
  
David pursed his lips.   
  
  
“Son, that’s where you’re wrong,” David told him, “silent anger is by far the worst kind, you need to let her calm down before you go home.”   
  
  
Gordon leaned back into the pillows, but he couldn’t wait.   
  
  
“I have to go to her,” Gordon insisted, “she said I’ve lost her and the kids, what if I get back and they’ve all gone by now?”   
  
  
David gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.   
  
  
“I’ll drive you home then,” David offered, standing to his feet, “shall I stay?”   
  
  
“No, thank you,” Gordon offered him a grateful smile, “you’ve done so much already, I really appreciate it.”   
  
  
“Of course,” David smiled at him encouragingly, “you know I will always be there for you.”   
  
  
He meant it and Gordon knew this, but right now it was better to face the music as soon as possible and get it over with. David stood up and left him to it, eventually dropping him off at his home about an hour later with the instruction to call if he needed anything. Gordon felt a lot better for having such support behind him, now he had to try and fix things before Krista packed her bags. She was easily his biggest motivation in life, the desire to keep things running smoothly was all for her benefit and afterwards, this included the children as well.   
  
  
As he walked into the living room, he saw nobody home except Krista. She had asked Justine to take Savannah and little David to the zoo for a few hours after lunch, so now it was just herself and Gordon. She stood up to greet him with a disappointed frown, struggling with herself not to slap him, or hug him tightly. Her emotions were so conflicted, how deeply she loved him and wanted to hold him tight, but he’d done something wrong and needed to show her that he was truly apologetic. She needed to know and be convinced that this wouldn’t happen again, she couldn’t live like this, never knowing, always wondering..   
  
  
Gordon was shaking, Krista knew that he thought she’d already packed the children’s things and sent them to her parent’s house with Justine and she wasn’t going to tell him any differently until she knew he was really sorry for what he had done.   
  
  
“You’re back,” Krista placed her hands upon her hips, “I was just about to grab my bag and go.”   
  
  
A dangerous move, threatening him with his worst nightmare.  
  
  
“Can we talk about this?” Gordon tried.   
  
  
“There’s nothing to say,” Krista spoke firmly.   
  
  
“How can we sort this out if you won’t talk to me?” Gordon asked her.   
  
  
Krista looked at him fiercely and his gaze averted, how strange this must look to anyone else, she was so much smaller in stature than him and yet she was easily the most aggressive one in this moment.  
  
  
“I made a mistake,” Gordon met with her gaze now, “I was angry, I wasn’t thinking.. I didn’t mean to stay for that long. One drink, that’s all but.. I got sidetracked and I let it happen. I’m sorry, Krista. Please.. I am begging you, don’t leave me.”   
  
  
She widened her eyes as he followed up his words with the submissive gesture of slowly sinking to his knees, his head lowered and eyes downcast. It made her feel very powerful, she held all of the cards here, but in what way should she use them? 


	91. In Hindsight

Krista placed her hand under Gordon’s chin and he lifted his gaze to meet with hers, staring up at her with his big sapphire eyes. She slowly knelt down in front of him and stroked one side of his face, sighing with defeat.   
  
  
“This ends now,” she said firmly, “and you stop drinking anything stronger than wine or champagne, got it?”   
  
  
He nodded slowly, taking in her words and absorbing the ferocity with which it was being delivered, Krista was making sure he understood what was at risk here.   
  
  
“If you ever do it again,” she told him, “it’s over.”   
  
  
She stood up and walked around him, unable to be near him because he looked so broken and sad that she wanted to cuddle and comfort him. It was important that he felt the pain and the loss, she couldn’t simply give in completely to him or he’d just go off and do it again somewhere else. It was times such as these that she wished she were wiser, she didn’t know what to do next. What if she was pushing him away? She sat on her bed and reflected on these past few weeks, just mulling over every single detail and slowly coming to the realization that she’d been pretty difficult to live with since their son had been born. She’d snapped at Gordon so many times and yet he’d stuck by her throughout it all, fussing over her was his way of feeling useful and showing her that he loved her and she’d just cursed at him for his efforts. It was a bitter pill to swallow and a tough admission to make, but she felt that in some way, she was partially to blame as well. If Gordon ever treated her that way when she was trying to be helpful and caring, Krista knew she’d have been a lot more pissed off and vocal about it, throwing things at him and accusing him of being an asshole.  
  
  
The fact that he’d never once got visually angry with her snippy temper made her feel guilty all over again, he was so much more understanding than her and she felt that yes, he’d made a mistake but was that really so bad? Everyone made mistakes, he was clearly very sorry for what he’d done, but then she had another thought. She’d been flirted with by accident and she had really been flattered by the gesture, if David hadn’t caught himself and left the room, would she have let him seduce her if he’d continued? She did find him attractive and he was really a very kind hearted, generous man but he’d not ever cheat on Iman, not in a million years. Her question was of her own response, she’d blushed and smiled instead of removing herself from the situation or asking him politely to stop. She came to the conclusion that this wasn’t premeditated, it was just a mistake as he’d said, so she really was willing to forgive him after all. But how soon was too soon? Would he learn if she went running back to him right now, the way she wanted to? Iman had once told her to trust her gut, if it felt right then she should act upon it.   
  
  
Krista decided to take that advice and she got up off the bed to go and find out where Gordon had got to by now. She stopped short in the doorway of the living room, her gaze dropping to the floor where he lay, curled up and softly sobbing to himself. It brought stinging tears to her eyes at once, this wasn’t how she’d meant for him to react. Iman had also told her that it was more important to build your partner up, rather than tear them down and break them because if their confidence was lost, a downward spiral was going to become the next problem they would face. Her power trip was over, she wasn’t going to let him suffer any longer and she knelt down by his side, accepting him into her arms when he noticed her there and holding him tightly.   
  
  
“It’s okay,” she whispered, feeling her own tears warmly streaking down her cheeks, “I’m still here, it’s alright.. “   
  
  
She realized the truth of Iman’s words in that moment, it’d been so easy to tear him apart, like squeezing toothpaste right out of the tube but now she had to try and fix it, put the toothpaste back into the tube, so to speak. That was going to be difficult and she needed to be tactful about it, for it’d taken two years to finally see him relaxing into their secure relationship and now they’d be back to square one or worse. She hated what he’d done, but he’d suffered enough in her eyes and it was time to move on and get past it, one moment at a time. This isn’t how she wanted him to be, she didn’t want to be married to this broken figure, trembling in her arms and sobbing into her blouse. She wanted her husband back, the confident, cheeky, sometimes bashful and slightly arrogant bastard she’d fallen in love with. Bastard being a term of endearment in this context of course, she’d never use it against him as an expletive. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head, rubbing his back reassuringly.   
  
  
“I love you Gordon,” she told him, drawing him in tighter to herself, “nothing will ever change that.”


	92. Under Her Influence

Over the next few weeks, Justine was disturbed at how subdued and quiet Gordon had become. He spoke to her only when she asked him a question and he hadn’t been intimate with her since his fight with Krista. She knew what had happened by now, so she understood his reasons for avoiding her but one day they found themselves alone for the first time in nearly a month after the incident. Krista had taken Savannah and little David over to the Bowie household for a playdate, David wasn’t home and Krista was keen to spend some time with Iman and the little ones.   
  
  
Justine wandered out onto the back patio, watching Gordon in the pool as he swam several laps around it. She sat down to enjoy that toned, tanned, triathlon body and the cheeky speedos he so enjoyed wearing. It certainly brought a smile to any woman’s lips, herself especially but she was finding it hard not to strip down to her bikini and join him down there. When he was done, she stood up and walked over to him and passed him his towel. He was breathless and thanked her quickly, using it to pat himself dry and rub at his hair. She reached up to touch his face and he caught her wrist, warning her just once with his eyes.  
  
  
“Have I done something wrong?” Justine wondered, aching to be touched and yearning for his kisses.  
  
  
“I can’t do it anymore,” Gordon told her, “it’s over, Justine. I made a really big mistake and I’m not losing my family over this. It’s bad enough Krista caught me red handed, but just wait until she sees what’s cropped up in the bloody papers!”  
  
  
Somehow, from somewhere, photos of him coaxing the girls into his car had only just recently leaked to the press. A short video online showed a snippet of his fallout with Krista, under the headlines of something about having his hand caught in the cookie jar. This was going to take a lot of time out of his schedule, as if Erica’s scandals weren’t bad enough! Justine followed Gordon back inside, snagging his arm.  
  
  
“Baby.. The only mistake you made was getting caught!” Justine reassured him, “you and I? We’re more careful than that, remember? She’ll never know.. Come on.. “  
  
  
She sidled up to him, stroking his cheek and looking him in the eyes. Gordon dropped the towel, embracing her and leaning down to make out with her for the first time in several weeks. She moaned noisily to excite and encourage him, enjoying his exploring hands and soft hums in response to the way she rubbed her body against his own. Laying in bed at night, his arms around Krista but with her back facing him, Gordon had been reluctant to initiate anything physical with his wife after that day. She had forgiven him so graciously, he felt undeserving and simply waited for her to feel that she was ready to be intimate again with him. It was not easy for her, feeling him pressed hard up against her body and it was even more difficult for him, he was just so eager for affection..  
  
  
Justine loved being a bad influence on him, but she had also learned her lesson. By showing him that cheating was alright in her books, she’d inadvertently somehow pushed him to cheat with someone else besides herself. She was going to have to make it a little clearer that this was not okay, no matter how hypocritical it was. Gordon was still young and growing as a person, he was very much a bad boy in the public eye right now and that reputation was starting to get out of control, particularly in America. Shaking off the stigma that surrounded Hell’s Kitchen was next to impossible, a lot of people found him intimidating and scary nowadays. Even those older chefs, who Gordon had looked up to and subsequently been abused by, couldn’t look him in the eyes anymore for fear of his infamous temper. The only ones who dared to give him any cheek were those closest to him, his real friends and his family.  
  
  
_“Mmm,_ oh baby, it’s been a while huh?” Justine noticed his raging erection right away, although it’d be hard to miss in those tight, little speedos.  
  
  
_“Mmhmm,”_ came his muffled response as he kissed and sucked at her neck, eager for some affection and physical contact. Krista’s snubs were Justine’s reward, one that she would accept with both hands and never let go.  
  
  
“You’ve been such a bad boy, Gordon,” Justine told him quietly, grasping his hair to make him pay attention.  
  
  
_“Ah!”_ Gordon gasped as she pulled his head to one side, exposing his throat to her.  
  
  
“Such a naughty, _naughty_ boy,” she cooed at him, smiling at his wincing expression, “you have such adorable eyes, do you know that?”  
  
  
He grunted as she pulled him towards the stairs, her firm grip in his hair ensuring that he went along without resistance.  
  
  
“Jus-Justine.. “ Gordon followed her upstairs, “ow, let go!”  
  
  
“Oh no,” Justine responded with a wicked smile, “am I hurting you?”  
  
  
“A little,” Gordon admitted.  
  
  
“But you like it, right?” Justine asked quietly, leading him into her bedroom. He groaned in response, she knew him far too well to believe that he was actually bothered by the pain at all and only let go of his hair once he was seated upon the edge of her bed.  
  
  
“Now,” Justine walked over to the door and locked it shut, stalking back towards him with a sultry sway to her hips, “what to do with such a bad, _ bad _ boy.. ?”


	93. Let's Get Something Straight Here

Gordon looked amused at first, not taking her seriously.  
  
  
“What are you doing?” he asked her, standing up, “Krista could come home at any moment.. “  
  
  
“Well then,” Justine grabbed his arm and pushed him back down onto the bed, “I guess you’d better just do as you’re told, because the more you resist, the longer it’ll take.”  
  
  
Gordon looked up at her, his bewildered expression making her feel like going soft on him but she had to remind herself that he’d misbehaved. Big time.  
  
  
“The longer.. what.. will take?” Gordon wondered quietly.  
  
  
“Oh, I think you know, sweetie,” Justine responded playfully, enjoying his irked expression at being called such a thing. She suddenly moved without warning to slap him, hard - but he caught her wrist with hair-trigger reflexes. She stood, stunned as to how he could possibly have known what she was going to do.  
  
  
“Get slapped often, do you?” she asked him boldly, but he did not answer her. Angrily, she grasped a fistful of his hair and pulled hard, jerking his head to one side and then she cried out as he suddenly had her pinned to the bed. She was on her back, he towered over her fiercely, clearly not as broken down by Krista’s attacking of him as she’d figured he would be. Tearing him down should have made him feel deserving of such a punishment as Justine was planning to give him, she couldn’t understand his display of dominance just now.  
  
  
“What did you possibly think you could do to me?” Gordon asked her roughly. Justine gulped and whimpered as he bared his teeth and swore under his breath, tearing at her blouse and exposing her breasts. She wanted to chain him to the bed, down on his front and whip his ass until it nearly bled..  
  
  
“Uh?” came his unique prompt.  
  
  
“Alright!” Justine glared back up into his pale blue eyes, “I was going to own your ass! You fucking cheated on me you slut! I swear if you let me up for even a second, I’m going to smack you!”  
  
  
He looked oddly apologetic for a moment, as if he’d only just realized that he hadn’t only hurt Krista but Justine as well.  
  
  
“Oh yeah?” Gordon did not relay his thoughts to her, “do you honestly think you can hurt me, Justine?”  
  
  
“I think I can, yeah,” Justine growled back at him, wrestling with him but he held her down firmly.  
  
  
“Do you really want to hurt me, Justine?” he wondered. She fell silent, her glaring gaze met with his own and neither one of them backing down. Of course she didn’t, she simply felt hurt, angry and betrayed and the worst part of it was his indifference towards her since it’d happened.  
  
  
“No,” she finally whispered. He let her up and they both sat back, looking at one another with growing arousal.  
  
  
He was only wearing his speedos, sporting an erection and breathing heavily. Justine was stripped down to the waist, her breasts firm and pert due to being exposed to the cool air and she was trying not to drool over his body. How could she have thought to want to mark it? It was clear to her that only Krista could ever be so dominant towards him, he simply wouldn’t allow for anyone else to take such advantage of him. His confidence in himself and the pride he took in everything he did was so obvious since he’d met his wife, it was warming to see how far he had come. Krista had certainly helped to build him up to this level, she was just what he’d needed to get that boost up and he’d simply flourished from there. If anyone was going to physically punish him, it had to be her.  
  
  
“I didn’t want to hurt anyone, either,” Gordon wanted her to know this, it was important to him that she heard it from him and that she understood where he was coming from. Justine nodded slowly, feeling somewhat validated by his revelation and damn, did his erection just get bigger? He noticed her staring and strangely lowered his head, flicking his gaze away from her in an oddly submissive gesture. She started to get more excited, was this going to happen after all? Had he just been seeking understanding first? Venturing closer, Justine resumed her position by grasping his hair and jerking his head to one side again and waited for a moment. Gordon winced and bared his teeth at first, the brunt of the pain was over in a second or two and he easily calmed down a little.  
  
  
“Okay,” Justine spoke quietly and firmly, “here’s what’s going to happen. First, you’re going to let me cuff you to the bed.. And second, you’re going to apologize to me.. Repeatedly, do you understand?”  
  
  
He nodded as best he could while she still clutched at his hair, gasping painfully as she wrenched it roughly once more.  
  
  
“I can’t hear you!” she raised her voice.  
  
  
_“Ah!_ Yes!” Gordon answered her, “ _ow!_ Fuck me, d’you have to pull so _bloody hard?_ ”  
  
  
She smiled broadly at him and he quieted down, looking a little more heated as she began to cuff his wrists and ensure that he couldn’t use his hands as he lay on his back with his arms raised over his head.


	94. He Likes It Hard

_“Mmm,”_ Justine smiled as she hummed and slowly, slowly dragged Gordon’s speedos down over his straining bulge, watching it spring up as the dampened swimwear folded down and it was set free at last, “so _big_.. “  
  
  
His eyes were intently watching her, she licked her lips deliberately and provocatively, eliciting a soft moan of anticipation from him.  
  
  
“What’s your safe word, baby?” Justine asked him.  
  
  
“Am I going to need one?” Gordon asked her, his excited, breathy way of speaking turned her on.  
  
  
“I may get a little carried away, yes,” Justine confirmed.  
  
  
“Seven,” Gordon answered her immediately, “if I say that, everything shuts down, you stop - got it?”  
  
  
“I know,” Justine pouted, “just relax and trust me already.”  
  
  
_“Ohh, yess.. “_ Gordon groaned as she took him into her mouth at once, teasing him with her tongue and squeezing him with her hand, _“yeah.. “_  
  
  
Justine slowly pulled back, he was enjoying that a little too much.  
  
  
“Turn around,” she instructed him, watching him struggle to move and face away from her with his hands still cuffed over his head. He was soon on his knees, leaning forwards and she began to rub his ass in a circular motion, readying him for what was to come next. No stranger to hazing, Gordon knew what she was intending before she let it be known to him and he took some deep breaths, but he still startled and hissed as she gave his ass a solid slap. The sound was quite loud in the otherwise silent room, but it only served to excite them both just that little bit more.  
  
  
“Sorry,” Gordon murmured quietly, as she rubbed his ass some more.  
  
  
Justine leaned down and kissed the small of his back, using her tongue generously as she reached around and began to stroke his cock. He was so hard, it startled her to feel it at first but she soon grasped it gently into her palm and began to stroke it up and down. Another two spanks to his ass and Gordon apologized twice more, groaning for the pleasure and grunting at the increasing force with which she was slapping him. His head lowered after several more strikes against his ass, she started to kiss the reddened cheeks and lick them before spanking him again, the wetness making it sting that much more. It sparked louder, more pained sounds from him and his erotic groans were less subtle now.  
  
  
_“Mmm,_ alright baby?” she hummed against his smarting flesh.  
  
  
“You hit like a girl,” Gordon responded, breathless and aroused. Justine lifted her brows, the sheer cheek of him! She reached over and took up a leather belt, folding it once before raising it up and striking his ass with it.  
  
  
_“Ah! Ow! Fuck!”_ Gordon cried out, startling, his entire body suddenly rigid at the unexpected contact. Justine hesitated, but she heard nothing of his safe word and struck him again, a little harder this time.  
  
  
_“Goddamnit!”_ Gordon grunted, _“ah!”_  
  
  
His eyes stung and he closed them, she felt her hand getting damp from his precum as he got excited and started to thrust his hips at last.   
  
  
_“Come on!”_ he spoke through clenched teeth. She got up onto her knees and shuffled closer, still firmly stroking his erection, now slickened with his excited semen and she started to rhythmically and repeatedly lash him, each strike slightly harder than the last. He was straining hard against his bondage, the cuffs marking his wrists red and nearly raw as he twisted and growled, struggling to free himself. His outcries were unbridled and unabashed, she’d never seen him so worked up before and found it both addictive and mesmerizing.  
  
  
Blow after blow, his head thrown back and his face screwed up in pleasure pain, Gordon continued to encourage her until he felt that he couldn’t take it anymore. She could see him panting and his muscles began to relax, he started to slump a little but still he said nothing to her of stopping. Taking it upon herself to make that decision for him, Justine eventually set down the leather belt and he lay down suddenly onto his side, gasping out of breath, face wet with tears. Justine wasn’t sure if she’d gone too far and he’d simply been unable to say his safe word, but after a few moments had passed, Gordon slowly pulled himself up a little and exhaled long and low. He was still hard as a rock, although she’d been unaware of it at the time, he had actually released at some point during the session.  
  
  
“Gordon?” Justine broke the quiet of the room.  
  
  
“Take me,” he said quickly.  
  
  
“But.. “ Justine started.  
  
  
“Please,” Gordon breathed, “babe, _please_.. “  
  
  
Justine was surprised that he was asking for sex from her, she was under the impression that he was more careful than that.  
  
  
“I can’t,” she whispered, “it’s too risky, you know better.. “  
  
  
He groaned in protest, driven to the desire to be dominated, he needed to be taken or else walk away unfulfilled. Justine uncuffed him, Gordon looked at her with big, pleading eyes but she could not obey. Realizing she’d not comply, Gordon accepted her refusal and slowly got off the bed, leaving her before she could offer some aftercare cuddles and kisses. She hoped he wouldn’t be pissed at her, what was he going to do now though?  
  
  
He needed it bad and Krista still wasn’t home..


	95. Boys

His heart thumped madly in his chest, hands trembling as he picked up his phone and glanced at his wristwatch. There was a deep, inbuilt desire surfacing for the first time in so many years, he’d almost assumed it to be out of his system by now. Justine was not going to be able to help him satisfy this urge, he’d have to explain it to her and it’d take too long. Krista could be home any minute or stay out for hours longer, he couldn’t wait that long.   
  
  
“Hello?” Lucas answered on the other end.   
  
  
“Lucas, it’s me,” Gordon spoke hurriedly. There was a brief pause.   
  
  
“You alright?” Lucas asked softly.  
  
  
“No,” Gordon spoke firmly.   
  
  
“Okay,” Lucas answered, “come ‘round.”   
  
  
Gordon set down his phone, leaving it there on the sofa and grabbing his keys but stopping by his bedroom to get dressed before heading out to his car and driving off in a hurry.   
  
  
Justine eventually wandered out of her bedroom, looking around the silent, empty house confusedly. Was it something she said?    
  
  
Gordon pulled up outside Lucas’ place and knocked on his door, it opened up and he just walked right on in, so Lucas shut it behind him and followed him into the living room.   
  
  
“What’s going on?” Lucas asked him, as Gordon stood by the sofa but didn’t sit down. He looked only at the floor, seemingly distracted and somewhat anxious. Lucas approached him slowly, Gordon never went quiet on him like this. “Gordon?” Lucas ventured to touch his friend’s arm. He and Gordon had been friends since they were teenagers, both aspiring to the same goal of being the best chef in the world. They were often competing in their earlier days, but friendly competition was healthy for any relationship and they’d stayed in touch on and off ever since. Lucas knew Gordon quite well, this behavior was familiar but not something he’d seen for a long while. Gordon startled at the sudden touch, his breathing now clearly labored and erratic.  
  
  
“Oh, on fire are we?” Lucas murmured, drawing closer to him. Gordon closed his eyes, nodding quickly.  
  
  
“Yeah,” he rasped, breathless in his aroused state.   
  
  
“Wanna talk about it?” Lucas asked quietly, moving to stand in front of Gordon and slowly unbutton his shirt.   
  
  
Gordon refused to look back at him, his answer loud and clear in the obnoxious gesture of not responding. There really wasn’t anything to talk about, Lucas had been pressing Gordon to hook up recently and Gordon was finally receptive to it. Exposing that broad, muscular chest was always an instant thrill for Lucas, he loved being held down and taken by the much larger male but in this instance it seemed as though Gordon was seeking to be the submissive this time. This wasn’t new for them both, Gordon was a switch so he could go either way, depending on his mood and the situation, as well as the partner. Lucas ran his palms up over Gordon’s torso, thumbing his nipples and relishing in the heated expression he was then rewarded with, the red blush illuminating Gordon’s face right up to his ears as his gaze finally met with Lucas’. There was a kind of pleading in his eyes, the silence of the room enhanced the sound of his heavy breathing and Lucas felt his own erection bursting his pants to try and get free.   
  
  
“Alright,” Lucas said quietly, “come on then.”   
  
  
He caught Gordon’s wrist and pulled his arm, there wasn’t even a hint of resistance as he led the way into his bedroom and closed the door. Gordon stood over by the bed and took off his clothes, while Lucas pulled the blinds and closed the curtains. The room grew dark, lit only by a small lamp on top of the dressing table at the far end. Lucas took his clothes off, he always felt bashful around Gordon because in comparison, Lucas was not a match for the fit chef. Where Gordon was tall, muscular and broad, Lucas was around a head shorter and not at all toned. His body would be considered average, but he was well kept and clean shaven, not too bad looking with his dark hair and pale green eyes. Then there was the size comparison of their erections, now that simply wasn’t fair at all. Gordon was easily bigger in that respect too, making it actually quite a relief for Lucas whenever Gordon decided he wanted to take it rather than give it but he always was not so sure whether it was big enough for Gordon to feel truly satisfied.   
  
  
Gordon got down onto the bed, Lucas sat behind him and began to massage his shoulders but not for too long, because Gordon had the habit of falling asleep during a massage and that’d just ruin everything. Gordon closed his eyes and lowered his head, feeling the tension melt away and uttering a soft groan as he slowly began to lean forwards. The signal was clear, no wasting time, he needed it _ right now. _


	96. Taking Him Down

As Gordon leaned forwards, Lucas moved his hands down lower to massage Gordon’s lower back and reached over to take some lubrication out of the top drawer of his bedside table. He started to rub Gordon’s back, just above his ass but he didn’t touch it because it looked really red and had a welt or two slapped across it.   
  
  
“You _have_ been bad,” Lucas noted, slicking the lubricant into his palm, over his cock and around Gordon’s entrance.   
  
  
_“Mmm,”_ Gordon’s deep throated groan was the only response he got, so he continued to stroke himself and nudge his fingers into Gordon’s ass to prepare him for entry.   
  
  
“Damn, you’re so _tight_.. “ Lucas complained gently, “been a while then?”   
  
  
“Just get on with it, Lucas!” Gordon growled back at him, “ _ohh, fuck yess._. “   
  
  
Gordon hissed softly as Lucas slipped a couple of fingers inside, Lucas rolled his eyes with anticipated pleasure, eager to get going but knowing it was important not to rush into things. He leaned over Gordon, who lifted his rear instantly and their bodies pressed against one another. Gordon felt Lucas kissing and sucking at the back of his neck, helping him to remain subdued and relaxed.   
  
  
_“Aah!”_ Gordon tensed up suddenly at the sensation of Lucas nudging his erection at his ass. Lucas pressed himself down harder onto Gordon’s back, guiding himself in and keeping his lips brushing against Gordon’s heated flesh.  
  
  
“Shhh.. “ Lucas hushed him, “relax.. relax.. “   
  
  
Gordon’s eyes rolled closed as he eased the tension back out of his muscles and Lucas was able to thrust himself in deeper, eliciting a short grunt from Gordon as he did so. Lucas grunted as well, it didn’t take much for him to get all the way in because he was not as long and thick as Gordon down there, if he had to compare, Lucas would say his was just half of Gordon’s cock size.  
  
  
“Alright?” Lucas breathed.   
  
  
Gordon nodded wordlessly, pushing up from the bed but Lucas pushed him back down and began to fuck him slowly and firmly. Gordon slowly eased himself back down, keeping his rear lifted so as not to hurt his erect cock by laying on it and pressing it into the bed uncomfortably. Every so often Gordon would repeat this action, as if trying to get away or wanting Lucas to stop but each time, Lucas would press him back down and Gordon would relax again. It was uncommon, but not unheard of when Gordon was feeling particularly submissive, he needed to feel completely dominated and also to be constantly reminded that he was not in charge. He found it therapeutic and it drove him towards climax that much faster, his deep, throaty vocals becoming louder and more prominent the closer he drew to release. Lucas was breathing heavily, his entire body tuned in to Gordon’s every twitch and groan.   
  
  
_“Oh! Ohh yesss!”_ Lucas was nearing climax, “Gordon.. _hnnhh.. baby, cum with me_.. “   
  
  
He reached around, grasping Gordon’s cock and pumping it firmly, it was slick with the precum that streamed down his long, thick shaft and he felt Gordon begin to thrust into his palm with a higher pitched range of vocals now as he neared that ultimate crescendo.   
  
  
_“Huhh.. Aahh.. Uhhh.. “_ Gordon breathed heavily and groaned, feeling Lucas tighten his grip around his body and letting himself fall helpless into the throes of ecstasy that followed his sharp outcry of surrender.  
  
  
Lucas came shortly afterwards, gasping and swearing breathlessly, their bodies gleaned with perspiration and their chests heaved with the effort to draw in enough air to their lungs. Lucas straightened up and continued thrusting into Gordon, ensuring he stayed down and relaxed. Gordon moaned and closed his eyes, lowering himself down into the pillows and resting his cheek on one of them. The bed rocked and bumped the wall as Lucas continued and Gordon grasped the railings, thrusting backwards fiercely and within minutes, Lucas came inside of him with powerful spurts of release. Gordon cried out, demanded to be let go of and pushed up from the bed, but Lucas kept him pressed down once again, cursing at him and firmly instructing him to just be still, relax and take it ‘like a bitch’ - which was essential banter for them both, it meant nothing offensive and wasn’t taken that way.   
  
  
Gordon would have said as much to Lucas, had the roles been reversed at any point, so it was taken within the context of the situation and greatly appreciated. Lucas began to rub Gordon’s shoulders, kissing the back of his neck and languidly tonguing at his ears. Gordon relaxed and groaned, eyes closing again as he sighed and started to come down. Lucas carefully eased himself out of Gordon’s ass once everything was calm and quiet, finding some lotion and rubbing it gently into the reddened cheeks that lay presented before him. He winced at the welts and wondered just how long and how hard he’d been flogged for and if he’d asked for it or simply hadn’t bothered to call for it to stop. He knew that if Gordon felt terribly guilty about something, he’d just let himself be stuck repeatedly until it dawned upon the abuser that he wasn’t going to ever speak up and ask them to please stop, but by then it was too late and the damage had already been done. As the numbing agent in the lotion began to have an effect on Gordon’s sore and sensitive flesh, Lucas noticed that he was beginning to fall asleep and just kept rubbing the lotion in, deciding to just let him sleep it off.   
  
  
If he kept Gordon awake, he’d start to regret what he’d just done and look for somewhere to get drunk. It was best to let him go to sleep now, he’d be awake in around half an hour and with a bit of luck, his mood would have brightened up considerably. 


	97. Twice Seduced

Gordon started to slowly rouse into consciousness, becoming aware once again of his surroundings and the arm draped over his midsection. Lucas was drowsy, but hadn’t actually fallen asleep and he now opened his eyes as he sensed Gordon waking up. Gordon shifted around to face Lucas, who was now flaccid and spent in comparison to the still semi erect chef. Gordon leaned in and began to nuzzle and suck at Lucas’ neck, trying to encourage him to mount again but Lucas blushed heatedly because as much as he’d like to, he was not hard enough and it took him much longer to recover than Gordon. He thought that perhaps he should start working out, he wasn’t anywhere near as fit and virile as Gordon was.   
  
  
_“Mmm_ , c’mon.. “ Gordon murmured against his neck, breathing hotly into his ear, “ _fuck me_.. do it again.. “   
  
  
Lucas shifted and Gordon turned away from him, they got into position and Lucas tried his best to stroke himself into sporting an erection. Gordon groaned impatiently, urging him to hurry up. This was a rarer occurrence than the actual sex itself, that Gordon would demand to be fucked twice over, he really must have been teased into sexual overdrive today but Lucas was having trouble resetting his erection. Gordon eventually rolled onto his back, pulling Lucas on top of him and allowing him to kiss and make out. This was something Gordon almost never did with other men, unless they were really getting into it. Lucas moaned into his mouth, feeling Gordon’s strong hands massaging his ass and becoming aroused to the point of finally being able to get an erection.   
  
  
Wasting no time in case it was short lived, he pulled Gordon’s knee up and thrust himself inside, both of them grunting at the initial entry and then resuming making out as Gordon relaxed and the familiar thrusting began immediately. Gordon eventually threw back his head, unreserved groans escaping him as Lucas panted and thrust harder and faster. Sweat dripped from Lucas’ brow and stung into his eyes, so he squeezed them shut tight and lowered his head to Gordon’s chest. Too short to reach Gordon’s lips without asking him to him lean down, Lucas licked and suckled at the closest nipple instead.   
  
  
_“Ohh God!”_ Gordon arched his back, thrusting his chest upwards, “Lucaaas!”   
  
  
Lucas smiled and continued teasing with his tongue, Gordon’s nipples were a sensitive sweet spot that, if one knew how to tease them just right, elicited easily the most erotic sounds possible. His tone would be scolding, of course, as he struggled to deny the pleasure he felt but he always ended up cursing under his breath and clawing at the bed sheets in ecstatic pleasure.   
  
  
“Ugh, fuckin’ hell.. “ Gordon moaned, “ _aahh no_.. no no no no! _Fuck!_ ” He took in a sharp breath.   
  
  
_“Ahuh, ah!”_ his final act of defiance was to spit out a string of venomous expletives, designed to deter but instead he climaxed and painted both of their stomachs and chests with his release.  
  
  
Lucas finally relented and stopped his teasing, shifting with Gordon as he lay on his front again and buried his face into the pillows. Lucas was easily erect and hard as fuck by now, caught up in Gordon’s arousal and easily led as such. Gordon moaned short and sharp with each thrust, ensuring Lucas was soon driven to orgasm himself with a few more strokes towards the end of his climax for good measure.   
  
  
“Had enough, hm?” Lucas puffed breathlessly.   
  
  
“Yeah,” Gordon turned his head and spoke quietly, his eyes half closed and his body language expressing exhaustion, “that’s enough, Lucas, fucking get off me.”   
  
  
Lucas obliged and carefully moved back, slipping out of Gordon’s ass and not taking any offense to the sudden shift in mood. That’s just how it went, there was no love or deep seated affection here, just a primal need and a desire to partake in something mutually satisfying. Gordon sat up and rubbed his nipple dry of Lucas’ saliva, grimacing as if disgusted but Lucas knew better.   
  
  
“Fuckin’ smart arse,” Gordon noticed him smirking. Lucas smiled broadly, shrugging.  
  
  
“You’re welcome,” Lucas said quietly, nodding to Gordon to express his gratitude to be the one Gordon had come to, he could have gone to anyone really, nobody was stupid enough to turn him down, not even Tony but that wasn’t someone Gordon even really saw all that often anymore.   
  
  
“Fuck off back to London, yeah?” Gordon responded sharply.   
  
  
“Yeah,” Lucas agreed, “I will.”   
  
  
It was for the best, Gordon would not be comfortable to see Lucas for a few weeks now, he’d get flustered and unfocused, everyone who knew would suddenly know and he’d get embarrassed. Gordon stood up and dressed himself, then headed for the door, pausing to look over at Lucas, who was watching him silently now. They shared an unspoken exchange of gratitude and appreciation, the eyes never lie and they both knew there was nothing but respect and affection expressed in that moment and then, Gordon was out the door. Lucas slowly went to his bedroom to pack his suitcase, his knees were weak and his legs wobbled but the smile never left his face until he was asleep at home in his bed in London.


	98. Deep Sleep

When Krista got home, Justine took Savannah and baby David to their nursery to be changed and bathed. Krista went to her bedroom to change her clothes and she paused, looking down at the bed where she found Gordon, fast asleep. There was nothing that melted her heart faster than looking at him while he slept, except perhaps those first few minutes after he’d woken up. She couldn’t help but smile as she carefully sat on the bed beside him and brushed his hair gently with her fingers, stroking his cheek to try and wake him up without startling him. He didn’t even stir, just continued to breathe deeply and so she got up and changed her clothes anyway. She decided to let him sleep, if he was that tired, he must have overdone it somewhere along the line and if he could relax enough to have fallen asleep so deeply and so contentedly, then she wasn’t going to be the one that disturbed him. Gordon got plenty of sleep, but for the amount of stress he was often under and the high amount of physical exhaustion he put himself through, it wasn’t as much as what he really needed. It was unlike him to sleep during the daylight hours, she could only hope that he wasn’t coming down with something as she went to help Justine with the children while Gordon took a much needed forty winks.  
  
  
“Was Gordon in the gym today?” Krista wondered, setting about to cut sandwiches and fruit for Savannah.  
  
  
“I’m not sure,” Justine replied carefully, “he’s been gone for hours. Just got home about five minutes before you.”  
  
  
“That explains why he didn’t wake up then,” Krista noted, “if he’s only just gone to sleep. It’s not like him to sleep during the day though.”  
  
  
“It’s good that he’s getting some downtime,” Justine put a positive spin on it, “honestly, if I followed him around for a few days and did what he does, I’d have dropped months ago.”  
  
  
“Ugh, me too,” Krista agreed, pouring Savannah some water into her little cup, “I don’t know where he gets the energy from.”  
  
  
“You might want to make sure he slows down sometimes though,” Justine warned her.  
  
  
“Oh he does,” Krista smiled, “he just doesn’t do it for very long, that’s all. I know sometimes he can push himself a bit too far, I do worry about him.. Especially when he gets that determined look in his eyes, there’s just no stopping him.”  
  
  
“I’ve seen it,” Justine nodded, holding baby David in her arms gently, “I think we should just keep everything quiet and dark in the bedroom, he can grouch at us later but at least he’ll have slept for a solid few hours at least.”  
  
  
“I don’t know,” Krista was torn, “it’ll mess with his ability to fall asleep tonight if I let him snooze for too long. Then what’ll happen? He’ll wake up late, you know how that makes him feel.”  
  
  
Justine nodded, she knew it made him upset that hours of the day were wasted, he’d be behind and have to rush about trying to catch up.  
  
  
“Maybe just for an hour or so then,” Krista compromised, “he might not enjoy losing hours in the daytime but if he’s fallen onto the bed in a heap like that, then his body is clearly demanding rest.”  
  
  
“Agreed,” Justine responded favorably, wondering where he’d got to and what he’d been doing all that time after he’d left earlier today.  
  
  
About an hour and a half later, Krista had finished the laundry and baby David was asleep. Savannah was colouring in her room and Justine was cleaning the kitchen, so Krista ventured back to the bedroom to see if she could wake Gordon this time. She sat on the edge of the bed, smiling affectionately down at him. He hadn’t moved an inch, obviously exhausted and she really had to think hard about whether or not she really should just let him sleep.  
  
  
“Poor thing,” she said softly, stopping herself from stroking his hair because he just looked so peaceful that it seemed like the wrong thing to do right now.  
  
  
She gave a sigh, unsure of what to do. She decided to just leave him be, it was a risk that he’d wake up really late and be furious at her but it was one she felt that she was willing to take and as it turned out, she did the right thing. Gordon continued to sleep right on past bedtime, deep into the night and right up until dawn. He barely stirred at all, so deep was his sleep and when he finally started to show some signs of life, Krista was awake to watch the revelation of those sleepy baby blues.  
  
  
“Hey,” she greeted him with a warm smile, “are you alright?”  
  
  
Gordon yawned tiredly, offering her a weary yet dazzling smile right back.  
  
  
“I am now,” he said slowly, rubbing one eye sleepily, “I missed you.”  
  
  
Krista blushed and tilted her head, touching his cheek with her fingertips.  
  
  
“I didn’t mean to stay out for so long,” she apologized, “Savannah and Lexi were just having so much fun together, then David returned home and I didn’t want to be rude and just leave without talking to him for a while.”  
  
  
Gordon pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly, so she relaxed in his embrace and felt tears stinging into her eyes. She couldn’t stay mad at him anymore, she had to just let go of this anger and let things settle down between them. A sense of normalcy would be good for them and for the children too, so to let him know she was receptive from here on in, Krista kissed his chest and gave his thigh a firm squeeze.


	99. Off The Hook?

Gordon took a moment to realize she’d finally forgiven him, it felt like a huge compression was suddenly lifted from his chest and he could at last breathe easily again. When all was right with Krista, Gordon felt absolutely no inclination to even think of looking at anyone else, he was smittenly doe eyed only for her and that was it. Krista knew that she alone ruled his heart and that he always felt the most secure and happy when she wasn’t upset with him, she needed to talk to him now and he needed to just listen. It was a good opportunity to do just that while he was here and not really doing anything, his mind had yet to completely awaken and start to make him fidgety and eager to get out and go for a run or a swim.   
  
  
“Where’d you go yesterday?” Krista wondered, working up to the topic slowly.  
  
  
“I went to see Lucas,” Gordon replied with a stretch and another yawn, stifled by his hand this time. Krista was quiet for a moment, she still felt terrible for embarrassing them both a few weeks ago.  
  
  
“I hope he’s forgiven me,” she said quietly.  
  
  
“He’s gone back to London,” Gordon informed her, “but he’s fine, darling, don’t worry about it.”  
  
  
Krista nodded and sighed, but she couldn’t help her mind wandering to the question of what the pair had been doing for such a long visit.  
  
  
“Did you two.. ?” Krista asked softly, her eyes lifting to meet with his and leaving the question unspoken. Her cheeks flushed red, she felt terrible for asking but he didn’t scold her. He averted his gaze after only a moment and she had her answer, Krista took up his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.  
  
  
“I’m not angry,” she reassured him, “really, Gordon. I’m totally fine with it.”  
  
  
She was faced then with his most puzzled expression, his eyes returning to her own.  
  
  
“You’re not being very consistent,” he told her. Krista realized this and knew it to be the truth, she was patting him on the back for sleeping with Lucas and yet she’d torn him apart for a moment of weakness with those two women. Mixed messages, but she decided to attempt to clarify this for him.  
  
  
“It’s not the same,” she told him, “baby, I’d have thought that with all the scandals involving Erica, you’d be more careful than that.”  
  
  
Gordon had to let this information sink in for a minute, then he sat up and frowned.  
  
  
“So you’re not upset that I was with them?” he concluded, “you're only pissed that I got caught?”  
  
  
Krista was silent as she realized how bad that sounded, she decided to elaborate further.  
  
  
“I know it means nothing with men,” she explained gently, “I know it’s something that almost never happens and once it’s done, it’s done. You both know the deal, but women aren’t like that. Especially ones you don’t know, they fall for you Gordon, they get jealous and they want you.”  
  
  
“I don’t understand,” Gordon felt frustrated with the conversation already, “what are you saying? That I should find a bloody hotel next time?”  
  
  
Krista sighed, sitting up with him.  
  
  
“You know how you’ve left me with a closet filled with sex toys, for when you’re away for a long time?” she broke it down for him, early morning was not his sharpest hour.  
  
  
“Yes.. “ Gordon spoke slowly, trying to figure out where this was going.  
  
  
“Well I don’t expect you to just go without,” Krista tried again, “Gordon, if it happens.. If it’s not done with the intention of leaving me.. I can be okay with it. I just want you to be happy and safe, but I also want you to be careful.”  
  
  
She felt that he was just such a loving man, always looking to please and whenever he thought he had let someone down, the sheer enormity of the devastation he took upon himself was highly detrimental to him. As a boss she found him the strictest there was, as a husband and a father she couldn’t fault him, but as a lover.. He still had yet to figure out that he was so much more loved and wanted than he obviously realized. It was a pattern she’d noticed that it was usually when he was feeling rejected or shunned by her, that’s when these things happened and she took it with a grain of salt and forgiveness. He had leeway with her because she knew what he’d been through in his life, it didn’t excuse the behavior, but it explained it a hell of a lot. He didn’t do it consciously, or out of spite, she knew this. Gordon had been minutes away from asking a woman to be his wife, the love and devotion he must have felt towards her had to have been phenomenal in order for him to have even thought of asking her to marry him. He clearly trusted her and had laid bare his heart for her, only to have it crushed and thrown back at him in pieces.  
  
  
So it didn’t matter how secure he felt when things were going well, every time there was an upset between he and Krista, his subconscious would reawaken those deep seated fears of rejection and he’d unwittingly end up falling into the arms of another in an attempt to replace her the moment she called it quits with him. Krista was saddened by the realization that he was so insecure, she understood why and she knew he was unaware of it himself, so she had decided to let him know that it was okay to make mistakes, so long as he learned from them and tried harder not to repeat them.  
  
  
“I’m not giving you permission to cheat on me, Gordon,” Krista told him firmly, “I’m just letting you know that I understand it happens sometimes and that you can come to me and talk to me about it. I love you, Gordon. I need you to know that and even though I get angry sometimes and tell you I’ll leave.. I never, ever will. No matter what. I don’t care. We’ll get past it, every single time and it’ll just make us stronger.”  
  
  
She leaned in and hugged him, feeling him not move for a few stunned seconds and then his arms embraced her and she sighed and relaxed. He finally got it, he understood now.. _Didn’t he?_


	100. Silent Contemplation

The answer was yes and no, Gordon took from it what he thought she was trying to say and she could only hope that the message that got through was a positive one. Communication was so important, she was just itching to hear from him now. Gordon held her tightly against his body, closing his eyes and resting his cheek gently on top of her head. Of course it had to be her to say such things, he had nothing to complain about, she was perfect. Krista would have disagreed, if she had known his thoughts, she had a lot to learn herself and she wasn’t faultless. Her methods of dealing with her negative emotions could certainly be better, pushing him away only encouraged the resulting one night stands and she knew that she had to try and communicate with him better. He couldn’t know what she was thinking or feeling, he could only know how she was screaming or shouting, or hurling things at him in a temper.   
  
  
Despite what was seen on Hell’s Kitchen and a few other shows, Gordon never shouted back at her during her rages. If she was spouting off about someone else or something that had happened, he’d sit silently in support of her until she was done. If she was blowing up at him, he may argue back heatedly but the shouting just didn’t happen. Not since that one time, with Krista he was limitlessly passive, only when she’d got it wrong did he ever talk back to her when she was lecturing him. Krista made sure never to have such fits in front of anyone, it had to be between her and Gordon alone because that’s when she knew she would get the most honest responses from him. She wouldn’t do such a thing as scream at him while he was with his mates, or out in public, because he would become instantly submissive to her and his reputation would be tarnished pretty quickly. She did get annoyed with him in public here and there, stiffening up and trying to be subtle about letting him know she was not happy but he didn’t always understand her sudden shift in mood and he’d just get confused. It was a contrast to see him out with other people, he was so confident and obnoxious when the company was drinking buddies, putting up with them jumping all over him and tackling them in response.   
  
  
Yet with closer friends he’d be so charming and amusing that he’d always end up with someone’s arm around his shoulder while he ducked his head and blushed bashfully. There were two people in him that the public were aware of, there was Chef Ramsay the strict and Gordon the relaxed. But for Krista, there were more than two sides to her husband. Of course she knew Chef Ramsay and avoided him at all costs, Gordon the relaxed was for everyone to see that he wasn’t just a shouting, swearing perfectionist and that he could joke around and hand out positive advice just like anyone else. Gordon cared about people, he really, truly, deeply cared about them, even if he didn’t know them. It was his first instinct to help someone in need, to try and help them sort things out and build them up whenever necessary. He gave of himself so much in any relationship, whether it be people he hadn’t met, people he’d known for a while or the love of his life; he never did anything half heartedly. Because people weren’t always inclined to return such generosity, Gordon usually set himself up for a lot of pain and frustration, which only added to his stress but it never stopped him from reaching out, he was just that kind of man.   
  
  
The other sides to him that only Krista got to see were the doting daddy to his children and the cuddly bunny that wanted nothing more than to just curl up on the sofa with her and simply exist. Because she knew it was difficult, if somewhat impossible, for him to be still, Krista appreciated those moments of perfect quality time with Gordon so much more than she ever would have imagined before they had met. She had grown and matured as a person, she’d been there for him when he was at his most broken and unlovable, so she would continue to be there for him until the day one of them stopped breathing. Nothing would ever drive them apart, she knew he’d never leave her for another woman and despite his insecurities, she would never leave him for anything he did or said. Of course, that wasn’t to say she’d be a doormat either. If she ever realized he did anything upsetting just because he thought he could get away with it and she’d just forgive him, she would certainly make sure he knew that this was unacceptable.  
  
  
She had nothing to really worry about though, Gordon was tied to her with unbreakable bonds and nobody could ever persuade him to even think of attempting to escape from them. He loved her, more than anything in the world and he tried to prove it to her day after day. She knew that in time, he would grow out of this phase of his life where every pretty lady who winked at him stood at least half a chance with him under the right circumstances, she just needed to be patient and encourage the growth of his maturity without killing off his playful side. 


	101. Pure Of Heart

At home, Gordon was like a really big child. If he wasn’t chasing Savannah around or giving her rides on his back while he crawled on all fours, he found other ways to keep himself amused. One time, he couldn’t be bothered taking his motorbike around the house and through the side gate, so instead, he’d ridden it inside and did a few laps around the kitchen just for a laugh before taking it out for a quick trip down to the markets before they closed. Then he came home and spent ten minutes chasing Krista around the sofa, trying to kiss her with the mouth of a large striped bass he’d brought home to cook up for dinner that night.  
  
  
Of course, there were other, more touching moments that Krista would treasure forever and she didn’t need to photograph them or talk about them to the papers. She kept them in her heart and treasured them dearly, such as the time when Savannah got very sick and Gordon hadn’t left her side until he was convinced she was all better. Krista had woken one night to find Gordon missing and, fearing the worst, she went directly to Savannah’s nursery, only to find him sleeping by her bed, propped up against the wall. Often she felt terrible when she recalled some of these memories, because they were during her hectic period of postnatal depression. One such memory that saddened her, was when she was feeling fed up because Gordon was constantly under her feet and getting in the way. In hindsight however, he’d been nothing but helpful; drawing her a bath, bringing meals to her wherever she happened to be sitting instead of calling her to the table and finally, asking her if she needed anything every twenty minutes or so. She had just about foamed at the mouth when she’d snapped at him that day, she had even hurled a chair at him and it broke as he turned and it struck his side. That very night he warily offered her a foot and leg massage and she’d accepted, but without thanking him, despite the relieved pressure in her legs and feet that she’d felt afterwards.  
  
  
Waking in the wee hours of the morning and finding him sitting up with Savannah as she might have had a nightmare, or cuddling a fussy baby David back to sleep so he didn’t wake her, Krista felt that she was indeed quite the lucky lady. She had a few friends who did nothing but complain about how their partners did nothing to help out around the house, inviting friends over and leaving their mess everywhere. Gordon would never consider doing this, he couldn’t. He’d be cleaning up the moment everyone was gone, even before Krista had a chance to pick up the vacuum cleaner. She loved that he was so considerate, his habits of keeping his kitchen clean clearly extended to other areas of his life and she was grateful for this.  
  
  
Krista heard a very faint, very soft snore and she shifted carefully away from Gordon, realizing he had fallen asleep while she had been deep in thought. She glanced over at the clock, it was nearly 6.30am.  
  
  
“Babe,” she nudged him and he gave a start and a mumble, “babe, wake up.. “  
  
  
“The fucking.. pan’s on fire.. ” he muttered softly, rolling over and sighing as he drifted off again. Krista couldn’t help but smile, albeit a little sadly, wishing he could just sleep as deeply and as contentedly as he had last night, all the time.  
  
  
“Gordon!” she spoke more firmly, shaking him a little.  
  
  
“Hnh?” Gordon finally opened his eyes and turned to look back at her.  
  
  
“Time to get up,” Krista smiled warmly at him. He paused for a moment and then relaxed, smiling back at her.  
  
  
“Mmm, I’ve been _up_ for hours, darling,” he said sleepily, his expression mischievous. Krista cuddled up with him, it had been a while and she was missing the feel of his body pressed against her own in the act of making love.   
  
  
“Tonight,” she whispered quietly, “you know what today is, right?”  
  
  
“Yeah,” Gordon replied, with great reluctance, “I haven’t forgotten.”  
  
  
She looked up into his eyes and ventured to kiss him, Gordon was instantly receptive and they made out slowly and passionately for several long moments. She had to push gently on his chest to encourage him to pull back, because he was really getting into it, moaning into her mouth and she almost could not tear herself away from him. He groaned in protest and tried to kiss her again, but Krista giggled and placed her hand over his mouth.  
  
  
“Oh come on babe,” Krista said firmly, “please don’t make this any harder, we’ve got to get up and get ready.”  
  
  
Gordon exhaled loudly and flopped back down into the pillows, feigning exhaustion.  
  
  
“Oh no you don’t,” Krista poked his ribs to make him jump, “I’m not doing this by myself, get up and go take a shower mister!”  
  
  
He giggled when she poked him, a sound he only ever made in front of her or sometimes David and Iman, but never in front of anyone else.  
  
  
“Okay!” he squirmed and got out of bed, “okay, I’m up.. “  
  
  
She smiled as he wandered out of the bedroom to take a shower, shaking her head and feeling very affectionate towards him. It was a nice feeling to have back again, but as she took up her phone to check today’s weather and news, a couple of leaked photographs suddenly caught her attention..  
  
  
“Um.. Gordon..?” Krista called distractedly, clicking on the link to read the article..


	102. It Could Be Worse

Gordon was already halfway to the bathroom when Krista suddenly called him back, he grinned to himself and bashfully returned, thinking she had changed her mind and simply could not wait until tonight. He entered the bedroom to find her frowning over her cell phone, his grin faded somewhat.   
  
  
“What’s the matter, darling?” he asked her when she didn’t talk to him for a while. Krista looked up from the article, debating whether it was relevant anymore to dredge this incident up after more than a month had passed by now. But it raised to her some alarming questions, she couldn’t just ignore the images sitting right there in front of her.  
  
  
“These photographs,” she said quietly, choosing to ignore the video of their fight on the street outside the bar, “it looks as though you’re forcing that woman into your car, Gordon.”  
  
  
“What?” Gordon ventured closer to the bed, “let me see.”  
  
  
She handed him the phone and he looked at the images, then he sighed heavily.  
  
  
“These pictures were taken minutes apart,” Gordon explained to Krista, “not in quick succession, she got in of her own accord.. Eventually.”  
  
  
“So you did coax her?” Krista questioned him.  
  
  
“Yeah,” Gordon handed her the phone with a guilty expression on his face, “yes I did and I’m sorry.”  
  
  
“I know you are,” Krista said softly, touching his face, “don’t worry about it.”  
  
  
Gordon tried to hug her but she resisted and pushed him back, leaving him puzzled and searching her eyes with his own.  
  
  
“Go, or we’ll be late,” she insisted, knowing his routine would take up most of the morning. Gordon slowly pulled away, a ten second cuddle to reassure him that she wasn’t pissed all over again was hardly going to make a difference to their schedule today.  
  
  
“Alright,” he spoke uncertainly, “I’ll see you at breakfast then.”  
  
  
She nodded at him and he walked out of the bedroom, Krista set down her phone and forced herself not to go looking for more images and videos. She was furious that he would just go off and do such things in full view of the public eye, what was he thinking?!  
  
  
She took some deep breaths, reminding herself he’d just been completely humiliated in front of a close friend and his judgement would have been compromised by his drinking, which was something she was still working on with him. It could be an idea to ask David about it, he’d suffered as a recovering alcoholic himself, he might easily have some very useful suggestions to help her deal with Gordon’s problem. She was tired of having that fight with him, he didn’t drink nearly as much as what he did when they had first met but when he started, he couldn’t seem to help himself and just kept going until he just didn’t realize what he was doing anymore. She wanted him to be able to enjoy a drink without it turning into a binge, he had a Chef’s discipline, surely this could be achieved.  
  
  
She did feel badly for David though, he’d had to give it up completely, not even a mouthful or it’d set him off. It was like poison to him now, one relapse would see him lose the struggle for good and she had to hand it to both him and Iman for getting on top of it and finally kicking the habit altogether. It couldn’t have been easy, but if they could do it, so could she and Gordon. The only trouble was getting Gordon to admit he had a problem in the first instance, because he continued to insist that he had it completely under control. Krista didn’t mind if he got drunk at home, because his behavior whilst intoxicated was not violent or angry, but rather it enhanced his more outgoing, friendlier nature. She was thankful that he never did it in front of Savannah, usually waiting until she was asleep or over at family or friend’s houses before cracking open a bottle or a can.  
  
  
She actually enjoyed the way he’d get all drowsy and cuddly, it slowed him down enough for her to be able to just spend some time with him, without him suddenly jumping up and needing to be active and doing something else. But it also made him highly open to suggestion, potentially leading him into a lot of trouble if he was with the wrong sort of company. He’d do something that he’d end up regretting the next day, though in the last year and a half he had improved quite dramatically, it still wasn’t enough. That much was made obvious to her by his failure to stay exclusively loyal to her, the way he seemed to really want to be. He had often expressed to her in so many different ways that he was utterly infatuated and smittenly in love with her to the point of falling to his knees and tripping over himself at the mere sight of her. Not literally of course, but still..  
  
  
She found it adorable and admirable, who else but perhaps Iman could boast such utter, die hard devotion from their significant other? She had to give him the benefit of the doubt, if she was insecure herself, how could she possibly expect him to get over his fears?


	103. Nightmares Can Be Real

Gordon started today off with a quick shower to wake himself up, then he went outside and swam a few lengths of the pool, worked up a sweat in his gym room and then took a cool shower to come out feeling refreshed and clean. He wandered downstairs to make a start on breakfast, while Krista and Justine got themselves and the little ones ready for the day. It wasn’t just another day though, today there was going to be a cooking competition and Gordon had been asked to help judge it. He wasn’t really keen on such things, but they mentioned it was for charity and he’d finally agreed. Krista was always so proud of him whenever he did something for a good cause, so he was hoping it’d help her to forget about those photos and still let him sleep with her tonight. He was really looking forward to it and now the whole promise was highly dubious, was she upset enough to push him away yet again?   
  
  
Krista was quiet at the breakfast table, Savannah was giggling and sitting on Gordon’s knee and he was helping her to eat her breakfast. Justine smiled at him, finding the interaction sweet but Krista was busy feeding David while she ate slowly from her own plate, gazing distractedly downwards and thinking deeply. It was amazing to see how far the little girl had come, it was difficult to imagine she’d been emaciated at all to look at her now, she was the picture of health and Justine believed that Gordon should feel proud of this. So should Krista, who seemed to be down in the dumps - again. It was starting to annoy Justine, she tried to be supportive and understanding, but she could only stand so much negativity in a person until it drove her crazy. In the car, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife but Justine hadn’t a clue why.   
  
  
The television cameras and photographers were out in swarms once they arrived, Gordon shielded his wife and children while they got inside and Justine shielded Gordon until security could get in close enough to keep the crowds at bay. Once the excitement had calmed down, Gordon was happy to sign autographs and pose for photos while they waited for the competition to begin. Luckily, the competition only went for two hours and there were only four competitors, two men and two women. Whoever made the dish that got Gordon’s approval after the two hours was up, would be the winner. While they were setting up the kitchens, interviews were conducted and questions were asked, such as who might win or which one would undercook the dish and make Gordon say his infamous line of ‘it’s raw!’   
  
  
Bets were made on how long it’d take to hear Gordon swear, because even when he was behaving himself it sometimes slipped out. He tentatively allowed some cameras to approach him, refusing to answer anything that wasn’t related to this charity event and then he walked away when the subject of his infidelity cropped up. He was glad when the cooking finally started up, the kitchen was just a great place to be and Gordon watched and encouraged the competitors to make their dish the best it could be. Krista and Justine were seated inside along with everyone else, but at specially reserved tables in full view of the main areas where Gordon would be.   
  
  
“I love how he reminds them to keep tasting their food,” Justine remarked, holding up Savannah so she could see her daddy over everyone’s heads, “he’s being so supportive!”  
  
  
Krista forced a smile, but it looked exactly that - forced.   
  
  
“What’s up with you?” Justine finally had to know, “I’m sorry if this sounds intrusive, but you’ve been mopey since forever ago, is there something I can do to help?”   
  
  
Krista blinked back tears, she hadn’t meant to bring down the mood but she just felt so weak.   
  
  
“I don’t know if I can take it anymore, Justine,” Krista said softly, “I have been patient and understanding and strong, but how much can one person take on before they break?”   
  
  
Justine softened her expression and felt bad for the poor woman, but not too badly, she was married to Gordon Ramsay, so she wasn’t exactly as pitiful as she was making herself seem right now.   
  
  
“He’s trying, Krista,” Justine reassured her, “and he is getting better every single day and you know why? Because of you. You saved his life, he will never forget that. Just you wait and see, it’s going to be alright. He’ll settle down, I promise you.”  
  
  
Krista stared at her for a long time, then she looked over at Gordon, who was making everyone laugh by pointing out one of the competitor’s gas stoves wasn’t even on yet. She felt her stomach twist and her chest tighten, her breath came out shakily as she looked back at Justine and shook her head gently.  
  
  
“I can’t do it anymore,” Krista sniffled.  
  
  
“Krista no,” Justine tried.   
  
  
“I'm sorry but.. I think I’m going to have to just leave him,” Krista said softly, “I just can’t handle it anymore, Justine. I need to think of myself and take care of me, too. It.. It’s _killing me_.. “  
  
  
Justine clawed at the table in front of her as Savannah called out to Gordon and he blew her a kiss.   
  
  
“If you leave,” Justine said gently but firmly, “ _ you’ll  _ be killing  _ him _ .”


	104. History Repeats Itself

The most amusing thing to see during the competition, but only to those who watched closely enough to notice it, were the two women trying hard to flirt with Gordon. He was either far too in the zone to notice or he simply wasn’t receptive to their advances, after all, his wife and children were watching not far away from where they stood. This fact made their behavior all the more brazen, it was hard to tell what, if anything, these women were thinking. His presence in the kitchen was shattering a few nerves, but he kept his tone gentle and his criticism constructive. During a break, Gordon went into the toilets to splash some cold water onto his face and as he was dabbing at his face and forehead with a paper towel, the door behind him opened.  
  
  
Expecting nothing more than just another guy enter, Gordon threw the paper into the little bin provided and turned, startling and stopping in his tracks when he came face to face with one of the competitors. Her name was Darlene and she wasn’t even supposed to be in here, was she?  
  
  
“This is the men’s room,” Gordon told her firmly, “you’re going to get us both into trouble, come on.. Out with you.. “  
  
  
“I just wanted to tell you something important,” Darlene replied, stopping him and pulling away when he tried to usher her out of there, “it’ll only take a second.”  
  
  
Gordon waited impatiently, glancing at his wrist watch.  
  
  
“If you let me win,” Darlene sidled up to him and he backed up until she had him against the wall, “I’ll be very, _very_ grateful.. “   
  
  
She winked at him, walking towards the door and lowering her gaze over his body, licking her lips and uttering a soft moan of desire before she slipped out and returned to the kitchen. Gordon slowly exhaled, shaking his head to clear away the lust she had instilled within him, he wasn’t going to fall for that. The competition ended with Gordon not being particularly wowed by Darlene’s dish, he opted instead for Kevin’s, because out of all four dishes, his was the most deserving to win. Darlene scowled at him, but he pretended not to notice, he was really quite good at that.  
  
  
The excitement was over and when Gordon finally got his family back home where it was quiet and they could wind down, he wandered off into the kitchen to make lunch for everybody. Justine took Savannah off to wash up before seating her at the table, then she walked into the kitchen to see if Gordon was keen to talk to someone, since Krista was deliberately avoiding him as usual.  
  
  
“That was a lot of fun, Gordon,” Justine encouraged him, “I’m really proud of you.”  
  
  
Gordon beamed at her, his gaze hopeful.  
  
  
“Was she watching?” he wondered, “was Krista watching, too?”  
  
  
Justine tried not to wince and she nodded slowly.  
  
  
“She was.. “ Justine said carefully.  
  
  
“And?” Gordon prompted her, eyes sparkling with interest and curiosity, “did she look like she was having fun? Do you think she was proud, too?”  
  
  
Justine wanted to reassure him, but she faltered due to the fact that she knew he hated it when someone lied to him. He always found out..  
  
  
“It’s hard to say,” Justine avoided the question completely, “you’d have to ask her, baby. I was far too busy checking out your-.. “  
  
  
Gordon glanced up, Krista had entered the kitchen so Justine had fallen silent with a skip of her heartbeat.  
  
  
“Darling, we were just talking about you,” Gordon smiled at her, oblivious, “what did you think of it all?”  
  
  
“It was okay,” Krista replied quietly, taking a bottle of water from the fridge, “can we talk later?”  
  
  
“Alright,” Gordon looked confused and Krista left quickly, he looked to Justine for answers but she couldn’t get involved and just avoided looking back at him.  
  
  
“Has she gone?” Gordon asked her suddenly. Justine glanced up, surely he wasn’t thinking of trying something right now? What if she came back?    
  
  
“I um, I think so, why?” Justine responded warily. Gordon drew closer and showed Justine a little velvet box, he opened it up and there was a gorgeous locket inside.  
  
  
“Oh, she’ll love it!” Justine beamed happily, forgetting for a moment that Krista was about to dump him, “what’s the occasion?”  
  
  
“I’ve been a real pain in the rear end for a while now,” Gordon admitted, “I’ve booked us a cabin for a few days out at our favorite spot, just the two of us. I can’t wait to surprise her!”  
  
  
He snapped the box shut and Justine had to adore the excitement lit up in his whole face, he lived for that woman, he truly did and what on Earth would he do without her?  
  
  
“Oh, Gordon,” Justine sighed sadly, but what could she do? It wasn't her place to interfere..


	105. Spelling It Out

Justine hoped that Krista wasn’t going to tell Gordon during the trip to the Catskills he’d had planned for them to get away from it all, what a horrible thing to do in such an amazingly tranquil place. In fact, what a horrible thing to do in any location..   
  
  
After lunch was over, Krista sat and watched Gordon play on the living room floor with Savannah. He had her giggling so much she got hiccups, then he pulled her onto his chest and just lay there to catch his breath and Savannah got comfortable and fell asleep on him. Justine took it upon herself when she noticed, to put Savannah upstairs to bed. Then she took little David to give Krista a break, not to mention some alone time with Gordon. She figured that if Krista was going to leave him, it was best done here where Justine could try to console him. Little did she realize just how difficult that could be, it was only for Krista’s sheer determination and strength that Gordon was finally able to pick himself up off the floor in the first place. Gordon looked at Krista as she sat on the sofa, he was still laying on the floor on his back and she was gazing down at him now.  
  
  
“Come here,” Gordon smiled at her playfully and Krista wrinkled her nose with a grin but stayed put.  
  
  
“No,” she said firmly.  
  
  
“C’mere, please?” Gordon toned his voice down, his smile fading. Krista never could resist that level of low baritone from him and she got down off the sofa, climbing up onto Gordon and straddling him. He pulled her down to lay over him, seeking his lips to meet with hers and she hesitantly opened her mouth to welcome his tongue inside. Gordon moaned and kissed with her heatedly, his hands on her rear and squeezing it firmly. Nothing endeared a male to a female more than seeing him being a good father to his children, so as Krista looked down into his eyes after pulling away for a moment, she had to really think hard about what she wanted to do. She sat back and he sat up, embracing her and she let him hold her as tightly as he wanted, relaxing into the gesture with a sigh.  
  
  
“Gordon, we need to talk,” Krista said gently.  
  
  
“Mmm,” Gordon expressed bliss at finally being allowed to just hold her close, “about the article?”  
  
  
“About.. us,” Krista spoke tentatively, but she felt him tense up anyway as he lifted his head from her shoulder.  
  
  
“Uh oh,” Gordon looked at her serious expression and didn’t like where this could potentially be going, “is it honestly that bad, darling?”  
  
  
Krista hesitated, _was it?_    
  
  
“Baby, I’ve been so patient with you,” she explained to him, “I have had to be so strong and it’s starting to weigh too heavily on me.”  
  
  
Gordon didn’t interrupt her, he wasn’t that sort of person and so Krista knew she could take her time and think it through without him butting in before she could finish.  
  
  
“The things I have seen us through,” Krista went on, rubbing his chest through his shirt because his big, blue eyes were glittered with unshed tears, “nobody else would have had the patience nor the strength to go on.”  
  
  
Gordon swallowed a lump in his throat, he wanted her to stop there and he needed to be reassured that this was not going to end up with her and his babies walking out the door.  
  
  
“Your job is highly stressful,” Krista said to him after the moment’s pause, “making mine twice as stressful because not only am I tired at the end of a long day, but then when I’m about to wind down and relax, you come home in one of your moods.”  
  
  
All valid points, he didn’t see a point to try and argue, so he remained silent.  
  
  
“I listen to your ranting, I argue back with mine and it all reaches a crescendo,” Krista continued, “nobody could possibly deal with this day in and day out, Gordon.”  
  
  
She touched his face, she knew he was already guessing the worst and it made her feel heartbroken herself. It was time to put him out of his misery.  
  
  
“There comes a time when people say ‘enough is enough’,” she told him straight out, “this would be that point right now, Gordon.”  
  
  
He slowly shook his head, but pursed his lips tightly. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, he was still refusing to interrupt her despite his obvious distress.  
  
  
“Which is why I’m very glad,” Krista softened her tone now, “that I found you when I did.”  
  
  
His eyes flicked up to meet with hers and she smiled reassuringly at him.  
  
  
“Nobody in the world could put up with you the way I can,” Krista wiped the stray tear from his cheek as it slid down from his left eye.  
  
  
He laughed, relief filled every part of him as he almost crushed her to his chest. Perhaps she had been on the verge of giving up, but then she’d had a second think about it. Give up? After everything they had survived thus far? Insanity at it’s finest for sure, but she did need to air her feelings so that he could be aware of them. No more holding back, he just got confused, it was better to just be direct with him and from now on, that’s just what she planned to do. He suddenly stood up, carrying her in his arms.  
  
  
“Gordon!” Krista grasped hold of him and screamed, but giggling and kicking her legs, “put me down! Gordon!”  
  
  
She squealed and laughed, trying to get free but she was nearly six feet in the air and it made her stomach do flip flops and she held onto him tighter as she realized he was headed for the bedroom.  
  
  
“ _ Ohh _ ..  _ Gordon _ .. “ Krista moaned, it had been  _ so long _ ..


	106. The Voyeur

Gordon used his hip to close the door, carrying Krista over to their bed and falling onto it with her. She hooked her leg around his waist, making out with him passionately and enjoying his soft moans into her mouth. His hand slid up under her blouse and over her ribs, pushed in underneath the bra and gave one of her breasts a firm squeeze.   
  
  
_“Mmm,”_ Krista moaned and arched into his touch, she had sorely missed this..   
  
  
_“Oohh, baby,”_ Krista moaned again, as his kisses trailed down to her neck, languid and slow, _“oh god, baby!”_  
  
  
_“Mmm,”_ his responding moan was deep and sent thrills into her lower regions, making her breathe heavily.   
  
  
_“Ah, oohh, baby!”_ Krista called to him, gasping when he shoved up her blouse and bra to take a breast into his mouth, _“ohhh, oh god, Gordon!”_  
  
  
Squeezing and massaging one breast, suckling the other and moving his head in a gentle, circular motion to further tease, Gordon hummed deeply and kept her pinned underneath him. She could feel his impressive length hardening and pressing erect into her thigh, which she raised to press harder into his crotch and elicited a deeper, rumbling moan from him. Gordon thrust his hips to rub himself against her thigh, she moved it firmly in time and they were both very vocal by now. So much so, that they didn’t hear something pressing against their bedroom door as Justine knelt down to gaze in at them through the keyhole. She whimpered softly, reaching down into her panties and touching herself while she watched them going at it. Bringing her phone up to eye level, Justine tried to keep her hand steady while she recorded them.   
  
  
Krista reached between them to quickly unbutton Gordon’s shirt, discarding it onto the floor once he’d obliged to get his arms free of the sleeves. She got her hands full of his muscular chest and thumbed his nipples, stirring a more feminine moan from him as she exploited his super sensitive sweet spot just there. Krista groaned louder in response, hearing that high pitched, almost girly moan coming from Gordon Ramsay was a huge turn on for her and she needed him deep inside of her right now.. He pushed her blouse and bra up over her head, falling upon her breasts now unguarded, like a hungry tiger to it’s prey.   
  
  
_“Uhh, fuck! Gordon!”_ Krista cried out in pleasure. Both of his hands now squeezed and massaged her silken mounds firmly, his lips trailing soft kisses down along the valley between her breasts and his own thumbs circling her now protruding nipples.   
  
_  
“Ohh, oh.. babbbyyy!”_ Krista writhed and gasped, panting as he kissed softly over her stomach, leaving moist wetness over her ticklish and sensitive flesh, _“huhh, Gordon! Please! Ohh, please baby, please! Yess! Oh, oh yes!”_   
  
  
He was taking down her leggings now, kissing at her thighs and breathing deeply through his nose to take in her highly aroused scent.   
  
  
_“Mmmm,”_ Gordon hummed, Krista’s hands now running through his hair and tugging at it firmly, _“ohh.. “_   
  
  
He lowered his head some more, she felt him push her knees up and she relaxed her thighs, head thrown back while he passionately started making out with her right between her legs. Krista’s vocals became more desperate and demanding, her hips began to buck wildly until he grasped them and held her still. She panted and gasped, moaning uncontrollably, her juices streaming down over his chin as his tongue violated her in every way that she couldn’t take it a minute longer.   
  
  
_“GORDON!”_ Krista felt her body jolt into orgasm, a powerful one that made her see nothing a blinding, white light before her eyes for several moments. Her facial expression was stunned, shocked and written all over with sheer heavenly bliss and euphoria. He continued licking and suckling until she was able to breathe again, feeling her gently push at his head so he raised it to look into her eyes. She was heatedly glazed over staring at him through half closed eyes, breathless and needy. He climbed up over her and positioned himself, wasting no time to guide his hard, throbbing cock into her waiting, slickened entrance. He pushed in with a deep, heavy groan and Krista whimpered at his size despite being slick and open, ready to receive him now.   
  
  
_“Ohh_ baby, fuck me so _hard_ , please!” Krista wailed, desperate to have him release his powerful load inside of her and to see his face as it contorted into one of it’s own display of powerful climax. Gordon kept one hand on the small of her back, the other he placed around her throat and held it tightly. Krista grew wide eyed but trusted him, Gordon uttered a groan and favored power over speed, fucking her hard and slow until she was shaking and trembling underneath him, begging him for her second release. He wasn’t listening and kept fucking her slowly, his powerful thrusts sending her head into a spin and her body into sexual pleasure overdrive.   
  
  
Finally, she could take it no longer and surged up to pin him underneath her. His shocked expression gave her fuel and she began to forcefully grind herself into him, he threw back his head and groaned loudly and deeply. She had him now, helpless in the throes of ecstasy he’d started himself and now she was finishing it. He writhed and arched under her, but she kept him down with both hands on his muscular biceps and her mouth lowering now to alternatively lick and suck at his pert, sensitive nipples. Within seconds he was gasping and seemingly fighting to stay in control, Krista started to really hear their fucking as she got wetter and wetter, the slick slapping sound of their bodies thrusting together filling the room amidst their groans and mewls. Reaching their crescendo, Krista just about squealed her release as her voice mingled with Gordon’s mighty roar of a release, neither of them able to hold back for even a moment.   
  
  
Sweating, shaking and legs twitching, they rode out their highs and remained nestled into one another’s arms, both of them slumping into the bed and breathlessly holding one another closer than they ever had before. There were no doubts between them in that moment and in the moments that followed, theirs was a bond that simply couldn’t be broken and it was one hell of a prize worth fighting to hold onto.


	107. One, Two.. Three?

Switching off her phone, Justine crept away from the door and hurried back into her bedroom. Closing the door, she sat the phone on the pillow beside her and played back the video, using a vibrator on herself and wearing a gag to help stem the loud moans as she arched and bucked, slippery and wet before she had even started. Oblivious, Krista and Gordon lay on their bed in one another’s arms. There really was no better feeling, not for either of them and Gordon eventually slipped off to take a shower while Krista napped before dinnertime. After his shower he felt much better and just as he was passing by Justine’s door, he heard her screaming. Without stopping to ask if she was alright, Gordon just walked into her bedroom with his heart racing, was there an intruder? A spider? Had she hurt herself?  
  
  
“Justine?” Gordon looked around, his eyes falling upon her as she lay spread eagled on the bed with a large vibrator buzzing away, slick and shining with her recent climax.  
  
  
_“Ohh,”_ Justine moaned, still dazed and barely registering her own presence let alone Gordon’s. He left the room and closed the door quietly, the video had ended already and the phone was now just a black screen, so he didn’t see it. Wandering back downstairs, Gordon took up his keys and headed out in his ferrari to grab something special to cook up a storm for dinner tonight. He felt like treating his family, wanting to do something nice for them after such a turbulent few weeks.    
  
  
*    
  
  
Things settled down after that, despite Gordon continuing to see Justine when it was safe to do so. The retreat to the Catskills was just what the two needed, romance blossomed and love was cemented back into place. By the time Savannah started her first day of school and little David was toddling around, everything was as it should be and the scandals were long forgotten, left for social media fans to argue and fight about long after the press had opted to let sleeping dogs lie.  
  
  
One evening, Krista and Justine were just waiting for Gordon to get home, watching the television while the little ones played quietly together on the floor.  
  
  
“I really like being here for you guys,” Justine ventured carefully, “it’s such a dream come true.”  
  
  
“I’m so glad you feel that way,” Krista smiled, “to be honest, I couldn’t have asked for a better nanny, but you’re more than that by now, Justine. We’re so close to you, you belong here.”  
  
  
Justine was really pleased to hear that and she decided to inch a little more to what she really wanted to say.  
  
  
“I um.. I really like Gordon, too,” she said softly. Krista looked at her curiously for a while, trying to decipher what she was alluding to.  
  
  
“Justine?” Krista wondered, “what do you mean by that?”  
  
  
“Just that,” Justine replied gently, “I _really_ like him.. “  
  
  
Krista nibbled her bottom lip, putting down her glass of wine, perhaps she’d had too much tonight but she started to get the idea.  
  
  
“So, what do you want to do about it?” Krista asked. Justine shrugged, she honestly didn’t know and she actually had expected Krista to go off her head by now.  
  
  
“Why don’t we get the children to bed,” Krista suggested, “then we’ll talk about it some more.”  
  
  
“Alright,” Justine nodded and they stood up, taking one child each and eventually putting them down to bed. Afterwards, they sat in the living room together and Krista started them off.  
  
  
“He’s hot, huh?” Krista grinned wickedly.  
  
  
“Um, well, yeah,” Justine replied with a slowly forming smile and a red blush to her cheeks, “doesn’t it bother you that I’ve got a thing for him?”  
  
  
“Just about everyone does,” Krista said with a sigh, perhaps not everyone but a lot of people certainly had their eye on him, “you wanna do something really wild?”  
  
  
Justine leaned forwards, very curious as to what Krista was talking about.  
  
  
“What’s on your mind?” Justine wondered.  
  
  
“I think that when Gordon gets home tonight,” Krista lowered her voice, “we should give him a really hot welcome.”  
  
  
“What are you suggesting?” Justine looked confused, “we cook something?”  
  
  
“No,” Krista reached over and tucked some of Justine’s hair behind her ear. Justine suddenly caught on, Krista was proposing a threesome..     
  
  
“So?” Krista urged her to respond after a few stunned moments had passed, “what do you think?”  
  
  
She leaned in closer, trailing her hand down over Justine’s neck towards her breasts.  
  
  
“I think it could be fun,” Justine felt eager to finally be able to be with Gordon without having to hide but, how long would it last?  
  
  
"I can't wait 'til he gets home," Krista giggled, standing up, "come on, let's start without him and really surprise him!"  
  
  
Justine stood up and followed her to the bedroom, but would Gordon appreciate this tipsy endeavour?


	108. Love Triangle

When Gordon arrived home, he took off his shoes and jacket, tossed his keys onto the coffee table and looked around.   
  
  
“Darling?” he called. It was dark and silent, but he could see the bedroom light was on, so Krista was obviously still up and probably reading a book or something. He took off his socks and put them into the hamper, then went off to take a shower. He walked out, drying his hair with one towel and the other wrapped around his waist.  
  
  
“Sorry I’m late,” he said quickly, as he wandered blindly into the bedroom, “I got held up in-.. “  He finished drying his hair and looked to see Krista, but she wasn’t wearing anything and she most certainly wasn’t alone. Krista looked at him with burning cheeks, unsure how his reaction would go.  
  
  
“What is going on?” Gordon asked her, looking at Justine, who was also completely nude.   
  
  
“We were just drinking-I mean thinking,” Justine stumbled over her words and Krista started giggling, “that you might enjoy to have us both tonight.”   
  
  
“You’re both drunk!” Gordon accused them, trying not to smile at his wife because he thought she was just so adorable when she giggled.   
  
  
“Only just a weensy little bit,” Krista reassured him.  
  
  
“Oh right, yes that makes a hell of a bloody difference, doesn’t it?” Gordon scolded her.   
  
  
“Oh come on baby,” Krista pleaded with him, “if you don’t join us, we’re going to feel really silly sitting here waiting for you.”   
  
  
“Oh yeah?” Gordon raised a brow, “looks to me like you’ve already started, darling.”  
  
  
Krista and Justine were shiny all over with scented body oils and Gordon would be lying if he said it wasn’t making him painfully hard.   
  
  
“Gordon, it’s fine, really,” Krista cooed at him, “come here, baby.. We’re not that drunk, honest.”   
  
  
Gordon walked around to Krista’s side of the bed, wary about approaching Justine right now, he didn’t know what was going on, was he dreaming?   
  
  
“Are you drunk enough to be regretting this tomorrow?” Gordon wondered, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to her.   
  
  
“Nah,” Krista encouraged him to lean in and kiss with her, which he did, following her as she leaned back into the pillows. Justine tugged at Gordon’s towel and it fell away from him, she moaned at the sight of his body and sat closer to them both, not wanting to be left out. Gordon and Krista really started to get heated and into it, making out and running their hands over one another’s body. Justine began to introduce herself into the mix, by first running her hands over Gordon’s back and then down to his ass. Krista shifted and they all sat back, there needed to be a better position for them all to be in.  
  
  
“Krista, lay down over the bed with your feet on the floor,” Justine instructed. Krista grinned and did as she was told, Gordon watched curiously, wondering what she was planning on. Justine stood over Krista on the bed, her feet on either side of Krista’s body. She bent over, placing her hands on Krista’s shoulders to keep her balance. Leaning down, she began making out with her and Gordon was left to figure out the rest of the puzzle. He stood up on the floor and watched them for a moment, Justine and Krista wriggled their asses and he clued in, approaching them now a little more confidently.  
  
  
“ _Ohh, oh my god!_ ” Justine moaned against Krista’s lips, as she felt Gordon starting to tongue and suckle at her slick folds and nub. Krista gasped and moaned, feeling his cock driving into her seconds later.   
  
  
They resembled a triangle but it worked for them and nobody was being left out now. Gordon couldn’t help but groan as he forgot about the sheer madness of it all and just went along with it, he’d had a pretty good day except for when he got stuck in traffic on the way home and now he was fucking his wife and eating out his mistress while they made out together, their moans reaching his ears and spurring him on. Justine was the loudest, almost screaming into Krista’s mouth as she felt Gordon’s expert tongue driving her over the edge so quickly. Krista was panting and kissing back sloppily as her eyes closed tightly, Gordon was so well endowed that he could even tent his baggiest pair of pants when he got aroused enough.   
  
  
“Ah! Aah! OH GOD!” Justine threw back her head, jolting into climax as Gordon hummed and pressed his mouth firmly between her legs to ensure she rode out her orgasm at maximum pleasure. Justine then collapsed beside Krista on the bed, who fell upon her breasts, massaging and licking them while Gordon watched and continued fucking her.   
  
  
“Babyyyy!” Krista moaned long and loud, Justine’s hands running through her hair as she suddenly came, clenching around him tightly. Gordon swore repeatedly, finally losing himself into a white-out that blinded him momentarily, the heights of bliss overwhelming him as he filled Krista with his shooting load of love and lust.


	109. Not So Bad After All

Gordon slowly pulled out, standing back and leaning on the dresser for support. Justine and Krista flopped down onto the bed, panting and perspiring. Krista looked over at Gordon, was he going to be upset with her now that the moment of heated desire and lust was over? Justine felt good, really good and she let her gaze trail down over his body, sucking in her bottom lip as she reached his manhood and giggled. He still sported a semi, clearly aroused by the two nude women in his bed.   
  
  
“Gordon?” Krista ventured.  
  
  
He looked at her and ran his fingers through his hair, an expression of post sex dreamy haze told her he wasn’t really listening just yet. She leaned over and grabbed his arm gently, pulling him down onto the bed firmly so he could lay there and come down from the heights of climax more comfortably. She took some moist tissues and wiped them over his cock, then she leaned down and tongued the tip whilst grasping the shaft in her hand. Gordon moaned and half sat up, watching her lick the slit and suckle the head. Justine shifted over and she lowered her head down, licking the base of his cock and along the shaft as Krista continued to suckle the head into her mouth.  
  
  
_“Fuck,”_ Gordon swore breathlessly, eyes half closed and dreamy, watching them intently. As they licked and suckled his entire length, their hands gently cupped and kneaded his sensitive weights until he lay back down and moaned, his hands in their hair and clutching tightly.  
  
  
_“Fucking suck!”_ he growled, craning his neck, eyes rolling upwards and vanishing behind half closed lids, _“yesss!”_  
  
  
Krista and Justine winced at how tightly he was grasping their hair, Krista moaned and his hips bucked in response. Justine teased her tongue around the head, pulling it into her mouth and bobbing her head to suck him properly, Krista still licking and suckling the base of his length. He parted his thighs for better access, Justine suckled his tip and slowly pulled her mouth away, then she licked her lips and hummed softly. She could taste precum in her mouth, he was close.. Gordon felt his cock throbbing, red and raging, eager to release his monster load. Their tonguing and suckling became more and more languid, relaxing him and prolonging his release. Gordon groped and grasped a stray leg, cupping it behind the knee and pulling it to have Justine straddling his face. She was still suckling and licking his cock, now laying over his torso while he delved his tongue into her a second time.  
  
  
She moaned, her voice muffled by the thick cock in her mouth and Krista reached down between her legs, locating her slick nub with her fingers and teasing herself soaking wet, hips bucking ravenously. Unbridled moans, mewls and whimpers filled the room, gasps and breathless panting aroused and seduced them, the heady aroma of sex overwhelmed their senses and the sounds of lips smacking and mouths sucking, kisses onto wet flesh and grunts of pleasure all grew louder until each of them hit their crescendo and they fell about the bed, writhing, making out and then collapsing to fall asleep in one another’s arms. Gordon in the middle, Justine spooning him from behind and Krista curled up, nestled within his big, strong arms.  
  
  
*  
  
  
The next morning, Justine woke up first and got off the bed, padding down the hallway to take a shower, get the little ones up and start breakfast for everyone. Krista woke next, her fluttering eyes meeting with Gordon’s soft, blue stare. She blushed furiously, remembering what had happened last night and waiting for his response to it all.  
  
  
“Hey,” she greeted him when he failed to speak for a time.  
  
  
“Good Morning,” he responded sleepily, his voice cracking his state of early morning half wakefulness.  
  
  
She smiled at him, touching his face with her fingertips and he pulled them into his mouth, eyes closing and a deep hum escaping him, muffled as his tongue washed over her fingers one by one. Krista gazed at him, eyes wide and a whimper, soft as you like, suddenly whined from her parted lips. Gordon slowly withdrew, a thin trail of saliva bridging her fingertips to his mouth broke as he parted from her. He rolled away and she collapsed into her pillows, heated and breathing unevenly. Gordon took up his clothes and went for his shower next, taking his time to ensure that he was clean and that when he rubbed his body with his hands, it squeaked. Satisfied with this, he got out, dried and dressed before spending half an hour doing his hair. Then he wandered downstairs to breakfast, while Krista took a quick shower and joined everyone for the morning meal. They ate in silence for a while, Justine felt awkward and Krista was watching Gordon browse the newspaper.  
  
  
“So,” Krista finally broke the silence, forcing her polite husband to look at her while she spoke, his sheepish expression gave away how he was feeling about the whole situation, “what happens now?”


	110. Don't Look Down

 “Nothing,” Gordon responded quickly and firmly. Krista looked at Justine, who shrugged hopelessly and then she looked back to Gordon.   
  
  
“What do you mean, nothing?” Krista asked him, “after last night, how can things just go back to being as they were?”  
  
  
“Well then what do you suggest happens?” Gordon set down the paper to focus on the conversation, “uh?”    
  
  
“Well clearly there’s more to the three of us than just a working relationship, Gordon,” Krista argued, “we can’t ignore that and expect Justine to simply carry on like nothing happened.”  
  
  
“So fire her,” Gordon stated simply. Justine’s brows shot up and she dropped her jaw, but Krista scooted closer to her husband so that he would listen better, or so she hoped anyway.  
  
  
“Babe, this doesn’t need to go any further,” she told him, “it’s just between the three of us, nobody else needs to know. It doesn’t have to go public, darling. We can be discreet, what do you say?”  
  
  
Gordon flicked his gaze over to Justine, then back at Krista.  
  
  
“Fine,” he sighed, to which Krista beamed, “so long as the pair of you don’t elope without me.”  
  
  
“Aw, we would never do that,” Krista stroked his cheek happily, kissing it soon after, “you’re such a good man, Gordon. Thank you.”  
  
  
He sat back as she moved away from him, turning his gaze over to Justine once more.  
  
  
“I guess she won’t be so lonely anymore when you go away,” Justine smiled at him, a little nervous still, this was quite sudden and she was excited but cautious, she did not wish to come between them at all.  
  
  
“Yeah,” Gordon grinned at her amusedly, easing her tension at once, “just don’t wear her out, uh?”  
  
  
“I promise,” Justine giggled at him, “there’ll be plenty of energy left for you when you get back.”  
  
  
Krista was thrilled that Gordon wasn’t as furious as she thought he might be this morning, he even seemed eager to the suggestion and indeed Gordon was quickly warming to the idea. It would ensure that Krista would not go looking for male company while he was away, not that he believed she would but it certainly eased those fears somewhat. Now that the air had been cleared between them, the three adults were quite comfortable displaying affection to one another without trying to hide it. They kept the relationship private, as far as the public were aware, Justine was simply the caretaker for the children and nothing more. Though some had their suspicions, they could only fantasize about it without any actual proof.  
  
  
And when Justine became pregnant and gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, she simply claimed a failed relationship with an unnamed ex-partner and the fuss settled down quite quickly. It really was quite the uplifting feeling for Gordon, to wake up each day with a house full of noise, children, family.. How far he’d come from puking his guts up into the gutter, but one thing remained ever certain in his mind from leaving those days behind and that was, no matter how hard things might get in the future, he would never, ever look down again.


End file.
